It all comes around
by ashlyns
Summary: Jack became a pirate on a quest to kill get revenge on the man who killed his mom. little did he know, that quest would take a life time. my first ff, please read and review. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one- Catherine  
  
Meredith watched her son walking in the back yard, arm in arm with a young girl. They were strolling up the path talking, the girl occasionally laughing. Her son had that effect on people. She turned from the large window of the mansion and left the two with privacy, she had things to do anyway. She planned to go to the docks today to meet with someone, though she had told her husband she was going to gossip with the other batty and respectable know-it-alls. She hated those women, always had and always put up with them because she had to. Her heart though, was at the sea.  
  
Her name was Meredith Louise Johnson, though the tales of the sea knew her as Mary Louis Johanna. The town knew her as Mrs. Johnson, respectable and beautiful wife of Robert Calaway Johnson and mother of John (Jack) Robert Johnson and Rosa Meredith Johnson, the sea knew her as freedom and lover of the pirate Joshua 'Mad Hawk' Dalore.  
  
Her secret life she had kept from everyone, including her family. She saw Joshua every month, when he stopped in the small port town for supplies. She knew when he was coming and would go down to the dock, every month at a prearranged time, and wait.  
  
He was handsome, built well. He had long brown almost black hair that seemed to bunch up in places. His handsome face was roughly chiseled with high cheekbones, tanned golden brown. He had green eyes that could make your heart melt and a sweet deep voice. She mounted the marble staircase and made her way to the top where her bedroom was. There she would collect a bundle of men's clothing, take it down to the village, find a secluded spot and put it on. Then, she would be free to move around in her disguise until she was able to see him. Hopefully he'd be there.  
  
Robert was a violent man, rich and bad tempered. He was the commodore and thought he ruled the world. He never laid a hand on Rosa, which Meredith was grateful for but Jack...He regularly beat Jack. Jack was now fifteen and almost a full adult. He had taken the blows since a young age and Meredith wasn't sure weather it was because of the beatings or something else but, Jack seemed unnormal, almost detached from the real world.  
  
Robert, with his flaming red hair and blue eyes had known, she was sure, that Jack and Rosa were not his children. Jack had brown hair and brown eyes. His face had high cheekbones and Meredith had noticed that, from a young age, women had seemed to be attracted to him. Rosa, though Jack's twin, looked like Meredith with her silvery blond hair and fair complexion. Except for her green eyes, she looked exactly like Meredith. That of course left Robert suspicious.  
  
She entered her room and went immediately to her cedar chest, brown eyes roving through the jumble of clothing and other things, white hands removing this and that until she finally found the secret lever to the fake bottom of the chest. She pulled on it and it slid up easily exposing love letters from Joshua and a wide assortment of gold and jewels. There was also a wooden box, elaborately carved that held a few ornate beads and, beside that, was the bundle of pirate cloths she kept to see Joshua.  
  
She pulled out the bundle, replaced the fake bottom and shoved all the contents of the chest back in. Closing the lid and clutching the bundle to her chest, Meredith made her way from the room into the hall and looked out the window to the field below. Her husband was down there, whip in hand, overseeing the black slaves who did the work for the house. Meredith could tell he was watching Jeana, the new woman they had acquired. She was a good worker and very beautiful. Meredith knew that her husband was doing more with the women then overseeing her in the fields though.  
  
She turned her gaze away, Robert would be down there for a while, probably wouldn't even notice she was gone. She slipped down the spiral white marble staircase and crossed the entrance hall and down a rickety wooden staircase to the kitchens were the slaves cooked meals.  
  
A large black woman greeted her cheerfully and Meredith smiled. She hated what her husband did to there people. She had taught her kids well, black people were the same as them, with the same rights and freedoms. She had taught Rosa and Jack to respect them and, for Jack, respect women as well, like Joshua.  
  
"Are ya ready ta go?" The women asked, they did this every month. Maria, the women, would go with her, picnic basket in hand, bundle of cloths inside, and head to the market with Meredith. Once there they would split up, Meredith would see the women she hated for an hour or so, like she did every week, and the she would leave, saying there was something at home she needed to do. Mary would be waiting by the bushes on the cliff near the beach. Meredith would change, go down to the dock and meet with Joshua. They'd spend a few hours together and then Meredith would head back to the bushes. Mary would get her dressed and together they'd head back. Robert would never know because he usually went to the bar about the time she always arrived home.  
  
Meredith nodded and Mary grabbed the basket. The other slaves watched but said noting as Mary and Meredith made their way back up to the entrance hall. Before they came to the door, how ever, Jack and his lady friend entered the house.  
  
The girl, Meredith could see, was very beautiful with blond hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. They roved the house taking in her surroundings. Meredith looked the lovely young woman up and down. The girl was skinny but tall, taller then Jack, which, if Meredith thought about it, wasn't that hard to do. She stood tall and proud though her clothing deceived her. She must have been less wealthy then they were because her dress was poorly tailored and her eyes, you could get lost in those eyes, and they showed amazement at the grand scale of the house.  
  
"Mother." Jack smiled showing a perfect row of white teeth; "This is Lily Larson. She just moved here to Britain from Ireland." Lily smiled shyly and looked down at the floor. Meredith tried her best to make the young woman feel at home and hide the fact that she really wanted to leave, the docks were calling her name! She could feel her body almost shaking with anticipation, so hard she wanted to scream and run down to the water, flinging her arms around the man that she loved. "I'm trying to make her feel at home here. Her father was a lieutenant in the Irish Navy," His smile faded. "Fighting pirates." Lily's cheeks were bright reds now and Meredith could almost see the sweat trickling down her face.  
  
"Well, Lily, I hope my son is making you feel welcome." Meredith said, her eyes on Jack who beamed again. "Jack, why don't you take Lily to the tea room, have someone bring you two tea and cakes. I have a pre-arranged engagement I can't be late for." He nodded and Meredith watched them walk down the hall, Lily staring around at the lavish painting and furniture. Inwardly, she hopped finally her son had found the right girl, he was after all fifteen. Somewhere deep down though, she knew he had that kind of heart, one that probably couldn't be tamed. Looking over at Mary who still watched her, Meredith placed a hand on the cool golden doorknob and exited the house.  
  
The pathway was made of stone slabs and lined with tall neatly trimmed trees. Men and women worked the lawns and tended to the garden patches, all of them waving or tipping their hats to her. She acknowledged them with smiles and nods and was quite refreshed when she finally made her way to the garden and down the few stepped to the main path that would take her to the rest of the town.  
  
She passed Rosa, who sat on a stone bench, her blond hair placed in a knot at the back of her head, shinning in the afternoon sun. She held a book to her nose and on closer examination, Meredith noticed it was a book on pirates. She smiled, there was no problem with that, though, Robert might find one.  
  
Meredith had often read to her children as they grew up, giving them a love for books. Jack, of course, had insisted his stories be about pirates but these days, he was really into girls more then the exploits of buccaneers. Rosa, on the other hand, had once liked hearing stories of princesses and horses. One day, though, she had gotten into her brother's library and picked up a pirate book. She, like her mother, had fallen into the love of the pirate lore, the adventure, the mystery, and the romance.  
  
Meredith led the way down the main path and onto the road where horses and riders went swiftly past and traders moved their wagons. At the cross road, Meredith and Mary split up, the black woman making her way to the market, Meredith making her way to the tea shop.  
  
The tables were full of women, all of them high class, drinking their tea and swapping the good stories, all made up and all meant to hurt someone. Meredith hated these women but put up with them. If it were her choice, she'd still be poor and on a ship then with these primped up hussies. She spotted her normal group at the end of the teashop and sat down in her usual chair. Today they were taking about Mrs. Fred Volicoff, like pretty much everyday.  
  
Prudence, a woman with red locks and a face and brain like a pug was giggling at something someone had said when Meredith arrived, and looked up at her through watery eyes. Baring her uneven teeth in a nasty grin she said, "Meredith, there you are dear. Have you hear the latest on dear Hetty Volicoff's daughter?" Meredith pretended to be interested and shook her head. "Oh, well. Martha said that their daughter..." She lowered her voice consperitoriously. "She was caught up at the ridge, kissing that new kid...what's his name? Oh yeah, the blacksmith's new assistant." Prudence giggled. "Such trash!"  
  
The other women joined in and Meredith smiled weakly. Hetty was a very good friend of Meredith's and these women knew it. They didn't care though, and Meredith often wondered what they said about her when she wasn't around.  
  
She could just imagine what they said about her son though. Meredith was sure Jack had gone out with every one of these women's daughters. It was well known in this town that Jack was a ladies man, even at his age.  
  
"Oh, dear old Hetty's had her hands full, what with Fanny's mischief and her husband's sudden passing a year ago." Piped in Jennifer. She had her hands on her lap and was eyeing her teacup with mild distaste. "I bet though that she made him kill himself." She smiled blandly. "What with all the talking she does. Poor man probably wanted to die for a while."  
  
"He was a bit of an idiot though." Prudence said loudly. "I mean, come on. What respectable man goes around with black folks, calling them friends and such? No wonder Fanny is the way she is." All the women nodded in agreement except for Meredith who had her finders wrapped in a fist so tight that the nails dug into her palm. What was wrong with these women?! She hid her hand under the table and controlled her anger; it would not do well to punch one of these women with her husband commodore and all.  
  
The subject suddenly changed to the new Irish family that had just come here. Meredith knew immediately they must be talking about Lily's parents.  
  
"The man seems nice enough, though how they ever managed to get here is beyond me. I think their a little poor." Said Sarah. She was the oldest of the group, about five or six years older then Meredith and the other women. "I think though that the wife, Marta or something, rumors say she's in the trade, you know which one I mean." She winked and leaned forward. "The prostitute ring." Some of the women gasped and closed their eyes tight, jaws clenched together. Jennifer fanned herself with her hand and clucked her tongue. Meredith's eyes screwed up in anger. Sarah had made that up, she was sure of it. There were no rumors of that sort flying around; she at least would have heard them.  
  
Suddenly, Prudence leaned forward and placed a hand gently on Meredith's. Meredith looked down to see the gloved hand on hers a little surprised and wondering what this was about until Prudence kindly said, "It's alright dear. I'm hoping her daughter is not as evil as her mother."  
Meredith's eyebrows furrowed and she looked into the ugly woman's eyes wondering what she meant. There was nothing evil about prostitution, though Meredith had never respected the profession; there were a lot of nice women she knew from her pirating days who were prostitutes.  
  
Prudence noticed the look on Meredith's face and sighed. "You poor dear, certainly you know that your son has been seen around with that young Irish girl, Laura or something."  
  
"Lily." Meredith corrected her. Prudence pulled her hand away interested and all the women leaned in closer. She knew they were hoping she'd give them dirt but Meredith wasn't that low. "Very nice young girl, beautiful to." She smiled. "Jack seems to like her a lot." Prudence placed a hand again on hers and spoke as if Meredith was on a deathbed.  
  
"I hope for his sake then that the girl is not a rotten apple." The other women nodded and Susan, who hadn't yet said anything, placed her hand on Meredith's as well.  
  
Meredith had liked Susan from the moment she had met her. Susan had a strong head on her shoulders and had confided that she only really hung out with these women was because she had to. Her husband was a captain in the royal navy. "It'll be okay." Susan said consolingly. "Jack's a strong young man, he has a good head, he'll do what's right and I know that, if this Lily was a bad apple as Prudence says, he'd get rid of her. The girl is probably very decent." Prudence snorted and took a dainty sip of her tea, pinky sticking out.  
  
"Then again, look at the riff raff young Jack has been with before." She placed her cup and saucer down again on the table and placed her hand again on Meredith's, Meredith hadn't even realized Prudence had taking her hand away before. "No offense dear but, sometimes I don't think your son is all there." She spoke the last few words silently as though her insulting Jack silently would be better then if she had said it aloud.  
  
Meredith couldn't take this anymore. Insulting innocent strangers was one thing, but insulting her son was another. Meredith stood slowly and set her napkin on the table beside her full teacup. "I'm sorry." She said as politely and lightly as possible. The women all looked at her, Susan's face a little sad, Prudence's triumphant. "I must go, I have business to attend to at home and I must see to it at once. It has been a pleasure." She nodded to each woman and then turned to leave.  
  
As she walked away between the tables of other gossiping rich snobs, she clearly heard Prudence's voice say, "Did I say something to offend her?" She left the shop and made her way up the dirt streets to the meeting spot between her and Mary. She knew the older women wouldn't be there yet, she would probably still be in the market buying fruit.  
  
She shouldn't have gotten worked up like that but Prudence had hit a nerve. Of course she had offended me! Meredith thought angrily, What? She thought she wouldn't, talking about my son like that, as though he's worthless...as though I wasn't there? Who does she think she is? Look at her son, heck, look at her daughter! That girl has slept with every man in this hole! And more! She thinks she's so perfect because her stupid son is joining the navy? Meredith growled aloud and almost shouted at a man who got in her way with his cart of delicious looking red apples. She waited until had had passed and continued up the street, her mind whirling and her heart pumping fast, pushing the anger like poison through her body.  
  
Oh! How I'd like to punch her. Deep down though, Meredith found guilt and she didn't want to admit it. She felt the guilt of knowing that somewhere in her heart she agreed, Jack was a little strange, almost detached. She felt guilt that she was a little ashamed of him, of his reputation to be a handsome little heart breaker. She felt guilt at the jealousy she knew she had against Prudence, for having a son joining the navy. She knew Jack never would, he hated rules, he hated being told what to do, and he hated the navy...  
  
He had to be free. Meredith turned up a small worn path that she had treaded every month. It was at the far end of a field and wound it's way up a grassy hill, broken from the eyes of people in the town by a thick clump of trees.  
Most people didn't come up here because there were rumors it was haunted. Even in the afternoon sun, it did look cold and depressing as Meredith made her way swiftly up the path, tripping on protruding roots and some overgrown vegetation.  
  
Finally reaching the top, Meredith sat down under a large tree, her back against the cool bark, brown eyes watching the harbor. Down there, in the middle of the harbor, bobbing slightly on the breeze swept water was the Catherine, Joshua's ship. No one but her knew it was a pirate ship, they changed the name every time they came into the harbor. Men in these parts knew her as the merchant ship Maryanne, and only a handful of people knew her as the Catherine. She marauded the water between the Caribbean and Britain, Joshua never killed if he had to, making him one of the most honorable pirates, his stories told in bars and on the street. Meredith had heard some of the stories and had to laugh, they were fabricated, most of them, told by Joshua himself and then passed on, becoming wilder and wilder until there was no truth at all.  
  
She leaned her head against the bark and watched the Catherine's men in the little dinghies bringing supplies back and forth. Joshua would never come on land here, there was too much of a chance he'd be caught and, if he were, he'd be hung. She had never wanted him to take the chance, whichs why she went to him.  
  
A crashing on the path brought her from her thoughts and she looked around the trunk to see Mary make her way from the mouth of the path. Her hair was full of twigs and she had dirt on her front. Meredith jumped to her feet to help the poor woman but she held up her hand and started brushing her front off roughly.  
  
"I'm all right miss." She said, she walked over still holding the basket, which also had dirt on it. "I just tripped over a hidden branch is all." She smiled. "You came early." Meredith nodded.  
  
"I couldn't stand to stay." She said heavily. She took the basket from Mary and opened it, her dark eyes catching sight of the bundle inside. She felt a tingling in her body again, a feeling of excitement and anticipation. "I better hurry. My hours are dwindling."  
  
Mary helped her out of her dress and corset and together they managed to get Meredith into the men's clothing, binding up her front and pulling up her hair into a tiered leather hat. Under this she wore a red bandana that only saw the light of day when she visited Joshua, though occasionally she wore it when her husband was out, standing in front of the mirror admiring herself and missing the old days.  
  
When she was done, Mary looked her up and down critically before pronouncing herself satisfied. "You look like a man well enough, and a pirate to be sure." She smiled. "Wish those women could see you now eh?" Meredith smiled back and laughed. She loved Mary with all her heart; the women always knew what was going through Meredith's head.  
  
"Wish me luck." Meredith said simply. She turned and headed to the edge of the hill, away from the path. She would continue down the edge of the hill without help and then make her way along the beach to the dock, a path which was usually unguarded seeing as most of this area was rocks and cliffs.  
  
As she began to climb down, using rocks for support, Mary looked over the edge. "You don't need luck ma'am." She said simply. "You simply have it in your soul." Meredith's eyes stung from the sun as she looked up at Mary and smiled.  
  
"See you in a few hours." She said. The climb took about ten minutes, criss- crossing down the perilous hill and slipping on some rough patches. Once or twice, Meredith feared she would fall into the crushing waves below but, as Mary said, her luck was with her and she reached the bottom quickly. The rocks were slippery but she got across them and headed for the beach. The sand made hushed noises as her leather boots clumped along and she changed her elegant walk to a slight swagger so as to fit in.  
  
No one stopped her or even gave her a second glance down here at the docks. Men loaded their boats with curses and loud conversation. She had a knack for spotting pirates, always had, and found that today it seemed almost as if there was a convention. She picked up snatches of conversation from the men, who had gone to great lengths to hide the fact that they were pirates.  
  
"Ol Joe says to me Tortuga be the bes' place ta go."  
  
"Treasure says you, nah, tha be a fool mission."  
  
"She's a beaut all righ', I'd like anotha go wit her, later though..."  
  
Meredith ignored these men and continued, keeping her head low so they wouldn't see she was a girl. They paid no attention to her though and she turned easily onto the dock where there were some familiar faces, men she had knew pretty much her whole life.  
  
"Meredith." Called one man silently. Meredith turned to see Roger Gibbs loading a heavy looking crate into a small boat bound for the Catherine. "Need a ride deary?" Meredith nodded and he helped her into the small boat. Together, they managed to get the boat away from the dock and he began to row out to the Catherine, which sat in the water a short distance away. "Your lookin' lovely today, luv. Haven seen ye fer a while, beginin ta miss ya." Meredith smiled and looked her long time friend up and down critically.  
  
He had lost a bit of weight since she had last seen him a month ago but his eyes sparkled, same as ever. He had been the first person to watch over her as she had swabbed a deck. He had been a friend of her father's and pretended to be a wealthy businessman as he had posed as Meredith's father as he prepared to wed Meredith off to Robert Johnson.  
  
"Aye, I missed you to Rodge." She said. He chuckled and took a sip from his hip flask before handing it to her. She took it graciously and sniffed at the contents, rum. Not her favorite, but welcome enough. She tipped back her head and let some of the liquid dribble into her mouth. Swallowing it quickly, she stopped her self from making a face as she handed it back to Roger.  
  
The small boat was tied to the Catherine and a coil of rope thrown down from the deck. Meredith and Roger climbed up it and Meredith was greeted with the sight she had been yearning for all month, the face of the man she loved, the father of her children, the best pirate in the world! She restrained herself from flinging her arms around him just yet as he looked at her critically. Finally, he said, "You look well." Meredith nodded. Joshua had a new scar on his cheek but other then that; he looked about the same. She nodded and repeated what he had said.  
  
"Come." He commanded. "I have something I wish to show you. I think it's a map but, I'm having trouble reading it." The men on deck parted and Joshua led Meredith to his cabin, each pretending they were not excited to see each other. Meredith moved her gaze around the familiar deck. She loved the slight rock of the ship and the whine of the sails above her. She was home, and she loved it.  
  
Joshua opened the door and allowed her inside. Maps strewn the table and a compass sat on top like a paperweight, holding them down. He shut the door and locked it, then turned and watched her as she moved around the cabin. Finally she stopped and looked at him.  
  
Rushing over to her began to kiss her and she didn't pull away, she had dreamed about him for so long and now here he was, in the flesh. This was so familiar and Meredith knew that one-day she would be free again, when her children were grown and had lives of their own, she would come back to this life, leave Robert and come here. She would have stayed, she wished she had, but the violent life of a pirate was not one she wanted her children to grow up in, that's why she had made herself marry a man she didn't love and live on land. Her freedom though, was here in her arms. She would be free again, one day.  
**  
  
The cool air and pre-sunset gloom hung over her like a mist as she stepped from the captain's cabin three and a half-hours later. She had to get back to the hill, get dressed and then get back to the manor before anyone really realized she was gone. Mary was probably snoozing, like usual and she'd have to wake her when she got to the tree. Pushing that from her mind, she looked to the horizon where the sun hung low on the sky, it's light almost touching the water. The days were getting shorter.  
  
Joshua stepped out after and closed the door, his brown hair blowing in the wind. They had talked over many things like Jack and Rosa, the past and they way life was now. They had kissed, hugged and down other things that made Meredith shudder. She didn't want to leave, go back to her present when her past still strongly gripped her heart. And, as she climbed into the small boat after making her way carefully down the rope, she had to suppress the sorrow that welled inside her making her want to scream. Her throat ached and her eyes stung, she wanted to cry as she looked into Joshua's face, studying every line as she and Roger began to move away from the Catherine and back towards her unmoving and awful life.  
  
Roger made marry banter as they closed in on the dock, Meredith knew that he knew what was going through her head but, like the good man he was, he wouldn't breath a word. That's what had always made her feel at home around him, that's why it was so hard when she climbed out of the boat and onto the unswaying dock. Roger climbed out after her and held her upper arms in his strong hands. It was a half hug, pirates didn't like to wrap their whole arms around you, and it was too risky for their reputation.  
  
"Goodbye lass, take care of those wee ones of yourn." He said gruffly. Meredith could tell he was about to cry. "We'll continue to carry on yer good name, Mary Louis Johanna, daughter of the sea." Meredith smiled sadly at her old name and watched the older man step into the boat. Before he could push off though, she pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"Please." She said quietly. "Give this Joshua, tell him to read and put safe so someday, when I'm free, he can give it back." Roger's eye brows stitched together and he took the paper and slipped it carefully in his right boot. Nodding, he began to row swiftly back to the Catherine, which was to depart at any minute. Meredith stood on the dock the longest time until finally the Catherine began to move, back out to open waters. She watched it go, her heart aching, tears welling in her eyes. Someday, she promised herself, someday it will be mine again. I will have it!  
  
She turned and walked back up the dock towards the rocks and the hill. The climb seemed a burden more then usual, every step took her farther and farther from the sea, every breath she took sharply as her sides ached from exertion, every fiber of her being called out Joshua's name. All to go unanswered. This was her life, her destiny.  
  
As she figured, Mary was asleep as she approached the tree, head resting against the bark, mouth open snoring soundly. Meredith allowed herself to smile, as she looked at the basket that lay beside the sleeping women, one sleeve hanging over the side. She would have stayed at sat beside the women, watched the sea until the sun went down, but she had to get home, had to be there for supper, to see her husband and her kids. Shaking Mary awake, the two women managed to undress Meredith and then dress her back up again, this time in a corset and respectable cloths. The one sleeve that had hung over the side was slightly dirty but she hid it well as she walked through the slowly darkening streets.  
  
People around her were closing up shops, men and women strolled home, arm in arm, talking about their day. She even passed Sarah who looked as though she had been at the teashop the whole afternoon. They made it up the path and past the bench Rosa had sat on, reading her book.  
  
The house was warm and inviting as they entered. A servant told Meredith that Richard had been taken to the fort on urgent business and was told he would not be home till later. Meredith really didn't care and was even grateful, maybe he'd never come back but she shouldn't hold her breath.  
  
She took the bundle from Mary and watched the older woman go down to the kitchens before she made her way up the marble staircase to her own room. She walked swiftly, not wanting to be interrupted and asked questions as the bundle she carried. Of course, life never throws you what you want, and Meredith was a little disappointed when she ran into Rosa stepping out of her own bedroom.  
  
Like usual, Meredith couldn't help but wonder how Rosa had become so beautiful. It seemed only yesterday, her daughter was a small girl with blond pigtails, playing with dolls on her bedroom floor in a brand new pink dress. Now, though, she stood before Meredith in a baby blue silk dress, hair falling around her painted face. Meredith had never liked makeup and thought it a shame that Rosa wished to hide her natural beauty. If it weren't for the high life, Meredith herself would be tanned and paintless, dressed in billowing white shirts with a cutlass at her side.  
  
"Hello mother." Rosa said, eyeing the bundle in Meredith's hand. "Lovely night isn't it?" Meredith smiled and nodded curtly.  
  
"Where is your brother?" Meredith asked, trying to move the subject away from the night. Rosa looked over her shoulders and sighed.  
  
"I think he's still outside in the garden, strolling with that Irish girl." Rosa replied. Meredith suddenly noticed the book in her hand. It was a fairly old edition of a pirate tale, one from the library no doubt. As Meredith stared her heart skipped a beat, she knew that book. Rosa noticed her staring and looked down at it. "What's wrong?"  
  
"That book, where did you find it?" Meredith asked. Her daughter's cheeks, already red from paint, light up more and she looked away.  
  
"I found it, it the library, under a loose floorboard, I'm part way through it, I think it was hidden." She suddenly looked suspiciously at her mother. "Why?" Meredith swallowed and motioned for her daughter to hand over the book. Looking down at the cover, her voice caught in her throat and again tears came to her eyes.  
  
The book she now held, she had not seen for fifteen years. She had hid it, under a loose floorboard below the desk so no one, especially Robert, would find it. Joshua had written it, two years after they had commandeered the Catherine. It was their story, a story about the love between them and how they had met. He had written it, using their sea names of Mary Louise Johanna and his Mad Hawk. She smiled a quivering smile and looked up at her daughter who seemed confused.  
  
"You take care of this okay?" She said seriously. Her daughter nodded and Meredith handed the book back, but not before sticking the bundle under her arms and flipping through the entire book looking for the loose sheaf of paper that should be there. It wasn't, the map was missing!  
  
"Rosa," She said, "Where is the piece of paper at the back? The one that resembles a map?" Rosa's face was darkened for a minute and then brightened again.  
  
"Here." She said, and pulled a yellow stained paper, folded in three parts, from her pocket. She handed it to her mother who grabbed it and placed in inside a fold of her shirt tucked securely beneath her arm. "Thank you dear, now run along and tell your brother that supper will be ready soon, or so I expect." Rosa nodded and walked down the marble hall, her steps muffled slightly on the worn carpet. Before she had gone far though, she turned and addressed her mother.  
  
"What is it? The map, I mean, what dose the treasure hold?" Meredith pretended she knew nothing of what Rosa was taking about so the young woman continued. "I know it's a map mother, I just don't know why it was in this book and why the book was hidden? Who hid it?" Meredith shook her head and shrugged. She knew Rosa understood, Rosa knew Meredith had an idea what the map held or how else could she have known it was there. Faking puzzlement, Rosa turned away and continued down the hall. When she was gone, Meredith quickened to her room and shut the door behind her.  
  
She opened the trunk, took out its contents, pulled on the fake bottom and placed the bundle of pirates clothing inside. She then took out the map from her shirt and laid it on the floor, unfolded; it's face for all to see. The map contained co-ordinates to a treasure of the likes of which no one had ever dreamed. She traced the route with her finger. It was a map, a map to an island that could not be found except by those who already knew where it was. She did, she had never been there before but someday she would go.  
  
The island was called Isla de Muerta; it housed the Aztec gold of Cortés himself. This map said it was cursed but she didn't believe in curses, which had ever heard of cursed treasure? It was laughable. She hadn't looked at this map for so long, and suddenly wished she could see the whole thing. Joshua had the other half, they had decided years ago to look for it together and split the prize but the winds of fate had changed and they had torn the map in two. He also had the compass; the only means of finding the treasure for the compass pointed you to it.  
  
Sighing, she refolded the map and placed it in the fake-bottomed trunk with the rest of her stuff and closed the lid. The sun, she could see through the window above the trunk, was gone now, the sun set. Getting carefully to her feet, Meredith made her way down the stairs and into the dinning room, the smell of food hitting her nose. After a long day outside with the salt air around her, she had become very hungry and, with blessings to god, her and her children began to eat knowing Robert usually was late and had always told them to start with out him.  
  
He's probably done his duty at the fort and is with some other woman right now, she thought. Meredith smiled savagely and cut daintily into her pork finding she really didn't care. At the dinner table, when Robert was home to eat with them, they usually ate silent. When he was not there though, they talked as they ate and shared the day's events.  
  
Rosa had read for about three hours on the bench and then made her way to the horse pens to watch the slaves break in a new filly. Jack and Lily had wandered around town and then returned to the back garden where the slaves had provided them with a picnic lunch.  
  
"What is she like?" Meredith asked. Her son finished chewing his potato and looked over at his mother softly.  
  
"She's alright. A bit silent if you ask me." Rosa rolled her eyes and continued eating. Meredith knew her children well enough to know that the young woman had just bitten her tongue on a derisive comment.  
  
"Moving on though." Jack said suddenly, reaching for his water glass. He took a sip and set it down none to carefully so some of the water splashed over and ran down the glass coming to rest on the tablecloth. Meredith chastised him with her eyes but he continued as though nothing had happened, "What did you do today?" Meredith squirmed uncomfortably for a few seconds and then looked her son deeply in the eyes. Oh, he looked so much like his father with those facial expressions and voice...and the eyes, her color but deep and secret like Joshua's. Oh how she missed him!  
  
"I sat at the teashop with Prudence and them and spoke of things which do not concern you." She moved her eyes to her plate, quite unwilling to discuss it further. Jack, though, continued.  
  
"You talked about me then, eh?" He said bluntly. Meredith looked up and he laughed lightly. "Thought so, they think I'm queer, I know they do. I think it's the way I walk...or maybe the fact that I'm none to steady on my feet." He rubbed his chin absentmindedly as though pondering this before his sister spoke up.  
  
"You are right, of course Jack, they do talk about you. Many times, if truth be known." Rosa took a sip from her glass and set it down carefully with a pointed look at her twin. "I'd say you didn't deserve it, if that were true. You do make yourself rather well known." Jack looked unfazed as he took his glass and gulped the rest down.  
  
Meredith sighed and was about to speak when Robert entered the room. He had, undoubtedly, changed into his uniform to go to the fort but now he wore his normal cloths again, though they still represented his power. He strolled in, hands clasped behind his back. Jack stood immediately and waited until his father had sat before taking his seat again. The man hardly acknowledged any of them until a servant had loaded his plate and he had begun to eat. From that moment on, the room was silent.  
**  
  
That night, Meredith retired to bed while Richard smoked a cigar in the lounge with one of the captains from the fort. They were long time friends and got together almost every night for an expensive cigar and brandy.  
  
She sat in front of the mirror for a while, fiddling with her hair as she ran a brush through it. She had been with Joshua, even if it was only for a few hours. She sighed, maybe, someday, they would know. Standing, she went to the window and looked out over the moon-bathed town below her. The balcony outside looked inviting and she stepped through the double glass doors and out on to it, the cold stone tingling her feet. Standing at the wood railing, she closed her eyes and pretended it was the Catherine. No one, ever, would ache to have a ship back like she did; no one would ever do anything for a ship like she would at that moment.  
  
A shadow in the garden caught her eye and she looked down to see her son sitting on the stone bench below, watching the moon glimmering on the water in the bay. Meredith suddenly wondered what the future held for him, what it held for all of them. She watched him for the longest time until she grew cold and turned back into the carpeted safety of the room.  
  
Climbing into bed, the lights off and her husband still downstairs chatting to his friend, Meredith whispered her name under her breath. "Mary Louise Johanna." She smiled and her eyes lingered on the cedar chest under the window until she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Goodbyes

Hi! Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up but I don't have the internet at home and have to do it at school between breaks and stuff...please forgive me. I was so happy to actually get reviews! Thanx so much to the ppl who did review. The answers and the credit you deserve for reading it are at the end. I'm sorry if it's a little long but, I loved writing it and just got so wrapped up in it that I couldn't stop, and I swear it is going somewhere. This next chapter was sad for me to write but...don't hate me please. Read and Review because I love hearing from you.  
  
So, with out further ado: chapter two! -ashlyns  
  
Chapter 2- Good-byes  
  
Meredith spent the next week and a half walking around the house absently. There was simply no excitement. Occasionally, Meredith made her way down to the town and explored but she had seen everything there was to be seen. Nothing was left.  
  
She often fell back, like usual, to remembering the days on the ocean many years ago, but all that made her feel empty and alone again. She loved to watch her children, often resorting to spying on them from a window in the shadows so they wouldn't notice.  
  
Lily was over almost everyday and had even started talking to Meredith. She had a wonderful voice and Meredith wished she used it more often. Jack encouraged her to speak; leading to him talking a lot more then usual and resulting in Lily laughing when he mangled his words. She seemed to bring out some hidden quality in the young man. Meredith had also noticed Rosa spending a lot more time in the library, apparently searching high and low for more books hidden under floorboards and in the walls themselves. There were none, of course, but Meredith didn't tell her that. It was slightly refreshing to see her daughter take such an interest in treasure, even if it was a book.  
  
One afternoon, while Robert was at the fort, Meredith sat down in the tearoom with a streaming mug and lounged back in a soft red chair, watching Jack and Lily at the table in the corner, pouring over a French text Rosa had dug up in the library. Lily was unfamiliar with the language and Jack had taken it apon himself to teach her.  
  
"Bonjour." He said slowly and Lily copied him. "Good, luv, very good. Do you remember what that means?" Lily shook her head and Meredith noticed the way her eyes lingered on Jack's face when the young man looked back down at the text and ran his finger down the words, pointing out all the bonjours. "Okay, well it means 'hello', so, if you ever meet a French man, or woman, you can say 'Bonjour, come ah sa va?' which means 'hello, how are you?" He smiled brightly as she repeated it and giggled at the weird words rolling from her tongue.  
  
Lily picked an apple from the bowl and held it up in her hand, the red skin bouncing a soft glow off it. "And this?"  
  
"Le pomme." He said casually taking the apple and rubbing it on his sleeve. "Like the palm of your hand, that's how you can remember it, you hold an apple in the palm of your hand...see?" He handed it back and their fingers brushed together. Meredith giggled silently to herself as Lily blushed. Jack took no notice and continued holding up fruit.  
  
"Banana, very simply put, anana." His grin widened. "Not very original, are they?"  
  
"Non." She said in a French accent and Jack laughed. "That good?"  
  
"Oui, that very good darling." Meredith shook her head and drained her teacup then stood and left the room. Outside on the stairs she found Rosa, a book in her hand like usual. She sat down beside her and looked over Rosa's shoulder to read the words on the page.  
"Mary and I walked purposely towards the group of Spanish soldiers, their guns trained on us, out cutlass's held high. With a cry like the raging wind, Mary charged them and they fired but...their bullets did not hit her. God was with us this day as they streaked past her narrowly and we..." Rosa looked up into her mother's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. It was then that Meredith found that she had tears in her eyes. She pushed them away and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just glade to see your brother has found something to entertain him for the moment." She indicated the tearoom and Rosa looked over at the pair, Jack holding up grapes, both laughing at some unheard joke. "Why don't you go over there. Lily seems really nice, you to should get to know each other."  
  
"She likes Jack though." Rosa made a face. "Ewe." Meredith laughed and pushed her daughter slightly, making the younger woman stand.  
  
"Please, join them. You know your brother, he's not very good with his French, you should help him." Rosa gave a resigned sigh and left her mother.  
  
*  
  
Jack strolled through the street, his mind on other things, mainly Lily. She had his heart and he was almost sure she was the one. It was her laugh, the way she talked and walked, her eyes...he smiled to himself and staggered to a halt as a man wobbled out of the bar, drunk and disoriented. Jack made a face as some of the man's rum spilled from the bottle in his hands and splashed on the ground. How could anyone drink that stuff? What did it solve?  
  
Some boys off the side of the bar, in the ally, grabbed his attention and he watched as they played with a worn pigskin ball. They were poor, no doubt. He had never been able to play with boys his age except for the other rich kids. Their mothers though, weren't as lenient as his and hadn't raised them to be grateful for what they had. He had something they didn't, a mother who believed in choices, equity and, above all...freedom.  
  
Not wanting them to notice him watching, Jack turned up another road, his mind on the beach where he could sit for hours and watch the ships and men loading them, be alone, clear his head. Lace Peterson, a lower class girl from the north area of town, waved to him from behind her mother as he passed. He and Lace had dated secretly for a few days two or three months' back. She was a cute girl to be sure but just didn't have what he was looking for.  
  
The beach was almost empty, save for the occasional crewman. A lovely ship was out in the middle of the harbor. She came about once a month for supplies and he had seen her as far back as he could remember. He was sure her name was the Maryanne but one or two men had called her the Catherine. He had never really got close to the ship; she tended to stay out in the harbor with crew scuttling back and forth in rowboats.  
  
He watched the dock as a cleanly dressed teenager stepped into the boat. If Jack wasn't mistaken, the kid looked almost like a woman but women didn't dress like that, especially if they came from this town. He decided it wasn't his business and lay down on the sand, arms folded beneath him to cushion his head. He didn't notice a small vessel making it's way into the harbor behind the Catherine. If he had, his sharp eyes probably would have caught sight of the tip of a black pirate's flag behind held down by one of the men and a British flag taking its place.  
  
*  
  
Meredith boarded the small rowboat with Roger and set off for the Catherine, eyes darting for possible spies. She didn't know why but this meeting was worrying her. There was something not right with the feeling in her stomach, as though this was a mistake coming here.  
  
She quickly pushed it from her mind. She would brave anything to see Joshua. The weeks had drug by slowly and she almost couldn't stand the small wait to the Catherine. Joshua was on the deck waiting for her, a wide smile on his face.  
  
Meredith climbed up the rope as usual and was quickly swept off to the captain's quarters. After locking the door, this time with the excuse of an injury he had apparently sustained and needing a woman's touch, they began to kiss again.  
  
"I missed you." Joshua said between breaks when he was supposed to be taking a breath. She held onto his face with her hands so he could not pull away. "I missed you...so much I...could hardly...stand...it." Meredith smiled.  
  
"Shut up already..." She said back, "You talk to much." He laughed and they began moving towards the bed but, before they had reached it, a cry from the deck rang out and a few minutes later, Paully Black was at the door, pounding on the wood frantically. Joshua straightened his shirt and moved to the door, allowing the distraught crewman to enter. His black hair was all over the place, his usually bright face flushed.  
  
"Its Peg-Leg Fritz, sir. His ship's docking with ours." Joshua swore and then tore around the room, trying desperately to find his gun and cutlass. After retrieving them he turned to Meredith.  
  
"I need you to go back to port." He said. Meredith had no idea what was going on. She grabbed Joshua's hand as he turned to leave and he looked around at her with his deep eyes. "Fritz wants the map." He said simply. Meredith suddenly understood. The only map she knew of worth any value was the one for the cursed treasure of Cortez.  
  
"When did this happen?" Meredith asked. Joshua opened his mouth to respond when Paully appeared at the door again and reported that the gangplank had been dropped and Peg-Leg Fritz was boarding.  
  
"Meredith, stay behind, here, in the cabin. Okay?" He ignored Paully and ran a warm hand down her cheek. "I don't want you to get hurt." Meredith shook her head and opened her mouth to reply but Joshua interrupted her. "Damn it woman! Listen to me for once and stay where I tell you to." With that he kissed her briefly and left.  
  
Meredith stood where she was, in the middle of the room, eyes on the doorway listening to the hushed babble from the deck until, finally, she could bear it no more and made her way to the door. Outside there was a crowd and she slipped into it, coming to rest slightly behind Roger.  
  
Joshua and a man with slick blond hair stood in the middle of a ring of crewmembers from both ships. Meredith could see ropes and such connecting both the Catherine and Peg-Leg Fritz's ship, some men still onboard theirs, watching, or else scurrying over to join the ring of onlookers.  
  
"Captain Fritz." Joshua said stiffly with a polite tilt of his head. Peg-Leg Fritz shifted from one foot to the other but didn't say anything. Meredith looked him up and down critically. The man seemed to have acquired a disease or something since the last time she'd seen him and the rotten teeth in his mouth gave her a sick feeling in her stomach making her run her tongue over her own. "What do you want?"  
  
Peg-Leg Fritz stood there for a moment and then shook his head. "You know what I want Joshua." He said firmly. "I am wanting the map to the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." Joshua chuckled and Meredith noticed a slight bit of color rise in Fritz's face, he was clearly angry with Joshua's out burst.  
"What makes you think I have the map for the treasure of Cortez himself, hmm?" Joshua laughed again. "And, if you believe that, do you then believe that there is a curse?" He shook his head and turned his back on Fritz. "Child, that's what you remind me of." He looked briefly over his shoulder at the one legged man. "A child."  
  
"I want the map Delore!" Fritz yelled. He pulled out a gun and waved it at Joshua's back. Instantly, Joshua's crew pulled out their own knives and pistols but they were out numbered by Fritz's crew at least two to one. Joshua stopped and turned to face Fritz again.  
  
"I don't know where you get your stories Fritz, I have no map and, even if I did, how would you ever find it if you killed me?" Joshua closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. "We have no more quarrel. Go back to that piece of lizard gut you call a ship and get out of my sight." Joshua watched as Fritz put his gun back in the sash on his waist and turned to leave the ship.  
  
"Come men, we've wasted our time." Meredith thought this was too easy. Fritz was now on the gangplank and Joshua, who had spotted Meredith, began walking over to her through the crowd. A movement over his shoulder caught her eye and she looked up to see Fritz was whipping around, a dagger in his hand, aiming for Joshua.  
  
With a scream, Meredith grabbed the man she loved and felt the cool metal slid into her back as she spun Joshua around, away from Fritz. As the crews around them sprang into action, cutlass's glinting in the sun, guns going off around them, Joshua and Meredith stood, arm in arm, holding tight to one another.  
  
She was going to die. She could feel it. An intense grief swept over her just as a new one took its place. Pride. She was going to die because she did something she had always wanted to do. She died free; away from her husband and in the arms of the man she loved.  
  
Joshua lowered her down to the deck and Meredith didn't protest. "Why?" He asked, tears welling in his eyes, as he suddenly fully understood what she had done. Meredith managed a smile.  
  
"I'd die for you." Suddenly, the blade of a cutlass flashed down and hit the deck inches from Meredith's face. Her and Joshua both looked up to see Fritz standing there, triumph on his face and a look of madness in his eyes.  
  
"Let's dance Delore." He snarled. Joshua took one last look at Meredith and then called over to Roger.  
  
"Look after her, take her to land and wait for me, please." He instructed. Meredith was pulled, against her will, away from her love and lowered into a rowboat. The last glimpse she had of her lover, he was in combat with her murderer.  
  
*  
  
Jack had been drifting in and out on the beach, his mind on what it would be like to be able to fly, like a bird. Enthralled in his fantasy, Jack was awakened abruptly by a loud gunshot from out in the harbor. Sitting up, he squinted against the glare of the sun on the water to watch the two ships in the middle of the harbour, docked together. There seemed to be a disturbance on the deck of the ship he had watched earlier, the Maryanne or something like that.  
  
As he wondered weather he should get any closer, more gunshots erupted and he could clearly see the sun hitting cutlass blades. Jumping to his feet, Jack ran the length of the beach to the wooden docks where many of the workers had stopped loading and were watching the scene unfolding on the water.  
  
"Do you think its pirates?" One man asked as Jack came to a halt beside him. The man's companion shook his head.  
  
"Gus!" He called. A portly man with a worn tweed cap wobbled over and was instructed to get the soldiers. Nodding, he hurried away towards the fort without even a word. Pirates, that would be exciting. Jack had seen a few pirates in his day, most of them being hung. Shame really, he'd love to talk to one. Or be one, said a sly little voice in his head. Oh, come on Jack, it would be fun eh? If fun was getting shot, oh yeah! Entertaining.  
  
A rowboat was being lowered over the side of the ship into the water. Jack watched it curiously. Why, in the middle of a battle, would they do that? Noticing the rowboat was heading to the dock three down from his, Jack turned and made his way towards its drop point. He'd assist in anyway he could.  
  
As the rowboat got closer, Jack noticed a man sitting inside. His face was almost completely covered in a graying beard and he had long sweaty locks of gray hair in his eyes, which he swiped away as he got closer.  
  
"Oy! Kid!" He called out to Jack when he noticed the fifteen-year-old on the dock. "Can ya give me a hand 'ere? I got a woman's been hurt badly." Jack nodded and perched precariously on the edge of the wood planks as the rowboat came to the edge. He handed the man a rope and his eyes fell on the women.  
  
She had a tiered worn hat on her head and he could see a red bandana under that. Her white shirt hung open slightly in the front and blew in the wind. Her face, which was partly in shadow, reminded him of his mother. Jack started. This was no ordinary stranger look alike, it was his mother.  
  
"Mother!" Jack yelled. He grabbed her under the armpits, the man taking her legs, and together they hauled her out of the rowboat, the gunshots and sounds of battle from the ships still ringing in his ears. Carefully as he could, Jack removed the knife and wrapped the bandana from her head around the wound as the stranger held her upright. When they were done, Jack sat on the dock with his legs folded beneath him and the man lay his mother on top of them, her head resting upright on his stomach.  
  
Jack could hardly imagine someone being so pale yet so beautiful at the same time. He looked up at the stranger who had tears in his eyes. The man looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry lad. Truly." Jack nodded and looked up as a shadow moved over them. The group of men from the other dock had arrived and they stood a ways back, watching the scene. They weren't men of the town, Jack had never seen them before and, with his connections in the highest ranks, he knew of practically every person in the town. He breathed out a sigh of relief and looked over his mother in her almost pirate like cloths. His father would be ashamed forever if he knew how she was dressed when she had died.  
  
"What happened?" He asked the man next to him, the one who had brought her back to the dock. "Who are you? What's going on?" The man placed a hand on Meredith's forehead and closed his eyes for a moment before speaking.  
  
"My name is Roger, I be a friend of yer mother's boy." He suddenly looked up at the crowd forming around them. Waving his arms wildly, he snapped, "Don't you have any respect fer a dyin' woman an' her son? Move! Now!" The men made grumbling noises and moved off leaving Jack, Roger and Meredith alone at the end of the dock. "Now, kid. Do ye know what yer mother is?" Jack's heart skipped a beat and Roger looked at him sadly. "Ah, son. She be a..."  
  
"Don't say a word you daft fool, I'll be the one telling him." Meredith said loudly. Jack and Roger jumped and looked down at her in surprise. Her eyes rested on her son as she lifted a hand and ran it gently down his face. "Oh, look at you, don't you be sad for me alright?" Jack suddenly noticed the tears running down his face as his mother wiped them away. "I've lived my life, do ye understand love? And a good long life it's been."  
  
She looked around and then pulled him down lower so she could talk quieter. "I would have wished to tell you when you were older but, I guess now is as good a time as any." She chuckled and a bit of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. Jack made a move to clean it up but she stopped him with a shake of her head.  
"No, leave it. This is too important. Jack, you and your sister, you are not Robert's children, all right. You are the son of Joshua 'Mad Hawk' Delore, fearsome pirate and the love of my life." Jack saw out of the corner of his eye, Roger look up at Jack surprised. Meredith looked up at the older man and nodded. "He looks like him, yes?" Roger nodded and Meredith locked eyes again with her son.  
  
"Joshua comes every month for supplies. Roger will make sure he keeps this up, even when I'm gone." Jack shook his head and placed a finger on his mother's lips.  
  
"No, your not..." But she stopped him.  
  
"Yes, honey, I am." She heaved a deep sigh and closed her eyes. "I'm a pirate Jack, that was my life. The sea, the salt air, the freedom a ship brings...my life wasn't here, it was the sea." She opened her eyes again. "Don't get me wrong though, some of the best years of my life were here, on land, with you and Rosa." She allowed a wide smile to stretch across her mouth. "I see it in you too Jack. You have that same fire, the same passion, the same need to be free, to explore and go somewhere." She made a gesture to the town with her hand. "This is the life you've grown up in, the one your used to but..." She gave him a meaningful look. "Is it really what you want?"  
  
Jack's eyes traveled to the sea. No, he had never liked the life he had lived, the rules, and the responsibility. He'd often pictured more then this but was she asking him to join piracy? "Rosa has always loved this life," Meredith continued. "It's hers. I want you to do something someday Jack, and you never will with everybody holding you down." She grasped his hand and placed it over her heart and held it there. He could feel the beating, fast and strong and realized, she wasn't going to die. She couldn't, there was no way.  
  
"Jack, there is a map, it the cedar chest, in the master bedroom. You know the one under the window?" Jack nodded. "Well, inside, under all my collections and you and Rosa's baby things, there is a secret panel. Pull that up, you'll find half a map." Jack's eyes widened.  
  
"Half a map?" He asked. "A map to treasure?" Meredith smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes," She was becoming quieter and Jack realized her heart was slowing down. "Jack, keep it safe, keep it with you until the opportune moment. I want you to get on the ship, the Catherine, and I want you to watch Joshua, watch what he does Jack. Study and learn...follow your heart." Her eyes closed, her hand slipped away from his and she was silent. Roger sat down on the dock and did a silent prayer but Jack knew she wasn't dead. Her heart was still beating.  
  
"Mother?" He called softly, shaking her. That was not it, she couldn't leave him like that! "Mother?"  
  
"Jack," Meredith's voice said silently. "Watch Rosa, don't leave...until she's...ready for you to...until she's a fine ...decent woman...until she can live without you...please."  
  
"I promise mother, I promise." And she was gone. Jack looked back up to the ocean and saw the Catherine sitting on the water, rowboats coming to shore, the ship that had been docked to it was sailing away.  
  
Roger put a hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezed it sympathetically. Jack wouldn't look at the man, he wanted more answers. "Who killed her?" He asked through clenched teeth. Roger pulled his hand away and fiddled with his buttons.  
  
"A man by the name of Peg-Leg Fritz, that's his ship there. The Red- Revenge." He pointed to the retreating vessel and Jack's dark eyes watched it go, hatred building inside of him. Peg-Leg Fritz, that man would be his. A rowboat hit the shore and a tall man stepped out, his dark brown hair covered in blood from a gash on his forehead, green eyes full of concern and high cheekbone face flushed as he looked down at Meredith's body. He kneeled down next to Jack and stroked her face.  
"She's dead?" His voice quivered. Jack and Roger nodded in unison and the man carefully lifted Meredith's body from Jack's lap and cradled her in his arms. Jack wondered who the man was before Roger said, "We should get you back to the ship, cap'n. Someone went to get the guards, they should be here any moment."  
  
Captain? This was Captain Joshua 'Mad Hawk' Delore, his father. Jack's mind wheeled despite his grief and he watched Delore holding his mother with such love. The man never looked at Jack, which Jack found a relief. Roger placed a hand on his lower arm and motioned that Jack should say something to Joshua but Jack shook his head. He didn't think he could bear it and the captain probably wouldn't be able to either.  
  
The soldiers were running down the beach now from the fort, the short man that had been sent was to be seen waddling along behind him. Captain Delore's eyes followed them as they made their way up the beach towards the dock but he made no move to leave, even when Roger grabbed the back of his shirt and tried to pull him to the boats.  
  
"Not without her." Delore snapped and Roger let go of his shirt in surprise. Then, he leaned down and whispered into the captain's ear, just loud enough for Jack to hear as well. "She wouldn't want you ta be caught an' it would'n do well to her memory neither if you were to hang. You have revenge to seek and 'sides, don' you think her son and daughter need the chance to say goodbye as well." Tears streamed down Joshua's face and he nodded, lowering Meredith gently onto the dock. He didn't even notice Jack as he bent down, kissed her on the lips and then moved to the rowboat. When the soldiers had finally reached the spot where Jack sat with his mother, the boat was already halfway to the Catherine, and his eyes were fixed on the man his mother had loved.  
  
Robert now stood behind Jack, blocking the sun and setting a shadow over his mother. With one swift motion, Robert grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled him to his feet, spinning him to face the angry man. "What happened?" He yelled making spit fly from his mouth and run down Jack's cheek. "What happened here?" Jack's eyes stayed fixed on his father, his mind whirling. He wanted to have his mother die with honor in the town, not known, as a pirate. For that would not only disgrace her name but Rosa's as well, and he was sworn to protect her.  
  
"I came down to the docks, I came to meet with some merchant sailors, see if I could bid passage." Jack lied. Lying seemed to come easy to him now that his mother was dead and this foul man, who had treated him poorly for his whole life, had a murderous look in his eye. "When I came, I was attacked by pirates. The men of the Maryanne," He indicated Joshua's ship, which was still in the harbor, "Tried to help. Mother dressed herself like a man and came to my rescue...she was killed in the process." Jack knew this was a feeble lie and Robert didn't believe it but, for the sake of his reputation as commodore and his family's good name, Robert Johnson was not about to protest it. He let go of Jack's shirt roughly and glared at his men.  
  
"You heard my son! Pirates, here in the port! Find them!" The men took off and Robert looked back at Jack. "What really happened boy?" He asked again. Jack shook his head and Robert cuffed him as hard as he could across the face, backhanded. Jack wheeled to the deck and lay face first, waiting to see if his father would do anything else. There were no more blows and Jack turned his head cautiously to find Robert pick up Meredith and turn away back to the town with out another word.  
  
***********  
  
That's it for chapter two, sobs, and please don't hate me! I love Meredith, really I do. But, now we can get into hunky Jack...drool...drool...drool...and his father who, in my mind, is hot!  
  
To my reviewers: and p.s. thank you so much, you brightened my day. You wouldn't believe how happy I was and how surprised, I thought no one would review but you did so...  
  
Mythical Assassin: Thank you so much, you're really flattering and I hoped I wrote it all right, I was sweating the whole time. P.S. your welcome, it's not a Mary-sue (Maybe later though) (kidding)  
  
Whitewolf XIII: Don't call me Scarfer, I mean it, you know I hate that name but, because you're my friend and you'll probably be reading this when your sitting with me in computer class, just know, I won't hurt you until after school. Yeah, you better run!!!!! Keep reviewing though even though you can read it at anytime and...how's the English essay going? Mine sux! I'll review your story soon again, and this time I promise it won't be stupid. P.s you pretty much know the plot so don't give it away!!!!!  
  
DragonHunter200: Thank you!!! Thank you!!! I can't wait for you to not be able to wait for the next one! Does that make sense?  
  
Alteng: I love the long review, really cool. P.S. I haven't actually ever read a romance novel but maybe someday, my sister's into all that so I can borrow one of her thousand. I'm actually into adventure, mystery, sci-fi, fantasy...that sort of thing but, I like a good romance...oh, there are a lot of guys in my life I'd like to ask me out...any ways, snapping out of it...no, no romances but I'm flattered you think so...thank you for caring about her, I do to, she's an awesome person. The people she hates in the tea shop are modeled after the girls in my class, (Don't tell them that) so, I kinda fashioned her after my self except...I'm not married, don't have children and have never loved a pirate...well...and I'm not awesome...maybe a little (not to sound to up on myself) I'd love to hear your ideas, see how close you are, thank you for your compliments. The day I read them I had an English test on Macbeth that I hadn't really studied for and a French test that after noon that I hadn't studied for either so thank you one hundred million times over!!!! Pleeeeeaaaasssseee keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Holliday1081: I thought I'd like Jack to have good blood lines in both the 'appropriate' society (with Richard) and the 'pirating' society with Josh and Meredith, it was fun no matter what. Thank you thank you thank you, you really don't know how much your compliments and stuff mean to me! Thank you.  
  
P.S. to all my reveiwers: You are all great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Late night fights

Hello, sorry it took me so long but this spring break was so eventful. If there are any screw-ups please excuse them, I only read it over once and had my sister read it over. I really apologies for the length of all my chapters but I just get so into it. I checked my reviews on Thursday and it's Sunday now at around 10:45 p.m., and I loved them. Thank you, I love you so much! I didn't have a floppy and had to check them at my mom's work. Then I didn't have a floppy at my friend's house. I hope I'm doing Jack okay, he gets better later, I swear (and hope!). Man, today I checked out some haunted houses with my friends, what a rush, and we went to this creepy one outside of town, it was to dark to see anything but I swear there was someone in the window. Anyway, please read and review. -ashlyns  
  
Ch.3- Late night fights  
  
The funeral was a week later in the churchyard outside of town. Jack let the drizzle of rain trickle down his back without a shiver, his dark hair damp and hanging limp in his eyes as the holy man talked away. He hardly heard the words; his mind was stuck on his mother's last words. "Jack, watch Rosa, don't leave...until she's...engaged to a...fine and...decent man...please."  
  
He looked to his left and watched his sister's face for a while. She hadn't worn any paint on her face today and Jack thought she looked all the better for it. He decided that the reason she hadn't was because their mother had never, and so Rosa was going to follow in Meredith's shoes and challenge the system as well.  
  
Seeing another tear stream down her face, Jack stepped a little closer to her, half under the protection of her parasol and grasped her hand. She looked up at him; green eyes full of pain and squeezed. Jack smiled reassuringly and then looked out across the crowd of people gathered around the grave.  
  
Sarah and her husband were standing a ways off from everyone else with Prudence Whitaker, conversing in low voices annoying Jack. Why did they even have to come? Jack thought bitterly making an ugly face at Prudence when her eyes wondered over to him and Rosa, They hadn't liked mother very much and she certainly didn't like her. He looked away from the disgusting scene and his eyes fell on Susan. She had a black handkerchief over her mouth and was visibly hysterical, her husband's arm around her shoulder and her son patting her back.  
  
Hetty and her daughter Fanny also stood a ways back, almost looking apprehensive to join the crowd. Fanny's eyes caught Jack's and she waved slightly, the look on her face conveying sympathy. Jack didn't wave back. He didn't want sympathy! He wanted revenge. The past week, he had lain awake in his room, his mind spinning over possibilities and scenarios of the future, all leading up to one very important thing. The death of Peg- Leg Fritz! He would be the one to pull the trigger, or be the force behind the blade that punctured the stomach of his mother's killer.  
  
Rosa pulled her hand away from his suddenly and he realized he had been squeezing to tight. He gave her a look and then clasped his hands in front of him. A soft hand on his shoulder made him look around as Lily joined him, a bonnet over her curly brown hair to keep the rain off her head. She was looking down at the grave. Jack suddenly felt warmer with Lily there beside him. The pain at his mother's passing was still great and every promise welled in his mind until he thought it might explode but Lily seemed to ease that, even a little.  
**  
  
The house was quiet, the sun had not even begun to turn the dark from the sky and extinguish the stars when Jack slipped from the house and made his way down the garden path with only the moon to light his way.  
  
He was dressed all in dark so no one would see him and his feet were bare so the crunch of gravel wouldn't give away his position. A sword, which he carried under one arm and had taken from the 'secret' sword cupboard his father had, was wrapped in a cloth so it wouldn't catch the moonlight. He winced as he took off stealthily down the main path at a full sprint, the rocks digging noiselessly into his feet. He had; of course, snuck out millions of times to see old girlfriends from the poorer side of town and new every way to escape detection but, he had never had to carry a heavy sword before.  
  
Three or four days after the funeral, Mary had taken him through a field outside of town and to the top of a hill through very dense trees. He had heard it was haunted and had even believed a little in it himself until Mary showed him the secret. At the top was a beautiful old tree, great for climbing and hiding, his mother's initials carved into the bark along with another set, J 'MH' D. Together, they had decided that that was the perfect place for Jack to practice sword fighting without getting caught. For the past week, he had practiced by himself for an hour or so and then made his way home each morning before anyone in the house woke up and knew he was gone. The problem was, he wasn't very good and trying to learn by yourself wasn't easy.  
  
He crept through the town, almost ghostly at night and proceeded down Main Street, past a few abandoned stands outside the bakery. He had never liked the dark when he was younger; it was to weird, not being able to see anything. As he had gotten older, though, he had found sanctuary in the blackness and quiet. There were no snobby women commenting about him, no men staying clear of him, no whispers behind his back and no girls giggling and waving.  
  
The path to the woods and the tree was bathed in moonlight, the silvery grass swaying in the hushed breeze. Now he put on his boots, sure no one would here him and wanting the protection he'd need from thorns and protruding roots. The first night he had come here, he had tried to climb it barefoot and some of the cuts he'd received hadn't fully healed yet.  
  
Halfway to the trees, though, a sharp crack behind him made him spin around and he looked down the path towards the town to see he wasn't the only one on the path. A girl, he could tell by the long hair and swaying ragged dress, followed him, her balance unsteady as she came nearer and nearer.  
  
"Who are you?" He called out softly. "Why are you following me?" The girl stopped walking a few meters from him and called back.  
  
"It's me," The Irish voice said. "I wanted to see what you're doing." Jack rolled her eyes and suppressed a snort of laughter as Lily tried to take another step and tripped on a root. She was obviously in her bare feet, like he had decided not to do. He made his way down to her, readjusting the sword under his arm as he went and came to a halt just close enough he could see her shadowed face.  
  
"Why do you want to follow me, luv? I'm just going for a night stroll."  
  
"To a haunted forest, every night with a sword in your hand and your boots off?" She asked bluntly. "I don't know about you Jack Johnson but, that seems a little far out there if truth be known." She smiled at the obviously astounded look on his face. "I couldn't sleep, I've been watching you for a while, out the window."  
  
Jack glanced down at the cloth-covered sword at his side and found himself slightly astounded. "How did you know that it's a..."  
  
"Sword?" Lily giggled. "Jack, I'm Irish, means I'm a mind reader, and that's the truth of it." She smiled. "Plus I saw the steel a few nights ago, in the wind when it blew the cloth away from the blade." She smiled brightly and Jack released a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding and then looked around frantically for more spies.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not going to be able to shake you off." He turned and continued up the hill but Lily's sweet voice stopped him again.  
  
"Jack, you wouldn't happen to be carrying around another pair of shoes now would you?" She asked. Jack turned back to her and stared at the darkened ground where her feet were. "I now it was stupid of me but, I saw you and decided maybe I should be finding out what you were up to."  
  
"I don't have more shoes darling." He looked towards the moon-bathed hill and decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have company tonight. Glancing back at the town and then again to the hill, he deduced he'd already wasted five or so minutes talking. "How about you go back to your house, grab a shawl..." His eyes moved up and down her bare arms which she hugged around herself, "and some boots...maybe even get dressed." Lily looked down at herself and Jack could tell, even in the dark, she was blushing. "Then meet me at the top."  
  
Lily watched the top of the hill and the trees for a minute and then shook her head, her hair bouncing lightly about her face. "No." She said wearily. "I'll be fine. I'm warm." At that moment a shiver ran through her as a breeze picked up and Jack couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Afraid of the dark or nasty creatures in the trees?" He asked mochinly. Lily straightened up and held her head high.  
  
"No, if truth be told Jack Johnson, I hold with no such nonsense. I mearly am stating the truth and am not cold, only fed up with this useless conversation. Now, if we will continue." She took a step forward and tripped over another root, almost landing her on the ground. Jack took pity on her and went to her side as she stood perfectly still again, bent over double, peering at the darkness.  
  
"Here, luv." He handed the sword to her and then, with one swift motion, swept her off her feet and into his arms. "I'll carry ye, it'll be quicker." Lily wrapped her arm around his neck, free one still holding the sword and giggled slightly as his warm breath caressed her face.  
  
"You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet." She whispered making Jack smile, "But I doubt 'tis proper." They made it to the top of the hill five or six minutes later and Jack collapsed under the large tree, exhausted, as Lily removed the sword from it's protective black cloth and began to spin in around and around, the blade flashing in the slight amount of moonlight allowed through the canopy of leaves above them. Jack watched her go, impressed, and fond himself admiring the Irish far more then he had dreamed possible.  
  
"Where'd you learn that?" He asked when she finally stopped and sat down beside him smoothing out her nightdress. She handed the sword back to him with a sigh and brought her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, head resting back against the tree. She watched him through bright eyes and he suddenly found that his lips itched to kiss her but he restrained himself.  
  
"My father, believe it or not." She said quietly. Her gaze traveled past him to the ocean. Jack turned his head to and stared at the silvery light on the waves. His mother...  
  
Closing his eyes, Jack turned away from the water and looked back at Lily who was running a hand through her hair. "Where are the ghosts?" She asked. Jack shook his head and she laughed slowly. "Well, alright, you talked me into it...I will teach you." She stood up and waited for him to follow. When he didn't Lily reached down, grabbed his hand and pulled him roughly to his feet. "Come! Leave the sword." Jack allowed himself to be pulled up and laid the sword carefully beneath the tree. "You steady?" Lily asked anxiously as Jack staggered back a few feet but he was used to it, it happened all the time. With a quick nod of reassurance, Lily proceeded to pick up two long heavy sticks from the ground and handed one to him.  
  
"Okay, let's start." She took a stance and prepared herself for their stick fight. Jack rolled his eyes and walked back to the tree where he sat down, tilted his head against the bark and closed his eyes. He didn't need this right now! Suddenly a loud crack sounded over his head and he looked up to see Lily standing above him, stick in hand. She had hit the bark inches above his head as hard as she could; he could almost feel the vibrations through the tree. "Don't turn your back like that on an opponent." She scolded. "And don't mistake my power, I'm quite capable of bringing you down Jack Johnson. Now, lets do this." Jack allowed himself a half smile and sprang to his feet.  
  
"Okay, attack." She instructed. Jack stood there for a moment, unsure as to weather he should comply. Lily watched him and then almost screamed, "Attack me, now!" Jack lunged at her, swiping with his sword and Lily side stepped, kicking him in the back of legs as he fell past her. Jack hit the dirt and sat up, spitting grass from his mouth. "Not bad." She said fairly coming over to him. With one swift move, she thrust the stick at his throat and held it there, acting as though she had killed him. "Not good enough." Grinning, she pulled the stick away and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Don't attack so hard next time, okay? Act on impulse, watch what I do and never let me get the upper hand, you have to predict. You could have all the strength in the world but, if I'm quicker on the uptake, I can take you down." She said. She took her stance again and Jack followed. "Alright. Foot work. Follow the way I move."  
  
For the next hour, Jack and Lily practiced, Lily showing him easy beginner's stuff, him following along. After an hour, they made their way back down the hill to the village; Lily suspended over the ground in Jack's arms. He had to get the sword back and get some sleep before his father and sister woke up.  
  
At the front door to her house, Jack set Lily down carefully and turned to go before she grabbed his sleeve to stop him. "You forgot a thank you." She said softly. Jack looked up at the windows of her house to make sure there were no shadows of someone watching and then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Heat radiated from her skin and when he pulled away he saw she was blushing.  
  
"Thank you." He said. Lily sighed and then went into the house, closing the door with barely more then a click. Jack stood there; staring at the place she had disappeared for a few seconds more then made his way quietly back to the house.  
**  
  
The next morning dawned with Jack still fully dressed and awake, sitting in bed with his eyes closed. He hadn't been able to sleep after he had got home. All the thoughts about Lily circled in his head and his heart. What was this feeling? Never had he felt this way about any other girl, it was as if he were in love. No, a voice in his head screamed. Don't say love! That's awful. You are not in love; it's a feeling, nothing more! You like her! That's it mate, like not love.  
  
Jack rolled over and watched the door to his room without really seeing it. Last night had been wonderful, exhilarating. He was planning to go back tonight and hopped Lily would be joining him. Why, though, had she been awake everynight to watch him? What secret had she hid from him?  
  
Speaking of secrets, what was in his mother's cedar chest? He suddenly thought of the words he his mother had said on the dock, "Jack, there is a map, it the cedar chest, in the master bedroom. You know the one under the window? Well, inside, under all my collections and you and Rosa's baby things, there is a secret panel. Pull that up, you'll find half a map." He could almost hear her voice as if she were there with him, sitting beside him on the bed.  
  
"Half a map?" He had asked. "A map to treasure?"  
  
"Yes Jack, keep it safe, keep it with you until the opportune moment. I want you to get on the ship, the Catherine, and I want you to watch Joshua, watch what he does Jack. Study and learn...follow your heart." Joshua. He sat up and went to the window. In a week or so Joshua would be back but he still couldn't go. Rosa had to get married. Down in the yard he saw his father walking away down the path to the fort, his red uniform catching the dim light of outside. Jack looked to the sky, it was cloudy and threatened rain. A wicked smile crossed his lips as he imagined Robert being killed by a giant raindrop. The image stopped when there was a knock on the door and a servant stepped into the room.  
  
"Sir," He said politely. He looked Jack up and down; almost surprised he was awake and dressed already. "Um, sir, breakfast is served." Jack nodded and the servant left with a small bow of his head.  
  
Like usual when he left his room, Jack felt the sadness and emptiness through the house. Everyone here had loved Meredith. She was always kind to the servants and really lit up the house with her personality. As Jack made his way carefully down the stairs, he had a tendency to fall from time to time; Mary from the kitchen was just leaving to go do some fruit shopping. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
"Oh, hello young sir." She said by way of a morning greeting. "Did ye sleep well?" Jack nodded and she winked at him. "Anything in particular from the market today?"  
  
"No, thank you." He said. Mary smiled and was about to leave when Jack pulled a coin from his pocket and handed it to her. "Wait, give this to Lily, if you see her and thank her, tell her same time, same place." Mary nodded and left. Jack turned down the hall and entered the dinning area, which was empty save for two kitchen maids setting up the large table for two occupants. Jack sat and was immediately served two eggs, a piece of meat and a small glass of orange juice. He had just started eating when Rosa entered all dressed in a blue gown, her hair done up tight in a bun at the back of her head. She eyed her brother in his day before cloths, which were wrinkled and dirty but didn't comment.  
  
"You look good." Jack said lightly. "What's the occasion?" Rosa began to eat and didn't comment for a moment. Jack watched her, seeing if she'd get uneasy with him staring at her but she didn't. He suddenly noticed she had a light coat of freckles, like their mother.  
  
"I have an engagement today at the Smith's house." She replied before taking a sip from her glass. "Heather is getting married next week and has asked me and some other girls over to review the plans." She glanced over at him, taking in his appearance. "I hope your not going out like that Jack."  
  
Jack wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "What? I hope your not inviting me along. I can't stand that girl. She looks like a sea lion." Rosa actually smiled as she set her glass back down on the table.  
  
"Yes, well, we have to at least pretend we like them." She set down her knife and fork suddenly and looked at him long and hard. "I hate this sheraide Jack, pretending I'm proper..."  
  
"You are." Jack reminded her. He swept his eyes up and down her body to indicate that she was sitting board straight.  
  
"Mother had to pretend to." She said. She lifted her fork and knife and began cutting at the meat on the plate, tears in her eyes. Jack reached a hand across the table and grasped hers firmly making her set down her utensils.  
  
"It'll be alright. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He knew this was a lie, he was going somewhere, to the sea, when he could but Lily seemed to take heart in this and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Stop crying, please."  
  
"Okay. I'll stop crying if you change." Rosa said suddenly. Jack laughed lightly.  
  
"We have an accord." They shook hands at that and then Jack rose and left the table, half his food still on the plate.  
**  
  
Later that day, he found himself alone except for the slaves. Rosa had left, beautiful as always for the do at the Smith's and Robert was at the fort, now was a perfect time to find the map his mother had talked about.  
  
He entered the room and shut the door carefully behind him. This room was only for his mother; his father had his own, which Jack had always found slightly strange. He made his way past her bed and across the oriental carpet, coming to a stop at the chest under the window. It was knee high and perfectly crafted, depicting a ship on the ocean. Jack smiled and ran a hand across the carving before pulling up the lid.  
  
There was, like his mother said, old baby cloths and some poems she had written. He pulled them out one by one, setting the cloths aside and reading the poems. They were wonderful, mostly about the ocean and freedom. He had never imagined his mother to be a writer.  
  
At the bottom of the chest he found a pull ring which he lifted, presenting a trick bottom. Under the bottom were letters, an open box of beads, a few bandanas of varying age and, there, on the top of the letters was a map. Jack lifted this out carefully, unfolded it and lay in on the carpet. Part of the map showed a town called Tortuga; Jack had heard a few stories about Tortuga. It was a pirate haven! Exciting. At the other end of the map there was half an island in the shape of what looked like it might be a skull. Intrigued, Jack flipped the map over and found words in Spanish. Part of the words were missing where the map had been torn in half but he could make out: Isla de Muerta, Caribbean, following, Tortuga, compass. He needed the other half of the map.  
  
"Joshua must have it." Jack said to himself under his breath. He folded the map again and stuck it safely in his shirt near his heart. "I can't just leave the rest." He said again looking into the box. He lifted out the box of beads and left the rest. Love letters weren't really his forte. Replacing all the cloths and poems, Jack left the room the way he had found it and went to his own to hide his loot.  
  
"Mister Johnson." Mary's voice called out as he placed a hand on the doorknob. Jack spun around and watched the old woman chugging up the marble stairs. "I have something for you." She handed Jack back the coin he had given her earlier. "Miss Lily Larson awaits you in the entrance, says it's urgent." She gave Jack a small smile and, still puffing, climbed down the stairs, slower this time.  
  
Jack rushed into his room, hid his mother's beads and the map, and then followed Mary's path down the stairs, clutching the wide marble banister. His eyes caught Lily and he had to blink several times. She was in a rather simple pink dress that made her gray eyes seemed to glow. Today she wore her hair in curls and she watched him with a rather curious expression. When he was finally at the bottom of the staircase, he opened his mouth to speak but Lily raised a hand and silenced him.  
  
"Mr. Johnson. Are you trying to pay me off for last night?" Jack looked at the coin in his hand and grinned. "It won't work. I give my services to the less able at swords with out having to be paid. And that's the truth of it." She wasn't smiling but Jack could see she was almost. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to be going. Good luck."  
  
Lily turned to leave but Jack leaned over her shoulder and caught the door, keeping it closed. "Come on, luv. You went out there, in your nightgown and helped me even a little. Don't you want some repayment?" Lily turned around and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Okay, Jack. How about you buy me something from the heart and not just hand me a coin." Jack smiled and took two steps back from her, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A necklace from the market." She said simply, cocking her head to one side. Jack snapped his fingers.  
  
"I know just the one." He motioned for her to stay still and began walking backwards to the stair way. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He needed to change.  
**  
  
The market place bustled, sailors from docked ships made their way to the pub and Jack felt he was right at home, walking side by side with Lily, jealous young women watching them go. There were only a few places here that made fine jewelry. He had tried to bring Lily into one of them but she had demanded that it was too expensive and insisted they go somewhere else.  
  
They stepped into a musty shop called Pridrots and Lily proceeded to look through the glass cases at the back while Jack's eyes swept over a few of the items in the glass counter. There was a gold dagger that caught his eye along with a number of silver rings and a sword that was beautifully hand crafted. Lily's call made him snap out of imagining what he'd do with all these things and brought him to her side.  
  
"Look at that Jack." She said quietly, pointing to a silver chain with a weird turquoise symbol hanging on it. Engraved in the turquoise rock was a heart that looked, as though it was missing it's other half. Suddenly, a woman appeared at their side making them jump.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked. Lily nodded still rubbing her chest over her heart. "It is made of jade. Some people say that there is a spell on it, who ever wears it is destined to be with their true love." Lily grinned and glanced at Jack. Jack rolled his eyes and the woman looked at him strangely. "What?"  
  
"A spell? As in magic?" The woman nodded and he snorted. "I don't believe in curses."  
  
"It's not a curse. It's a spell. The person who wears this will be with their true love and no one else." Lily took in a deep breath.  
  
"What if they never find them?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. The woman looked them both up and down, an interested look on her face.  
  
"She or he will. It's destiny." She opened the case and lifted the necklace out carefully. "The mind may cloud their heart over but, they will always find their true love." She handed the necklace to Lily. "For free." Lily shook her head and tried to hand it back but the woman pressed it on her again. "No please." Lily turned to Jack who nodded, grabbed her hand and led her to the shop door. Once there, he turned to say thank you to the woman but she was gone. A little worried, they left quickly and headed up the high street towards the secret tree.  
  
"Oh, this is wonderful. A true love!" Lily cooed, holding the necklace up high so she could stare at it. "Don't you think so Jack?" Jack didn't answer. "Jack?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "Don't tell me you believe that." He said. Lily looked affronted and put the necklace on, playing with it as the climbed the hill.  
  
"I need something to believe." She replied coldly. Jack ignored her.  
  
"Come on, we should practice."  
**  
  
Months passed like days for Jack. Lily was a great teacher at the basics of sword fighting but he really wished he had a more suitable, stronger teacher. Someone who had been in battle, a professional. As the nights grew colder with the coming winter, they kept the practices to the day and Jack paced his room at night, mind full of thoughts like the map, Lily and of course, the one that dragged on him often, revenge.  
  
As spring began to blossom and Jack's sixteenth birthday approached, his father began seeing another woman. She was a catch, no doubt about that, but she was no where near as beautiful or as smart as Meredith had been. That summer they were married and Rachel, who was only four years older then Jack and Rosa, began preparations to send Jack to a private school in London.  
  
"It's a good opportunity for you." She said fairly when she brought it up at the dinner table one night. Rosa looked at her shocked and Jack could see tears in her eyes. First her mother and now her brother. "Really, it will teach you how to be a gentleman." She looked him up and down.  
  
"Rachel, don't you think it unnecessary?" Rosa asked. Rachel stiffened and looked at Rosa. She had been telling them that she was their real mother now and to call her such. Jack often wanted to punch her but held himself back with the satisfaction of imagining it every night before bed. "I mean, Jack is sixteen, there's not much left for him to learn in books."  
  
"There's where you're wrong young lady." Rachel said coldly. "There is much for him to learn yet." She glared at Jack. "Maybe he'll get his head from the clouds and join the royal navy like his father." Jack shrugged just to annoy her and kept his eyes on his plate. Maybe, tomorrow, he'd stick a fly in her morning drink and wait for her reaction.  
  
Robert cleared his throat and stood. "I think I'll turn in for the night. Rachel, come along soon." Once he was gone Rachel departed as well, leaving Rosa and Jack at the table.  
  
"Awful woman!" Rosa hissed, her hands clenching the side of the table so hard her knuckles were white. Jack sighed and looked at his sister.  
  
"Well, what shall I do to her tomorrow?" Rosa looked at him curiously. "Shall it be a fly or a beetle swimming in her drink tomorrow." Rosa grinned.  
  
"It was you then." She pointed at him. "You put the moth's in her closet?"  
  
"Guilty." Jack said happily. Rosa sat back in her chair and laughed. Then, quite suddenly, her expression darkened and she lowered her eyes to her hands.  
  
"Jack, I don't want you to go. I mean, you might never come back and I'd certainly never see you again." Jack shook his head and leaned across the table to place a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I am not going anywhere." He said fairly. "I'll be able to finish out the year here and then, by next winter we'll see what happens. Savvy?" Rosa looked up at him curiously at his words. Jack grinned and popped a bean in his mouth. "I heard it on the docks."  
**  
  
The summer rushed by. Jack spent a lot of it with Lily and Rosa, up at the tree. Jack had convinced his sister to escort him, even if it was in the daytime and was having Lily teach her to sword fight to. He had to admit; if he had known a year ago that Rosa would be learning how to wield a sword he would have died laughing. Now, though, watching her, he suddenly saw his mother.  
  
There was mixed feelings though when he found out at the end of the summer that Rosa was engaged to Ralph Whitaker, the nephew of Prudence Whitaker. Jack had never got along with the guy; he was three years older then he and Rosa and was in the navy as well. He was of course glad that now he would be able to board the Catherine but that meant leaving Rosa and Lily who were now best friends.  
  
With the last month of summer and his days before his departure to the boarding school almost up, Jack found himself wandering around the docks, searching for someone from the crew of the Catherine.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" Jack said, coming up to a man loading a large barrel into a row boat, the Catherine visibly bobbing in the water not to far away. "I'm looking for a crew member to that ship." The man looked up in the direction Jack was pointing and nodded.  
  
"Just down there kid." He said and, with one gnarled hand, waved over a short elderly man. Jack realized a once that the man was Roger. Roger's face lit up when he saw Jack.  
  
"Well, by the love of god, Jackie my boy!" He shook Jack's hand roughly and grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place so he could have a better look. "Wow, you've grown." He lowered his voice, "If you don't mind me saying, ye kinda look like the cap'n." He let go of Jack and said a little louder, "Come to join the crew?"  
  
"Yes, is there a position?" Roger's eyes twinkled.  
  
"I'm thinkin' we can find somethin' for ye." Jack grinned. "But first," He said eyeing Jack's cloths. "That won' do. Ye look like an upper class boy an' the cap'n may not like that eh." Jack looked himself up and down.  
  
"How long will you be in dock?" He asked. Roger's gaze shifted to the Catherine and he scratched at a thin scar on his chin.  
  
"I'm guessin' I could be keepin' the cap'n till tomorrow, two at the least." He winked. "Better make yerself stand out Jackie. Do somethin' to yer image to impress the cap'n kay?"  
  
"Done." He said. Roger smiled.  
  
"Good, then meet back here on the dock by mornin' eight o'clock sharp." Jack turned and made his way back to the town, heart pumping with excitement but also grief.  
**  
  
Rosa and Lily were lying lazily under the large tree when he arrived shortly after his meeting with Roger. Quickly he told them everything. By the end, Rosa was in tears and Lily was shocked. 'I have to be there at the docks tomorrow morning." He finished. He looked at his sister and she burst into tears.  
  
"Jack, no please." She cried. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shirt. "I can't lose you to." Jack patted her on the head and made shushing noises as sobs racked her body. "I don't want you to go."  
  
"Sshhh! Rosa, please." He pulled her away from him and held her at arm length. "It's a respectable merchant vessel, I'll learn loads about ship life and sailing. I need this. I'll come back, we dock here every month and, besides, you're moving on with Ralph." He suppressed a grimace at the mention of the man and smiled instead. Looking over at Lily, he let go of his sister and walked over to the Irish girl, his heart doing a drum roll in his chest. What was wrong with him? Why was it suddenly so hard to say good bye as he looked into the gray eyes in her beautiful face.  
  
"And you," He said pointing at her. He stopped just inches from her, face to face, his hand moving up to touch the necklace around her neck. "You have to find your true love, remember." Lily's eyes became watery and suddenly she kissed him full on the lips. Jack froze up, his mind numb. He had been kissed before but this was different, it was...passionate. As suddenly as it had happened, it stopped and Lily turned quickly and ran to the forest, back to the town.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, turning to his sister who had just stood there watching. She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"I can't believe you don't see it. She loves you Jack, you daft sot!" With that she followed Lily's path down the hill through the forest, leaving Jack utterly dumbstruck.  
  
He placed a hand to his lips, mind whirling. She loved him.  
  
**  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Whitewolf XIII: thanx, and I swear you'll die now after school but hey! It's all good.  
  
Alteng: I actually thought about having Richard catch her but I didn't, it would have been good though. You think Josh is next on the block do you? Maybe...maybe...anyways, thank you, your reviews made my day. I had to have a tooth pulled (Eye tooth) the day before I read it and it brightened me up. Thanx, please keep reading...I hope it gets better.  
  
DragonHunter200: Josh is a fox (in my mind) oh baby baby...Thank you, like Alteng, I read yours the day after I had my tooth pulled and the whole hunky jack-josh fox thing was great, it made me smile (which hurt). Thank you, please keep reading and reviewing, I love to here from you.  
  
Holiday1081: I thought it was sad to, but it had to happen. Their relationship will be complicated, to say the least but...that's how life goes, you can't have everything perfect. Please keep reading and reviewing...it makes my day. 


	4. Sparrow, Jack Sparrow

Hi! I'm back in action and this is the fastest update I've ever had! Just a few small things before we start... I said in chapter one that Lily had blond hair, then I said she had brown. Sorry, she has brown hair...hope no one noticed. Um, thanks to my reviewers and my mouth is feeling so good now. This was a fun chapter to write but it's still not my favorite. I you find any screw ups please tell me, I lost the list of screw ups and I'm in comp. Class doing this when I'm supposed to be doing my essay and a boy I like keeps coming around. See you soon! Thanks!  
  
Chapter four- Sparrow, Jack Sparrow  
  
The next day after Robert had left for the fort. A few slaves had provided him with some worn cloths and a pair of boots after he paid them and Mary herself had tied a sash around his waist was he carefully placed the map and beads. His father had left a pistol and a few shots in his drawer which Jack had took. He had decided he might need it later.  
  
Rosa looked him up and down in the entrance hall, her sad eyes moving from the worn leather boots to the long pants tucked into them, scrutinizing the black sash and billowing white shirt. She allowed herself to smile.  
  
"You look like a sailor, bordering on a pirate Jack." She whispered. Jack frowned and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He was a pirate; she just didn't know that.  
  
"I'm going to make a name for myself Rosa, I swear." Rosa pulled away.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt." Tears ran down her cheeks and she pulled her back to her. She wished he'd cry to, he knew, so she knew that he was in pain leaving her to but he didn't. Jack couldn't, pirates didn't cry. After a minute, he cleared his throat, noticing Mary standing in the doorway watching them.  
  
"Your step mother is in town, she'll be back soon." She announced. "You may want to go now." She smiled, as she looked him up and down. He had known her his whole life; this was his life, the house, the town, and the plantation! It over whelmed him, he was leaving. Mary walked over and handed him an apple, which he tucked into his sash with the map. "Look at you, goodbye Mr. Johnson. Safe journey." Jack wouldn't let the old women get away with just a goodbye. Cocking his head to one side to let Mary know what he wanted, Jack held his arms wide and she laughed. Quickly they embraced. "Get going now." She said, wiping tears from her face. Jack looked back at his sister who stood near the door. She wasn't going to the dock with him this time; this was his feat, to do on his own.  
  
"I will see you again." He said. Rosa nodded but she didn't look convinced. Jack nodded and walked to the door, hand on the handle. A strong urge to stay overwhelmed him but he pushed it away. Destiny awaited him outside this door; he had to meet it. With another quick glance at his sister, he flung open the door and walked swiftly down the steps. The faster he walked, the quicker he'd get to the dock and the sooner he'd be gone.  
  
The door closed behind him as he got to the bottom of the steps, Mary most likely. He was half way down the garden path thinking about Rosa and realizing he'd never see her again when her voice called to him and he turned to see her running, her hands gripping a cloth bundle.  
  
"Jack! Here." She said breathlessly, handing him the bundle. It was a book with a worn cover and spotted yellow pages covered in a gray cloth. "It's a book, it was mother's. Read it, whenever you miss me and think of me when you do, please. I've read it, it's really good." Rosa turned then and walked away, Jack didn't stop her. If they said goodbye one more time he might loose his resolve and stay there.  
  
The town seemed to be feeling the way he was as he made his way through it, beads clinking and glistening in the sun. He decided he really didn't need to change his walk or talk until he hit the docks so he nodded to the familiar people and said hi to a few girls. People stared at him, Jack Johnson, a noble boy, walking through town dressed so strangely. He ignored them; it was his life now. As he made his way across the beach he clumsily wove a few of the beads in his hair and placed a bandana low over his forehead.  
  
The dock was unusually deserted; no body paid any attention to him as he swiftly made his way to the dock where Roger stood. "Jackie!" Roger called coming forward. He stopped abruptly when he saw Jack's appearance. "What the hell 'appened to you boy?"  
  
Jack smiled. "What do ye mean?" He had now adopted his swagger as he looked towards the Catherine. Roger shook his head, a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, the cap'ns gona love ye kid." Jack winked and carefully stepped into the rowboat. Roger, how ever didn't follow him, he was faced toward the beach. Jack followed his gaze and saw Lily standing there, brown hair blowing about her beautiful face along with her black lace dress.  
  
"That your girl mate?" Roger asked. Jack continued to watch Lily and nodded. That was the same dress she wore the day of Meredith's funeral. "Wow, a catch all right." Jack ignored him and eyed Lily as she made her way slowly and carefully across the dock, a box in her hand. Roger leaned down and said, "I'll leave for a minute." Then loud enough for Lily to hear, "Keep your eyes in your head Jackie my boy, we gotta go soon, eh?" He moved away and Lily stood there, looking down at Jack.  
  
"Going so soon Jack Johnson?" She asked quietly, looking him up and down with a cocked eyebrow. "You look like a pirate." Jack shook his head and got out of the boat, sitting on the dock with his legs hanging over the edge. Lily sat next to him and they stayed like that in silence before she handed him the box. "A gift." He opened it and pulled out a necklace. There was a rock, kind of like the one Lily wore, attached to the silver chain.  
  
"It's a..."  
  
"Bird. A Sparrow, actually. It represents freedom Jack, what you search for. I hope it brings you what you seek." Jack smiled at her lopsidedly.  
  
"Lily, you didn't have..."  
  
"Find what you search for quickly Jack, and come home...to me...and your sister." He looked down at the necklace and then reached over, grabbed her face and kissed her. Roger cut them off.  
  
"Sorry lad." He said from above them as Jack squinted up at the man angrily. "Their wavin' the flag, we gotta go."  
  
As he turned to go, Lily grabbed his hand and he spun to face her. Suddenly the whole ocean seemed black and foreboding. Maybe he shouldn't leave. "If you don't come back...I'll hunt your body down and...and..." She grinned and tapped his face lightly the she ran her smooth palm over his cheek, leaned close and kissed him passionately before stepping back, blushing.  
  
Jack nodded, grinning, squeezed Lily's hand and then made his way back into the boat. Roger placed a hand under Lily's elbow, helped her up and then got into the rowboat himself. Jack kept his eyes on Lily the whole trip until he reached the Catherine and was hauled onboard.  
  
Scary, was the first word that popped into Jack's head when he stepped aboard the Catherine. A crowd built quickly around him and inquiring eyes roved his weird choice of clothing and style. One man, probably in his twenties turned his head slightly to talk to the man beside him and Jack's stomach learched when he realized this man was missing an ear. On the pretext of scratching his own, Jack's eyes moved to the man's companion. Deep scars pitted the man's once handsome face. His black hair was a mass of knots and his left had had three fingers.  
  
Most of the men around him, Jack noticed, were missing body parts like eyes and one man half his nose. Jack desperately hopped that wasn't the norm around here. The crowd parted to let them pass as Roger led him across the deck and knocked on the captain's quarters.  
  
"Come in." Came a voice from inside, the voice of Joshua 'Mad Hawk' Delore, "It's open." Joshua looked different from the last time Jack had seen him, on the dock about to years before. There was a scar running deep down his left cheek and he looked older almost drawn as though in loosing Meredith he lost a piece of himself. He darkened as he looked at Jack. "What is this? Another new crew member? I thought that Turner kid would be the last!" His eyes roved over Jack and he raised an eyebrow. "Kid's hardly old enough to leave his mommy let alone come on a ship with adults, I have no time for this, take him away."  
  
Roger placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and addressed the captain. "Cap'n, by all do respect sir, ye don' wanna be lettin' the young man go jus' yet." Joshua turned around enquiringly.  
  
"Oh, Roger do you forget your place?" The captain asked. Jack could tell under the calm exterior there was a very angry man.  
  
"Sir, this is a good strong kid and since we los' Pete, I really strongly think we be needen' Jack." Joshua stopped and looked again at Jack. He knows who I am! Jack suddenly thought! Joshua's eyes moved from the young man in front of him to a mirror in the corner and back again.  
  
"What's your name kid?" He asked suspiciously. Jack had to think fast, how much had his mother told Joshua? Well, he already knew Jack's first name; he just needed a last name. His fingers touched the necklace Lily had given him and it popped into his head.  
  
"Sparrow, Jack Sparrow. My name is Jack Sparrow." He stuttered. He could tell the captain was still suspicious but he played along with it.  
  
"Alright, Sparrow. Do I know any of your relatives? A mother or father perhaps?" Jack shook his head and grinned to add effect. Joshua turned to the table and, with his back to Jack and Roger, said, "Put him with Turner, Roger, see that he's comfortable." Roger smiled at Jack and they left the captain's cabin for the crew quarters.  
  
"I have one question, Jackie." Roger said as they made their way through the hall to the crew quarters, "Why'd ye change yer name? Wouldn it be better if the cap'n knows who ye'ar?" Jack shook his head.  
  
"No, I really want to make a name for myself." Roger nodded in understanding and led him past beds and cots to a corner where there was only a bunk. He pointed to the top one.  
  
"That's yers." He announced. Looking around, he said, "It's a little more private then the others, yer only mate is a kid little older then you named Bill Turner. Get used to it, Jackie, ye won' be seein' it much round here. Lota stuff'll happen'."  
  
Jack jumped on the top bunk, testing the bed for comfort as Roger moved back to the deck. The feel of the swaying ship beneath him felt weird but, he had been on ships before, he'd get used to it. The bed wasn't that comfortable at all, more like a rock. That he'd have to get used to also.  
  
"Jack Sparrow." He said under his breath, "My name is Jack Sparrow." He'd have to remember that. He pulled the book and apple from his sash, just remembering they were there. Placing the apple in the middle of the bed, Jack opened the book and a note fell out.  
  
The note was from his sister. Jack; come home soon, please. I miss you already and you're just down stairs getting ready to leave. I love you, be safe. –Rosa, your loving sister.  
  
Jack placed the letter back inside and closed the book again, running a hand along the cover. A voice startled him and he looked around to see a brown haired young man, around his age, standing in the doorway watching him. "Hmm?"  
  
"I said, 'you must be Jack Sparrow, the nebie right?' You just didn't hear me." Jack set the book down and jumped from the bunk, landing hard on the floor. Finding his balance, he stood and walked over to the other.  
  
"Sparrow." He held out a hand and they shook.  
  
"Turner. William Turner but everyone just calls me Bill." Bill looked him up and down. "Are you crazy?" Jack smiled.  
  
"Maybe a little." He answered. Bill laughed.  
  
"Well, you'd have to be to work on this boat. I hear this is our last time stopping here for a while. Old Mad Hawk stopped here every month for practically his whole life, finally moving one, more picking grounds really." Jack raised an eyebrow inquiringly. This kid was really strange. Then again, said a voice in his head, he thinks you are to. There was something about this Bill Turner Jack just liked though.  
  
Bill leaned against the doorframe and looked Jack up and down again. Jack mimicked his movement and leaned against the frame opposite bringing a laugh from Turner's lips. It was a welcome sound, his smile traveling to his eyes. "You're a queer kid, Sparrow." He said. "How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen." Jack replied. Bill shook his head and Jack looked at his confused. "What?"  
  
Bill clucked his tongue. "Yer pretty young." He said. Jack straightened and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, stick with me, you'll be fine. Come on, we're leavin' and you gotta swab the deck."  
  
He motioned for Jack to follow him and they made their way to the deck. Most of the men ignored him as they went around preparing to move the Catherine from the harbor to the endless ocean. Some of the men were grumbling about the Caribbean. Caribbean? Jamaica! His eyes moved to the port town and a sudden fear clenched his heart. This was it, he was going.  
  
Unthinking he moved to the railing with some of the other crewmembers and watched as they pulled away from the docks, his home falling away behind him slowly. Tears welled in his eyes but he pushed them roughly away, there was no way he'd do that in front of pirates.  
  
Roger came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know how yer feelin' Jackie, but don let yer feelins get in the way of yer duties." He handed him a mop and bucket and pointed to the deck. Jack sighed, took one last look at the town and began his work, the captain watching from the wheel.  
**  
The next few weeks were rough, Jack, although liking the feeling of the ship beneath his feet, missed Rosa and Lily. Every night he had dreams about them and even occasionally found himself swabbing the dock, having a conversation with one of them in his mind.  
  
Captain Delore had noticed to and called Jack to his cabin one night after Roger had taught him how to properly tie the rigging cables.  
  
"Sit Sparrow." He said calmly, indicating a chair positioned at a table strewn with maps and a compass. He moved to a cabinet and took out two glasses and a bottle of some dark liquid. Setting one glass in front of Jack and then himself, he sat across the table and poured the drink into each glass. "Rum, you'll learn to love it."  
  
Jack sniffed his glass and frowned. Taking a sip he almost choked as it burned his throat, it was absolutely disgusting, he'd never learn to love this! It was a crime it was even popular. Joshua laughed at the look on the boy's face and swigged back his own, pouring himself more.  
  
"I have other things to discuss with you besides rum." He said simply. Jack set down the rum and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. "Your home sick, no doubt about that. What is it that troubles you, do you miss your family?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Jack said. There was no point lying, it was probably obvious. Joshua nodded thoughtfully and Jack saw his eyes flick to the mirror again.  
  
"Well, Sparrow, you're going to have to let it go. I know it's difficult." He clasped his hands and leaned on the table. "Some of the crew found it was easier to fake your death." Jack was confused and let it show on his face. "They missed their family, didn't want them always watching the dock and worrying when they didn't hear from them because, face it, there is really not a lot of time to write. Someone would write to their families and say they'd been killed in an accident on board. The family would no longer worry, no longer stress about you, we would make a compensation bonus to them, set them for life. Really," He sat back in his chair again, "They'd make more from your death then they would from your life."  
  
Jack tried to take this all in. He knew it was a stress on the girls, not knowing if he was all right, worrying constantly. He also knew that he'd disappoint them every time he didn't make it into dock. But, killing himself off in their eyes? He couldn't even imagine it. Joshua seemed to realize what was happening in Jack's head because he said, "I know it's a difficult discision." He poured more rum into Jack's glass. Jack stared at the amber liquid, not really seeing it. He had told Rosa that he was out to make a name for himself, he just hadn't told her he was going to be a pirate. If word got out who he really was by some chance, what would happen to her? She was going to marry a royal navyman. He'd never see her anyway, maybe he should sever the tie right now.  
  
"All right, I'll do it." He said quietly. Joshua nodded and pulled a piece of paper towards himself. Jack took this as his sign to leave and stood. When he reached the door, Joshua asked, "How do you want to go? Heroic deed, accident?" Jack's heart clenched, he couldn't believe this was happening, he was killing himself off. He couldn't face the captain so he said to the door, "You pick." And left.  
**  
Joshua watched the boy go. Jack Sparrow, if that was his real name, looked a lot like how Joshua had pictured his own son from what Meredith had described. He stood once the boy had made it to the deck and followed his footsteps to the door. There he ran into Roger who had been obviously standing at the door listening. He made himself look busy when Joshua noticed him.  
  
"Roger, please I need to know," Joshua said quietly, watching Jack and Bill Turner at the far end of the ship. Even at this distance, he could see Bill's bootstraps untied. "What is Sparrow's real name?" Roger looked uncomfortable and played with his beard. "I have to write a letter to his family." He glanced at the door to his cabin, "As you probably heard while listening to the conversation we were having." Roger smirked.  
  
"Johnson, sir. Jack Johnson." Joshua let these words sink in. It was Meredith's son then; the blood of his love ran through that child's veins...along with his own. He tried to picture Rosa now, and only came up with her mother's face. Roger placed a hand on his arm and brought his attention back to the matter at hand. "Don't tell the kid I told you." Roger said quietly. "I don't want him to know I told, I want his to trust me see." Joshua nodded.  
  
"Thank you Roger, you may go." He retreated back to his cabin and shut the door, locking it with a heavy bolt. Going to his desk, he found a quill, a blank piece of parchment and a bottle of ink and slowly began writing a notice of death for his son.  
  
When he had finished with the mournful letter, the sun had fallen and night had begun.  
  
**  
  
To my reviwers:  
  
Alteng: I'm sorry about ur dentst? Did you like him/her. The goffer thing made me laugh, Kirsten stared at me. I'm not looking forward to my wisdom teeth, my brother has to get his pulled soon and I keep bugging him but it wioll come around and bite me in the ass, I know it. I love Jack and Lily to much to do many bad things to them...and Rosa...we'll just wait and see. I had that idea about Robert sending Jack away but the plot would have been so different and Lily to...he wouldn't have been with his mom or anything so...And don't worry, Rosa will come back...some day.  
  
DragonHunter 200: I love gurl power, and a strong woman. It's just not rare anymore but uplifting, I'm a real woman's activist type. I never had a step mother but I have sister-in-laws that sometimes piss me off and treat me like that so, (brothers are way older then me, about twenty years) so...sorry I'm going slow, hope this is fast enough.  
  
Holliday1081: Lily is a hopless ro,mantic alright, the necklace brings it out. I loved the beads and wanted sentimental value, awe. Sorry this answer is short but I really have to go, the bell is going to ring soon.  
  
And to all: pleas hold on and I love you, keep reading and reviewing! 


	5. Sorry to inform

Hello, I'm back! The following chapter is kinda short but important to the coming story so read and review please! Oh, and I'll be starting my second potc fan fiction, I have chapter one done. I love it so far, it's after the pearl and not related to this one at all so... here we go.  
  
Ch.5- Sorry to inform  
  
Rosa sat on the plush green bench in front of the vanity mirror, the servant Mina running a brush through her hair, humming as she did so. Rosa enjoyed the feel of the brush through her hair and watched the sun through the window hitting the blond, turning it gold.  
  
Jack, it had been so long since they had said goodbye. She hopped he was well, there was so much that he had missed like the wedding parties and so on. She smiled, he hated those fancy to do's anyway. The merchant life is not how she had pictured him though; he had a better mind then that.  
  
Robert had been furious when he had found out what Jack had done. Rachel hadn't really been worried, that had been her intent, to get rid of Jack and of course, Rosa was moving out at the end of the year to live with her new husband.  
  
She sighed and looked down at her hand where a large diamond ring glittered. Ralph was a fine man, to be sure, but she really didn't feel comfortable marrying him. Her father had pushed her into it, agreeing for her. This time next year she would be Rosa Whitaker. Mina set down the brush and reached for the comb when there was a knock on the door. Rosa watched Mina through the mirror as she answered, pulling the heavy oak wide and revealing the butler Theo.  
  
"Miss. Johnson, there is a man at the door, asking for you." Theo said. Rosa nodded and stood, following the man from the room, down the hall and stairs. A thin man stood in the entrance hall, a roll of parchment clamped in his hand. Rosa could just make out a red wax seal closing the parchment.  
  
"Miss. Johnson?" The man asked as she reached him. Rosa nodded and the man handed her the roll. "It's urgent, from the ship Maryanne." Rosa opened it with shaking hands, her eyes skimming down the page.  
  
To whom ever this may concern,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that Jack Johnson was killed in a battle on the high seas. Mr. Johnson fought bravely against the pirates who attacked us and saved many other men of the crew. He will be deeply missed. A fearsome pirate delivered the final blow against him, and Jack showed courage and bravery beyond the call of duty. He will be deeply missed among us. With the caller I have sent is two hundred dollars compensation. I know it hardly makes up for the loss of your beloved family member but we hope it will help a little. I urge you to remember that Jack was a good man and died a hero's death.  
  
-With my deepest sympathy  
  
Captain Joshua Delore  
  
Rosa looked up, tears blinding her; heart unable to grasp what was said. Jack was dead, that was impossible, he was alive...he had to be! The man held out a small wooden box and she took it, knowing the contents to be the two hundred dollars mentioned in the letter.  
  
"I knew Jack. He was a good kid." The man said quietly. There was no emotion in his voice and the words had a kind of memorized feel to them She found a way through her grief to remember that he had probably lost many crewmembers and Jack wasn't the first.  
  
She handed the letter to Mary, who had just come from the kitchen. The other woman read the letter and clutched her chest her face blank and expressionless. "No." She whispered. Rosa turned her attention back to the sailor who had brought her this dreadful news.  
  
"Who killed him?" She asked fiercely. The man looked uneasy but Rosa persisted. "Who!"  
  
"Jack Sparrow." The man finally answered. Rosa had never heard that name before and looked at him confused. The man must have noticed her look because he said, "He's a new pirate, pretty young." Rosa nodded and the man turned and left quietly. She hardly noticed, her heart was breaking. Mary wrapped her arms around her and together they cried.  
  
**  
  
The town could talk of nothing else for a week or so. The news that a pirate had murdered Jack Johnson spread quickly but people speculated on whom. Robert Johnson had not shared the information about Jack Sparrow to anyone, not even his wife because she would have talked.  
  
Rosa and Lily cried by the tree, arm in arm having their own private memorial service. Rosa couldn't believe he was gone and watched the harbor through streaming eyes. She had actually been fascinated with pirates but now she felt sick at the thought of them. They were vicious heartless beings, and if she ever met one she'd kill him.  
  
The minute after the funeral she had got to work on her sword skills. This Jack Sparrow would be her's. One day, his blood would stain the end of her sword.  
  
**  
  
Jack had felt awful for the first little while after the letter had been sent but, as months went by, his guilt turned to determination as they came closer and closer to the Caribbean. Roger and Bill had toned up his sword fighting and captain Delore himself had taught Jack the pirate's code. Some of the rules and punishments could turn your stomach but Delore never really followed them. All the men on the Catherine were decent, all trying to make a living.  
  
Bill told Jack at length about his home and wife Rebecca. He had also mentioned a child of the same name as him, being around seven and wrote Rebecca every night, sending her information on his days and getting Jack to do the actual spelling while he dictated.  
  
Bill was only a few years older then Jack and the two became good friends, sitting on Bill's bed during free time and looking at the book Rosa had given him. The story was interesting, written by Joshua Delore who Jack had grown great respect for.  
  
Jack's ambitions also grew, as life on a ship became more like home then anything else. He wanted a ship of his own one day and daydreamed about being captain Sparrow, fearsome pirate of any place. He quickly learned how to anticipate swells in the water beneath the ship and could predict when a storm was coming hours before the clouds began to form. Fights became easy, he wasn't that good at fighting but always had a plan; his gun.  
  
One night, with the moon peaking out from behind a light blanket of cloud and the cool breeze of the Caribbean finally touching them and a place in mind called Tortuga, Roger handed the wheel to Jack.  
  
"Alrigh' Jackie, it's easy. This be calm and deep water. I wan' you ta jus' stand here, hold the wheel an' get a feel fer the ship. She'll tell ya if anythin's wrong, savvy?"  
  
Jack nodded and, shaking slightly, approached the wheel with a tipsy walk he had adopted, making him look slightly drunken. Taking the rough wood in his hands, Jack suddenly felt the power of the Catherine. She was a small ship and speedy, but suddenly she seemed so large. Roger grinned and left, making his way to the crew quarters. Jack eased into it; his mind beginning to wander again so he didn't hear the captain approaching him from behind.  
  
"Wonderful, isn't it?" He asked. Jack jumped and turned to face Delore. "The power of the ship. She's freedom."  
  
"Yes." Jack answered simply, turning his gaze from his father to the waters again. Delore walked to the railing and leaned against it, his back to Jack.  
  
"Sparrow, what brought you out here?" Jack looked up at the rigging, swaying and creaking in the breeze and sighed. What did bring him out here?  
  
"Like you said, 'freedom', and the pay is good." Delore snorted and Jack allowed himself a lopsided smile as Delore turned to look at him again.  
  
"Humor. Your mother had it to, we'd stand here, the way we are now, and talk for hours, about nothing really." Jack blinked in surprise. Delore smiled at the look on Jack's face. "Yes." He said simply. "I know who you are Sparrow."  
  
"I thought you might." Jack said quietly, looking away towards the Caribbean waters. Delore hopped up, sitting on the edge of the ship, his arm looped in a rope so he could keep his balance.  
  
"Some day, Jack." He said quietly. "Some day, you'll make a name for yourself to. Be sure it's a good one." Jack returned his gaze to his father. "Have a name people will remember, a good one that people respect. Let's just say it's my first real try at fatherly advice but, make sure you're a good man, kill if you have no other choice and always wait...for the opportune moment." He jumped down off the side of the ship and went to the stairs. As he descended he looked back at Jack; "Peg-Leg Fritz will get what he deserves. Just make sure you can give it to him." And with that he was gone.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Alteng: Always great to hear from you and, you know what, your right, long chapters are the best only this one was kinda short. Oh well. I wanted to set the whole Jack Johnson dead thing plot for later events and couldn't think of a way to do it so...go ahead, use this idea if you want as long as you tell me the name of the story when it comes out so I can read it. I wanted Jack to ern his way, fame will get him places later in life, might as well start at square one eh? I was thinking of putting Bill in later but decided to do it sooner, especially if he's anything like his son-drool. I have my reasons and...I love Tylenol! Sorry, please read and review.  
  
Irish-bird: Finally, a new person! Hey, hows it going? I wanted Jack to have connections all around the world and Ireland is my heritage (grandparents and stuff) though I'm born and raised in my beautiful Canada! Anyways, thank you, I didn't think I was doing good with Jack but, you made me smile. Please, Read and Review!  
  
Dshael: Another new reviewer! Yes! Jack is getting stranger but wait...he gets worse! I love Joshua, why wouldn't I with a hot son...we'll see about his life, frankly, I have the whole thing planned out. We'll just wait and see. Please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
DragonHunter 200: Another Review from you! You make my day, I love hearing from you! I didn't want to drag out Josh not knowing who Jack was and, really they look alike in my mind so he'd be blind not to notice. Thanx, I love being one of someone's favorites!!!! It makes me feel special! Please, Read and Review! I'm not done yet!  
  
Whitewolf XIII: Taylor! Hey! 


	6. Not a cleric

Hey! I'm getting quicker at reviewing, eh? Well, I've been working on my second fic and may post soon, not sure so be sure to check it out. Enough babbling though, lets get to what you came here to do, read, not listen to me talk away... THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT TO!!!!!!!!  
  
Ch. 6- Not a cleric  
  
Bill Turner woke suddenly. He wasn't sure what had woken him and sat up, almost bumping his head on the bottom of Jack's bunk. Around him men slept, snoring loudly, many in a drunken stupor. They'd be in Port Royal tomorrow for supplies so many of the men had partied hard, drinking the rest of the rum.  
  
Jack's hand was hanging over the edge of the bed. Bill stared at it, trying to get his vision back in focus. He'd drank to much and his head had a dull pounding ache. He stood up and slipped into his shirt that lay on the floor. Glancing at Jack, the only one who hadn't had any rum, who was sleeping with the book he carried around rising up and down with his breathing on his chest, he left, wobbling up the rickety staircase.  
  
It was a starry night. Five or six men stood on deck, talking and laughing with each other, tankards in their hands. Bill refused a few of the offers of drinks and took a place at the wheel beside Roger and captain Delore. They had been talking quietly and stopped when he reached them. Roger leaned on the wheel lazily and turned his gaze to the Caribbean waters. Joshua smiled and hopped up to sit on the side of the ship, watching him.  
  
"What's wrong lad?" Joshua asked. Bill shook his head and sat down, leaning against the side of the ship facing Joshua. "Did you have enough to drink?" Bill nodded.  
  
"It's just, I'll need..." Bill didn't want to ask for a favor and stopped quickly. Joshua was a good man but he was a little worried about what he'd say about Bill leaving the loading area and running a personal errand.  
  
"Go on Turner, what's up?" Josh urged. Bill rubbed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I need to take a few hours...to see someone." Joshua looked thoughtful and played with his beard. Finally he nodded.  
  
"Alright, take Sparrow with you, he needs to get away for a while." Bill smiled. "And only for three hours, we don't want to stay in Port Royal to long." Bill nodded and stood up. "We have an accord?"  
  
"We have an accord." Bill said quietly, relief sweeping through him. He made his way back to the crew quarters with out another word. Joshua was a fair man. This would also be a very good time to introduce Jack, his best friend on the Catherine and one his best friend on land.  
  
He lay down again on his bed, the snoring around him lolling him back to sleep. Meanly, he kicked the bottom of Jack's bunk hard and turned towards the wall so when Jack looked over the edge groggily to tell him off, Bill's smiling face wasn't visible.  
  
**  
  
"Take a good look at Port Royal Jackie." Roger said happily, his arms open wide. They were docking half way out in the harbor like usual, the men lowering the rowboats. Jack was going over in the first wave with Bill, Joshua and Roger.  
  
His eyes searched the town and he swept a hand across his face to move a few stray hairs that weren't held down by beads. Adjusting his red bandana, Jack sighed when he saw a large white house on the hill over looking the bay and the town. It looked like his old one in Britain.  
  
"That's the governor's house." Bill said quietly, taking a place beside Jack. He leaned on the rail and looked into the crystalline waters rippling below. "I wonder how deep it is." Jack smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Well, lets find out." He grinned. Bill looked at him funny and Jack grabbed him, pulling him over the edge of the ship. Bill yelled as they hit the water, sinking beneath the waves. Jack held onto Bill's arm as the other tried to swim to the surface. Underwater everything was so peaceful. Jack often wished he didn't have to breathe so he could stay under the ocean's surface all the time. Through the gloom around him, he caught sight of the anchor and above him was the haul of the Catherine and the bottom of two rowboats.  
  
Bill yanked on his arm hard and Jack finally let go, watching Bill float to the surface. Taking another few seconds, Jack turned in a full circle looking around and then surfaced, spitting out a mouthful of salt water. He grinned at Bill who was climbing roughly into a lifeboat with Joshua.  
  
"Guess it's deep." Jack called merrily. Bill glared and Roger waited in the second lifeboat, tapping his foot impatiently on the bottom and Jack slowly made his way over.  
  
"Geeze lad." Roger said huffily as Jack climbed in and grabbed the oars. "We'd thought you and Turner 'ad fallen. Don' worry us again." Jack grinned and began rowing as the older man leaned back and closed his eyes. Ten minutes later they were tying the boats to the dock.  
  
A middle-aged harbormaster and his assistant came over. The assistant eyed Jack suspiciously and Jack added a special wobble and a roguish smile for entertainment making Bill roll his eyes. Joshua smiled, watching his son and then turned to the harbormaster as the man opened his notebook and held a quill suspended over it.  
  
"That'll be two shillings to tie up each of your boats, I'll need all of your names and the name of your ship." He said strictly. Jack's eyes roved the man's wig, which was that ugly gray color. Why men wore those were beyond him. They weren't pretty. If anything they made you look bloated with all their fake curls. Uncontiously, he scratched at the hair under his bandana, which was starting to dry from his dunk in the ocean.  
  
"My name is Joshua Delore." Joshua said properly. Jack smiled and wondered how fast guards could be summoned if they knew that Mad Hawk was in town. "And that, out there is the Maryanne." The Harbormaster nodded and took down the names. "This is Roger Gibbs, William Turner and Jack Sparrow." Joshua said, nodding to each man. The master's assistant seemed to straighten at Jack's name but he ignored it. The kid was obviously troublesome and he would welcome a fight any day.  
  
"Four shillings." The harbormaster said properly. Joshua reached into his pocket and extracted four coins. The harbormaster took them and they were about to walk away when he grabbed Joshua's arm. "And eight for the ship." Joshua turned to look at the Catherine and then at the man holding his arm.  
  
"We didn't tie it and you never said anything about the ship, only the rowboats." He replied coldly.  
  
"Well, maybe I should make myself clear. Pay or I'll call the navy." Joshua sighed and handed over eight more coins. The man smiled and took them merrily, dropping them into a leather pouch. "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Delore, Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Turner and Mr. Sparrow." He smiled. Jack suddenly got an idea. As the other men began to walk away, he swayed closer to the harbormaster, glorying in the obvious unease the man felt at his proximity.  
  
"Thank you mate." Jack said easily. He placed his right hand close to the man's face, waving it about as he spoke. With his left hand he reached carefully into the sash around the man's waist and pulled out the coin pouch. "We'll be good, I promise." He leaned in closer and smiled as the man backed off and almost fell of the side of the pier.  
  
Catching up with the others he handed the pouch to Joshua, grinning. "Here you go mate, compensation. The good harbormaster decided he'd been unnecessarily cruel about his taxation and gave this to me."  
  
"Unwillingly I imagine." Bill said flatly behind them. Jack smiled and turned to face his friend, walking backwards and wobbling a little because he was a little uneasy on land after all the time on the ship. Jack looked at Bill, hurt.  
  
"My dear William!" Jack cried, "Why would I, of ALL people, steal from a member of the Royal Navy? That would be just wrong." Bill smiled and grabbed Jack's arm as he stepped in front of a horse and rider. The man swore at them and continued. "Maybe I should watch where I'm goin' eh?"  
  
Bill raised an eyebrow and turned to Joshua and Roger. "Well, we have an appointment." Bill said. Jack was staring at a woman in a shop with his mouth hanging open and wasn't listening. Joshua nodded and continued up the street while Bill dragged Jack down a dingy side street. "Where did you learn that trick?" Bill asked. Jack looked at him funny.  
  
"What walk backwards?" He asked. Bill clenched his teeth as Jack purposely misconstrued his question. Sarcastically, Jack continued, "It's easy. You move the same way you do on land only you can't see where you're going. See?" and the annoyance of Bill, Jack proceeded to demonstrate the 'fine art' of backward walking.  
  
Swiftly, Bill raised a hand and smacked the younger man over the back of the head. "You know what I mean." Bill hissed. Taking a deep breath he grabbed Jack's upper arm, turned him around and marched him a couple of steps. "I mean, how and when did you learn pick pocketing?" Jack stopped, looking in a store window at a bunch of necklaces set up on a display. His eyes were focused on a stone one in the front that was in the shape of a heart seemingly cut in two. Bill repeated his question but Jack simply waved a hand dismissive and entering the shop. Bill growled and followed.  
  
The smell of woman's perfume wafted around him and he breathed deep, remembering the scent of the woman he had left in Britain. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness inside and then spotted his friend in the corner with a woman. He seemed to be purchasing something. Looking into the cases, Bill eyed a beautiful diamond necklace on a plush purple cushion and dreamed about giving it to Rebecca next time he saw her.  
  
Suddenly Jack was at his side, holding a bag and gazing down at the necklace also. When Bill noticed, he grabbed the young man's arm and yanked him from the store. "Now," He said, turning down a long winding cobble stoned street, "When are you going to tell me about that whole pick pocketing thing?" Jack shrugged and Bill rolled his eyes.  
  
Bill led him into the residential areas and Jack's eyes were once again drawn to the house on the hill that the governor owned. "Nice eh?" He asked. Bill looked at him curiously and Jack pointed to the mansion.  
  
"Yeah, until ye have to pay for it." He said. "I wish I could afford a home like that. If I could, I wouldn't be on a ship." He laughed deeply. "What about you, where'd you grow up?"  
  
"Britain." Jack replied. Bill laughed again and rolled his eyes, really not worrying if Jack told him or not. Jack wasn't really interested in talking about his past. It wasn't exciting enough and he had learned that Bill had grown up poor. He probably would have looked at Jack differently if he'd said; 'I grew up rich and was about to be sent off to an expensive boarding school outside London.'  
  
"Here it is, the Blue Lamp." Bill said, stopping outside a shabby pub. Jack took in the nauseating smell of alcohol and wondered if he really wanted to go in.  
  
"Maybe I'll..." But he wasn't able to finish as Bill shoved his way through the door past some drunks. Sighing, Jack followed, tucking the necklace he bought into his sash. The men around him were either passed out at tables or knocking back large tankards of rum. One man passed him a glass full of the disgusting substance before he passed out cold, face first on the floor.  
  
"I'll take that you little cur." Growled another man, yanking the glass from Jack's hand and spilling rum on the floor.  
  
"First time in a bar Jack?" Bill asked, grabbing Jack's attention from two dingy looking men who were eating blood-dripping meat, watching him. Jack nodded slowly. "Stick with me, we won't be long." He instructed. The bar man came over and Bill ordered himself a rum before leading Jack to a dark table in the corner. There was only one other occupant.  
  
The person turned out to be a woman, who Bill hugged briefly, smiling. "Kaaren, this is Jack Sparrow, Jack, this is Kaaren. She's Rebecca's sister." Kaaren smiled and shook Jack's hand. Glancing down, he saw a number of rings and a mark on her arm in the shape of a branded 'P'. Pirate! Jack started, he'd never seen a female pirate before, save for his mother.  
  
"You're a cute kid." She said, grinning. She let go of Jack's hand and turned to Bill. "He looks like Joshua." Bill glanced at him over the top of his tankard and nodded before Kaaren sat. Jack followed their lead. Kaaren still watched him for another half an hour while Bill and her talked about home and Rebecca.  
  
"How's Will?" Bill asked. Kaaren took a piece of bread from the plate on the table and bit into it.  
  
"He's good." She said through her mouth full, washing it down with rum. "He's taken an interest in becoming a merchant sailor like he thinks you are." Bill smiled. "He's pretty good with sword making though, 'ol Ross has been teaching him the technique."  
  
Bill sat back in his chair and swirled his tankard around, watching the liquid inside. "A blacksmith? That would be great." He drained his glass and stood so suddenly that Jack started. "Well, we should go, I'm sure the captain will be expecting us back." Kaaren's face fell suddenly but she nodded just the same. As Bill made his way to the door, Jack bowed to her and turned to leave, only to be stopped by a her hand on his arm. He turned and stared into her green eyes, inches from his.  
  
"You know, Jack, you have the most beautiful eyes but they don't stand out enough." Jack's eyebrows furrowed and she ran a finger under the lids of his eyes as if tracing them. "Outline them with kohl, I swear it'll look good." Her lips brushed his and suddenly she was gone, approaching the bar.  
  
"Get over here Sparrow!" Bill called from the door. Jack tore his eyes away from Kaaren and passed drunks, finally gaining the freedom of the open air once more.  
  
"That was interesting." He said finally as they turned up the main street and flattened against the wall to allow some navy soldiers to pass. "Kaaren eh? Does Becky look like that?"  
  
Bill poked him with his index finger hard in the chest. "Don't even begin thinking about Rebecca, okay?" Jack threw up his hands in a sign of surrender and they walked in silence again. Finally Bill said, "Rebecca is beautiful though." Jack smiled and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah? Like Kaaren?" Bill grinned wickedly and nodded. Jack let out a low long whistle and was just thinking about the whole kohl thing when his eyes were caught by a disturbance down the ally.  
  
A man was backed against the wall of a shop as soldiers surrounded him, cutlasses and pistols raised. Jack threw out an arm and caught Bill in the chest, holding him at a stop. "Wha..."  
  
"It's Josh." Jack whispered. His father had blood running down his face. Jack could see his sword lying on the ground at his side.  
  
"What's going on? They think Josh's a good respectable merchant." Bill said, "Where's Roger?" Jack didn't answer and started forward, drawing his cutlass before Bill stopped him. "No! Jack, we need help!" Jack spun around to face Bill, a thought formulating in his head.  
  
"Go, tell the crew." Bill nodded and turned to leave when Jack stopped him with his next sentence, "Don't send for a rescue." Bill spun to face his friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a plan. Don't send rescue, that will get us all in trouble. Go to the ship and if we're not back in three hours, then come but only then!" Jack turned and could tell Bill was still behind him. "Don't make me hurt you Turner. Go!"  
  
**  
  
Jack followed the soldiers down the streets, keeping a far enough distance that they wouldn't notice him. They'd knocked Joshua out and were carrying him to what Jack could only assume was the prison in the fort, he could see the structure growing larger and larger.  
  
Jack couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do, he'd lied to Bill, he didn't have a plan...not a full plan anyway. One person would be easier to enter the fort unnoticed but he knew he couldn't just waltz in and out. Maybe he could knock out the soldiers? No, that was stupid. He could knock out a solider, take his uniform and...and what? Jack cursed his brain. Why did it have to fail him now? Why?  
  
A church stood beside the fort, it's high steeple seeming to touch the sky. Jack was just moving onto another plan when a cleric stepped out and began walking down the street. Jack grinned.  
  
**  
  
Bill paced the deck, his eyes watching the town. The crew had abandoned loading supplies and was now readying the Catherine to set sail. All they were waiting for now was their captain and their deck washer. Roger, who had been mounting a rescue team when Bill had arrived, now stood beside the man, cursing under his breath.  
  
Finally he snapped, "And you!" Bill jumped as the older man rounded on him. "Letting him go! What were ya thinkin'?" Bill opened his mouth but was interrupted; "The boy is sixteen years old! How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty one." Bill replied. Roger took off his cap and wiped at the balding patch on his head. He growled.  
  
"Old enough to know that a sixteen year old will never pull this off." He yelled. Crewmembers were now looking at them.  
  
"I trust Jack." Bill snapped. "I trust his judgement, he's smart. He'll think of something!" Roger slammed a fist on the side of the deck.  
  
"For their sakes, I hope your right. And, we're not waiting three hours! He'll have one and if he's not back by then, we're going in." Many of the men nodded, some looked as if they didn't know what to say. Bill glared at them all.  
  
"Jack'll have the captain out long before then." He replied coolly. His panic deep down betrayed him. He had to think of something, fast, anything to give Jack more time.  
  
**  
  
Martin walked peacefully down one of the cobbled streets of Port Royal, humming a song from morning mass under his breath. He was at one with himself and was very proud of it. He'd been a cleric for a few years now and happily nodded to people as he walked by on his way to the market on his daily errand.  
  
A call for help down a dark ally between to shops caught his attention. It was a young boy, dressed rather strangely with sailor cloths. His dark hair was held back by a red bandana low over his brow and beads clinked and clanked softly as he staggered into a wall, clutching his stomach and moaning in pain.  
  
There was not even an uneasy thought in Martin's head as he made his way to the boy who cried out and slid down the wall to lay in the dirty street on his front.  
  
Praying silently to God for help, Martin kneeled down, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you alright? What's your name?" He asked. "Is there anything I can do." Silently, the boy answered but Martin didn't catch it. He leaned closer. "Pardon?"  
  
"I said, 'can I have your cloths, your rosary and you forgiveness?'" Martin didn't understand until the boy swiftly brought his sword up and hit him over the head with her blunt end. Martin crumpled to the ground, uncontious. The boy sat up and grinned, turning the man over and making sure he wasn't dead. Satisfied, he began stripping off Martin's cloths, finally leaving him in only his underclothes.  
  
Donning the brown robes and pulling the hood over his head while adjusting the beads around his waist, the boy said, "Oh, and my name's Jack Sparrow." He placed his hands together in a kind of prayer and bowed. "I am sincerely sorry. May God forgive me but, I have somewhere to be." And with that, Jack walked out of the ally, leaving Martin.  
  
The robes were a little big on him but that was probably a good thing as it hid the cloths he still had on beneath it. By the time he was approaching the fort he was already panting, sweat running down his face. No one had said these things were so hot. "Or itchy." Jack muttered as he scratched at his neck where the material poked at his skin.  
  
The guard watched him wearily. "What business do you have here cleric?" He asked. Jack pulled the cloak lower over his head to hide the bandana and beads.  
  
"I've been sent here with instructions for the Commodore. Is he here?" Jack asked, trying to deepen his voice. The guard bent his knees a little as if to look into Jack's face but he lowered his head further.  
  
"Yes, he's here. I think he's with a new prisoner now. Should I get someone to take you to him?" Jack shook his head and silently cursed the sun.  
  
"No, I can find it thanks, my son." He crossed the air and walked past the guard slowly. He could feel the man's eyes on him. The fort was cool and Jack looked around, wishing he could explore more. Stopping a passing guard, he asked, "The dungeons?" The man didn't speak but pointed down a side passage and Jack thanked him, moving on.  
  
There were stairs at the end of the passage that led down. He followed them and came to a large stone room filled with straw-floored cells and small barred windows. There were four guards here, all of them in their fancy new redcoats and holding shinny polished guns. Jack hated them instantly, knowing he could have been one of them. Shivering at the thought, he made to approach the cell with Josh before a man stopped him.  
  
"You can't proceed mate, until you tell us your business." Jack nodded and pointed to the cell.  
  
"I have to talk to him. I've been sent by my superior."  
  
"Oh yeah?" The man asked sarcastically. The other men grinned. "And that would be?"  
  
"God." Jack said simply raising a hand and pointing to the ceiling. "God and the Commodore of course, your superior. I have to give this man confession and..."  
  
"Do you now? Well, by all means," The man stepped over and went to unlock the door. Before he knew what had happened, Jack had hit him and one of his buddies over the head with the blunt end of his cutlass and they were both on the ground. Both the other soldiers charged at him and Jack knocked one of them out, stopped the other one by hitting him over the head with a bucket. The man grinned and then met the floor with his face.  
  
"Jack!" Joshua yelled, running to the bars. Jack made a motion of silence and pulled down the hood on the robes to show his face. Fumbling with the keys, he opened the cell. "How did you...how are we..."  
  
"I don't know but we have to move fast." He glanced at one of the guards he'd knocked out. The man was around his age. "Here." He began to strip off the brown robes as a sudden cannon shot split the air. "That would be our que to exit." Joshua grinned and took the robes as the Catherine shot another cannon ball at the town.  
  
"Why are they firing?" He asked, donning the robes. Jack shrugged and looked around frantically wondering who's uniform to take.  
  
"They must be trying to distract the fort so we can get away." He said simply. "Probably sending men in to get you."  
  
"Then we gotta go." Joshua said. Jack nodded, eyebrows raised and Joshua ran to the stairwell, looking up at the landing above. "Looks like their busy." He looked back at his son who was stripping down a guard hurriedly. He waited but Jack glared at him suddenly.  
  
"Well, go while you can, I'll be fine." Joshua hesitated but Jack waved him on. "Go, I'll catch you up. Your old, I can run faster. Meet me there, let them know we're coming." Joshua hesitated then left. Jack suddenly felt alone and began undoing the uniform's golden buttons faster, his hands shaking as he heard shouts.  
  
The guard was finally unclothed except for his underclothes. Jack stripped off his own and donned the uniform, which was almost a perfect fit for him. Grinning, he looked down at himself, running a hand over the bright red jacket and bundling up his own cloths. The beads in his hair he pulled off along with the bandana and tucked them into on of his pockets. The guards were stirring. He dragged the one who's cloths he's stolen into Joshua's empty cell and closed the door.  
  
A shout above startled him and he suddenly remembered the peril he was in. He leaped over three of the moving soldiers and raced up the stairs, two steps at a time. Above men raced around in panic and no one made any move to stop him as he left the fort, sprinting down the path to the beach.  
  
He slowed as he reached the sand and joined Joshua who was waiting for him. "I thought I told you to go ahead." Jack said as they ran down the beach, his breathing coming in sharp gasps and a stitch starting in his side.  
  
"Hey, Sparrow." Joshua panted. "Who's the captain?" Jack smiled. They were almost at the docks when a sudden shout startled them. At first his eyes moved from the Catherine who was out in the water firing cannon balls to back up the beach in the direction of the fort. He turned and a shot whizzed past him.  
  
A young navy man stood there, gun raised and smoking. It was one of the ones he'd knocked out, the one hardly older then himself. He was reloading his gun. Joshua pulled out his own gun and fired back, his shot hitting the sand at the man's feet and making the kid drop his gun. "Come on." Joshua said, making his way to the edge of the beach and pushing a spare boat into the water.  
  
"I'll catch up, I'm a good swimmer. Just let me take him out, I don't want him shooting me in the back."  
  
"Hurry, there'll be more of them." Joshua said without argument. Jack nodded and raced back towards the soldier. The man blanched and dived for his gun but Jack kicked it away.  
  
"Sorry mate." He said calmly, "I can't let you have it back." The man pulled out his sword and swiped clumsily at Jack, loosing his balance. "Rule the first, don't fight a pirate."  
  
"Mangy cur." The man growled, standing up. Jack looked at him in mock hurt.  
  
"No, you can call me Jack Sparrow." The man growled and lunged for his gun again. Jack pulled him away and was wrestled to the ground. They rolled around on the beach, receiving and returning blows until finally Jack's fist connected with the man's face and the went limp. Jack sat up and spit out blood on the sand, rubbing his jaw. There was a tooth in his hand, one of his back ones. "You bast..." he didn't finish his sentence and stood up shakily, making his way to the water.  
  
As the sea met his knees another shot ran out and a burning pain ran up and down his shoulder sending him into the water.  
  
**  
  
"Jack!" Joshua screamed as his son pitched forward into the water. He pulled out his gun and reloaded it, intending to shoot the young navy man on the beach. The man fell to the sand again though and Joshua threw the gun to the bottom of the boat, turning it around and rowing back.  
  
His eyes roved the water as he made his way back to the beach, all the while calling out his son's name and praying he wasn't about to loose his son. More navy men were rounding the corner on to the beach. Joshua cursed.  
  
"Jack!" He screamed, fear building inside him as the soldiers got closer. "Jack! Where are you?" A splash in the water made him turn. Jack was there, part way to the Catherine. Joshua turned the boat around and rowed fast as shots hit the water around him from the cannons and the guns.  
  
He reached his son and held out a hand for him, helping the boy climb into the boat. Jack's arm hung limp at his side, the bullet had entered the back but there seemed to be no sign of an exit. Joshua shoved him gently into a laying position and told him to stay still as he rowed fast back to the Catherine. The crew attached the rowboat and began pulling it up to the deck with Joshua and Jack still inside. Once they were safely on deck, Roger called to the man at the wheel.  
  
"Okay, careful, careful." Joshua whispered as they lifted Jack from the rowboat and carried him to the captain's cabin. Bill met them at the door and Joshua held him back until Jack was settled in the large bed. "Turner, were you the one who was responsible for the use of all those cannon balls?" He asked. Bill paled but Joshua squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Thank you, it helped a lot." Roger came over to them and looked in the room at Jack who was sitting up and talking to one of the men.  
  
"Alright, he'll need hot water, rum and bandages." Joshua said, taking the initiative. "Bill, in the chest over there you'll find the rum, Roger go to the kitchens and Peter, you grab the bandages. I want to be left alone with Jack." Jack leaned back on the pillows and watched his father uncork the rum. When everyone was gone, he pulled out a knife and instructed Jack to lean forward.  
  
"This'll hurt but I have to get the bullet out." He said. Jack took a deep breath and did as he was instructed. Joshua began digging at the wound, finding the bullet just inside. With a disgusting squelch and a spurt of blood the object was free and Jack let out an involuntary gasp. Joshua smiled behind his son's back, proud of how he took the pain. Pouring some rum on it to disinfect, Joshua wrapped it up and helped his son lean back. Jack closed his eyes to let a wave of dizziness pass.  
  
"Umm." He moaned, opening his eyes again. "Well that was a trip." Joshua laughed and held out the rum bottle to the kid. Jack shook his head and moved the bottle away from him, the smell making him sick.  
  
"Suit yourself Sparrow." Joshua said, taking a swig, "It'll help though." When Jack shook his head again, Joshua went to the door and called Bill over. "Hang Sparrow's bundle of cloths somewhere to dry, he can't run around a pirate ship in navy cloths." Bill nodded, glanced at Jack and left. Josh closed the door again silently and went to his wardrobe, pulling out cloths similar to Jack's, only a lot bigger. "Here, your all wet. You can change into these when you're ready, of course." He sat down at his desk and placed his head in his hands sighing.  
  
Jack sat up, wincing as his shoulder burned, the pain emanating down his arms and across his chest. "Are you alright captain?" He asked. Joshua nodded and turned in his seat; arm over the back, his gaze focused on Jack.  
  
"We'll be stopping in Tortuga soon. I guess it doesn't matter what name I use now, eh? Mad Hawk's a pirate name, Joshua Delore's a pirate name..." He trailed off sadly. Jack played with the cloths he was supposed to be wearing and looked at the red blankets of the bed.  
  
"What happened there?" He asked. Joshua shrugged.  
  
"Someone recognized me, one of Peg-Leg's men." Jack's head snapped up and he scrambled out of bed, ignoring the pain that made him sway as he headed for the door. Joshua's hand suddenly gripped his bare shoulder and he shivered, turning to face him, hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Jack, you can't...we've already left port." Jack growled and pulled his arm away, falling over and hitting the door. Joshua kneeled down next to him when he slid down the frame and came to rest sprawled on the floor. "I know Jack, Peg-Leg probably wasn't there. Now come on, I'll help you up, you'll get dressed and lye down for a while. You're released from your duties." He helped Jack up and brought him to the bed. As he reached the door to give the child some privacy, Jack's quiet voice stopped him.  
  
"Who shot me?" He asked. "Do you know?"  
  
"A navy man." Josh answered with out turning around. "They called him over when they brought me in. I think his name was James Norbert or Norton." He paused. "Norrington, that's it. Some kid named James Norrington." Then he left.  
  
Jack pulled off the pants he'd taken from the soldier and threw them in the corner of the cabin with the bullet ridden red coat and the monk's cloak. Pulling on Joshua's pants and shirt, Jack jumped into bed and positioned himself so he wasn't in so much pain. He dreamed of Lily that night along with revenge.  
  
**  
  
Bill hung up his friend's cloths carefully on the side of the ship. There were a few small speckles of blood on the back of the white shirt but they were hardly noticeable. As he Unraveled the black sash he usually wore around his waist, a bag fell out.  
  
Curiously, Bill opened it and found a necklace inside. Jack had bought something in the store, he remembered. The necklace was like the one he'd seen in the window of the shop, the one that looked like a heart cut in half and carved from stone. Looking around quickly, he stuffed in his boot and tightened the straps so it wouldn't fall out.  
  
Leaving the deck, Bill entered the crew quarters and walked over the bunk in the corner. Crawling up on Jack's, Bill pulled out a small box and opened it, intent on putting the necklace in there. There were a few beads inside along with another necklace, this one a sparrow. He smiled, placing the other beside it. Closing the lid, he jumped down as a drunk Roger stumbled down the stairs.  
  
"Turner, we're going to Tortuga." He hiccuped.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Alteng: Hey, thanks for the review! Again, I luv you. I don't think mune will be 95 pages but...you never know...hehehehehehehe. I wanted to set the rosa/jack conflict for later and trust me, it will be good. Josh does want peg leg but he loves his son and josh kinda has a calmness about him that I love, his son kind got it to with the opertune moment. It's okay with the death thing, I understand. I wanted to do a lot more but that didn't work either. I'll read your story when I have time, it sounds good it's just I have so much work to do and I'm putting these up during computers so...oh and my friend dyed her hair purple, I just threw that in for fun. 5 kids huh? Sux to be him...headaches. See ya and keep reading!  
  
DragonHunter 200: I love irony to, it's always great. Jack may or may not get Fritz in the end, I haven't decided but Fritz will pay...I swear to god because I hate him so much!!!!!!!!! I've got chapter one done and have three lines for chapter two in my new story. It's called Fated Partings so look for it. I'll tell you when it comes up. I already like it. See ya! And I love hearing from you.  
  
Dshael: Back again? That's awesome, I love you to, even though I hardly know you yet. Thanks for reviewing, I'll make it worth your while, I promis. Oh, and rosa and lily will come back, they have to...women are the best!  
  
Holliday1081: Don't worry, Jack will start to change more...you kinda see it in this chapter. He's getting' daft and thinking on his feet...keep reviewing! 


	7. Warm greetings and bloody hands

Hey everyone, I'm almost ready to post my second ff, so look for it! I got my ear pierced yesterday, the top part...kinda hurts still but I'll get over it and tonight I'm streaking my hair blond! Yeah! Anyway, I hope you liked the last one, it was one of my favorites to write and I hope you like this one to! I hope I did jack okay. See ya!  
  
Ch.7- Warm greetings and bloody hands  
  
Jack climbed monkey like up the rope to the crow's nest, his shoulder burning with exertion, the bandages rubbing on his skin, trapping the sweat and blood around the wound. A high wind had whipped up, snapping the ropes and ties, the sails whining with the pull. Rain poured down on the deck, bringing with it high waves.  
  
Jack cried out as his hands slipped on the rope, the ship tilting dangerously. Above him, Mourison yelled, "Careful Sparrow, one drop and you'll be washed into the sea or splatter on the deck and Turner won't to clean you up." Just when he finished speaking, a large wave came and engulfed them both. Jack took in a large gulp of saltwater, his shoulder screaming with pain, his hands grasping the rope with all his might as his body was sucked to the side with the water. When it was gone he noticed he had shifted down towards the deck again and climbed faster, making up for lost time.  
  
At the top he looked out over the roaring waves and caught sight of a large cove. Lights shone dimly through the watery haze and he got his first glimpse of Tortuga. Jack smiled weakly and looked over at Mourison, smiling. The man clapped him on the back and Jack winced as his fingers brushed his wound.  
  
"Secure that cable." Mourison yelled, his voice almost disappearing in the wind. Jack leaned over the side of the crow's nest's railing, his fingers brushing the rope as it whipped by him. Jack growled and reached his arm out further. Grasping the rope, he pulled it in and handed it to Mourison.  
  
"How long till we reach port?" Jack asked. Mourison finished tying the rope and then turned to look at Tortuga to.  
  
"Another four hours at least with this wind and these waves." Jack shivered and rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night.  
  
**  
  
Joshua slipped and slid on the planks of the dock that held the Catherine, who pitched and rolled in the strong winds and high waves. Rain lashed down on them and the ocean lapped at their feet as it mounted the dock and licked their boots. He turned to his crew; eyes squinted against the sea spray and drops of rain hitting face so he could see them better.  
  
"Maxius, Dontae, Prechart, Gibbs and Logan, I want you to make your way to the stores and get what you can. Try to get sales and enough to hold us for a few weeks." Lightning illuminated they're down cast faces and they nodded, staggering off and pulling their arms closer to their chests to protect them against the wind and water. Roger stopped beside Joshua and whispered to him.  
  
"What should we do after? Bring them back or buy 'em an' wait till the storm clears?" Joshua placed a hand on his friend's cold shoulder.  
  
"Buy them and then spend the rest of your time in Tortuga mate." He replied. Roger nodded and followed the other men. Jack crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep salty breath, the chill running through his bones. He kind of hopped he'd be allowed to stay on the ship and not have to venture into Tortuga. Some of the men were staying on board, to watch the ship. He had heard stories over the last few days; Moragg was staying on board, all the men had said it was because he was scared of the town. He'd slept with some wench and wound up the next morning missing his cloths, his eye and another few 'vital' organs. Jack shivered at the thought and shifted his weight slightly so he was further away from the town.  
  
Joshua continued to name names and soon over half the crew was gone on different jobs. Finally he said, "Sparrow, Turner, Mourison and Dickering, you'll be with me. The rest of you can stay here and watch the ship." Roberts moaned and turned towards the Catherine angrily. "Roberts, you can quit. Your being punished remember?" Joshua motioned to them and they followed, Jack keeping close to Bill who seemed tense and expectant.  
  
"You've never been here?" Jack asked as they walked up the path to the town, his ears filled with loud music, screams and gunshots. Bill shook his head, eyes ahead of him, darting back and fourth watching the path.  
  
"No, Kelison told me stories though." He said hoarsely. "A man dressed as a woman seduced him, took him to a room and started getting down with him until he noticed." Jack almost gagged at the thought and looked around to.  
  
They entered Tortuga a few minutes from the docks and Jack took comfort in the closed in streets, protecting him from the high winds by the large buildings on either side. The comfort in the shelter though was a little marred by the violence he found in the streets.  
  
The people here either hadn't noticed there was a large tropical storm blowing around them or they just didn't care as they chased each other through the streets with knives and guns. Women and men kissed and drank next to bar doors and in allies while people hung from the balconies above, throwing down tankards of rum and assortments of clothing on those walking below while shouting out all sorts of profanity.  
  
Jack hurried up to Joshua, stepping over a dead man on the street and almost tripping in his haste. "How long are we staying?" He asked. Joshua smiled lopsidedly at him and gave some money to a girl in a red dress.  
  
"Why Jack, ye don't like it?" He asked in mock sadness before turning to the girl, "Tell Roper to meet me in the pub, usual spot okay luv?" The woman nodded, winked at Jack and then hurried away, her dress hanging limp and wet on her slim frame. Jack watched her go, mouth hanging open. Joshua laughed and continued to walk. "Happy birthday kid, this is your present." He announced. "All the entertainment, booze and women you're little heart could want. Like it?" He stopped and held his arms open wide, taking in a deep breath of air. "I haven't been here since your mother and I were mates, before you were born o' course." He winked and crossed the road swiftly to avoid a charging horse and empty wagon. "Man, brings back memories."  
  
Jack wasn't listening. It was his birthday? He was seventeen already. He felt a chill run down his spin at the thought and turned to Bill who was looking around with his eyebrows raised. "It'll take some getting used to." He said, pushing his way into the bar just ahead of Jack.  
  
If the streets were bad, it was nothing to the bar they had just walked into. Men ran around like crazy, knocking over tables and other people. There was a clamor at the bar to by drinks as bar maids and men filled tankards of rum, almost throwing them to the exuberant public. Jack's eyes caught a number of women on the staircase, all around his age or a little older with painted faces and revealing dresses. They had been watching them and when he looked up, they licked their lips and motioned with tantalizing movements for him to come over to them. Remembering what the other men had said and very much wanting to keep his vital parts, Jack turned away from them and ran into someone else.  
  
"Hello there kiddy pie, want me to tell you a bedie bye time story?" He'd run into a woman and as Jack's eyes traveled up from her chest to her face he realized it was a very big woman. She had blond hair done up in tight curls that bounced around an olive colored face. Her blue eyes sparkled and a smile curled her lips as she walked down, baring in on the scared teenager. Jack moved to turn away from her but more women were surrounding him.  
  
The women from the stairs had joined them and hands moved over Jack's chest, pulling at his shirt and running fingers through his hair, playing with the beads that danced around his face. "You would look so much older with facial hair dear." Purred a pretty brunette in his ear. Jack turned, smiling weakly before a rough pair of hands seized his shirt and pulled him around. A redhead held him, her lips brushing his.  
  
"Oh yes, very handsome." She said deeply. "How old are you sweetie? Have you lost your mommy?" The women giggled as a rambunctious strawberry blond pushed away the red head. She smelled strongly of rum and ran cold hands down Jack's cheeks.  
  
"Maybe we should call over Scarlet, she's a newbie, he's a newbie. We'll get 'em together eh? What say you girls?" The other woman cheered and suddenly a little redhead was pulled forward and shoved into Jack. She looked up at his through sad eyes and suddenly it was if there was a connection. He felt what she was feeling only on a different level. She obviously didn't want to be here and neither did he. Slowly, he reached into the sash around his waist and lifted out some money, eyes never leaving hers. She he took her hand to place the coins in them she pulled it up and stuck it over her heart. Smiling slightly, he let the coins drop from his palm and into the front of her dress. The women around dispersed, branching off to different tables, leaving the two young people standing alone still, gazing at each other.  
  
"Scarlet." She said simply. Jack could hardly hear her over the noise of the tavern; her voice was so quiet.  
  
"Jack Sparrow." He replied. Smiling, she shakily began to lead him upstairs but he stopped her. "No, I have to stay with my captain." He said. She looked at him with relief and he motioned her to follow, slipping his hand around her's and leading them to a table in the corner where Joshua and Bill sat with a strange man.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" He asked Bill in a whisper as the other man left the table and stood beside him, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall with a tankard of rum. He eyed Scarlet closely for a moment before he answered.  
  
"At the bar or with some girls. Never find 'em in this place. They're only keeping a look out anyhow. This place is known to attract well known pirates and with any luck, Fritz'll be walking in...or someone else who owes us money." Jack stiffened at the mention of Fritz and Scarlet, who both her arms wrapped around one of his with her head on his shoulder, looked up at him through worried eyes.  
  
Bill clapped him on the arm. "Don't worry about it, go have fun. You never said it was your birthday." Jack shrugged and smiled. He'd forgotten all about it. Life on the Catherine was the best it could be. Time really didn't matter anymore. "They're just talking about some merchant ships who'll be coming through soon with bid loads and which shipping lanes they'll be on." He sighed and took a gulp from his tankard, "Profits and such. Oh hell, I could use some action eh?" He nudged Jack who nodded, watching the stranger.  
  
The man had his hood up, his eyes continually darting towards Jack and Bill but more importantly Scarlet. Scarlet wasn't watching him; she was staring at Jack almost as if she were in a trance. "Oh man," Bill groaned beside him. He gave Jack a little shove towards the staircase, dislodging Scarlet's head from his shoulder and making her glare at Bill. "Go on, Jack, go." Jack sighed and walked away, toeing Scarlet behind him through the obnoxious crowd. At the stairs they stopped, the eyes of the other women watching. Bill, in his corner motioned for Jack to go and, with a sigh, he and Scarlet climbed the stairs.  
  
The second floor was pretty much a balcony overlooking the first floor, with doors leading off this into small rooms. Jack wasn't exactly sure what was about to happen. He felt himself shaking as he opened a door and peeked inside, looking for anyone inside. When he found the room was deserted he pushed inside, pulling Scarlet behind him.  
  
Jack let go of her hand and walked to the bed, pressing his hand into the mattress on the pretext of checking the firmness while really stalling as he heard Scarlet shut the door softly, muffling the sounds of the bar below. Finally, Jack turned around and sat on the bed running his sweaty palms on his pants and watching Scarlet coming closer. She to looked nervous. She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his knee. Jack stiffened, his eyes screwing up in fear, body shaking.  
  
"First time?" Scarlet asked. Jack nodded, taking in a deep breath. Scarlet smiled shakily and looked around. "Mine to." She took in a shuddering breath. "Okay, ready?" Jack shrugged and waited for Scarlet to take the initiative. She leaned over, placed her right hand on the back of his head, left hand around his waist and her lips on his. Jack took in her warmth and shaking body, letting her gently push him with her weight onto the bed.  
  
Jack wasn't sure what had happened. One minute they were kissing, the next she hand her hands under his shirt, running a finger gently around the edges of the bandage on his shoulder. Jack hissed in pain as it ran over a sore spot but she held his lips with hers and continued as if she hadn't noticed anything.  
  
After half an hour of just kissing, Scarlet, who was sitting on top of him, legs on either side of his waist started unbuttoning his shirt. Jack closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, wondering what this was going to be like.  
  
As Scarlet managed to get the last button undone, however, the door burst open and a man stood in the doorway. Thinking it was just a normal mistake, Scarlet turned around angrily and snapped, "Do you mind, we're a little busy." Jack lifted his head and looked past Scarlet towards the doorway. The man was the same one Joshua had been talking to earlier, Roper.  
  
"I do mind." He crossed the room in two strides, slamming the door behind him. Jack had barely a moment to think about what was happening when Scarlet was off him, tightly held in the man's grasp. Jack rolled over onto his stomach and flipped off the bed, drawing his sword from his side and aiming it at the man's back as he held Scarlet to the wall. "I want you." He growled in her face as she squirmed to get away. "I've wanted you all night."  
  
Jack pressed his sword into the man's back so he knew it was there. The man stopped and turned his head to look at Jack. "Who the hell are you?" Jack asked. The man smiled, revealing rotting teeth. He lowered his hood slowly and Jack grimaced as he saw the deep scars that ran down the man's face.  
  
"You going to kill me boy?" He asked, turning away from Jack again. "Do you have the guts?" He laughed and Jack pressed the sword into his skin as hard as he could without drawing blood. "Have you ever killed someone boy? Ever felt the blood of another person's life draining away in your hands?" Jack gulped remembering his mother suddenly. Unintentionally, he lowered his guard. The man felt the pressure on his back lessen and reached for his own sword.  
  
Scarlet noticed the move and yelled out a warning to Jack, only to be silenced by a swift and powerful smack across the face. As she slid to the ground, blood pouring from her uncontious mouth, Jack growled and lunged.  
  
The man blocked Jack's sword with his own and kicked out his leg. It connected with Jack's stomach sending him reeling backwards onto the bed. The man brought his sword down and Jack rolled away from the cut, hearing it slice into the mattress behind him. Swiftly, he brought his own blade around before the other could pull his from the bed and he felt it contact with something solid, the man's chest.  
  
Suddenly, his face and upper body were covered in blood and he stepped back in surprise, his heart hammering as blood spewed from the man's body in a great shower. Scarlet had woken and began screaming as she was covered in the hot substance as well. She curled into a ball and flung her arms up to protect herself as the man's body fell to the ground by her feet.  
  
His hands were warm. Lifting them to his face, he saw their attacker's blood, warm and red dripping from his fingers and palms. Shock and numbness hit him and he fell to the ground as his knees gave way, allowing the wall behind him to keep him upright. He'd just killed another person.  
  
The sting of tears threatening to spill over didn't faze him, nor Scarlet's screams. He didn't notice the door opening again or even someone calling his name. His hazy vision was on the man who lay on the ground in front of him. The man who's blood he'd spilt.  
  
**  
  
Joshua sat at the table with Turner, finishing his drink. His friend had left and he was just wondering where his son had wandered off to when a scream from upstairs caught his attention. Screams were usual in Tortuga, especially in this tavern where the 'entertainment' was a well-known attraction but this sounded like the screams of a woman in terror.  
  
Joshua sprang from his chair, Turner on his heels and managed to push his way through the crowd, all of who seemed not to have noticed a thing. The rickety staircase bounced beneath his feet as her thundered up it. At the top a woman, who had poked her head out of another room and was holding a sheet over herself, pointed down the hall in the direction of the screams, fear on her face.  
  
Joshua stopped outside room four and leaned closer, the female voice inside the same as the one he had heard down stairs. With out bothering to knock, he pushed into the room.  
  
The first thing he noticed was his friend on the floor dead, blood pooling around him as it rushed from his chest. The next was the woman who sat huddled in the corner, her hands over her face, screaming and shaking. Bill rushed to her and pulled her into his arms, comforting him, his eyes on the other side of the room. Joshua followed his gaze and found his son.  
  
Jack sat covered in blood, his eyes unfocused, gazing on the man on the ground. Joshua rushed over and bent down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and calling his name. Jack was in shock. "Sparrow?" He called softly. Bill had managed to stifle the woman's screams and she lay in his arms sobbing hysterically. "Jack, please answer me." Jack didn't respond. Worried, Joshua lightly shook him. Still nothing. Wiping some of the blood from Jack's face, Joshua grabbed him firmly and pulled him into a hug. Jack didn't protest, he remained limp and unresponsive in his father's arms. "Jack, please answer me!" He yelled.  
  
"I'm alright." Jack's silent voice said suddenly. Joshua smiled and squeezed him tighter. "The blood's not mine. We're alright." Joshua shook his head. Pushing Jack away, Joshua placed his hands firmly on the young man's shoulder and looked into his eyes. They were dull and expressionless.  
  
"No you're not Jack." He said. Jack looked away towards the corner where the woman and Bill sat. "Of course you're not alright."  
  
"How's Scarlet?" He asked. Joshua looked over at Bill and the girl.  
  
"Fine, she'll be fine." He stood and helped Jack to his feet. Jack's eyes suddenly traveled to the man on the ground and Joshua grasped his chin, making him avert his eyes. "Don't look. You don't need that. Come on," He led Jack from the room, checking to make sure Bill and Scarlet were right behind them. "We're going back to the ship."  
  
The time it took to get back to the Catherine seemed like no time at all. Joshua led his son down the path to the ship, shaking his head in warning as Roger opened his mouth to question about their short stay and why Jack and the girl Bill carried behind them were covered in blood. Ignoring the sharp waves and rocking deck, Joshua took Jack down the stairs to the crew quarters and instructed him to get into bed. The boy did it with no questions asked and, as Joshua turned to leave, Jack's voice called after him, "Do you have any kohl?" Confused, Joshua turned.  
  
"What?" He asked. Jack's eyes were closed and he looked asleep. Joshua waited until his son again asked the question.  
  
"Do you have any kohl?"  
  
"Yes, in my cabin." Joshua answered. "Why?" Jack didn't answer. Joshua headed back up the stairs, holding the walls for support as the ship titled violently. At the top her crossed the open space and entered his cabin. Scarlet sat on the bed covered in a warm blanket, Bill beside her, holding a bottle of rum. When he looked up, Joshua said, "Jack's asleep." Bill nodded and handed Scarlet the bottle, which she gulped down hungrily. Sitting in his chair at the table, Joshua eyed her closely. It was sad really, a girl like this being caught up in Tortuga.  
  
"You can stay here, tonight if you like." He said. Scarlet shook her head.  
  
"No, I should go back." Joshua nodded.  
  
"When ever you like." He said. Standing up, he went to his cabinet and took out a small bit of kohl. He handed it to Bill. "Give this to Jack." He instructed. "Tomorrow, he wants it."  
**  
  
Whoa...suspenseful enough? I hope...anyway...did you like it?  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Alteng: I wanted to have Will's family have stronger ties with piracy then just his father and to tell you the truth, I forgot all about Kaaren, I really did. I may or may not have her back...I probably should tell what happens to her eh? I wanted Norrington and Jack to have enmity between them right in the beginning so when he comes back it'll make it more interesting...so...yeah. I really don't know why I threw the necklace in...I guess I am just a hopeless romantic so...oh well...Jack has to have a soft side under that whole meany fasage. I want to read this pintel and ragetti story but I just don't have time lately. I want to get the internet at my house, then I'll be able to do way more. See ya!  
  
DragonHunter 200: I wanted to have Jack steal from the Harbor master every time he's in port royal so there's stealing the first...also it starts with the whole getting way to close for comfort hand waving thing. I haven't read a cleric story, I may look for them when I can. Is this a fast enough update?  
  
Holliday 1081: Rum is...an...um...acquired taste and Jack hasn't acquired it quite yet. We all know he does though so I wanted to flip his life right around on him as he gets older. I want Bill and Jack to be close so to add drama in...lets say...later adventures. I'm almost ready to post my new story so...I can't wait either.  
  
Ps my friend says I update to fast and don't leave you hanging enough. Is that true? 


	8. Lost again

Hey, I'm back again, thank you for the reviews. Well, my hair has awesome blonde streaks...my ear is pierced and my braces are tighter. Man, I hate braces. Oh well, gotta have hem. Thanks for the reviews and my new story is up! The Fated Partings is it's name and I love it, I got a story line for it and...I think it'll be better...see ya!  
  
Ch.8 lost again  
  
Jack woke up screaming, his body drenched in cold sweat. Shakily, he rubbed it from his face and hopped from his bunk, Bill calling groggily after him. Jack ignored his friend and staggered quickly up to the deck. The cool night hit his bare chest, sending a chill through him. He felt sick and slammed into the side of the ship, vomiting over the edge.  
  
Roger was at his side in an instant, his hand on Jack's shoulder as he retched again, the disgusting splashes hitting the water below. "That's it kid, let it all out. There you go." Jack felt embarrassed and stood straight, wiping his mouth and staring up at the full moon floating above them. Unthinkingly, he wiped his hands on his pants.  
  
It had been thirteen months to the day that he had killed Roper but he still woke terrified every night. Some times he could control his stomach, other times, like tonight, it was all too much. Roger leaned against the rail sympathetically and waited for Jack to calm down.  
  
"You alright kid?" He asked. Jack rubbed his eyes, smudging the kohl that lined them and nodded, the beads he had placed on the end of the two braids tying the strands of hair together from his beard clinking softly. He ran a hand over the sparse hairs he had above his lip uncontiously. He had been trying to grow a mustache now for two weeks. The men on deck ignored them as this had turned into a regular thing. "Tell me about it."  
  
"No, I'm alright." Jack muttered, wrapping his arms around himself to keep away the cold air touching his skin. Roger shrugged and walked away. Jack sighed in relief and turned back to the stairs to the crew quarters when Bill came up on deck, pulling a shirt over his head and holding an extra one for Jack. He handed it to him. "Thanks." Jack whispered, pulling it over his head. His eyes caught the tattoo on his arm and he started, staring at it. It was of a Sparrow flying over the backdrop of the sun sinking into the ocean with the name 'Jack' printed elegantly underneath. He didn't think he'd ever get used to that.  
  
"The dream again?" Bill asked, sitting down on the deck with his back against the side of the ship. Jack sighed and sat down to, watching one of the new crewmembers they'd picked up the other day, a kid no older then fifteen, handing some gunpowder to Mourison.  
  
"Yeah." Jack answered. "On'y, this time he was there." He rubbed his hands on his pants again and sighed, feeling the warmth of blood wash over them. He knew it was in his mind but it was driving him insane. If he were a drinker, he'd be on his eighth bottle already. Bill nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes. He knew 'he' meant Fritz. "I killed him."  
  
"Jack, you have to get over it." Bill said. Jack growled but didn't move from his spot, waiting for Bill to say more. He knew he would, the whelp. "I've killed men. It still haunts me but..."  
  
"From afar, you've killed from afar." Jack pointed out. "With a gun and a bullet. You never felt it, the blood and the spraying and..." He shuddered. "It's gross." Bill nodded.  
  
"When I kill, I think about Rebecca and Will." He said after a long pause. Jack looked away, focusing on the main mast but not really seeing it. Who did he have to think about? Lily, he dreamed of her too, every day and night. She was all that was on his mind besides Roper. Rosa, he missed her. The memories though, they were fading. Rosa would be married, Lily probably too. They were so far away, he couldn't remember their voices, hardly remember their faces... "Did you ever finish that book Jack?" Bill asked, breaking his thoughts about home.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The book, the book you used to carry around with your nose in. Did you ever finish it?" Jack shook his head. Bill placed a hand on his head and used it to lift himself up. Jack winced as his neck cracked and punched Bill on the arm in revenge. Bill smiled and dusted himself off. "Maybe you should. Oh, and by the way, your makeup's running." Jack grinned and ran a finger under his eye, wiping away the kohl that had smudged. Sighing her stretched out on the deck and allowed the rocking of the ship to lull him to sleep. This time, he dreamed of Lily.  
  
"How long has it been Sparrow?" Jack looked up from his book and turned to see Joshua standing at the wheel. It was another long and boring day. They hadn't had a decent raid for two weeks and the crew was growing restless. "Since you had a bad night's sleep?" Jack turned a page in his book, squinting as the sun cast it's light on the paper.  
  
"A few months or so." He replied. It was true, since his talk that night with Bill about reading and Lily, he hadn't had one bad dream. Damn idiot couldn't have mentioned it sooner. His mind slipped to the book.  
  
Mary ran swiftly across the deck, me bringing up the rear. The Red-Revenge was hitting us with not only cannon balls but also broken glass and other sharp objects. Around me the crew was going down, our ship was sinking and the sharks circled beneath us waiting for someone to fall.  
  
"You know Jack, we're stopping in Tortuga and I thought..."  
  
I grabbed the rope, Fritz firing on us from the deck of the Pride; his crew would not abandon their thirst for...  
  
"...what say you?" Joshua's voice passed through him, not breaking his concentration in the slightest. Roger, who was standing at the side of the wheel watching the shoreline through a telescope, looked over at father and son. He addressed Joshua.  
  
"You know, I think Jackie's preoccupied." He stated. Joshua rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, than you Gibbs for that fine analysis."  
  
Mary reached the other side of the room as I shut the door, her hands ripping out dresser drawers as she searched, cloths flinging through the air behind her. I knew our distraction would not be a long one. Under her breath she repeated the same words as if she was trying to keep her mind from slipping on the task ahead of us. "The map, the map."...  
  
"Jackie, you get any more interested and you'll..."  
  
"I found it!" She screamed holding it up. I stared at the map it was the treasure to...  
  
"Hey Jackie?" Jack looked up, annoyed.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, fine. Okay." He said, waving a hand impatiently. Roger smiled and shook his head, turning back to his scouting job.  
  
...the treasure of Isla de Muerta and the gold of Cortes himself!  
  
Jack looked up at his father. The treasure of the Isla de Muerta. He had half the map. His eyes moved back to the book.  
  
I ran to her, kissing her lips softly. She pulled away, giggling, and drew out a compass. "We need this to find our way." I opened it and noticed immediately there was something wrong.  
  
"This compass doesn't point north." Mary shook her head.  
  
"I know." She said simply, taking the compass and stuffing it in her sash. "The compass isn't supposed to find north." I took the other end of the map and we stood there, excitement flooding through us as I suddenly let it sink in. We'd found it! The treasure! Suddenly, the door opened and Fritz walked in. With out thinking, I turned and the map split down the middle.  
  
That's what had happened, Jack thought as he read these lines. Josh had torn the map. Roger's voice suddenly yelled, "Sail, captain, on the horizon!" But Jack's mind had gone back to his book and he didn't hear it.  
  
Fritz had a mad glint in his eyes. "Yes, that be the treasure map Delore." He hissed. "And I'll be wantin' it back now." He pulled out his gun and pointed it at us. "Now."  
  
I shook my head and looked at Mary who had that gleam in her eyes. She wasn't going to give up without a fight.  
  
"You haven't told 'im, 'ave you Mary?" He asked. "You haven't told 'im about the curse." I was confused and turned to look at my love.  
  
"Curse?" I asked. Mary placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I should have told you, I know." She said.  
  
Jack turned the page. Curse? What curse?  
  
"The gold is Aztec, the gods placed a curse on it to any mortal man."  
  
Jack snorted. A curse? Sure, okay. Roger suddenly snatched the book away from him and through it at the wheel. It hit the deck and lay there, open; it's pages blowing in the wind. Roger grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Time for reading later, Jackie. Right now we need to fight." Jack looked up and noticed a larger ship then the Catherine sailing closer, the crew on deck hoisting the Jolly Roger. "It's the Red-Revenge!" Jack's mind couldn't quite grasp what had just been said. The Red-Revenge? The book!  
  
Under his breath, he said what he had read; "The Red-Revenge was hitting us with not only cannon balls but also broken glass and other sharp objects." Swearing, Jack ran after Joshua who had entered his cabin. Jack stood in the doorway, watching as his father reached into a trunk and withdrew a folded, yellow, water spotted piece of paper and a little box. He turned and handed it to Jack. Outside they could hear shots being fired and yells from both crews.  
  
"Here Jack, take this." A cannon blew outside and the ship shuddered. "It's a compass and the second to a map." He tucked them into Jack's sash. "Look after these." Jack grabbed his arm.  
  
"This is my fight!" He yelled. Josh pulled away. "I can do..."  
  
" No! You had enough trouble getting over Roper! Fritz will pay! He killed Meredith, no step aside Jack!" His tone lightened and he looked away. "Listen, Sparrow. If I don't make it, I want you to go to..." Roger rushed to the door.  
  
"Captain, they're boarding us! There's to many of them!" Joshua glanced at his son and ran from the room. Jack stood there for a moment, heart pounding in his chest. Joshua had told him to stay here and keep safe but, the ship was being boarded. He had to do something! Jack checked to make sure the compass and other part of the map were safe then made his way from the cabin, cutlass raised.  
  
Men were hitting the deck left and right. Some, he recognized as his ship mates, others were from Fritz's. Jack ducked as a man swung at him, the sword embedding itself in Joshua's doorframe. With a swift move, Jack sliced into the man's belly, bringing him down screaming.  
  
Moving on, ignoring the blood and the sick feeling rising in his stomach like bile. There were still a lot of men he had to help take down. Moving up the stair way to the wheel, he came face to face with a woman. She was beautiful, her blond hair cut short like a man's, the wind moving the shirt and revealing her thin frame. She wore a skirt that cut off just below her knees and the sword in her hand looked unnaturally large for her. The look on her face, though, was of pure venom.  
  
"So, are you Fritz's squeeze?" Jack sneered. The woman smiled faintly back, raising her bloody cutlass. Behind her, the newbie lay dead, his head disconnected from his body. "Oh, god." Jack wanted to turn away but couldn't, the woman had started at him.  
  
"Maybe." She replied. "Same question, are you Delore's?" Jack shrugged, bringing a smile to his lips despite the fear and sickness he felt. She attacked first, slashing at him with a down wards swing. Jack jumped back and laughed.  
  
"Oh, a girl who makes the first move. I like that." Jack said. He was trying to anger her. He moved next, going for her head but being stopped shot by a block. Their swords spun as they tried to hit each other. Suddenly, Jack's back was against the wheel, the blades of his and the girl's swords crossed in front of his face, inches from his nose. "Please, watch the beard, it takes hours to get it right."  
  
"Oh," She simpered. "Don't worry about that. Let me get a little closer and I'll cure all your ills." Jack smiled and managed to push her away with as much strength as he could muster. She hit the railing hard and moved just as Jack embedded his sword in the side of the ship. The woman swung back and Jack sidestepped, getting up beside her and grabbing her hands. She tried to get away making them overbalance and fall to the deck, her on top, Jack holding her arms over his head with the sword. She screamed in frustration and kneed Jack in the leg close to his goods. Jack winced but held on. Suddenly, she had wriggled her on hand free and punched him full on the side of the face knocking out one of his bottom front teeth.  
  
"That's not very nice." Jack growled, digging his nails into her wrists. Finally, she let go of the sword and it thudded to the deck loudly. Rolling over so he was sitting on top, Jack pinned her arms down beside her, legs pinned by his own. "Sorry, I usually prefer the bottom but, in the circumstances..." The woman smiled back.  
  
"I don't date eunuchs." Jack's face blanched in anger. A eunuch, oh, so she wanted to play rough eh? Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her lips and she kissed back. Jack, surprised by her reaction to his advance, let go and sat up again. Looking around, he watched the other crew fighting. He had to rejoin the fray.  
  
"Look luv, I have to get back to me duty, so..." With out another word her leg go of her arm and punched her hard across the face, effectively knocking her out. As he moved to stand, a hand grabbed the back of his head and wrenched him to his feet, a sword to his neck. A shot rang out near by, and most of the fighting stopped.  
  
"Delore, I believe he belongs to you." The man who held Jack yelled. Jack leaned in closer to the man, away from the sword and his foot hit a peg leg. It was Fritz. "How old would this one be, eh?" Fritz asked, shaking the fist holding Jack's hair. Jack growled but couldn't do any more because the sword was digging into his neck. "Older then the one behind me?" Jack knew he meant the newbie and his murderous rage grew.  
  
Joshua stepped forward, holding his cutlass tightly. His eyes were on Jack, fear on his face. "Let him go Fritz, your quarrel is with me, not him." Fritz laughed a high cold laugh and ran the cold steel of his cutlass over Jack's skin as though he longed to use it. "Just let him go."  
  
"What's his name?" Fritz yelled. Joshua didn't answer. "What's his name?"  
  
No one said anything. Jack wasn't afraid, "Jack Sparrow!" Jack screamed. He saw his father close his eyes briefly, a grim look on his face. Fritz leaned in closer so Jack could see his face a little from the corner of his eye. "My name is Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Jack Sparrow, I've heard that name. You're wanted in Port Royal." He laughed, "Your pretty young." He moved his face back behind Jack, still speaking into his ear. "Jack, Jack...Mary and Joshua's son was named Jack from what I remember." Jack could hear the tone in his voice as he put one and one together. "Jack Delore?"  
  
"No, Sparrow." Jack growled. "And you better remember it." Fritz laughed.  
  
Joshua stepped forward with pleading eyes. "Please, Fritz, please...he's just a kid, let him go! Please. You can take me; you can kill me or torture me, what have you? But please let..." Fritz interrupted him.  
  
"Your son stays with me, Joshua." Jack could tell her was smiling. Suddenly he noticed there was someone standing beside them. Looking over, he took in the guy's ugly face and rolling belly. He looked extremely well fed and white, as if he hadn't seen enough sun light. "Do you notice your ship is sinking Delore? Tell me, where is the map and I promise, no harm will come to your dear little son."  
  
"Let him go." Joshua said. "I'll give you what you want, just, let him go." The man beside them was looking at Jack's stomach where the sash was tied. He moved forward and placed a hand inside Jack's sash, drawing out the compass and map. He grinned and waved it in the air for everyone to see.  
  
"Ah, so you lied Delore, tut tut." Fritz made a small whistle and the man beside them drew his gun so swiftly Jack didn't have time to yell out before the shot had rang out and Joshua was staggering backwards, a crimson stain spreading on his chest over his heart.  
  
"No!" Jack screamed, trying to get loose. Joshua hit the railing and let his hand drop from the wound, looking up at his son through calm eyes. He smiled faintly.  
  
The ship was silent as everyone watched in shock. Jack heard barely, the sound of his father's voice, "Meredith..." Before he toppled backwards off the ship and they heard the splash of him hitting the water. Jack's body was numb; the strength drained as Fritz led him to the side of the ship where he had a clear view of Joshua's body sinking below the waves. Jack closed his eyes, trying not to cry or pass out.  
  
"Oh, come on Jack." Fritz said softly, "You look just like him but I see some of your mother in you to. Not much, but it is there." He turned Jack around, cutlass still to his throat and Jack finally, for the first time in his life, got a good look at the man who had killed his parents. "Oh, my. You two are almost identical." He smirked. "Almost." Looking down at Joshua's crew which were out numbered two to one, Fritz said, "Tie them to the mast men, we'll let them sink with the ship." The men below began to move as instructed and Fritz turned back to Jack. "Thank you for the map, Delore or, Sparrow, if you like. Tell me, are the rumors true, do you have a twin?" Rosa! There were rumors about Rosa! "Because, if I remember correctly, the map was split in half. Now, would she have the other piece or do you?" Jack stayed silent. "Pity. Okay, come on."  
  
Fritz turned Jack around again and led him past the uncontious girl and the dead newbie, bringing him to the railing on the deck below at the spot where Joshua had disappeared over the side. "I think it appropriate that father and son join don't you?" The sword tightened against his skin and Jack stared at the water below. Just this morning he's been talking to his father about his new lease on life, devoid of bad dreams and memories. Now, his new life was to end and they'd be together again with Davy Joan's locker.  
  
A force knocked him into the rail hard, knocking the wind from his lungs and creating a sharp pain in his hip as it hit a large barrel, which toppled over and rolled away. Fritz's blade dug into his flesh just on the point of shoulder meets neck, drawing blood but not enough to kill him. Jack hit the ground and somersaulted backwards in time to see Roger and Fritz rolling around, grappling with each other. The crews were battling again and the ship was fast sinking.  
  
Rough hands pulled him to his feet and Bill's voice screamed at him to run. Jack pushed Bill's hands away and picked up a gun, running up the stairwell. The big man that had taken the compass and map, cocking the gun he prepared to fire. "Give me the map and compass!" He growled menacingly. The man extended the said items but, before Jack could take them, the woman he had taken down earlier stabbed him in the leg, bringing him crashing to the deck.  
  
Jack screamed and spun around, kicking at her as she stabbed him again, this time on his already bruised hip. The large man pocketed the items and ran off, quickly untying a lifeboat. He was going to desert! Jack and the woman struggled, her face contorted with rage and pain, the dagger in her hand high over his head.  
  
A sword whipped down from over head, the sun glinting on the metal blade. It embedded itself in the woman's back, sticking her to the deck. Blood poured from her mouth, a surprised look on her face. Jack rolled away from her as her hand went limp, taking the dagger with him and crawling to along the deck to Bill who was sitting there, holding his side. Jack grabbed the front of Bill's shirt and made him face him.  
  
"We need the map!" Jack shook him roughly and noticed blood seeping from his side. "How are you doing?" Bill nodded and motioned for Jack to go. Jack looked up and saw the man with his map and compass jumping into a rowboat. Jack scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could towards him. The man didn't know what happened until the dagger was buried deep in his back between his shoulder blades.  
  
Untying the man's sash, Jack pulled out his compass and the piece of the map. He needed the rest. Leaving the dead man near the rowboats, Jack passed fighting pirates and leaped down the stairs four at a time. The crew quarters were filling with water, blankets and pillows floating by him along with cloths and other personal items.  
  
Using Bill's bed as a lever, Jack hiked himself up onto his and grabbed the box where he kept his personal items. He pulled out the necklaces and shoved the letter, beads, map and kohl into his sash before abandoning the rest and hopping down again. He slipped and fell into the water, the salt burning his wounds. Shaking the hair from his eyes, Jack pushed through the room towards the stairwell.  
  
The battle still raged above. Jack crossed the ship at a run, grabbed Bill and pulled him to the rail. Many of the Catherine' s crew was in the water, either dead, dying or swimming to land which was some distance away. The blood was enough to attract any nearby sharks. Fritz's men were moving back to the Red-Revenge without their captain who was still fighting with Roger.  
  
A vicious uppercut brought the fight to an end. Roger keeled over backwards and Fritz turned to leave. Jack grabbed a pistol from the ground, aimed and fired, a murderous joy inside him. Fritz turned, stared at Jack and then fell over the edge. Jack didn't wait to hear the splash, he knew the wound probably wasn't fatal. Grabbing Roger who was still reeling from the blow he'd received, Jack and Bill dived into the water, pulling Roger with them.  
  
The water felt like a thousand knives were piercing his body. Jack would have screamed if he hadn't been in a rush to get to the shore. Even with Bill's help, Roger's weight was pulling them down. It seemed like forever to reach the shore and when they did, Jack's consciousness slipped, his head hit the sand and he knew no more.  
  
When he finally did open his eyes again, Jack found himself staring up at a brilliantly clear starry sky. Turning his head slowly to the right, he found Bill passed out next to him and further along the beach, heard people talking. Sitting up and taking a mental note of the bandages on his leg, and neck, Jack watched the beach where a few crewmembers were dragging bodies in by the light of the moon above.  
  
Roger's voice startled him. "Most of them are dead." He said. Jack turned, wincing at the pain in his thigh and saw Roger, propped against as palm tree behind him, holding a book in one hand and reading it by the light of a small fire beside him. He lifted the book and showed Jack the worn leather cover. "It's yours, Jackie. The one yer father wrote for yer mother."  
  
Jack crawled towards him and leaned on the tree to, taking the book and thumbing through it. His eyes rested on a page with a handwritten 48 at the top.  
  
Aloud, he read, "I spun, Fritz screamed, and his leg lay severed on the deck." Angrily, Jack closed the book and raised his hand to throw it in the fire but Roger stopped him, grabbing his wrist and yanking it from his grasp.  
  
"Ye stupid whelp!" He yelled. Bill stirred but didn't wake. "What do ye think yer doing, throwin' somthin' like this away, eh? Bill saved it from the ship when ye went after that big man." He set the book down next to him and rubbed his face. "Jeez, Jack!" Jack's gaze shifted to the Catherine, which had disappeared from the water.  
  
"Where are we Roger?" He asked. Roger closed his eyes and leaned back against the trunk, sighing.  
  
"Not to far from Tortuga, as we was headed there." He answered. Jack nodded and got to his feet slowly. "Where you goin'?"  
  
"A walk, I think I'll help them." He pointed to the beach. Roger let him go; knowing there was just no arguing. Jack reached the water's edge and walked along it, spotting Mourison dragging a body from the water. The man's leg was gone, bringing with it a faint trail of red. When he saw Jack, he set down the body and wiped his hands on his shirt.  
  
"Ye alright Sparrow?" He asked. Jack nodded and pointed at the man on the ground.  
  
"Who is he?" He asked. Mourison's hands were shaking, Jack noticed. The man tried to hide them.  
  
"Richards. He had a wife and a family." Jack nodded and kneeled down next to Richards. Slowly, he placed his hand on the man's cold wet brow and ran it down his face to close his still staring eyes. When he was done, he stood only to be surrounded by four or five other crewmembers. One he recognized as Logan. Logan grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer so he was only an inch or so away from the other's face.  
  
"It's your fault!" Logan growled. "It's your fault the captain's dead." Jack went to respond but another man grabbed him away from Logan and punched him roughly in the ribs. Jack doubled up, wheezing and was pushed to the ground.  
  
Above him, he recognized Maxius and Prechart taunting as another continually kicked him in the side. Reaching out blindly, Jack managed to hook his arm around someone's leg and next moment he and the man were down, punching every bit of each other they could find. As he reached for a concealed knife in his boot, someone seized him and pulled him to his feet. It was Bill, obviously the fighting had woken him.  
  
As Jack looked around, he noticed all of the remaining crew were gathered around in a circle, eyes on Jack and Prechart who's nose was swelled and bleeding, obviously broken. He let the blood flow down his face and didn't try to stem the flow as he pointed threateningly at Jack. "All his fault!"  
  
"Stop!" Roger shouted. Everyone looked up to see Mourison supporting Roger into the circle. Bill let go of Jack who pulled himself up to his full height and straightened his cloths the best he could, the throbbing in his leg growing stronger with each passing second. "Is this what Joshua would have wanted? His crew murdering each other?" Everyone looked around and there was some muttering around the circle. "I am the first mate! Savvy? I say, we elect a new leader, a new captain, even if it's just until we get to Tortuga, but right now we need an unchallenged leader! I vote Jack!" There was silence at this statement; the only sound was the waves that crashed on the beach.  
  
Dontae shook his head and stepped forward, towards Roger. "No!" He shouted. "I will not take orders from a snot nosed little eleven year old, no way!" Jack growled and lunged forward, grabbing Dontae. There was a short struggle and again, the fight was broken apart.  
  
"Yeah, Dontae, an eleven year old! Well at least I still have my..." Roger shut Jack up with a look.  
  
"Jack is the son of Joshua Delore, his blood is the blood of two pirate captains and great leaders! Mary Johanna is his mother." Many of the men looked up in surprise and a few whispered to each other. "Now, does any man here object?" Prechart stepped forward.  
  
He spit on the ground at Jack's feet and said, "I say 'no' to the whelp." Some of the other men nodded and joined Prechart. Roger sighed.  
  
"Okay." He said in a resigned voice. Taking a stick, he limped over to one side of the circle of onlookers and stuck the stick's end in the sand, running it in a perfect line across the circle until he was at the end, one side of the line stood Jack, the other Prechart. Roger looked around impressively at them all. "Anyone who wants Jack, over here. Anyone who wants the eunuch, over there." There were a few minutes of activity as men choose and joined their sides. By the end, over half the men were on Jack's side. Roger smiled and clapped Jack on the shoulder. "Settled," He turned to Jack. "Captain Sparrow, what do you purpose we do now?"  
  
Jack led the men up the beach, the sun winking down on them, storm clouds gathering in the distance. The night before still played itself out in his mind as he walked. From cabin boy to captain in only a few hours. It was over whelming.  
  
The men had stayed up the whole night, burying the dead at Jack's instructions and now, they trudged through the sweltering heat, along the bends and up hills to their eventual destination, Tortuga. Prechart had given up in the end and started calling Jack 'Captain', but there was malice in his voice as he did so.  
  
As the rain began to fall hard and heavy on top of them, they reached Tortuga. The men cheered and began running and jumping as much as their injuries would allow. Jack stopped just outside the town and sank onto the beach, his arms propped on his knees which were pulled up to his chest, his eyes to the sea. He was alone; the crew had left him now. Captain Jack Sparrow had only been for a day.  
  
Maybe he should go home, back to Britain and make a new life for himself. Fritz had slipped from his grasp and taken his father with him. He had failed. Maybe it was better to let things go, especially if it was going to kill the people he was close to.  
  
How long he sat there, Jack didn't know but Bill's presence beside him shocked him. "How long have you been there?" He asked. Bill looked up and handed him a banana.  
  
"Hungry?" He asked. Jack shook his head but his body betrayed him when his stomach gave a loud rumble. Bill grinned weakly and shoved the banana at his friend who took it reluctantly but didn't peel it. "Some of the men are still loyal to you Jack, and plan to follow you." Jack leaned back against a palm and closed his eyes as the wind shifted and the rain began to beat cold against his face. "Scarlet's waiting." Bill clapped him on the knee and stood, grasping him under the arm and dragging him up as well.  
  
As he walked towards the warmth of Totuga, he felt lost. What was waiting for Jack Sparrow now?  
  
The only thing I can say to make up for killing Josh is...sorry. I love him,you know I do but...hey...maybe he's not dead...maybe he is. Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing and dsheal, don't hate me...please don't kill me...P.s. my mom is really interested in where all my reviewers live so, if you'd please tell me so I could tell her...that would be great. Thank you.  
  
Alteng: Thak you for saying my stories are quality. Right now I'm supposed to be working on French with these weird cd things but, I don't get them any way so... I've never heard about the hardest to kill first person, where did you get that? But I guessed it would be, I mean, it would be hard to kill anyone no matter who they are...or how evil. And don't worry, Jack will be prepared. That was interesting about the khol, I never thought about that but that's very interesting...no offese but you sound like my brother. He told me all about the powder mag in detail. I live in a small town called Hawarden in Canada, Saskatchewan and man, hockey is the biggest thing in the world there. Hockey and snow mobiling in the winter, up and down the street. They even do it at midnight past my house. Barbossa? I don't feel sorry for him...I hope you find something really cool to do to him but, make him wallo in...never mind. Sounds good. I want to get the internet soon so then I do't have to take away my French classes, that is so tragic...wink wink.  
  
Dshael: Josh...I love him to and it's kinda weird that you drool over a man in my mind. That's kinda like a weird tele-cantetic thing going on. I am so sorry but, you never know...he may not be dead. Ever think of that? I seriously almost cried when I did this chapter because I like him but, life sux so...Love the growing daftness...there'll be more. I swear. Please, keep reading.  
  
DragonHunter 200: Thank you for calling it addicting but it really depends on the drug...you don't want to hear about my life though...jk. I'm sorry about your birthday, if I'd known I would have done something about trying to get it up for your b-day instead and...happy b-day, really. Hope it was better then mine! Sweet 16 is supposed to be the best, mine wasn't. I was moving that day and we were snowed in so...I studied for my mid-tests instead. Stupid Canadian weather! Two or so days ago it snowed! It's May! Anyways, you may or may not know what I'm talking about, ranting about snow but, if you do, you hate it to...maybe. You wish you got a man for your birthday. I don't know about you but my father would never let me have one...unless he was butt ugly so I wouldn't touch him! I hoped I'd made the blood good enough...It was satanically kinda fun...scary to. Please keep r and r-ing. 


	9. The Black Pearl

Hello everyone and I'm happy to say, as you can see, that I am back now...here we go. And, by the way, who watched survivor the other night? That was so cute! Rob and Amber, getting engaged. Awe. Any way:  
  
Ch.9 The Black Pearl  
  
"What do you think?" Roger asked, his hands opened wide as if encompassing the ship in front of them. Jack frowned and looked at Roger, showing his disgust as strongly as possible. The older man's smile faded and he lowered his hands. "Ye don't like it?" Jack shook his head.  
  
"No, I hope ye didn't pay for it." Jack said, looking at Bill for support. He nodded.  
  
"We'll never reach Ilsa de Muerta in that." He stated. Roger moved away from the edge of the dock to join them.  
  
"Fine, we'll keep lookin." He said. Walking away back towards the path to town, Jack and Bill heard him mutter distinctly, "Young pups, don' know a good ship when they see one, stupid bloody..." Bill turned to go but was stopped by Jack's hand grasping his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong Ja..." But he stopped as his eyes rested on a ship just coming into harbor. Her body and sails were completely black, she was the size of the Catherine but Bill could already see the speed she had behind her.  
  
"Wow." Jack whispered. "We're going to commandeer that ship, tonight." Bill snorted and Jack looked at him through misty brown eyes, a look of tranquility on his face and a smile curling his lips. "She's my pearl, my big...black...pearl."  
  
"And that's the plan." Jack stated. The crew looked at him wearily as he told them his plan; much of it didn't make sense as he had just made some of it on the spot. They were in Scarlet's pub of working choice, said woman sitting a table in the corner talking to a man with long blond hair. Jack ignored the way she watched him from her perch on the man's lap.  
  
"This ship, she has a crew, obviously. How are we going to get them off? All of them off?" Dickerson asked. Jack thought about that a moment and his eyes fell of Scarlet. She smiled and waved at him.  
  
"I have a plan, it involves some connections of mine." He said plainly, winking at Scarlet. Turning back to his crew he counted them up. Six, he had six crewmembers. That was definitely not enough to maintain his Pearl. "We need a bigger crew though. A good one." Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder and Jack turned, facing the stranger.  
  
It was a man with scraggly graying hair, a large nose and pocked tanned skin. Something about his eyes made Jack's blood freeze in his body. The man had a large feathered hat pulled down over his cold eyes which swept over Jack as though sizing him up.  
  
Finally, the man spoke. "I have a crew for ye, if ye'd like. Able bodied, strong and loyal. All we be needing is a ship and a place to be headin." Jack gulped and motioned for the man to follow him, leading him away from his crew and over to an empty table in the corner.  
  
When they had sat, Jack asked, "Are ye going to tell me more?" The man took a deep swig from his tankard, savoring the taste on his lips.  
  
"Are ye goin' to tell me about this venture and ship?" Jack smiled slightly.  
  
"We don't have a ship, yet, but tomorrow we will." The man nodded and looked down into his tankard, lapsing into thoughtful silence. "We're going after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." The man's head snapped up and he stared at him. Jack smiled blandly. "Ye know of the treasure, I'm guessin'? The treasure of Cortes." The man grinned, the action not travelling to his eyes.  
  
"Aye, I know of it." He said. "If I come, with me crew, every things of equal share?" Jack nodded slowly. "And you, I'm guessin' you'll be captain?" Jack nodded again and was about to respond when the man said, "Then I want to be first mate." Jack closed his mouth and glanced at his crew who sat in the corner still, watching him. He had been planning on making Bill the first mate, seeing as it was his best friend. The man seemed to notice his thought process and lifted the tankard to his lips, about to take a sip and said, "Well, if ye don't want me crew..." Jack shook his head.  
  
"No, I want your crew. First mate to ye, as long as I get the ship." The man nodded, drained his rum and thumped the tankard on the table loudly. Jack stood up as the man did and they shook hands. "They better be loyal." Jack said. The stranger winked, a nasty smile playing his lips.  
  
"Oh, they be loyal." He said. "I guess I should know the name of the ship and of course you, captain." He spoke the last few words in a growl that made Jack's neck hairs stand on end.  
  
"Sparrow, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. My ship is...the Black...Pearl." Jack smiled inwardly at the name for his new ship and the man nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"My name is Barbossa." Then he left. Jack felt a presence at his shoulder and turned to see Bill watching the door where Barbossa had left moments before. He sighed.  
  
"I don't like him." He said quietly. "There's something funny about him. Not just the fact that he's ugly." Jack grinned and turned to his friend. Jack began walking back to the crew who awaited his news before he stopped and turned around again, coming right up to Bill who backed away in alarm at his friend's close proximity.  
  
"Your bootstraps are untied again." He said. Bill looked down in surprise.  
  
The next day, Jack's crew met Barbossa's. They were a sorry looking lot but they were the best Jack could get on short notice. The men stood in a line and Jack walked up and down the row, looking over the men and making small comments over his shoulder to Barbossa who followed so closely behind him the Jack could feel his foul breath lifting the hair on his scalp.  
  
A small mousy looking man stood in the line at the end and Jack stopped in front of him, using a imitation tactic of leaning in far to close, invading the other's space. The man, as expected, leaned back away from the captain, his eyes screwed up in fear.  
  
"You, sailor, what be your name?" Jack asked. The man gulped.  
  
"Ragetti, sir." The man answered. Jack, still leaning in close, inclined his head slightly to take in the man's appearance. He was small, dirty and reeked of rum. Stepping back, Jack nodded and glanced at Bill who was a little further down the line checking over a man named Twigg that Jack had ignored earlier.  
  
Finally, after inspecting Barbossa's entire crew, Jack motioned for his to join them and they stood in a circle by a large palm, occasionally looking back at the other crew who were doing the same thing.  
  
"Well, what say you?" Jack asked. Mourison shook his head and shrugged, as did some of the others. "Well, there are six of us, a lot more of them. I say, we give it a chance."  
  
Bill crossed his arms over his chest, looking slightly put out about something. When he noticed Jack watching him he sighed, "I don't like Barbossa." Jack grinned and was about to reply with a witty remark when Bill continued, "He's evil."  
  
Roger snorted. "Evil?" He asked as some of the others chuckled. "Evil as in Lucifer or a whore who didn' get paid?" Dickerson laughed out loud at this and everyone else smiled except Bill.  
  
Bill clucked his tongue until the laughter and snickers had subsided then continued. "It's just his eyes." He was eyeing the man in question over Jack's shoulder, dislike clearly visible on his face. "There's something really wrong with him." He looked squarely at Jack. "Do ye trust him to be your first mate?"  
  
So this was what it was about, Jack thought, the first mate thing again. Bill seemed to see what was going on in his friend's mind because he said swiftly, "He might try and take over."  
  
"We need a crew, the Black Pearl leaves tonight, and we don't have enough people to get her out of port, savvy? The best thing we can do right now, is grab a crew, this crew, hop aboard and hope for the best." Jack said. He eyed his crew; "Do you have a better idea?"  
  
All of them shook their heads, even a reluctant Bill. Jack rubbed his hands together, trying to put some confidence into them by giving one of his handsome smiles. His crew turned their heads to eye their new shipmates. One by one they went to join them, shaking hands and introducing themselves. After a few minutes, it was only Jack and Bill left by the large palm.  
  
"I hope ye know what yer doing Jack." Bill said quietly. Jack turned to his friend and leaned against the palm. "Because, frankly I'm afraid you're making the wrong choice."  
  
Jack smiled, "What's wrong mate? Afraid of the treasure we're going after?" Bill shook his head. "I know, I have an uneasy feeling to but..." He shrugged, "We need a crew."  
  
"I trust you, Jack, even if it's not your choices." He examined the fingernails on his right hand carefully. "I have to think about Rebecca and William." Jack placed a hand on Bill's shoulder.  
  
"Look, Bill, if you don't want to..." Bill held up a hand to stop him from saying anymore.  
  
"No, I'm all for it." He left then, walking away and shaking hands with a paunchy, wispy haired man near Mourison. Jack took a deep breath, his heart pounding, and walked forward, towards his new first mate.  
  
Barbossa watched him closely as he stopped just short of the man, so close they were almost touching. His eyes traveled to the harbor and his new ship, his pearl. Finally, he stretched out his hand and said, "Me, captain, you first mate. Accord?" Barbossa took his hand and Jack shook, his heart clenching as though he was signing his own death warrant.  
  
"Accord." Barbossa growled. He held a green apple to his lips and took a deep chunk out of the side. "Your ship, is it in your control yet?" Jack shook his head.  
  
"No, but tonight it will be."  
  
Scarlet made her way across the docks, her friends following behind her. She giggled softly; knowing that if Grekson caught them it would be game over. Behind her someone slid on the wet planks and let out a small- terrified squeal.  
  
Scarlet turned around quickly and the other women stopped laughing. "Shh, if we don't pull this off we're done, now come on!" They continued, finally reaching a man untying a small rowboat, a few cases of rum and other goods inside.  
  
"Sir?" Scarlet purred, playing with the clasps on the front of her dress and licking her lips softly. The man looked up and his jaw dropped. "Do you work on that...ship?" She asked, licking her finger slowly then pointing at the black one close to the docks in the harbor, the one that Jack had dubbed his 'black pearl'. The man nodded slowly, his mouth still gapping.  
  
"Umhmm," Scarlet said slowly adding a slight purr at the end, "Well, you see, we..." She motioned to the other women who waved and giggled, "Are...were...summoned by the captain as 'entertainment' for tonight to all those poor souls that couldn't go into town." Scarlet put on a pout and the man smiled standing up and unloading the rowboat. She smiled. "Thank you, but you might want to keep those for later." She purred out the last word and the man almost shivered with excitement.  
  
Carefully, with the help of one of his friends who was also working on the dock, the women were seated in the lifeboats and off. Scarlet chatted away with the older of the two, trying to get enough information out of him as possible.  
  
Her eyes never traveled from his face as she flirted with him, chin resting on her hand; arm propped on her knee. "So, how many can we be expecting?" She asked offhandedly. The man was so interested in watching her that he didn't notice the rowboat he was paddling was drifting slightly to the left of the black ship.  
  
"Oh, me an' Linus an' cap'n an' a few others, mos' stayed 'n Tortuga." He almost drooled as he spoke. Scarlet took it in stride, reminding herself that she'd delt with worse. She sat up and glanced over at the other rowboat holding three women and one disguised man, Jack.  
  
His face had been covered in a black veil that wrapped itself over his head and fell over his shoulders and onto his chest where they had stuck two apples. The dress he wore was loose to hide the muscles he'd received from ship life and also the tattoos. He planned to go to the captain, as a woman, take him to the cabin and seduce him, pulling a knife on him at the last minute. He winked at her and she returned it with a half grin before the man rowing tried to draw her attention back to him with some remarks about the weather and how much she'd like the ship.  
  
She had to admit; as she stepped aboard the Black Pearl, Jack sure did have a taste in ships. This one was small, no bigger or smaller then a normal pirate ship, with black decks and sails. The ship was lit by torches on the outer walls of the captain's cabin, the lights inside the cabin and the stairwell going down to the lower decks. Carefully she moved around a barrel, and stood at the railing staring out at the moonlit ocean.  
  
Jack came up beside her a few moments later, tugging at the sash over his face and looking around nervously. So far, everything had gone to plan. "These guys are stupid." He whispered happily, "Do ye think they suspect anything?" Scarlet shook her head and eyed the man she'd grew so found of over the last few years, ever since he'd saved her from that mad man in the hotel room. Two weeks ago, he'd shown up shipless and lost...she'd helped him through it in every way she had known how and now...she and her friends were helping him steal his own ship and she'd be left again. Scarlet pushed these thoughts from her mind and placed a hand on top of his.  
  
Suddenly, the captain's cabin opened and they turned. Scarlet didn't even notice her mouth had fallen open as she stared at the person who had stepped out. The captain was small, only about five-foot-three with long sweeping blond hair and the greenest eyes you'd ever seen. This was all accentuated by a billowing white shirt and long brown pants tucked into knee high black boots that showed the person's figure completely and everyone realized this was not a man, it was a woman.  
  
"Bloody hell." Jack muttered next to her. The captain stepped into the moonlight and walked over to the man who had been chatting so lively with Scarlet earlier.  
  
"Markus, what in the blazes is going on here?" She asked in a loud commanding voice. Markus stepped back from her, hands twisting in fear and he glanced at the women. The captain grabbed his shirt. "Answer me!"  
  
"Well, these 'ere women requested to come aboard an' give us entertainment captain Dale." He said squeakily. Scarlet noticed he didn't tell her that their story had been that she'd requested it. The other men on the ship watched apprehensively as if Markus was playing with fire.  
  
Captain Dale turned and looked at the women who stood grouped on the deck of her ship, moving her eyes up and down them all in turn as if she could see through them. Finally, her eyes rested on Jack and she moved forward. Scarlet moved to block him from view but captain Dale pushed her away roughly and came to rest almost nose to nose with Jack, pulling his sash away from his face. They stared at each other for a long moment; everyone forgetting to breathe before Captain Dale finally spoke, lifting the vail back over his face.  
  
"Take them to the brig," She said loudly, her voice high and cold. "And you," She poked Jack in the chest, "You come with me." Jack gave the women, especially Scarlet, a sympathetic look with his eyes and then followed captain Dale around barrels and into her cabin.  
  
The cabin of the Black Pearl was pretty nice and not exactly what Jack had expected with a female captain. There were maps of the world on the walls and littering the table. A dresser stood at the far end beside an intricately carved cabinet and beside that a large bed with white sheets and red covers. The carpet beneath his feet was also red, only a darker shade with gold patterns, definitely oriental.  
  
Captain Dale stopped at the door, closing it softly behind her, eyes on Jack who had moved over to the table and was shifting around the maps as if he wasn't the least bit worried about what was about to happen to the women or himself. "You have to be the strangest looking woman I've ever laid eyes on." She said in a deadly whisper. Jack smiled with out turning to her and listened to her footsteps on the carpet, walking past him and pulling open the cabinet. The cock of a gun, though, was enough of an incentive for him to turn.  
  
The gun was fairly old, Jack noticed, but Captain Dale held it well. He took in a deep breath, his mind constantly working to find an escape, and walked forward slowly, hands in surrender, pulling the vail from his face.  
  
He stopped a few feet from her and smiled. "Are you going to shoot me?" He asked. Captain Dale lifted an eyebrow and cocked her head to the right.  
  
"Are you giving me a reason?" She asked. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want the Black Pearl, now." Captain Dale looked confused and Jack almost laughed aloud. "Your ship, Captain, the Pearl."  
  
"Her name's the Widow, child. And she's not for sale." Captain Dale whispered. Jack nodded, looking around the cabin again. Widow was such an awful name for such a beautiful ship. She needed a better one, his name.  
  
"Who said anything about her being for sale?" He asked, his eyes on the bed rather pointedly. "How bout we strike an accord?" Captain Dale glanced at the bed to and she smiled wickedly.  
  
"Look, women aren't going to be able to take this ship, squirt." She said. "How about I take you on as cabin boy because I like your spit and shine, and we'll take it from there eh?"  
  
Jack pretended to think about this for a moment and then shook his head, beginning to strip off the dress he was wearing, his pirate cloths underneath. Lucky the dress was big.  
  
"Problem the first, I don't like being cabin boy and Captain fits my name more, problem the second, I really need to get out of here and problem the third..." He turned from her and walked toward the table and a bowl of fruit on top. Reaching out his hand, he picked up an apple and bit into it before continuing, "My men, who are waiting, want to get this ship...just...as much...as I do." He turned and smiled at her. Captain Dale's mouth was the thinnest of lines.  
  
"Okay." She said slowly, lowering her gun and heading to the bed. She sat down, left leg crossed over her right and she placed the gun on the bed. Finally she began unbuttoning her shirt and Jack smiled. He knew this trick. He approached her slowly, mimicking her moves and when he reached her he pushed her down on the bed and placed a kiss on her mouth. She kissed back and grabbed his back pulling him closer until he broke away with a smile.  
  
"I'm not that easy luv, sorry." She growled and tried to get up but he kept her down with his weight. "Now, you started this game, where do you think your going?"  
  
"To take you to the brig with the others." She growled. With a sudden strength, she managed to roll him over but they were right on the edge of the bed and Jack hit the ground hard, knocking the wind from his body. Now she was on top of him. She tried to get up but he grabbed her by the back of the head and lowered her face to his, meeting her with his mouth. She grabbed his hair roughly and pulled making Jack let go and roll over again, her on the bottom. The door burst open at that moment and Scarlet entered.  
  
Jack was distracted by her sudden presence in the room and looked away from Captain Dale just long enough for her to pull a dagger from her boot on him, maneuvering so again he was on his back.  
  
The cool blade caressed his face. "Need a shave?" She asked. Jack shook his head slightly and Captain Dale laughed. "Good, you're to handsome anyway." She leaned down and kissed him again before looking at Scarlet. "Is he your man?" Jack took this opportunity. Reaching over her head with the pistol that had bounced from the bed to the floor, he knocked her out and gave out a sharp breath as she went limp on top of him.  
  
Gently, Jack pushed Captain Dale aside and sat up, rubbing his head where she had pulled on his hair. Scarlet eyed the woman who lay next to Jack uncontious, a weird look on her face. "What?" Jack asked, standing up and tucking the pistol into his sash. Scarlet shook her head as if to clear it and motioned for him to follow her.  
  
The deck was littered with the crew's bodies, all out for the count. Barbossa, his crew and the rest of Jack's crew stood among them, rifling through their pockets. At the sight of Jack, Bill came over to him, a grim look on his face.  
  
"He wants to kill them." He said quietly. Jack knew he meant Barbossa and watched the man as he kicked another roughly in the ribs, Pintel and Ragetti laughing beside him. Jack had enough; he stormed over to his first mate and slapped him hard on the arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked. Barbossa smiled, revealing his rotting brown teeth and making Jack cringe.  
  
"Searching them." He said. Jack shook his head and looked down at the man by his feet.  
  
"He's out. Ye don't have to be doing that." Barbossa wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders and led him roughly away from Pintel and Ragetti who were snickering still.  
  
"Jack, Jack, Jack..."  
  
"Captain, Captain Sparrow." Jack corrected. Barbossa laughed evilly making Jack's neck hairs stand on end.  
  
"I be first mate, no?" He said simply. They stopped at the railing and Barbossa turned Jack around to face him, well out of earshot of everyone, including Bill who pretended to work while listening to every word said. "We're supposed to trust each other...you should trust me on this one, Captain. Why go to all the trouble of not hurting them, then worrying they'll wake up before their ready when one quick bullet would do." His hand was on Jack's shoulder as if to keep it there and the young Captain pushed it off before replying.  
  
"Because, it'd be a waste of a shot. You may need it, you may need to wait for the opportune moment." The words his father said that night at the wheel came back and out of his mouth before he could stop them. They felt foreign, as if from another place and time...another life. "No killing unless we have to, savvy?" Barbossa grinned.  
  
"Savvy. Now, if I may, Captain." He turned and walked away. Jack didn't try to stop him or call him back. Instead he walked to the middle of the ship to address his crew.  
  
"Gents! We have the ship!" The men cheered, some with rum in their hands from the storage area. "Lets get going. Take what you can!"  
  
"Give nothin' back!" They yelled. Jack smiled and walked over to Scarlet and the other women who were getting ready to go back to Tortuga.  
  
"Already?" He asked, doing his best to sound upset. Scarlet nodded, her mouth a thin line. Jack watched her and the other women climb back into the boat and Jack was a little surprised when Roger joined them. "What are you doing?" Jack asked, grabbing his friend's shoulder as the older man prepared to climb down the rope to the waiting rowboats below.  
  
Roger stopped and watched Bill who joined them, a confused look on his face. He sighed, "I was hoppin' to make a clean get away bu' looks like ye caught me lad." He said, wiping his forehead with a blue handkerchief. He embraced Jack suddenly and Jack tensed up, competing to breathe with the man's bear hug. "Ye be a good kid Jackie, like yer father. Ye'll make a great cap'n." He pulled away and Jack staggered back. Before he could ask why, though, Roger answered it, "I'm old Jackie, to old an' this venture is yers, no' mine." He hugged Bill to and took the silence from both of them as good bye. They watched him swing his leg over the edge of the ship before he stopped and handed a slip of paper to Jack. "It was from yer mother to yer father. I kep' it fer safe keepin', gave it to me a long time ago. If ye ever feel like it, bury it..." He smiled sadly, "I could' but, it'll keep 'em together in death as well. An' if yer ever in Tortuga, jus' talk ta Marshie at Fanny's." And he was gone.  
  
Jack turned away from the rail, glanced at Bill then yelled, "Get this crew to the brig the let's go!" The crew rushed around doing as told and Jack went to his cabin, Captain of the Black Pearl.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Alteng: yes...terror for Barbossie-baby yeah! Why would you feel sorry for him? Here are the reasons not to: one-(he impaled Jack) two-(he tried to hurt Will) three-(he impaled Jack) four-(he stole Jack's ship) five-(he impaled Jack) six-(he's evil) seven-(he impaled Jack) shall I go on? Maybe not, or we'd be here all day/night. I think French is okay, it's not my favorite class though, computers is so I can update. Anywho, we don't have tapes, our teacher just drones really. We hardly do anything but I've been taking it since kindergarten. I had a choice not to take it this year but my mom made me. She wants me to take Spanish next but I want to take Latin. I want to be a journalist so, lots of languages will help me get a job in Canada but I live in Saskatchewan and all the good jobs go to people in Quebec, Ontario, ect. So...I could work in the U.S.A but because of our ex- priminister, I probably will have trouble with that. He really screwed up. Yeah, I love Josh, he's like my dream man but...a little old. You're right though, now Jack can get on his own two feet. My dad got confused with the whole reading/talking/crew/Jack thing so I was worried. My dad can't read very good though so I wasn't That worried. If you haven't noticed, I have this thing about killing characters off....Jack next to die? Kidding, really kidding, he won't be next...maybe later though...no? Okay. Yeah, that whole killing first person thingie weirded me out a little but I'm sure it's true unless you're a psycho-deranged maniac...wait, that sounds like most of my family. I watch and read to much stuff to and am a little made because a show I've been watching for four years, and one of my favorites, killed all the characters off! Oh well...Anyway, I'm making my own story, my own idead, free of fan fiction, and I have a crush on the main character to...he's so sexy, I want to get this book published. Well, a creepy thing happened. After I invented him and began dreaming about him, I saw this guy on this show who looked exactly as I had imagined him. It was so weird. Logan and Prechart are upset because they just found out Jack is Josh's son, that would be shocking, but also they think Josh died because of Jack...in a way he did. Thank you for the review. Sorry for the long answer...I couldn't help it and I like talking...writing...whatever.  
  
Dshael: I told you...he may not be dead...but, by all accounts, he probably is. It was the voices in my head...and the man on the screen that made me do it. I'm sorry but, it had to happen...I love him still I mean, he's still my babe. Oh well...we'll have a funeral for him. funeral music- there? That okay? Please keep reading even though Josh is gone, I still want to hear from you, please? Hello...hello? 


	10. Mutainy

Hey, back again and I must say, this was one of my favorite chapters to write even though Jack loses his ship. I love him so much...  
  
Ch. 10 Mutiny  
  
It had been three days; they were anchored off a small island waiting out a storm as Jack sat in his cabin, going over the pieces of the map that lay on the table. He'd been the only one allowed to steer the Black Pearl and was very tired but determined to get to Isla de Muerta and he was sure he only had two or three days more to go.  
  
A knock on the door startled him and Jack turned slowly in his chair to see Barbossa walk in, his hair and clothing dripping rain on the oriental carpet. He eyed the cabin interestedly for a moment and then crossed the room, taking a seat opposite from Jack. Jack shifted the map so Barbossa couldn't get a look at it before he asked, "What time is it?"  
  
Barbossa leaned back in his chair and grabbed an apple from the table. He bit into it; savoring the taste and wiping a bit of juice that rolled down his chin. "Early in the morn." Jack nodded and rubbed his eyes, which suddenly burned in exhaustion. "Ye should be getting' some sleep an' letting Bootstrap take over fer a bit." Jack's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Bill Turner."  
  
"Oh," Jack muttered. Barbossa smiled slightly and took another large bite of apple.  
  
"An' I have other things ta discuss with ye," He went on. Jack stood up and walked away from the table, stretching his cramped muscles. His mind wasn't on Barbossa but the bed in the corner where he really wanted to go at the moment and sleep, wishing slightly that Scarlet was with him. Barbossa's next words brought him back to the man with a sharp bump however. "We be need'n ta talk about this treasure. What be the whole story?" Jack turned and walked back to the table, sitting down and propping his feet on the top, chair tipping dangerously.  
  
"Whole story? What do you mean?" He asked. Barbossa finished his apple and set the core on the table where it balanced for a moment then tipped over and rolled to a stop next to Jack's compass.  
  
"The whole story of the treasure." Jack sighed.  
  
"The treasure was delivered to Cortes with a curse on it. Any one who takes a piece of gold will be cursed." Barbossa looked at him strangely but said nothing so Jack continued. "The treasure is on an island that only I can find, because I know where it is." Barbossa looked thoughtful for a moment, his finger tracing his lower lip. Finally, he started to laugh, low at first and then higher until he was positively crying with mirth. Jack watched him patiently.  
  
"A curse?" He choked out finally. "Ye should be a writer, eh?" Jack smiled and Barbossa's face turned serious again as he glanced at the map covered on the table. "I be first mate, yes?" Jack nodded. "Everything's equal...the treasure, I mean?" Jack nodded again. Barbossa nodded back, eyeing the young captain, "That should also go same for the treasure's location." Unease settled in the pit of Jack's stomach.  
  
"Location?" He asked. Barbossa nodded and Jack began playing with one of the two braids in his beard, twisting the bead at the end around and around in his hand, a nervous habit he'd have to break or else he knew he'd start shedding from the friction.  
  
Jack weighed his chances in his head, give Barbossa the map and risk something bad and potentially dangerous happening to him, giving away his only advantage or...Barbossa would dump him and his crew on some island and sail away with the ship they needed. Either way, Barbossa was going to get the location and maybe this way Jack could keep the ship. Barbossa tapped his fingers on the table waiting impatiently.  
  
"Well?" He growled after a while of watching Jack stall. The young captain took his feet off the table and stood again, something he knew would annoy Barbossa. He went to the cabinet in the corner, turned and leaned against it, his arms crossed over his chest watching Barbossa.  
  
"Okay," He said finally, stomach clenching. This was so wrong yet what other choices did he have? "The map in under that one that's by your left hand." Barbossa moved the map beside him revealing the two pieces of the one beneath, the yellowing paper reading plainly the map's intended location. Barbossa picked it up carefully and moved it so it sat in front of him, eyes roving over the surface, a strange look on his face.  
  
"Well, well." He said vaguely and Jack swallowed hard. Barbossa's eyes flicked up at him and he smiled. "This be a real venture then, I was begginin' ta think it was only child's play..." He chuckled softly. "Wonders eh? Curse, though..." He seemed to be talking to himself, ignoring his captain who stood in the corner. "That be child's play." Suddenly he stood up, knocking the table slightly and sending the apple core rolling away from the compass and on to the floor. "I must be checkin' on the crew." He strode away, Jack watching him until he'd closed the door and disappeared into the rain. Slowly, Jack moved from the cabinet to the table, picked up the compass and stuck it into his sash.  
  
Later on, when they'd begun to move again, Jack sat at the table, watching a light rain mist his window, head on the table and mind preoccupied so that he didn't heard Bill knock or enter. "Jack, can we talk?" He asked. Jack looked up and nodded. Bill sat on a chair in the corner, facing Jack, an odd look on his face.  
  
"Who's steering?" Jack asked. Bill rubbed his face and didn't answer. "Barbossa, right?" He nodded and Jack sighed. He shouldn't have told him.  
  
"There's been talk, Jack, talk about a...about a mutiny." Jack smiled slightly and sat up to better look at his friend, he'd been expecting this. "Barbossa's organizing it, he wants to be captain." Bill stopped and stood up again, pacing the room, his forehead creased. "I don't want to Jack, you...you know I don't but...I have to." He stopped to watch his friend, "I have to support my family, Rebecca and Will..." Jack held up a hand in a motion of silence.  
  
"I know." He said simply. "That's why I want you and the crew to go along with Barbossa and his..." Jack restrained himself from adding childish insults, "Men. Tell those loyal to me to fight against me..."  
  
"But," Bill started but Jack over road him.  
  
"No, Bill! That's an order! If you fight with me, you'll only get yourselves killed. Just, do what I say and trust me, kay?" He grabbed Bill's arm and tugged him to the door. "Go, tell them." Bill refused to be pushed out like this.  
  
"It's tonight Jack. Why should I trust you, you always get into trouble." Jack smiled and opened the door into the light rain. Men nearby turned to watch as Jack pushed his friend out roughly.  
  
"Why? Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?" And with out another word he closed the door.  
  
Jack sat in the darkness of his cabin, listing to the light rain hitting his cabin roof and windows, watching it roll down the windowpanes, reflecting in the moonlight. It would be soon, too soon...and he'd be alone.  
  
He'd turned off all the lights in his cabin an hour ago, so they thought he was asleep and had sat there ever since thinking about life and the future...what ever it may be. He vowed though, if he survived tonight, he would kill Barbossa and take back the Black Pearl.  
  
A weird noise outside his cabin door alerted him and he stood, moving from his seat in the shadows. Watching from his hiding spot, Jack watched the door open and two dark shapes move into the room, each had their swords out in front of them, ready to strike. They moved in the darkness to the bed.  
  
Slowly, Jack snuck up behind them, his own cutlass raised. It was Pintel and Ragetti, easy. "Do ye think we should stab him, or take him alive?" Asked Ragetti in a whisper. Jack shook his head, what idiots.  
  
"I think captain Barbossa is wanting him alive." Pintel answered in a more normal voice. Jack decided this was enough. He moved swiftly, closed the door with a soft click and watched as the darkened figures turned towards him in surprise.  
  
"Hello, boys." He said. "Did ye think ye could sneak up on me so easily? Ye were being loud enough to wake the dead." Ragetti squeaked and fell backwards, tripping over the bed and rolling sideways onto the floor. Pintel though stood his ground but, by the light coming in through the cabin window, Jack could see he was shaking.  
  
"Cap'n Barbossa wants the ship. We're supposed to take ye to him." He said shakily. Jack smiled.  
  
"Oh, ye think ye can take me?" The door opened behind him and Jack turned to see a large figure in the doorway. Captain Barbossa.  
  
"Everyone's turned on ye Sparrow." He said gruffly, drawing his cutlass in one hand, a gun in the other, pointing directly at Jack. "Even young Bootstrap's against you. Ye have nowhere to go, the ship is mine." Jack shook his head.  
  
"This ship will always be mine." He replied.  
  
Barbossa laughed gruffly and walked forward. "Even when yer dead? I think not." The shot took Jack by surprise as it rushed past his right side, cutting the fabric of his shirt and tearing a deep gash in his skin.  
  
Jack staggered and hit the table, grabbing a small knife on the table and throwing it as hard as he could at one of the shapes. Ragetti screamed, falling to his knees and clutching his face but Jack didn't care. With the distraction, he ran from the cabin and out into the light rainy deck. There he met more enemies.  
  
Twigg came at him, slashing and cutting. Jack managed to dodge him but was met by another and then another. He managed to get up the wheel, gripping his side only to run smack into Dickerson. There was a pained look in his eyes as the two friends turned to face each other, swords raised.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack." He whispered. He slashed at Jack's bloody side but Jack blocked, sending Dickerson into the railing and noting dimly that the man was usually a better fighter then that. As he turned to go back to the stairs he was met by Bill and as usual his bootstraps were untied.  
  
"Do it Bill." Jack whispered as his friend hesitated, looking down at Dickerson sitting on the deck. "You have to think about Rebecca and Will. The treasure of the Isla de Muerta will be enough to look after them for years and years." Bill frowned and then attacked hard and fast, coming at Jack with crushing blows. "Trying to make it look good, eh?" Jack growled. Bill allowed himself to smile slightly.  
  
"Have to, don't I? I told you it wasn't a good idea." Jack shrugged and ducked Bill's arm, the sword whooshing past his ear.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, brag, brag, I should...have listened to...Bill Turner, he's so...damn intelligent." Jack panted, swing back and spinning on the spot to block another hard blow. Bill laughed, the noise barely recognizable over the shouts of Barbossa's crew below, cheering Bill on with yells of 'Go Bootstrap'.  
  
"Bootstrap, interesting...name mate. What...you smell like...a boot...to?" Jack asked. Bill nodded and lunged, missing Jack and burying his blade into the side of the ship. Jack was about to tell him off when Bill was joined by Mourison. "Question, why...do they hate...me?"  
  
"They don't." Mourison growled, "Barbossa hates you and thinks your soft, far to young to be a captain."  
  
"Soft?" Jack asked, ducking under Bill's swing and jumping Mourison's. "I am not soft, I...hate killing but...well...with Barbossa I'll...make an exception." Mourison smiled and came around at him from behind. They fought like this for sometime until Jack suddenly felt dizzy. Looking down he saw his side was gushing blood from his exertion. Falling to his knees, Bill brought his sword to Jack's neck and held it there, the rain pinging gently off the metal.  
  
"Parlay." Jack whispered, falling back, Mourison grabbing him and lifting him gently to his feet. Barbossa came forward and stood in front of Jack, watching him. "Barbossa, we need to talk."  
  
"I'm all ears, an' it'll be Captain to ye Sparrow." He looked at Mourison, "Tie him to the mast." Bill and Mourison helped Jack down the stairs from the wheel and sat him down with his back to the mast, tying the cords tight around him. When they were done they moved just out of his line of vision and Barbossa stepped forward.  
  
"Getting your women to do all your dirty work Barbossa?" Jack hissed and many of the men around him, behind Barbossa growled at him. Barbossa clucked his tongue.  
  
"Careful Sparrow. Remember who's tied to the mast and who's not." He said evilly. Jack smiled and then began to laugh, his head resting against the rough wood behind him. Barbossa watched him with a soar look on his ugly face.  
  
"Yeah, well...we'll see." Jack said simply. Now it was Barbossa's turn to laugh.  
  
"Ye have no friends anymore Jack, even the treasure was to much to pass up. Do ye know why I took over the ship and mutinied against you?" Jack rolled his eyes. Did he really care?  
  
"Yes, ye were jealous." Babrossa grinned. "Also, ye're greedy and it really doesn't matter. Everyone's the same in hell." Barbossa chose to ignore this comment and crouched down in front of the young captain.  
  
"It's because yer weak. Ye wouldn't even let us kill Captain Dale who is still in out brig. Her an' her crew posed a continuous threat an' as cap'n I will get rid of that threat."  
  
Jack closed his eyes against the wind as it bough spatters of cold rain into his face. "Now." Barbossa said, standing up. Jack could hear him moving away across the deck. "I think I'll go to my cabin now." With that he was gone. The crew around Jack moved off to their duties, the excitement over. Jack opened his eyes again to see his six loyal crewmembers at the rail, watching him.  
  
"What?" Jack asked. Dickerson moved forward a step, took a fearful look at the captain's cabin and then came another step closer.  
  
"We're so sorry, Jack...we..." Jack shook his head.  
  
"Ye did what I told ye. Now go, before people get suspicious."  
  
Jack didn't sleep at all that night between the rain pouring down harder around midnight and the occasional kick and taunt from Barbossa's men. The next day was no better. His side ached, his head pounded, his throat felt raw and scratchy and his stomach growled from hunger.  
  
Ragetti appeared around noon the next day as the sun beat down hard apon them, casting Jack in a burning glow causing sweat to trickle down his face in long beads and making breathing almost impossible.  
Ragetti's face was caked in dried blood, bandages over one of his eyes. He told them how Jack had thrown the knife in the dark, taking out his eye. Jack grinned in satisfaction and hoped it hurt like hell.  
  
"So, what do ye plan to do with me mate?" He asked Barbossa who sat on the rail across from him, chewing an apple and lavishing in the sound of 'Cap'n' Before his name, ordering people around and laughing at the small injuries his haste was providing.  
  
"What do ye say to...say a nice beach with a wonderful view an' all yer own?" He asked. Jack smiled slightly.  
  
"A vacation? Excellent." He answered making Barbossa laugh.  
  
"Or we could keel haul you." He said. Jack's stomach twisted. Barbossa was just crazy enough to.  
  
"I like the island better." He said simply. Barbossa grinned and looked around.  
  
"A slow death with a starvin' belly is yer taste eh? Very well. We're comin' up on the island now." He laughed evilly and threw the apple at Jack. It hit the mast above his head and broke, spraying him with bits of apple and juice.  
  
The island, Jack saw as they untied him and pulled him to his feet, was not really an island, more of a small bit of sand in the middle of the ocean with a few palm trees, so small you could see the whole thing by standing at one end. In the middle there was a place where Jack could find shade but it was so out of the way there was no possible way anyone would find him.  
  
Bill pushed him forward towards the plank and held tight to his arm, the men around them whistling and yelling insults as Jack waited for Barbossa to come out of his cabin. The heat had made his head spin and he was sure he was frying from the inside out.  
  
"Let me go Bill, the water looks so nice and cool." He muttered thickly. Bill shook him.  
  
"Jack, are you off yer rocker?" He muttered back, looking around. "I think the sun's fried yer brain." Jack smiled and swayed backwards into Bill, knocking the other man over. "Whoa, watch out." Barbossa's voice brought Jack to himself however and he turned to see the other walking forward holding a pistol.  
  
"Are ye goin' to be nice enough to give me a shot?" He asked thickly, swaying forward, inches from Barbossa. The other man smiled.  
  
"Bill, take his sword and anything else he has on him." Bill reached into his sash and Jack felt him empty it but for the compass and letter from Roger. Barbossa handed Bill the gun, which he tucked into the sash at the back.  
  
"Untie him." Barbossa ordered. Jack's hands were untied and Bill led him none too gently to the end of the plank.  
  
"Sorry Jack, you know I have to." Bill whispered. Jack nodded and wobbled onto the plank. Without a word, he pitched forward and was engulfed by the cool waves.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Alteng: thanks for the long review, my friend taylor freaked when she saw it, it was hilarious! Oaky, thanks for yer input, your probably right about Pintel and Ragetti not being on Barbossa's original crew but I wouldn't know...they are the 'women' on board, no doubt about it. Don't drop the soap! I mean, those pirates would have been horney, that could be why they kept them around. (Sorry, I know you like them...) Tall drink of water! That made me laugh so hard, it was so funny man! Okay...composing myself...I thought Spanish would be easier with years of French but we'll see...with all these launguages my head'll explode! Oh, for my other story, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to use the whole took a while for them to feel the curse thing so if you read it don't kill me please. I made Ragetti 'mousy' as in a little fraidy squeak, I know he's not small. Loosing his sanity, what sanity did he have? Please keep reading.  
  
DragonHunter200: hey, how's it going? I haven't seen that movie with Johnny in a dress...maybe I should...my dad says he's really a woman but my dad doesn't like me looking at guys, especially guys around his age! So, I won't watch it with him around. I couldn't think of irony or a twist with that so a woman popped into my head, most of Jack's plans fail in someway but all come together in the end. See ya around, hoped you liked the chapter. 


	11. Rum Runners and Rescues

My other story is now at chapter two! Yes! Have fun reading!  
  
Ch. 11 rum runners and rescues  
  
Jack opened his eyes to the sight of the sun set casting the sky into blood red and pink colors, reflecting in the water until it seemed that the sky itself was injured. Rolling over, he was met by sand, the tide hitting his legs and soaking his boots through. Groaning, he tried to remember how he had managed to get to the island. Depression sank in and he sat up, reaching for the gun in his sash.  
  
Jack placed the cold metal of the gun under his chin, his finger on the trigger. Should he? He was going to die anyway; he might as well get it over with and finish it now. A light breeze lifted his hair and he sighed, placing the gun on the sand beside himself and watching the horizon.  
  
"There's still a chance someone will come." He said fairly to the thin air. "I mean, how long can it be? A day, two at the most." He laughed and rubbed his face.  
  
"Yeah right Sparrow, the sun really has fried your brain. That gun beside you is your only way out." His stomach growled just then and he laughed maniacally. "Or starvation is another option, you can try that, see how it goes."  
  
"Well, I'll live longer." He picked up the gun and pointed it at the ocean. "Maybe I can catch a fish." He snorted.  
  
"Yeah, well, if the sea doesn't carry it away before you can grab it, saying you actually hit one, then what are you going to do tomorrow? Catch a bird or something by throwing the gun at it?" He laughed again, placing the gun in his mouth and cocking it. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jack waited a few seconds and pulled the trigger. It clicked but nothing happened.  
  
The bullet was sitting in the sand beside him, he hadn't loaded it. Screaming with rage he loaded the gun and threw the gun behind him where it hit the sand with a soft thud. "And now, yer talking to yerself, great, just absolutely bloody great." He hissed and lay back on the sand, hand over his eyes. "That shot is meant for one man and no other. Not me...not yet...Barbossa. Barbossa will die..." He moaned and rolled over onto his stomach, propping his chin on a hand and watching the gun. "What about Fritz, I still got to kill him. He's not dead, I know it. He's waiting for me."  
  
The trees swayed slightly in answer to his constant talking and Jack got up; testing his strength and hissing as his side began to throb again. The bleeding had stopped, a good thing, but I still hurt enough. He made his way to the center of the island where there was a small grassy plain and began picking up small twigs, grass bits, pieces of bark and rocks, intent on building a fire. He took the first load back to the beach and set back for a second. As he bent down to gather up a particularly sparse bit of grass, a plank of wood caught his eye.  
  
It was pretty well concealed, and made him wonder weather there had been a shipwreck or something early. As he stooped to investigate though, a glint of something caught his eye. It was a trap door, which squeaked slightly as he pulled it up revealing a sandy staircase and a small square hole like a room underneath.  
  
Climbing down carefully, Jack squinted through the dark letting his eyes adjust to the dimmer light and was astounded to see crate apon crate of bottles full of amber liquid. Moving forward, Jack grabbed one, popped the cork, and took a giant whiff, coughing at once. It was rum. Setting down the bottle, Jack began to count the crates.  
  
"This island must a cache." He muttered, pulling a small crate off a larger one and prying off the top revealing more. "Who knows how long it'll be before they come back though so," He grabbed a few bottles and left the hole, closing the lid behind him and setting off for the beach. He set them down under a tree and made a fire as quickly as he could, trying to recall some of the lessons the men of the Catherine had given him all those years ago.  
  
When he was done, Jack sat down with his bottles, pulled off the cork of one and lay down, pouring the liquid over his side and groaning as the sting of it filled his injury, numbing his one side to anything but the burn. "What the hell." He muttered, tipping it into his mouth and choking at the taste. He did it again and again, alternating between his side and him mouth until he was on the second bottle and fell asleep only when he had drained both and gone for a third and a fourth.  
  
The next day and night Jack was to drunk to light a fire or do anything but lay on the beach, watching the horizon and muttering incoherently to himself about revenge. "He'll be sorry...hic...Barbossie an' Fritztner wi' tas' me blade. I'll ge' me Pear...lllll back an' be the bes'...damn pirate in the..." He gestured vaguely to the water before passing out.  
  
There was something on the horizon, it looked like a large wave but he wasn't sure, his head was spinning to badly. There were dark shapes moving up the beach towards him. Jack sat up and immediately wished he hadn't. He'd been on this blasted beach for three full days, two of which almost completely passed out and now, to see people on the beach almost felt wrong.  
  
"Son," Someone was slapping his face. "Son, can you hear me?" There was a man crouching next to him in the sand, his one hand holding Jack up, the other slapping him hard with every other word. "Son? He's drunk alright."  
  
"Yeah an' e he's drinkin' all our rum." Another yelled. The man in front of Jack stopped and let him fall back to the sand.  
  
"What?" A female voice this time, from the direction of the water, probably with some lifeboats. Oh great, he'd drunken all the rum and now they were going to kill him. "That's impossible!"  
  
"Okay, maybe it was some. I count eleven...fourteen...eighteen...twenty-two bottles." Said the man near the trees. Jack opened his eyes and was able to make out a large fuzzy outline leaning over him and peering into his face.  
  
"How long have you been here son?" The man asked. Jack tried to wrap his mind around the question. "How long?"  
  
"Three...three...three...days." Jack managed to say. The man above him whistled.  
  
"I be thinkin' we should leave 'im 'ere, let 'im die. Obviously someone did." There was some mummers of agreement around him and Jack turned his head to take in the others though he really couldn't make them out more then blurred shapes.  
  
"No." He muttered. "I...have to...revenge."  
  
The man above him leaned in closer and tapped his right cheek hard shaking him with out mercy. "Why should we take you?" He asked loudly making Jack's head pound harder then ever.  
  
"I'll...work off...what I...drank, I can...read, write...an do other stuff. I've been...on a...pirate ship..." The man made a weird sound, "The Black Pearl."  
  
"A pirate eh?" Jack closed his eyes again and waited. "Alright, we may need you for a few years, to pay off what you've drunk here." The man stood and suddenly two pairs of arms had seized him and were dragging him to his feet, his arms wrapped over their shoulders. Looking to his left her saw a kid around his age with short red hair, to his left a woman with long black hair. Before they had reached the boats, though, his world faded into darkness.  
  
The first thing he became aware of was a soft and rhythmic ticking, like a clock. Opening his eyes slowly, his fuzzy vision revealed a roughly paneled wood room, beneath him a comfortable bed that rocked slightly with the obvious waves that tossed the ship. He groaned trying to remember what had happened prior to him ending up here.  
  
Turning his head, he noticed a woman with dark hair sitting in the corner, hunched over a table with a dying candle beside her. She looked up at him, the pen she had been writing with suspended in mid air over a piece of parchment.  
  
Jack took in her black hair that hung shoulder length and curly around her oval face almost masking her beautiful blue eyes. She watched him intensely for a moment and then asked, "Head ache?" Jack nodded, bringing a hand to his face and rubbing his eyes roughly. She sighed and began writing again, "Well, you sure drank enough."  
  
"Where am I?" Jack muttered his voice scratchy.  
  
"On the rum runner ship, the Lister." She replied. Jack closed his eyes again, feeling sick. "You must really like your rum Jack." He looked at her confused and she laughed lightly. "It's on your arm, under the tattoo of a robin."  
  
"Sparrow." Jack corrected. "I'm Jack Sparrow." The woman set down her pen again, stood and went to a cabinet in the corner and pulled out a bowl of water and set it down on a small chair next to the bed. Out of the bowl she took out a white cloth which she rung out and then pressed to his face.  
  
"Here you go Jack Sparrow," she said letting go of the cloth, which slipped down his face onto his chest. He picked it up and slapped it back on his face, covering his eyes to block out the light of the candles in the room.  
  
"And who are you?" he asked quietly. He heard the creak of her chair as it took her weight again and a scratching of her pen on the paper.  
  
"My name is Emmaline Haron, I'm the wife of the captain of this ship." She answered. Jack nodded and removed the cloth to look at the woman, she looked no older then he was.  
  
"How old are you?" Jack asked. Emmaline glanced up at him, still writing what ever it was she was writing.  
  
"Why?" She asked. Jack shook his head and replaced his cloth, soaking in its cold dampness.  
  
"Just wondering, it just seems like he was a little old."  
  
"That would be while you were lying almost dead on the beach?" Jack laughed. "No, you're right, he is a little older. But, Miguel, the captain, he's a good man, really."  
  
"How old?" Jack asked. Emmaline chose not to reply. He was about to say more when the cabin door opened and Jack glance over to see the Captain standing in the doorway.  
  
"He's awake?" He asked his wife. Emmaline nodded and continued writing. The man nodded and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling son?" Jack shook his head and muttered something under his breath. "Head hurt?" Jack nodded and muttered again. "Well, no doubt." He took the cloth away from Jack's eyes so he could see him better.  
  
The man had light brown hair that was graying in some places, mainly on the top where the hair was moving along the hair line, back towards the back of his head. His scruffy beard was also graying, outlining his fat rosy cheeks. Jack sat up and leaned against the headboard, taking a small glass of water that was offered to him.  
  
"Thanks." He croaked, sipping the water until it was all gone and handed the glass back to him. "You are..."  
  
"Captain Haron, you can call me Miguel, you probably met my wife," he indicated the dark haired woman in the corner at the table. "And I hope she's been taking care of you." Jack nodded, allowing a smile to play on his lips. "Now, we need to talk about payment for all the rum of mine that you drank." His smile died.  
  
"I am truly sorry sir, you see..." Miguel held up his hand.  
  
"What's done is done. I am a fair man, Jack." Jack covered the tattoo on his arm with out thinking about it and didn't even bother to ask how he had known his name. "I would like payment however. How long would you be willing to work on my ship?" Jack shrugged.  
  
"As long as it will take to pay off any damage..." Miguel again stopped him.  
  
"It's alright. Where are you from?" Jack pondered this question, wondering how far back the man wanted him to go.  
  
"The pirate ship, Black Pearl." He said simply. The man shifted and watched him intensely. "I was also on the pirate ship Catherine."  
  
"Only pirate ships?" Miguel asked. Jack nodded. "Where did you grow up? You seem to well spoken to be brought up on any ship."  
  
"I was born and raised in Britain, the man who raised me was a commodore in the navy, my mother was a pirate along with my father." They talked all night until Jack was finally told to go to sleep.  
  
The sun was warm and bright when he stepped from the room the next day. The cabin he had spent the night in was by far not as comfortable or as roomy as the one he had had on the Pearl, and he knew the crews quarters where he's be sleeping later would be even less so.  
  
Emmaline worked at the far end, handing some crates to a young man around his age with flaming red hair and a noticeable scar above his left eye. She looked up at him but didn't acknowledge his presence. The boy with red hair also looked up and smiled slightly until Emmaline shoved the crate hard into his stomach, knocking him backwards a few steps. The boy got back his footing and turned his attention back to his job.  
  
Jack's eyes swept over to the wheel where Miguel stood with a blond haired short man with cold brown eyes who stood glaring at Jack as though he'd insulted him. Jack shifted his shoulders uncomfortably and walked over to join them.  
  
"Ah, there you are." Miguel said, a large smile on his face, "Our newest family member." Miguel grabbed Jack's hand and shook it before letting go and turning to the man beside him. "Jack, this is Ian, Ian, this is Jack." The man didn't shake hands with Jack but instead turned away and began playing with the ropes on the side of the ship. "John," Miguel called. The young red haired man strode over, a smile on his face, and held out his hand, which the young pirate shook.  
  
"Hello, Jack." John said, "Is that your real name or is it John as well?" Jack smiled.  
  
"My name's John, everyone calls me Jack." John smiled.  
  
"Fair enough." He looked at the Captain, "Shall I show Jack where he'll be staying?" The captain nodded and John led Jack off the deck into the stuffy underbelly of the ship.  
  
Below here there were four beds made on the floor, another behind a curtain. Jack set his stuff on one of the beds and said, "You and Ian sleep..."  
  
"Here." John said. He walked around the room, stepping over a mattress and pointing to one with raggedy blankets and a bundle of cloths made into a pillow. "This one's mine," He pointed to another beside it, "This one's Ian's and that one," He pointed to the one behind the curtain, "That one was Ellie's." Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ellie?" He asked. John nodded and moved to the curtain, drawing it aside and showing the small mattress behind. There were pinkish blankets on this one, ripped and faded in some places, a stuffed elephant on top next to a pillow that had been poorly sewn.  
  
"She was killed, two weeks ago." He said sadly. "We've been havin' a hard time till you came along." He beamed at Jack and let the curtain fall back into its place. "And don't mind Ian, he's like that. Ellie was his girl." He giggled nervously, his hands twisting in his shirt folds. "A pirate eh? I bet that was exciting." Jack shrugged, eyes on the small crew quarters. "How long were you a pirate?"  
  
"A few years." Jack said. He moved across the room to a small desk in the corner, the light from the deck above flooding down the staircase and illuminating it's surface strewn with bits of paper and a small amount of broken stationary.  
  
"This ship won't be as grand as I'm sure your pirate ship was but," He said down on his mattress and sighed, "It's home."  
  
Fritz moved towards him with Barbossa, a manic glint in his eyes, his arms wrapped around Lily who looked strangely like Scarlet. In the distance, Jack could see his beautiful Black Pearl pitching in high waves.  
  
"What are you going ta do Sparrow? What are ya goin' to do? Get revenge?" Barbossa and Fritz laughed and Jack moved backwards, slipping on a tuft of grass. They were on the island he'd been marooned on.  
  
"Jack! Help me!" Lily screamed, her sweet Irish voice moving through him. He drew his pistol and fired the shot hitting Fritz squarely between the eyes. He didn't die though, he was still coming, blood oozing from his forehead.  
  
"Is that the best you can do Jack?" He asked. Jack hit a palm tree and came to a stop and so did Barbossa and Fritz with Lily held like a shield. "Bye." His knife cut across Lily's throat and blood sprayed at Jack, drenching his face, her terrified gasping screams ripping threw him.  
  
Jack sat bolt upright, sweat running down his face. The room was dark, Ian and John's combined snores echoing through the almost bare room. He got to his feet and made his way to the deck, wanting the silence and cold of the night air above.  
  
He found Emmaline at the ship's edge, a candle sitting in a dish next to her, bleeding candle wax down it's side, a book in her hand. Suddenly Jack remembered the book his father had written for his mother. It was still on the Pearl, hidden in the Captain's cabin behind the cabinet. He'd never finished it and knew he probably never would now.  
  
He joined Emmaline at the edge, leaning on the rail beside her candle, not surprised when she didn't look up. "Who taught you to read?" He asked. Emmaline sighed.  
  
"Who taught you to ask so many questions?" She licked her thumb and turned the page, eyes moving over it as she took in every word. "Ever since you came on the Lister all you've done is ask questions." Jack smiled and leaned in closer to look over her shoulder at the page she was now on.  
  
"A romance novel?" He asked, reading a few lines. Emmaline inched away from him, bringing her candle with her and Jack didn't move to follow, instead turning his gaze back out to the moonlit ocean. "Will we be docking anywhere soon?" He asked. Emmaline shrugged simply in reply.  
  
"Tortuga maybe, to stock up and move on to more private and simple inlets. There are some pubs we stock in Tortuga but also Port Royal, port Thomas..." Jack made a guttural sound and Emmaline looked at him coldly. "Fine, fine, you get the picture."  
  
Jack rubbed a hand over his mouth and down his braided beard, cocking his head to the side slightly and rocking back and fourth, thinking while using his mad pirate routine with out even realizing it. Finally he spun around making Emmaline jump and rested on the railing, looking at her dead on. "Ye ever drunk on yer own stuff?" He slurred a slight smile on his face. Emmaline closed her book with a snap, a smile on her lips as well. She moved in closer, her mouth near his ear.  
  
"No." And with that she walked away, her candle in hand.  
  
For five years Jack sailed under Miguel, learning the trade of rum running, and smuggling other goods, drinking his fare share and working off what he drank. They'd been caught several times but he'd managed them out of it somehow. His mind, though, while always looking for new ways to insult and anger Ian, was always on two men, Barbossa and Fritz.  
  
Every night he dreamed of two things, Barbossa and Fritz on their knees bagging for their lives on the deck of the Black Pearl, which was his, or else of holding Lily in his arms and calling her his own. Either way, when the chance to be a pirate again came, he took it.  
  
One night in Tortuga, Miguel had stopped to make a usual pick up and delivery when Jack remembered Roger who he hadn't seen since taking his ship.  
  
"I'll be back later." He muttered, walking away with Miguel calling after him that he had four hours until departure. Jack hadn't been off the Lister to explore Tortuga when they docked since the first month he had joined the crew and desperately hoped to see Roger and Scarlet.  
  
A little woman with long blond curls and a mousy face ran into him outside a pub, her curls bouncing around her face, reflecting the glow from the pub's grungy windows. She giggled. "Hello, I'm Giselle, wanna go for some fun?" She pointed to the pub but Jack declined, stepping past her and heading up the street. An' if yer ever in Tortuga, jus' talk ta Marshie at Fanny's.  
  
Fanny's was a small inn with an overgrown weedy garden and a dilapidated old white fence, the paint peeling off and laying in the grass like snowflakes. Jack ran his callused fingers along the top of the fence and smiled at the splitters prickling his skin. It reeked of rum and cheap perfume, exactly what he needed.  
  
The door was heavier then it looked when he pushed it open into a bustling pub like atmosphere except this was like no pub he'd ever been in. Women danced on the tables pouring beer over the men who sat in chairs, the piano player in the corner also drunk, falling and drooling over the key board.  
  
Jack crinkled his nose and walked past a woman who was singing to a man who was either passed out or dead in her lap and sat down on a bar stool, sweeping his long gray blue coat from under him. With out asking, the bar tender gave him a tankard of rum. Jack smiled, whipped the rim with his sleeve, took a sip then grabbed the man's sleeve as he made to walk away.  
  
"I'm lookin' fer someone. Marshie." He said, pulling the bar man down low and getting real close to his face so they were only an inch apart. He loved scaring people and, as predicted, the man tensed up.  
  
"Not here." He said. "Gone out." Jack swore.  
  
"How bout Gibbs?"  
  
"Ah, over there." The man pointed to the corner where there was a door. Jack raised an eyebrow and the man nodded vigorously. Letting go, he stood and followed the intended direction. It led to a barn. Thinking he was being led on, Jack walked along the dirty ally between the stalls and was stopped by the sounds of snoring.  
  
Moving carefully, he edged his way to the side of a stall and peered over the edge. A scruffy man lay below, his chest rising and falling softly. "That's interesting." Jack muttered. He bent down, scooped up some straw from the ground beneath his feet and let it fall on the sleeping man's face. With a grunt, the man woke with a start; pulling a pistol from beside him and waving it around like a mad man.  
  
With a shot, the gun went off and Jack ducked so the man couldn't see him. "Who's there? I'll gut ye, ye mangy cur of a sea dog! Come out and I'll cure..."  
  
"Stop you stupid eunuch, are ye tryin' to kill me?" Jack screamed. The man's curses stopped, Jack heard a shifting and looked up from his crouched position to see the other peering over the edge of the stall, a sour look on his face.  
  
"Bloody hell, whelp, what do ye think yer doin'? It's bad luck to be wakin' a man when e he's sleepin'!" The man roared.  
  
"Obviously it's not good to my health either." Jack yelled back, "Ye almost killed me."  
  
His head disappeared only for a moment before he stood in the doorway to Jack's stall. "Mary the holy mother, are ye daft, ye almost got yerself killed. Come sneakin' up on me like tha'."  
  
Jack stood and straightened his jacket, brushing straw off the back, frowning. This had not started well. "I was looking for someone, Roger Gibbs. Ye seen him?" The man's expression darkened.  
  
"He be me brother." He said stiffly, placing the pistol back in his sash, "He's dead." It took a moment for that to sink in but, once it had, it hit him like a wave, crashing against him and trying to crush him in shock.  
  
"Dead?" Jack sat down again on the straw, sick. He'd been in Tortuga before, why hadn't he done something about seeing Roger then, when he had had time...when he was still alive? "You must be Joshamee?" The man nodded. "Roger talked about you."  
  
The other man sat down beside him and Jack looked into the face of the brother of one of his best friends. They didn't look much alike. "You were with him? On the Catherine?" Jack nodded and Gibbs looked down at his arm where his tattoo was clearly visible, "Jack," He muttered, "Sparrow?"  
  
Hey, hoped you liked it! Finally another! To my reviewers:  
  
Alteng: Sorry about your household talking to you while you try and read, happens to me to so, no worries. Egar? No, worried you'll all get board and no one will review and my life will be a desaster! Kidding, but yes, worried would be it. I would have made a character development but, in my other story I explained it, I havn't had a lot of time lately. I try to pop em off best I can and see what happens in my short space of time. Not only the job but school, homework, readining for finals soon, writing this and training horses has got me tired. And I'm still fighting with my friend. Been a week! In my story, dealing with the mutainy, I kinda had Bill tell Jack. From what we hear, Bill's a good guy and I don't think he'd even let his worst enimy stand up to an angry crew with out notice. Barbossa, in mine, kinda knew Jack knew and sent in Pintel and Ragetti to fish him out. I'm not going to re-write this story, don't really need to, it's just fun, getting me ready to write my own...so. It's a good idea, with the part of his crew mutanying against him but...I din't think of it so...oh well. And the curse, in my other story there is something like that, with the draw of the curse so...not to worry.  
  
DragonHunter200: Hey! Wassup? Thank you, I haven't really read any other mutanies, a few but...thanks for saying it was the best, that really means a lot to me. Eye things make me sick to. In bio class we have to disect a cow eye! Ewe, right now we're on fetal pig. That is so gross and that fluid stuff stinks so bad! I had to cut it open, I wanted to gag. For 'Mexico' my neice told me the whole thing before I watched it, kinda a draw back cause nothing came as a shock, including the eye thing. I wanted to kill those guys for taking his eyes, they are so sexy. Oh well, it's only a movie. I also have the habit of looking ahead to the last few chapters to see what'll happen so...it's all habit, really. Sun fried brain...hah...it said in the movie about his brain fried by the sun but...Gibbs is a story teller. I added it cause it would be fun. I'll see Don Juan DeMarco. My dad's never home but I'll need him to pick it up. I get my licence soon so, I can soon but I'll need his money. The city, Saskatoon, is about an hour away and, if that's where I'll find it, that'll be where I'll go. My dad not only calls him a woman but him and my brother bug me, sayin he's gay and way to old for me. What ever, age is only a number and, no offence, but you made my skin crawl with the Harrison Ford thing. Don't worry, when I was younger I was in love with all of Backstreet boys, Nsync and of course, Leonardo DiCaprio. Man, was he a looker. Enough of that, though, older guys are hot...if you can enjoy them on the big screen and not in your bed.  
  
Dshael: Poor, poor Jack. To stupid...to young...to insane for his own good. Oh well, still a looker. I'm glad you didn't drop me with the whole Josh thing...sniff. This story is actually going to go through the movie and past it...three or so chapters. His revenge on Barbossa and his revenge on Fritz were close together. I like your curiosity, It's refreshing. See ya...not really...read ya and answer ya late-a! 


	12. Tales

Hello! Wassup? Read, read, read!  
  
Ch. 12 Tales  
  
Jack and Gibbs sat at a bar table in the corner, drinking rum as Jack listened to Gibbs' account of Roger's death, though he still didn't want to believe it.  
  
"The raid was really long, and bloody." Gibbs finished, taking a sip of rum. Jack raised an eyebrow and motioned for the other to continue, "Well, then me brother got inta the middle o' the battle, ya know him, can' stand no' bein' in the thick o' things." He chuckled and took a large gulp, some slipping from his mouth to run freely down his face. "They ran 'im through."  
  
"I've been hearing all these things mate, but ye still didn't tell me who did all this." Jack said. Gibbs looked into his drink thoughtfully.  
  
"Captain Barbossa and his ship, the Black Pearl." Somewhere deep inside him, Jack felt anger at the thought of the Pearl, his Pearl, being run by that traitorous bastard. Jack clenched his teeth and Gibbs continued. "He 'an his men come sailin' up and attacked two pubs, there both being fixed now, but..." Jack stopped him.  
  
"Attacked two pubs?" He asked. "Only these pubs?" Gibbs nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they killed an' then searched the bodies. Left mighty happy about somethin', hallorin' and laughin'." Jack scratched at an itch under his eyes, thinking. They were looking for something, but what? "They attacked at dawn, no' smart if yeh ask me, I woulda attacked at night, but...ye know the tale of Barbossa, he's just crazy."  
  
Jack eyed him. "The tales?" He asked. Gibbs nodded. "What tales?" Gibbs choked on his drink.  
  
"Yeah don' know the tales?" He asked, astounded when Jack shook his head. "By the love, boy, where ya been lately? Barbossa and his men have been causin' havoc and mayhem where ever they be goin', killing, attacking, marauding. Why, I heard that they stopped in many ports jus' five years or so ago, a little less maybe, an' gave away these gold coins...lots of them."  
  
Jack's head snapped up and his blood froze in his veins. "What? Gold?" Gibbs nodded. "Where did you hear that?"  
  
"I was in the navy till not that long ago, to Port Royal under Lieutenant Norrington." That name sounded familiar but Jack couldn't think where. "Strange waters I sailed, unnatural fogs we sometimes went through. There was even a weird wreck, ship burnin'. People thought it was the powder mag but I says it was pirates." He scowled as though the memory still upset him.  
  
"Why did you quit?" Jack asked. Gibbs snorted.  
  
"Norington's a boob." He replied and Jack grinned. "Hates pirates. I may be afraid o' them, no offense," Jack raised his hands and shook his head, "but I don' think they should all be killed. Some are still good." He clapped Jack on the shoulder.  
  
"What other stories?" Jack asked, wanting to know the possible damage that had been sustained to his ship. The word leaked from his head to his mouth by accident though and he said, "How's my ship?" Gibbs eyed him curiously. "I mean, the Pearl?"  
  
"Her sails are all torn, don' know 'ow she gets around." Gibbs said, "black as the night but blacker, and she brings with her a weird haze. Not many live to tell the tales of her attacks." Jack cocked his head thinking.  
  
"You said you sailed through weird fogs, eh?" Gibbs nodded. "Where was that?"  
  
"Out that way," He pointed in a west-wardly direction, "Out a few miles, past Terry."  
  
Under his breath, Jack muttered, "Staying close to the dreaded Isle, are we?" Gibbs was watching him. "And, the other stories?"  
  
For an hour Gibbs told him of famous attacks. Jack suddenly regretted more then ever his hesitation to go on land in the last few years and listened with interest, noting the fear in Gibbs' voice. Suddenly, Gibbs stopped.  
  
"You said 'my ship', earlier." Jack was startled by the sudden change in topic. "What did you mean?" Jack took a deep breath. This man was the brother of Roger, he could trust him.  
  
"I was the captain of the Black Pearl for a time, Barbossa was my first mate." His hand clenched on the handle of his tankard as he spoke. "He marooned me on an island and left...took me ship."  
  
"So 'e left ye one shot?" Jack nodded. "An'? How long were you there?"  
  
Jack was about to say three days when he noticed a beautiful girl sitting near by listening, "Three...weeks." Gibbs gasped. "Three weeks. I waded out into the water and waited...then, I noticed there were sea turtles near by. I roped em and made a raft." Gibbs sat back and whistled, "Then I paddled my way home." Jack opened his arms and smiled. "That's that." He was happy Gibbs didn't question any elements of his story. He knew the man knew he was bluffing but Jack didn't care...it was easier this way.  
  
"That be an interestin' story there lad." Gibbs said with a smile and a small wink. "Can't say I believe it, but it is a good story, that's fer sure." Jack smiled and nodded. "Seein' as ye were captain of the Black Pearl, I'm gonna ask ye a question. We get a lota folks here in Tortuga, as yer probably well aware, an' they bring weird stories with 'em. Some of 'em say Barbossa an' 'is crew cannot be killed...he says their undead." Jack snorted.  
  
"And who's been setting that one around I wonder." He laughed lightly. "Barbossa really loves to brag but, I swear, there is no such thing as the walking dead, mate. It's a myth..." Gibbs shook his head.  
  
"They said something about a curse." At this Jack laughed harder. The curse of the gold? He thought Barbossa didn't believe in curses and nor did he. Man! Gibbs was so trusting! Gibbs waited quietly until Jack's fits of laughter had passed before he muttered, "Could be true." Jack shook his head.  
  
"Did you hear that in the navy also?" Gibbs nodded and Jack shook his head in disbelief. "Believe me, those mutinous bastards are not undead, they are very much among the living."  
  
"Well, I trust ye lad, ye know best." Gibbs said. "So what of yer future? What are ye plannin' on doin'?" Jack shrugged. "No plans for the future?"  
  
"Oh, I got plans, I just need to work them out." Gibbs nodded and stood, Jack mimicking him. They shook hands.  
  
"I'll see ye later kid." Gibbs said. With out another word, he strode off into the bar and was swept away in the tide. Jack watched him until he disappeared and then made his own way in the opposite direction, to the door.  
  
A large crowd had gathered at a table in the corner near the door, exchanging money and cheering, their backs to Jack. Curious, Jack pushed and shoved into the middle of the crowd and caught sight of a skinny, small framed woman with dark skin and a beautiful face arm wrestling with a large man, his large gut resting on the table. The crowd was cheering what Jack assumed were their names, Ana and Petello. Not bothering to see who won, Jack turned and left.  
  
The air was cool, a slight breeze tossing the waves and the beads in his hair as he exited the mouth of the path and hit the beach near the docks. Jack's dark eyes roved ahead of him, anticipating any impending attacks from stupid strangers and, as he stepped onto the dock leading to the row boats of the Lister, a sight he'd been searching for his whole life caught his eyes.  
  
There she was, the Red-Revenge, a little ways out, bobbing on the slight currents. Heart racing, Jack rushed off the dock and crouched behind a barrel, peeking around the edge to take her in. It was too dark to be sure but he was almost positive it was her.  
  
There were men on her deck, talking and drinking. Jack left his hiding place and ran bent-backed up the beach to the trees that stood guard near her edge, separating the harbor from the town, the faint sounds of violence from Tortuga hitting his ears. The men on the deck had noticed nothing.  
  
"Come to me Fritz." Jack muttered venomously under his breath, edging forward through the trees and ducking behind some low bushes. "Come on..." The men disappeared; he could no longer see them. Cautiously, he edged forward and walked towards the ship, his pistol in hand, eyes darting from her deck to the edge of the dock. He'd have to swim out to her, getting on would be the hard part.  
  
Slowly, as not to make a splash and alert the ship, Jack stripped off his long heavy jacket, checked his cutlass and other hidden weapons, pulled off his boots, and slipped into the warm Caribbean water. Around him were pitch-black waves, the moon glinting off their surface, shinning in his eyes. Jack ducked beneath the waster and swam, not bothering to open his eyes, as he wouldn't be able to see anything anyway. He swam for sometime until he finally surfaced again. Shaking his long wet hair from his face, he realized with a jolt that he'd almost run smack into the Red-Revenge, his face inches away from It's hard wooden deck.  
  
Jack tilted back his head, blinking backwater, his gaze on the deck meters above him. Somehow he'd have to climb up with out making noise or getting caught. Driven by the thoughts of revenge, Jack scaled the side of the ship easily and peered over the railing to get a better look.  
  
The two guards he'd seen earlier from the beach were still missing, but there was some talking from below deck, he could hear the sounds of muffled laughter and loud chattering. The crew all seemed to be below, probably drinking. Heaving himself over the rail and splattering the deck with water, Jack walked bare foot and dripping, across the deck and stopped right outside the captain's cabin.  
  
From inside he could hear movement; it sounded like someone was pacing, muttering to himself though the lights inside were off. Jack reached into his sash and extracted a small dagger. Unsheathing it, he raised it above himself and placed his hand on the doorknob, ready to enter.  
  
Inside he stopped abruptly as a man in his mid thirties turned to face him, a mass of thick tight curly hair bounced around his round tanned face. The brown eyes sat sunken in his skull and a pipe sent smoke twirling above his head, held in him mouth by his clutched teeth. All he wore was a pair of white underpants and, at the sight of Jack bursting through the door like a mad man, he had backed into the table and spilled a bunch of fruit and bottles onto the floor.  
  
"You're not Fritz." Jack murmured in surprise, lowering the dagger. The man shook his head.  
  
"You're not Della." The other whispered, his eyes moving over Jack's slim form. "What do you want son?"  
  
"I was looking...this isn't the Red-Revenge." The other shook his head and looked relieved when Jack placed his dagger back in the sash and straightened himself, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Of course it isn't!" Jack cried. "You see, we here in Tortuga have to check all the ships over. I'm a ship inspector and..." The other man puffed and walked to the bed and grabbed his shirt and put it on hurriedly as some men came rushed in and roughly pulled Jack to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay Harold?" They asked, pulling Jack up to a standing position again, hands behind his back. The half-naked man nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Harold muttered, hopping on the spot trying to put on some pants. "Just startled's all." One man had Jack's upper arm in an iron grip, cutting off circulation to his arm. He was huge dark man; twice Jack's size and smiled evilly at Jack. As they turned to go, Herald yelled, "Lester! Wait!" The big man paused and turned, pulling Jack with him. On Jack's left there was another man, slim and short with large muscles and tattoos covering his whole left side. He looked annoyed. Herald stopped in front of Jack.  
  
"Did you say Fritz?" Jack nodded deftly and stayed silent. "Peg-Leg Fritz?" Again, Jack nodded. Herald nodded to the two men on either side of Jack and they let him go. "Welcome to the Seeker-of-pain."  
  
Jack sat at a large table below deck, straight backed and uncomfortable in a room full of strangers all staring at him, waiting for their captain. Jack surveyed the others. The man named Lester seemed to take up half the rectangular table they were all at, cleaning his fingernails with a dagger. He was dark skinned, muscular, with short wooly hair, brown chocolate eyes and a mustache that was roughly etched with a knife. Beside him sat a woman, contrasting with him perfectly in her white clothing that sat loose around her breasts. She had long sweeping strawberry blond hair, baby blue eyes and full pink lips that matched her lightly rose colored cheeks. Her frame was small and slightly starved looking with a cheap ring on her left-hand wedding finger.  
  
Beside her and, on the very edge of the table sat another man. He had Small skinny arms, dark brown hair and a slightly vacant expression behind his green eyes, as if he was in deep thought. At the end of the table sat another male, his head rested on his arms, which were folded on the hard tabletop. Jack watched the top of his short black frizzy hair. Someone had said his name, Johnny or something...He was older then Jack by a few years and had a roughly chiseled face poked with deep scars, seeming from shrapnel and stuff.  
  
At the end of Jack's side sat a kid around sixteen with sweeping roan hair. Jack had to lean forward slightly to get a better look at him. When the kid met Jack's eyes he smiled faintly and turned his gaze to the doorway. The person shifted next to him and he turned his attention to her.  
  
She was beautiful with short lightly brown hair and gray eyes. She was a little chunkier then the other woman across the table but she attracted him more. She seemed, though he had never met her before, to have this inner strength, something he admired and liked a lot. She glanced over at him but said nothing so he looked away.  
  
On his other side was another man. He was the one who had held him up above in the captain's cabin with Lester and still seemed to be keeping his eyes on Jack. Someone had called him Cockran when he had brought Jack down but that was definitely not his first name. The tattoos on his arm were grotesque but oddly satisfying. One featured Fritz getting his head chopped off, another at the hangman's block. There was a bloody dagger at the very top of his arm, where the shoulder met with the neck. The words Die Fritz were carved into his skin on the blade. It looked like he'd had someone use a knife to etch those words deep into his skin. Near his elbow there were words in French that, when translated said, 'By my blood, you will pay. Even if it kills me.'  
  
"What?" He growled. Jack shook his head and shrugged, turning his gaze to the rest of the last of the room's occupants.  
  
Beside Cockran was a small mousy man with a square jaw and a hairy face. Jack watched him picking at a spot on his nose before looking behind him to the corner. This man stood in the shadows and hadn't moved at all so Jack's couldn't tell what he looked like. A movement at the staircase grabbed his attention and he turned to look with everyone else as Herald helped a heavy man climb down the stairs, his gut juggling, grizzly gray hair ruffled and his cheeks rosy with the effort of coming down the steep stairs.  
  
"Where is the puke worm who attacked my nephew?" He thundered gruffly when they finally reached the bottom, shoving Herald away into a barrel in the corner and looking wildly around. Finally he spotted Jack and laughed mightily. "That small squeak broke on to this ship, attacked all of you and what..."  
  
Jack stood and everyone at the table stared at him in alarm, as though he was nuts. "If truth be told, sir, it was quite easy. Secondly, I thought this was the Red-Revenge." Everyone shifted in their seats. "I came to kill Fritz."  
  
The large man laughed loudly. "Wait in line meal worm, you'll get yer chance after all them." He opened his arms wide to the people at the table. "The seeker-of-pain is dedicated to those who want to get their hands of Fritz. We've all lost someone to him. Who was it to you?"  
  
Jack hesitated, looking around, and finally answered, "My family." The man nodded thoughtfully, his eyes roving over Jack who was still damp.  
  
"I'm Captain Dick Dobb, this," He pointed to Herald, "This miserable sack of turd is my nephew Herald Dobb, my brother's son...and Fritz killed my brother, shot him in the back." Jack suddenly thought of his mother, stabbed in the back, remembered holding her in his arms on the dock. Who knew back then life was different from what it was now. He couldn't even remember what it felt like to live in a rich society anymore. "This is Lester, he lost his wife. Rills," He pointed to the woman next to Lester, the one with the long blond hair and sexy lips, "she lost her husband, very sad...tragic. He died three days after the wedding, wasn't is?" Rills nodded silently, her eyes looking intensely at her hands folded in her lap.  
  
Dick turned to one after another, introducing them, telling their history. Jack sat there and listened, heart pumping fast. These were the people he needed to get revenge, it would just be beating them to him once they had found him.  
  
John was the name of the green eyed, small guy with dark brown hair beside Rills. He had lost his sister, brother-in-law and niece to Fritz, holding his niece as she died. Johnny lifted his head from his hands when his name had been called, revealing his deep scars and dull watery eyes. He was after Fritz for rapping his daughter and seemed to be the only one in the room who wasn't after Fritz to kill.  
  
"I want to take his balls." He said deeply, eyes twinkling at the thought. "Then they can kill him, just let him suffer first."  
  
Pete was the square jawed man and was after Fritz for killing his sister. She'd been a whore in Tortuga and had refused to service him so he had shot her. The man in the corner only stepped out when his name was called revealing that it wasn't a man at all but a woman. She was very masculine with super short black hair, black eyes and no breast. She glared at Jack.  
  
"Fritz killed my best Friend. I'll get him back." She said in a deep voice before leaving. When she was gone, Dick turned to the last woman left.  
  
"Dana, her four year old son was killed by Fritz." She smiled sadly and rubbed her face. The last one introduced was the sixteen-year-old kid, Ronny. His mother, father, sister and little brother were murdered. Jack nodded to him.  
  
"Well, that's everyone..."  
  
"Jack, Sparrow." Jack said, realizing he hadn't introduced himself.  
  
"Well, you may be puny and starved but, you gave my ox of a nephew a good fright." He chuckled and slapped Herald on the shoulder, the younger man's face burning red. "We haven't had excitement like that since Reg joined." He chuckled jovially and glanced up the staircase. "How about you join our crew? We could use you...or not, because we all want revenge, only one of us will get it..." He laughed.  
  
Jack glanced around, all these people were after Fritz to and he wasn't sure how many more there could possibly be. He weighed his chances, if he joined them he'd have more help in finding Fritz then he would just staying on the Lister and hoping to meet up with him. On the other hand, he'd have to fight them off and he knew Lester would beat him in a test of strength. But, all things considered, it did seem the right course.  
  
"Why not?" Jack asked. A smile ran across Dick's face and he held out his hand.  
  
"Good! Dana, get Jack a bunk...John, find some blankets..." He caught Dana's arm as she went to leave, "Keep him away from Reg."  
  
"Your what?" Jack squirmed slightly in his chair but kept his eyes on Miguel who sat across from him, "Why? Those men are cut throats, if they have to get through you to get Fritz then you wont stand a chance." Miguel wiped his forehead with his sleeve and continued, "My lad, what are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking I need to do this...I need to leave, they'll lead me to Fritz. The way I'm going now I'll have to hope he falls into my lap." Miguel allowed himself to grin. "I can do this."  
  
"An' I have faith in you Sparrow, really I do but..." Miguel suddenly stopped, eyeing the determined look on Jack's face. He stood and extended a hand. "Goodbye Jack."  
  
Out on the deck he said goodbye to Emmaline, the only other aboard at the moment. Tears streamed down her face but she wiped them away angrily and held him in a long embrace. "Miss you, you know...Ian won't have anyone to fight with." Jack chuckled.  
  
DONE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IT WASN'T THE BEST BUT, IT WAS OKAY. I WANT TO SAY THAT IF YOU NOTICED THAT THE NAMES OF THE SEEKER CREW AND THE NUMBER OF PPL DIDN'T MATCH, SORRY. OH WELL, I HAVN'T COUNTED. MY BRACES WIRE AT THE BACK POKED RIGHT THROUGH INTO MY JAW AND THERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWHERE SO....  
  
TO:  
  
DRAGONHUNTER200: Hey! Thanx for the compliments as always! I couldn't think of when to get him on rum so...how bout now, eh? When he's at his lowest. I've had rum and coke, my grandma's been feeding it to me since I was...wait...thinking...ten or so. When I came 'of age' ten in my family is a big thing and if I died tomorrow everyone would be happy cause I reached ten. Poor cat. My dad pointed out, too late, that the gun's powder would have killed him anyway but, oh well, it's just a story. In this one he pointed out there wouldn't be a piano in the bar. Oh well, like I said. Harrison ford is okay...I guess...creepy,, but okay. He's hot in s-wars and i.jones so, it's all good. I. Jones three he looked old though but sean cannery is aging really good. My sister thinks he's hot. I want through it in yer face...much! Hahahahahahahahahahaha....okay, I'm done. The nearest place to me to get quality videos is Saskatoon and it is an hour away. I live in a small town, my school has less then 175 ppl and there are two towns that attend it, plus the farm kids! So...yeah. We're all a bunch of Canuck farmers really. I have horses though...and live in town. We have horses in the town. That's were I live, it allows animals in town. Never been to Michigan. Farthest I've been is Mexico and a lot of the states but, only ever been to three other provinces of my own country. Crazy, eh? Already smacked Carey for calling him a gay-lord. My brother is such an idiot and probably has secret feelings for Johnny so...didn't want to like the same man. 


	13. Britain

Started my job over the weekend! Exciting, hah! Not really. I'm grass cutter for the small town of Hawarden Saskatchewan and, surprisingly for a small town, there is a lot of grass. Oh well with my useless complaining. On to the story. This is one of my favorite chapters...so proud.  
  
Ch.13 Britain  
  
"Let us out you piece of rotting scum!" Dick yelled gruffly through the bars of his cell as the guards sat at a table in the corner talking quickly in Spanish, occasionally glancing at them. "I swear you'll pay fer lockin' us in here!"  
  
"They're not listening uncle." Herald whispered from his corner. Dick turned swiftly and shoved Cockran roughly aside to stare at Herald.  
  
"Shut up! It was you who got us into this! If ye hadn't been so stupid!" Herald's face went beat red, everyone could tell even though it was buried in his arms, which were propped up on his knees. Dick stalked back to the bars and rattled them angrily. "Let us out!"  
  
"Jack will think of something." Johnny said suddenly from his position at the window. "He always does."  
  
"Jack...Jack will think of something." Dick said in a tone that matched Johnny's. He turned around and eyed the younger man shrewdly. "Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack...it's always Jack." Dick walked forward and poked Johnny hard in the chest. "Why don't ye just marry him if ye think he's so good? He's a daft fool, I'll give ye that, probably dead or sailin' away by now. To smart ta mess with these here idiots." He jerked his thumb at the guards who were watching the scene with interest. No one pointed out the wrong parts of their captain's previous statement by saying Jack was daft but smart...in a way it was true.  
  
Dana sat still beside Ronny, watching Dick pace back and fourth, screaming at the Spanish guards and banging on the bars of their cell. She had total trust in Jack...In the past two years he'd become a well known name as Captain (even though he wasn't one) Jack Sparrow, infamous pirate who'd escaped from seven members of the East India company and done a lot of other remarkable things. She thought of the day he'd gotten back to the Seeker with a small 'P' branded on his arm.  
  
"How'd you get away?" She'd asked when they had gotten him to the crew quarters below deck and Dana'd been left to look after him and clean some of his cuts.  
  
"With my charming personality and quick wits." He'd replied. When she'd lifted his sleeve he'd pulled away and said, "I'm lucky this thing didn't end up on my forehead but I convinced them against it."  
  
Dana smiled at the memory and looked around the cell. Most of them were pirates, wanted for something and the Spanish Navy had finally caught up with most of them except Reg, Pete, Rills and Jack and now she awaited their rescue. It had been three hours.  
  
Another guard stepped off the staircase and walked over to the table. It was two dark to see him properly but even at this distance Dana could tell he was probably very good looking. Ronny was watching him to with a strange look on his face.  
  
"What?" Dana asked. Ronny shook his head and continued to stare as the guards conversed in low voices. Finally the new arrival laughed and pointed to their cell. By now, everyone was watching the scene outside with baited breath, wondering what was coming to them and listening hard, even Dick had stopped to watch.  
  
John suddenly took in a sharp breath. "He's come to torture us for information." He said shakily. Everyone looked at him. "I know enough Spanish to know that."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ronny whispered, his face suddenly chalk white. John continued to listen and finally nodded.  
  
"Well, bring him on." Growled Lester, flexing his muscles and cracking his knuckles as two of the guards made their way over, still talking. As they came into the light, Dana almost smiled at the familiar face that greeted her.  
  
Jack stood before them, fumbling with the keys as the real guard stood behind him. Dana stood and walked closer, catching his brown eyes and holding them for a minute before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and continued.  
  
In English with a fake heavy Spanish accent, he said, "I need you to cooperate or we will be forced to kill you. Understand?" They all nodded, playing along as the door swung open and Jack held up his gun with the bayonet attached. "One of you needs to come for questioning." Reaching forward, he grabbed Dana's arm and pulled her roughly from the cell. The other guard closed the door behind her and Jack marched her off, up the stairs and into another room. At the door he said something in Spanish and then closed it, shutting them both in with privacy.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jack asked, closing the door and turning to Dana. She nodded shakily and came over to him, looking him over. He seemed perfectly fine except his bandana was missing and his long brown hair was tied back. The uniform actually made him look sexier then usual.  
  
"Fine now." She said. Jack smiled and pulled a key from his boot, slipping it down the front of her shirt. "What's this?"  
  
"A key, for the cell. The guards change shifts every four hours, you have two hours to go until they change shifts again then you'll be able to get free. It's five minutes between each." Dana was surprised he knew all this but listened intently all the same. "Now, you're supposed to be being tortured. Start screaming."  
  
Twenty or so minutes later, Dana and Jack were emerging from the room and making their way down the stairs to the cells. In Spanish, Jack yelled at one of the men and shoved Dana in the cell roughly as she cowered and fell to the floor, unmoving until Jack had moved away. When she looked up, Johnny was looking at her concerned. Slowly, so the guards wouldn't see, Dana raised her hand and the key.  
  
Another man appeared on the staircase. Dana began to explain in whispers to the others what was going on with the guards, ignoring the sounds from the other end of the room. As she got to the part about the shift change there was a sudden scuffling noise and they all turned to see Jack slammed against the bars of the cell down the corridor from theirs.  
  
"Well, well, well Mr. Sparrow, thought you could get through our defenses so easily huh?" The man was older with a gruff voice as though he had a cold. "Take him to the cell." Two men tried to grab him but Jack resisted, turning the scene into an all out small war.  
  
"Bloody hell." Lester growled as they watched Jack duck a swipe at him but over balance, falling into a guard behind him. There was another small scuffle and Jack was bodily thrown into a cell, the men closing the door as quick as possible before the pirate could escape. The man with the gruff voice came forward.  
  
"Nice try." He said, standing well out of Jack's grasp. "What did you think you were going to do? Get them out single-handed and then try to escape our defenses. Come on Mr. Sparrow, I've heard so much about you, wouldn't want to distort my image." Jack smiled and leaned against the bars. They could see blood dripping from the underside of his arm and running down the bars.  
  
"I was actually planning to kill you all single-handed, then escape." Jack said simply. "Really the plan was quite brilliant, if not all thought out...well, it was slightly thought out but not all that brilliant. Or maybe it was to well planned...or not planned enough."  
  
"Shut up!" The other growled, rubbing his temples, "You're giving me a head ache." Jack grinned.  
  
"You're giving me one two. Funny lil' world, ain't it? How say you to letting us go...then maybe we won't bombard this fort with our little cannons later, eh? Either way, mate, you get me out of your hair."  
  
"The only way your getting 'out of my hair' is the gallows, Sparrow. That's where you belong." Dana quickly placed the key in her mouth, under her tongue as the man made his way over to their cell, Jack having finally shut up. "Which one of these did Sparrow talk to?" He asked over his shoulder. The men pointed to Dana. "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing, huh? What's your name?"  
  
"Donna." Dana said. The man laughed slightly and rested on the bars.  
  
"What did he tell you? Hold on and wait? Are there reinforcements coming...or was he all-alone? I'm guessing the last one...am I wrong?" He laughed again when Dana didn't answer and left the holding area, calling to the guards something in Spanish before disappearing.  
  
The two hours until guard shift crept by. Jack irritated the guards by singing loudly, complaining that the walls were too dingy, the floors not comfortable enough and saying he needed a drink. Dana was surprised they didn't shoot him, seeing as he was annoying them to.  
  
"I swear, if he don't shut up..." Lester growled under his breath as Jack started on the second chorus of some made up song. "I'll shoot myself and...bloody hell!" Dana smiled and leaned back, Lester...got to love him.  
  
"You have to get revenge, remember. No point in killing yourself before that." She muttered quietly. Lester smiled weakly and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Suicide seems like an option right now." He answered. Dana laughed. Johnny was watching Jack.  
  
"He's no lounge singer, that's for sure." Dana knew Jack was doing it on purpose, sounding dreadful to piss off the guards. She had to admit though, even under the awfully pitchy parts, she could hear a slight tickle of a deep sweet voice under there.  
  
The guard's change was not fast enough for her liking. When they finally did switch, it gave her a window of five minutes, one of which was spent with her arm through the cell's spaced bars, using the key to pop the lock.  
  
"Hurry!" Jack hissed as the others scrambled out of the cell behind her and she ran to Jack's. She opened his cell and he grabbed her arm, pulling her after the crew, Dick having been the first to scoot off up the stairs, screw his crew.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dana asked as they ran, jumping over fallen guards the crew had already taken out before. "Your arm..."  
  
There were many footsteps ahead, they couldn't even see the crew. Jack pulled her into a side room and shut the door softly as the sound of running feet went by the room. Guards, they'd know by now about the escape, she could hear a bell ringing somewhere desperately.  
  
"Don't worry bout me arm, luv." Jack muttered, peering through the crack in the door. "I think we should be more worried about our skins, eh?" Dana nodded. "Good. They'll be after the crew. If they're smart, they'll scatter till it's safe."  
  
"And if they don't?" Dana asked anxiously. Jack gave her a grim look.  
  
"Then we won't repeat their mistakes, eh?" The coast was clear, Jack pulled her from the room and they made their way through the hall and out of the fort, slipping into the dark bushes that lined the edge.  
  
The crouched in the shadows for a minute or so then began to move along them at a crawl, occasionally stopping to watch a passing guard walk by, gun raised and ready. When they were through the took off for a near by church and Dana distinctly heard jack say, "Well, worked once." As they ran.  
  
The church was small and hot, the sun filtering in through the high windows. Pictures of Jesus on the cross and the holy mother watched them as they ran down the isle between the pews, heading for the back door. There was a guard, he stepped out of a room ahead of them. Jack grabbed Dana's arm and pulled her roughly to the ground between the pews.  
  
Jack had Dana low to the ground, watching the guard's feet moving towards them. When he was at the next pew, Jack and Dana rolled underneath and he passed by, without looking. When the door had closed, they immerged; Dana's heart doing an erratic drum roll against her chest, so strong she thought the guard would hear it and come back. He didn't, though.  
  
"That was to close." Dana muttered. Jack stood and made his way down the isle again, gun out and ready. Dana knew he'd never use that gun and it was just a way to threaten people but she said nothing. The faces of Mary and Jesus high above made her suddenly regret being in here. She felt uncomfortable with their holy presence watching her and mentioned it to Jack who shrugged.  
  
"They're paintings, they don't care." He said. Dana shook her head. Did this man have no conscience? There was a woman praying in the front pew. They were just passing her, heading for the back door when the front one opened behind them and they spun around to see a guard halfway in the door, speaking in Spanish to another. It seemed they were deciding weather to go in or not.  
  
Jack was in a semi-spring mode, his gun clenched in his fist, watching the door, the woman's praying ringing in their ears. She hadn't seemed to notice them or the guards.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" Came a voice from behind them. It was one of the fathers of the church dressed in his crisp new clothing, his gray hair thin and wispy. Suddenly, Jack moved as the guards at the door, hearing the father's words, came in. They cried out as they saw Jack but could do nothing because he held the praying woman from the pew between him and then, her screaming, his gun to her head.  
  
"Dana, behind me." He snapped. Dana did as she was told, falling in behind him as they backed away from the guards and to the back door. "Stop! I will shoot her, make no mistake of that!" Jack yelled. The men didn't seem to understand so he spoke in Spanish as well. Slowly they stopped and lowered their weapons. "Shh." He said to the woman, speaking in a whisper to her. Finally, she calmed enough to the point where she wasn't in complete hysteria and Dana and Jack made their way through the door.  
  
They were met by a few dark streets and dingy allies. They ran along these, pulling the woman with them, making their way to the harbor. Kidnap, in the house of the lord! Dana knew it was lucky she wasn't the most religious person or else she'd be on her knees, praying to god for forgiveness at this very moment.  
  
They were going to the opposite direction of the docks, out the wrong way to the harbor. Dana pointed it out but Jack shook his head, muttering that it didn't matter. The woman fell a few times but jack simply dragged her to her feet, checking over his shoulder for any passing guards. After half and hour or so of running, they slowed and walked another ten minutes, down a sloping, twisting dirt path to a hidden cove and a beautiful yellow beach. The cove was so high with a magnificent view and the most startlingly clear water she had ever seen.  
  
Out, in the middle of this small cove was the Seeker, bobbing slightly in the waves that washed the yellow sand into the water. The people below were waiting, guns raised. Jack let the woman's arm go suddenly and she looked at him terrified, rubbing her wrist. "Go!" He shouted at her in English. The woman jumped and took off, back the way they had come, tripping and stumbling in her haste, leaving Dana and Jack to make they're way down the waiting boats.  
  
"You could have seriously hurt her." Dana said as they walked. "She was so scared, did you see it in her eyes? What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking we had to get out of that situation and I acted accordingly. I did what was necessary so don't blame me." Jack said, he was on the defensive, she could feel it. "Now, if you don't mind, luv, we have a ship to catch."  
  
Rills was waiting below with Reg. Rills looked relieved to see them, Reg on the other hand looked disappointed. "We were afraid you weren't coming. Dick wanted to go the moment he arrived but half the crew was still missing. With you, here, we make all. Climb in." Jack offered Dana his hand but she didn't take it, climbing into the boat on her own. Jack really didn't seem to care. As they made their way to the Seeker, Jack toying with his bleeding arm, Dana realized that this story would be one he wouldn't need to make any more elaborate. It was good enough on it's own.  


  


"Britain." Jack sighed, leaning on the rail with the rest of the crew. It was a cool day and the ocean spray washed his face as they drew closer and closer to port...a port he knew well. Dana was at his side, her hand on the rail beside his, so close the sides of their palms were touching. It had taken a while but she'd forgiven him.  
  
"How long?" She asked quietly. Jack tried to think but couldn't remember...how long had it been? "Revenge has taken me so far...I can't remember my home any more." Jack nodded; knowing what it was like.  
  
The harbor was quiet as they entered one or two ships sitting calmly on the sun bathed water. He knew this harbor...it was his home. His eyes traveled over the town on the shore, searching the landmarks and finally seeing the tree on the hill. Lilly, maybe he'd find her there.  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Jack whispered. Dana inched closer and nodded excitedly, her beautiful eyes sweeping over his face. "I was born here." She suddenly looked out over the town and he could see her taking it all in with far more interest then there had been before.  
  
"Can you see your house?" She asked with a smile. Jack grinned and pointed. Dana tried to follow his directions but failed. With a light laugh she said, "Where?"  
  
"There. The big one, on the side...half up the hill." Dana's eyes grew wide as they caught sight of the beautiful mansion. A silent 'oh' crossed her lips. "Do you want to see it?"  
  
They crept along the bushes beside the path towards the large manor that Jack had called his home. The rest of the crew were searching out a man with possible information on Fritz and weren't interested in where Jack and Dana had wandered off to.  
  
The grounds brought back memories as the snuck through the garden hedges behind the house and came out in a secluded rose bush lined court. Dana gasped and walked around, her hands running along the stone benches as she watched the water catching the light in the fountain. Jack came slowly up behind her, all to familiar with the sights.  
  
"Lovely ain't it?" He asked. Dana grinned and turned to face him.  
  
"Is this a ploy to sleep with me Jack? Show me something beautiful and then..." She stopped and sat on the bench. "It's working." Jack sat beside her and thought of when he had first brought Lily to this spot. He wanted to kiss Dana suddenly but, as this revelation hit, his thoughts were interrupted by a rustling on the path. Before they could hide or even attempt to hide, a large black woman had wandered in carrying a basket and humming to herself.  
  
She stopped with a gasp and a small jump when she saw them. Though she had lost a lost of weight and her face was more lined then ever with a full head of gray hair, Jack recognized her at once as Mary. He stood and stepped closer but he could tell she didn't know him. The basket slipped from her hand and hit the ground, spilling the flowers inside all over the ground.  
  
"Here, let me help you with those." Dana said, rushing forward and helping the woman pick them up. She smiled gratefully and watched Jack apprehensively. "Help here." Dana hissed. Jack came forward and helped, his eyes still on Mary.  
  
When all the flowers had been picked up, Mary stood and wiped her brow, her eyes on Jack's wrist where the 'P' was clearly visible as he scratched at an itch above it. "You may want to be careful 'round here." She said and Jack smiled to here her voice again. "The mistress of the house don't like pirates."  
  
"Rosa?" Jack asked with out thinking. Mary lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"How'd you know?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Heard it. It's a story...long, long story...don't make much sense if truth be known, don't even make much sense to me." Confused, Jack smiled. He didn't know why he resisted telling Mary who he was, obviously she didn't recognize him but, deep down he knew it was fear. He was afraid to let his sister find out what he'd been doing for so long...how he'd lied...how he'd left...  
  
Mary's eyes softened and lowered to his left arm. "You may want to get that looked at." She said. Jack looked down and was surprised to see his arm was bleeding again. "Come." She led them through the garden and down a worn path to the side of the house and the small kitchen door. Beckoning them in, Mary snapped at the women working inside and sat Jack at a stool in the corner.  
  
"I don't know why," She said as she pulled Jack's sleeve up over his wound on the bottom part of his arm. "But you remind me of someone, can't think who at the moment." Jack's tanned face flushed but she didn't seem to notice. The cut was infected. Mary cleaned it best she could and then wrapped it in strips of cloth before pulling down his sleeve and patting him on the shoulder. "Good as new." She said, turning to the cupboard and pulling down a tea glass. "I have to serve tea to Mrs. Whitaker now so, if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Whitaker?" Jack asked. Mary looked at him and nodded. "Rosa Whiataker?" Damn, she had married Ralph then. "Is Mr. Johnson still alive?"  
  
"Mr. Johnson is dead, both of them are." Jack was confused for a moment and then remembered the letter Josh had written so long ago to help them all move on. "Mr. John Johnson was killed on the sea, his father, Richard, was killed two years ago at the fort. Now, if you will excuse me." And with that she left. Jack stood and went to the door, peering out into the entrance hall.  
  
Through a door at the end he could see the tearoom and there, at the small table, was Rosa. Jack's knees nearly gave way as he stared at his sister. She was the same, only older and...and...  
  
"She's beautiful." Dana whispered. Jack nodded. "Your sister?"  
  
"Yes." Jack said more loudly then he'd intended. Suddenly, Rosa looked up and her eyes met Jack's. They stared at each other for a moment before Jack saw his sister's lips clearly form the words, 'Who's that?'  
  
"Come on, let's go, she's seen us." Quickly, Jack grabbed Dana's arm and they ran from the house out to the path and down to the town and the docks.  


  


Rosa sat serenely in the tearoom, staring out the tall windows to the grounds outside, her mind on many things. It had been years since she'd been truly happy and now, with her husband a captain, she felt as though everything was supposed to be right. It wasn't.  
  
She'd married Ralph not to long after Jack had died. Rachel had died in childbirth a few years later and Rosa and Ralph had moved in to look after her father. Now he was gone to...everything had fallen apart. At least she had Lily.  
  
Mary entered the tearoom and placed the tray on the table in front of her with a soft thunk. "Good afternoon Ma'am, would you like you're tea now?" Rosa smiled slightly and nodded, watching the woman fill the cup. Her eyes wandered away, her mind slipping again before she realized there was someone in the kitchen doorway, staring at her. She stared back.  
  
He was handsome and she vaguely wondered if that was his wife beside him with her arm on his shoulder. It was his chocolate eyes though that captured her...he looked like Jack. "Who's that?" She asked Mary. The older woman's face changed to a scared expression and she turned just as the man and woman in the kitchen turned and hurried away.  
  
Rosa abandoned her tea and rushed through the entrance hall to the door. Pulling it open she ran down the steps and down the path to the street. Looking left and right, however, she saw no one.  


  


Lily sat at the tree where her and Jack had practiced all those years ago, her mind blank, and her hand absentminded playing with the half heart around her neck. She'd been keeping tabs on Jack Sparrow, her love's killer, for years, hearing his great adventures and mishaps. No one knew where he was today but she could feel there was something amiss, something weird going on. It was if he was close.  
  
She gazed over the water to the ship that had just come in. It was leaving again...closing her eyes, she leaned back and decided to let the soft wind carry her back to sleep. There would be a lot more to hear yet.  


  


DragonHunter200: With the concept of all the people after Fritz on the same boat, I came up with by accident. I was lying in bed, unable to sleep and I suddenly realized that Jack couldn't be the only one. I wanted my readers to really hate Fritz so why not have a whole bunch of ppl to help Jack. It would also add story for later...when 'that' time came. Sorry bout your modem, mine crashed a while ago to, just before my big move three years ago so...my computer is set up in my dad's room and he goes to bed at ten every night so I can't work late. His room's the biggest, my mom's second and, telling to honest to god truth, I don't actually have one. My bed and dressers are on the porch so, that's where I sleep. Sux having three ppl in a two bedroom house, hey? My mouth does feel better to, thanx. They cut the wire in two minutes tops. That's what they should have done in the first place! Jealous of my life? Thanx but, it's not all it's cracked up to be, really. I love having horses but only one's mine. My mom has three miniatures that live in the back yard, and one large riding appaloosa. I own a saddlebred/arab cross-named Frenchie. I've shown her a little bit and all. I got her because my other horse died. I love her but, it's just not the same, you know? I can't remember much of Mexico, I was pretty young when I went...last time I was eight when I went and I've been approximately fourteen states but, I can't remember them either. Never been to Las Vegas or Arizona but, maybe someday. I'm going to Michigan anyway, just because you told me not to. My big dream, though, is to go to Australia! That would be fun! Canada you should visit sometime, it's not as bad as most people think. British Columbia is really beautiful. I've been in the mountains there but never to Victoria or Vancouver. My mom's been, though and she says it's nice. Calgary...HOME OF THE FLAMES...is really worth a visit, but travel over the ridge at night, so you can see the lights! They look so cool. And course, no Canadian travel guide would ever be complete without a visit to Saskatoon Saskatchewan...SASKATCHEWAN rules...even if it is the hardest to spell but easiest to draw. Never go to Quebec or Ontario...those ppl are weird...no offence to any Quebers or Ontarionites who might be reading this...I love you, really. Well, I've ranted long enough. G2G, always great to read your reviews, thanx.  
  
Alteng: Kill Fritz, Kill Fritz...ehem, anyway. That idea with a ship dedicated to getting the pearl was great...maybe...hmm...Thanks, I liked the name but needed something...revengish to go along with the fritz's blood thirsty crew. Don't feel sorry for Dick, he has his name for a reason...I'm stuck on the word dick right now. I called my teacher, Mr. Heath, a dick today and he laughed at me. He's a great teacher, he knows he can't do anything with our class, we're to stupid. He pushes kids around, not hard, just in a fun way, and when I told a boy in my class to kiss my ass he laughed. The boy retaliated and he got beakers (Have to clean the dissection pans and other gross stuff in the science lab). Green-eyed John...awesome. An eye for an eye...Fritz would deserve to become a eunuch, really. He's such an ass. The movie part is actually already written...I couldn't wait. It has stuff from the original movie plus small bits of my own creation and the outtakes which are oh so fabulous. I saw this ad for potc on movie central, the movie will be coming onto that channel this month, and there was hidden dialogue from johnny that wasn't in any part of the movie! I have to add it now...just figure out where it belongs. 


	14. Nassau Port

Hey! Here we go!  
  
Ch. 14 Nassau Port  
  
Jack sat in the captain's cabin listening to Dick ramble on about one thing and another. His mind was in a lock, however, and he didn't feel much like listening. "How long have I been on this ship?" He asked suddenly, stopping Dick mid-sentence. The man looked stunned at being interrupted but it quickly turned to anger.  
"Bloody hell, whelp, shut up for once and listen. As I was saying there is too much..."  
"That's all very interesting, to be sure but...I asked you a question." Dick's face turned purple.  
"A year or so..." He thought for a moment. "Four or so years, about." Jack winced.  
"Four years?" He whistled. "Wow. I wonder how me mates on the Lister are doing eh?" He stood up and went to the window. "Where next?" Dick heaved a deep sigh.  
"I got an idea..." Dick stared. Jack laughed.  
"Did it hurt?" Dick ignored him.  
"Nassau. The Red-Revenge was spotted there." Jack nodded and turned to the other man.  
"Okay, I'll be going then. I have business elsewhere on the ship." And with that he left, not bothering with the rest to the speech. Everyone was out tonight, except Dana who was missing. Sidestepping Rills, Jack climbed down the stairs to the crew quarters two at a time and went over to her bed.  
She was curled up in a small ball, her blankets to her chin looking beautiful as always. Jack sat down on her mattress and she rolled over, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. Jack smiled.  
"Pretending, luv?" He growled, pulling her closer to him and kissing her on the lips. "A dirty trick." She laughed.  
"Sneaking down here and sitting on my bed, luv? A dirty trick as well." Her eyes scanned the room before they rested back on him and she pulled off his hat. "Were is everyone?"  
"Getting ready to dock in Nassau Port." Jack replied. "Revenge business, you know." Dana nodded and sighed, laying back down and letting go of him.  
"I'm starting to think I'm never going to get anywhere in life." Dana said. "I want to avenge my son." Tears welled in her eyes and she looked away. "But I'm not going anywhere. I'll have to fight these people for Fritz...Jack..." Jack nodded and lay down beside her on the bed.  
"I know, luv. Come with me." Dana looked at him curiously and Jack continued. "I'm leaving the ship next time we dock in Tortuga. I'll make me way, wait for the opportune moment...get back me Pearl." Dana laughed.  
"It's been nine years, you had that ship for three days Jack. Have you completely gone starkers?" Jack grinned.  
"If ye want. Right now we're going to Nassau...I want to do more there then just look for Fritz and miss him, like usual. I want to make a big scene there...pillage it or something." Dana grinned.  
"That can be arranged."  
  
Nassau was in chaos, women and children ran through the streets screaming, men fought bravely and Jack stood in the middle of it all, smiling on the panic and uproar he had caused. He hadn't even fired a shot but, he wouldn't. His bullet awaited Barbossa. Dana came up to him as he stood silently in the alleyway between a store and a hotel, watching the crew of the Seeker.  
"Haven't you made your fame already Jack?" She asked, indicating the running people in the streets.  
Jack smiled and raised his cutlass. "No, the price on my head isn't big enough." Dana laughed lightly and followed Jack into the street where they stopped in front of an old woman. She screamed and tried to run but Dana grabbed her.  
"Money." She growled. The woman handed her bag to Dana and ran off, screaming at the top of her lungs. Laughing, Dana emptied the contents and turned to Jack who watched her with an odd expression. "What?"  
"I ever tell you your beautiful?" He asked. Dana shrugged and took off, following Johnny who was entering a hardware store. Thinking he should go down to the harbor, Jack ran down another ally and crossed a small clearing onto the beach. The beach was just as the port town with running people and ransacking crew. Jack smiled and made his way across the beach, intent on a nice ship down farther when the sound of Dick's voice caught his ears.  
"If I'm caught, that'll be the death of me. My crew want this done right, you know them...I can't head them off forever." Curious, Jack crouched low and inched towards the bushes. Through the dense leaves, he could see the back of Dick with glistening sweat on his neck and arms. His voice was huffy as though he was scared but he couldn't see the other man.  
Jack leaned the left and carefully moved aside a clump of bush and his eyes widened in surprise, his heart hammering in his chest. It was Fritz...the bastard was talking to Peg-Leg Fritz! Reaching for a small dagger in his boot, he listened intently to the conversation.  
"Yes, all those sea rats ye got workin' for ye. I wouldn' be surprised. I can tell ye, I love watching you take em all over this world to find me." Fritz laughed making Jack cringe. "I heard tell ye have another on yer crew, a weird lookin' man...some say he looks like Joshua Delore."  
"He does Cap'n, exactly. Name's Sparrow, he's Delore's son I believe." Fritz's eyes widened. "Ye've heard his stories I'm guessing? Some incredible ones there are, he's made quite a name for himself."  
"And he wants me dead. I'll tell ye, I loved throwing the blade that downed his mother and his father..." Fritz made a snort, "Meat." Jack growled under his breath, the hand gripping his dagger stinging from how hard he held it. The opportune moment, wait.  
"I must say, though..." Fritz continued. "I never expected ye to do a raid, I really didn't." Dick shifted uncomfortably.  
"Sparrow's idea, price not big enough I guess." Fritz sighed.  
"I'll have to teach the boy a lesson, here he's a ladies man, he like anyone on the crew, anyone he's close to?" Dick nodded vigorously.  
"Dana, ye killed her..."  
"Son, yes." Fritz laughed again, "Five years old...cute kid...looked just like her." Jack sprung up and through the dagger as hard as he could. Before Fritz could do anything, the dagger was in his leg, not where Jack had been aiming for but, close enough. Dick pulled out his gun just as Dana and John followed by Rills came up behind Jack. Jack jumped over the clump of bushes and grabbed a stunned Dick, pulling him to the ground and knocking the gun from his hands.  
Dick somehow managed to get on top of Jack, his hands around his throat. Dana through herself at Dick, grabbing him around the throat and trying to pull him back screaming, "How could you, you bastard."  
Dick screamed and flung himself backwards, dragging Jack with him and slamming into the ground, crushing Dana. She yelled out and began beating her fists on his chest while Jack punched at his face, loud crunches every hit.  
Looking up briefly, Jack saw Rills and Johnny also battling Fritz, cutlasses flashing in the sun. Dick pulled out a knife from no where and the steel flashed down, catching Jack on the shoulder and surprising him enough to make him let go. With a roar, Dick was on top of him again, his large face purple with exertion.  
A cry from Rills made them both look around. She was on the ground, clutching her leg, which was bleeding profusely. This distraction was all he needed. Jack brought his fist up and slammed it into Dick's nose, breaking it and sending the other reeling back in pain. Quick as light, Jack was on his feet and hurrying towards the base of a palm tree where Dick's gun lay.  
As he bent to grab it someone slammed into him, knocking him head first into the tree. Dana lay on top of him and apologizing, rolled off just as Dick reached the gun. He stood up, huffing, a triumphant look in his eyes as he raised the gun. Jack, knowing the situation was hopeless, stood and raised his hands in surrender.  
"You don't want to do this, mate." He said, taking one cautious step forward. "You know your not going to get anywhere if you kill me." Dick tensed as Jack took another step. "I mean, you've thrown your lot in with Fritz, the sworn enemy." With a slight smile, Jack took another step. "Where are your friends? What of your brother? What's in it for you?"  
"Money, Sparrow." Jack made a quiet noise. "What?"  
"Ah, money is more important then family, to be sure." Jack lowered his arms. "Look at me, I sold meself to a pirate ship and left me sister and me love behind...you, your gallivanting about with people who absolutely detest that man," Jack indicated Fritz battling with Johnny as they stepped around the downed Rills. "Who will kill you the moment he can." Examining his fingernails, Jack grinned. "Not smart, mate. I think you've given yourself a check."  
"What do you know Sparrow?" Dick spat, his trigger finger tightening. Jack felt fear but tried not to show it. "You stand there, telling me you've never done something wrong, for the right cause?"  
"Right cause?" Jack snapped, all drunken air dissolving. "I have done things that are wrong but I was smart enough not to back meself into a corner. If you don't shoot me, Fritz'll kill you. If you shoot me, the crew will kill you..." Jack grinned wickedly as he saw the understanding sink into Dick, spreading over his face as it blanched. "That was stupid."  
"Oh my god." Dick whispered his gun lowering. At this, Jack jumped forward and grabbed the gun, wrenching it from Dick's grasp. There was another cry and Johnny went down to. Fritz pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jack.  
"I see you've got past my stupid bumbling spy, have you Sparrow?" Fritz smiled. "Did you really think I'd come here, to the meeting with out my crew?" Suddenly up sprang three other men from the trees, all with guns in there hands. "Now who's backed into a corner."  
"You still." Jack said, adopting his drunken swagger as he took another step forward. Around him were three sounds of guns being cocked.  
"And why is that?" Fritz asked. Jack stopped.  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Fritz laughed.  
"Oh yes, the one who was marooned on an island for three months and had to make friends with the Indian tribe living there. The head hunters, was it?" Jack tried to look as if this story was nothing new to him. "I particularly like the part of them making you their chief and then building you a boat to get back to the mainland which you sailed in a storm."  
"What can I say, I'm just lucky."  
"Foolish is more like." Fritz snapped. "Like father, like son." Jack laughed lightly.  
"Ah, but I still know where the Isla de Muerta is, and you still don't. I hear stories to, Fritzie, like how you tried to get on the good side of Barbossa." Fritz blanched. "He blew you off to. I wonder why?" Suddenly Fritz's gun went off and Dana screamed. Thinking she'd been shot, Jack turned and saw her staring at him with horror as his right arm went numb.  
Looking down he saw red liquid streaming down his chest as a fire crawled over his neck and clawed at the inside of his stomach. He turned back to Fritz as fear and a numbing cold chilled him. "You're going to die." Jack whispered. "I swear I'll kill you."  
"After you." Fritz smiled, walking forward. Jack staggered forward with a grin on his face.  
"See you in hell." A few more clicking guns sounded around the clearing, "You didn't think I wouldn't have brought my men to?" Jack was just talking now, trying to concentrate as weakness spread over him like rain. He wanted to scare Fritz, he wasn't even really sure it was his men, only hoping. Suddenly a cry erupted and three men streaked past him as more shots rang out. As his knees gave way there was another thump that spun him right around and knocked him over before his world gave way into empty, echoing black.  
  
Suspense! Ahahahahaha  
  
DragonHunter200: hey! Again with the lines! I love it. It makes me feel like yer really reading it! I love you...not in that way. I really sleep on the porch. I have three walls, (It's a closed in porch) and two are made purly of glass so I have thick curtains. I have three dogs, a dalmation, a miniture American Eskimo and a black beshon/Pomeranian/cocker spanial. The Eskimo is mine, I'm her human and she sleeps with me on the porch. Ewe, Toronto. No offence to Toronto but they rule this country.  
  
Dshael: Rosa and Lily will be back in about three chapters as main characters so just hold on, there will be surprises. I can't wait! 


	15. Anamaria

Hey! I'm back! Sorry about the suspense on the last chapter, I thought it was a good place to end. Hope you all forgive me. Please read and review.  
  
Ch. 15 Anamaria  
  
"Jack? Jack? I think he's coming back to us." Dana's voice sounded so far off. Jack tried to move but there was too much pain, so he stopped. His chest hurt. "Jack, don't move...it'll all be okay." Dana was sitting beside him; he could feel her weight on the bed. He must be on a ship; he could feel his world rocking gently. Last thing he remembered, He'd been fighting Fritz...he'd been shot...he'd passed out...  
He couldn't open his eyes; they seemed to be sewn shut. Jack tried harder but the strain only made his head spin and his stomach to flop as if he wanted to throw up. "Jack, it's okay, I'm here...I'm not going anywhere." She was coming closer; everything was coming into focus. He felt a hand in his.  
"How's he doing?" Said a male voice, Lester. Jack wanted to tell the man to go away but opening his mouth would require energy and he had none.  
"I don't know, he's gone again. It's been three days, you'd think he'd be okay. I just can't..." The rest of her words were spoken to softly to hear.  
"We're heading for Tortuga." Said another voice, Pete's. "Do you need anything else Dana?"  
"No, just set the water there...I can do everything else." There was the faint sound of a door closing and then silence. "Just you and me now Jack, your audience is gone. I know how you like that kind of thing, an audience to make your grand entrances." She laughed lightly. "Climbing aboard the Seeker and not knowing what to find, that was stupid. I thought you were totally insane when I saw you below, sopping wet...that crap you wear around your eyes all smudged." She sighed. "Don't know what I'll do if you leave me Jack. So don't, okay."  
Jack would have liked to tell her they had an understanding but he knew, when another opportunity arose he'd take it...he had with Lily. She stopped talking and began to sing. Jack didn't recognize the song, or the tune...it helped lull his back to sleep.  
  
Lighting was crashing outside, illuminating the windows and bothering his eye lids as it flashed, casting a sudden red light through his closed eyes. Jack lay there, listening to the pounding of the rain and feeling the tossing ship beneath him. Opening his eyes slowly, Jack looked around.  
He was in the captain's cabin aboard the Seeker, which was plunged into total darkness save for the white flashes of lightning. The roof of the cabin was bathed in the glow, spatters of rain sending shadows on the roof as they ran down the panes. Wincing, Jack turned his head and found he wasn't the only one in the bed.  
Dana lay beside him, fast asleep, her breath caressing his face, steady and deep. Jack's eyes traveled over her and then to his chest which was bare but for the bandages that were crimson. "Wow." Jack whispered. "That's interesting." With his left hand, he toyed with the bandages and jumped when a hand appeared from no where and smacked him lightly.  
"Stop it." Dana snapped before her face relaxed into a relieved smile. "We were worried, I can tell you." She sat up and leaned over him, stroking his face. "Your temperature's down, that's good." Jack opened his mouth but Dana answered his question for him, "Eight days, you've been out eight days."  
"Anyone else..."  
"Rills is dead, So is John and Ronny." Jack closed his eyes briefly, these words sinking in. It was his fault.  
"Sorry..."  
"Don't be, no one blames you. It was Dick, not you." She got off the bed and walked to a table in the corner where she took a small white cloth from a bowl and rung it out. She placed it on Jack's forehead and dabbed it down his cheeks. "We're docked in Tortuga, everyone's gone but us. We were waiting until you woke up." Her eyes filled with tears. "You know what we have to do Jack." Jack nodded.  
"Leave me." He said simply. Dana rubbed away her tears and nodded, her lips trembling. "Who's captain?"  
"Harold." Dana answered, looking away. "He'll be better then Dick, that's for sure." Jack nodded and closed his eyes.  
"See you tomorrow." He said.  
  
The next day was dreadful but oddly satisfying for Jack. He wanted to leave, move on and continue but he didn't want to leave Dana either. She'd gone through something like he had and her hatred of Fritz was close to his if not greater. Gibbs and a few men turned up around noon with a makeshift stretcher and took Jack off the ship and in a rowboat to Tortuga after long good-byes.  
Dana came with him and when they pulled him from the rowboat and laid him on the dock, she hopped out and sat next to him. "Privacy." She growled at Gibbs and his friends. They left instantly. When they were out of earshot she took his hand. "Are you going to be okay, Jack?" She asked silently, "I mean, I don't quite trust them." Jack smiled and grimaced as a wave of pain swept over him.  
"It'll be okay, luv. I swear." He said. "I know Gibbs, he's okay...a little daft but...okay." Dana smiled.  
"More daft then you, you mean?" She giggled but Jack didn't reply, the sun was to hot...the wind to strong...he wanted to sleep. He hardly felt Dana as she kissed his cheek, then his lips, tears sliding down her face to land on his. She brushed them away and then left him, dropping into the boat and taking back off to the Seeker. They both knew this was for the best, Jack was to weak to survive a trip like that and there was medicine here, and people who could give him their undivided attention. Jack's mind slipped, however, into a restless dream.  
  
"I don't be havin' time to baby-sit." There was a female voice nearby, one he didn't recognize. She sounded angry and her voice made Jack cringe. "Don't he have a wife, a mother? Somethin'?"  
"No, no one, it'll only be for a time. Please Bonnie." That was Gibbs. "Don't ye know who he be?"  
"I don't give a rat's arse who he be, ye are not keepin' him here and that be final. I have payin' customers, no time fer a half dead pirate." Jack felt a slight ripple of anger, he was no where near dead and anyway, he didn't want to be babied and he didn't want her sympathy. Opening his bleary eyes, Jack turned his head and found a fancy room. The door stood a jar in the far corner and he could just see a short grey-haired woman standing outside, hands on her wide hips. "Now, Joshamee, ye take him outta here right now."  
"Bonnie, please." Gibbs now stepped into Jack's range of vision and gripped the woman's upper arms. She seemed comfortable in them and did not pull away. "His name be Jack...Sparrow." Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise and Jack allowed himself to grin. "He will be no problem, Jack be tough and'll be on his feet in no time, mark my words."  
Bonnie glanced at the door and started when she saw Jack's eyes were open. Gibbs turned to and smiled brightly. "Jack." He said, walking forward, he was almost in the room before Bonnie pushed him away.  
Briskly she said, "I have a patient to look after." Walked in a slammed the door in Gibbs' face. Turned, she smiled slightly at Jack. "Well Mr. Sparrow, shall I offer you anything? Tea, water..."  
"Rum." Jack rasped.  
  
Jack entered the bar and jumped aside as a man hit the ground at his feet, a knife in his back. Ignoring him, Jack made his way to the bar. The man behind the counter greeted him cheerfully, having seen him everyday for three months.  
"Ja', wha' ca' I ge' ye' la'?" The man asked. Jack took a minute to discern what he had said then raised his eyebrows. "Rum is." Jack banged a fist on the counter and turned around to see Giselle walking through the crowd towards him.  
"Anything you need tonight luv?" She asked playfully, playing with his coat buttons. Her hand brushed his chest and he winced slightly.  
"Not tonight." He answered, taking the tankard of rum. "Thanks Jacob." He said over his shoulder. Dislodging Giselle, he made his way across the bar to sit down at a table with a man named Bonettei who he'd just met an hour ago at the docks.  
"You said you had some information on the Black Pearl?" Jack asked. Bonettei made a 'hmmm'-ing noise into his own rum and guzzled it down. He was ugly, no doubt about that, with a large hooked nose and small watery blue eyes that were rimmed blood red. He must have been only four-foot-two and looked starved in his oversized clothing. "Well?" Jack growled impatiently.  
Bonettei hiccupped and smiled blandly. "More rum first, then talk." Jack pulled out his knife and waved it under Bonettei's face. "Okay, fine." He waved over a girl in a revealing dress and let her hang around his neck before he said, "I hear many stories. One is that Barbossa is cursed." He raised his eyebrows but Jack snorted.  
"Heard it." Jack said. Bonettei's face fell.  
"Fine, did ye hear that they be looking for these weird little gold..."  
  
"Coins." Jack supplied. Bonettei looked again as though Christmas had been cancelled but continued as though there had been no interruption.  
"May I continue?" He snapped. Jack smiled and the man cleared his throat, running a hand along the girl's neck and down to her chest. "They say they found one last week, raided a small ship. Anyways, there are rumors flying that they only be needin' one more but can't find it." Jack was now listening, this news had grabbed his interest and an idea was forming in his head. Maybe he could find the last piece and use it to barder. "They just need it and a kid...some kid related to a crew member to lift the curse."  
"Ah, okay. Who?" Jack didn't believe in the curse but there may be something here, something he could work with.  
"Some kid, Turner." Jack's breath caught in his throat. "A kid of some Bill Turner...Bootstrap."  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked.  
"Well, there was one man in here just two days ago, says they be searching for the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner because they sent him to the depths..."  
"They killed him?" Jack gasped, trying to bring himself together.  
"No, they can't die...they be cursed." Jack sat back in his chair. There was no curse, it was a myth but, if they were looking for William Turner, AKA Bootstrap Bill's child, that meant William and Becky were in trouble. Jack swallowed; maybe he could get in touch with Kaaren.  
Before he could ask another question, however, a cry from across the bar hit his ears and he looked up to see a black woman striding across the bar, her face contorted in rage as she stared at Bonettei. "You! You snaking, slithering, mother su..."  
"Anamaria." Bonettei yelled in surprise, jumping up from the table and knocking the woman on his lap the ground as he scrambled to the dark corner nearby. Jack also stood, watching the beautiful woman come to a stop beside the table.  
"You owe me money!" She screamed. Some people in the bar had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the scene unfolding. Others were still drinking, apparently non-plussed by what was going on. "And I want it now!"  
"I don't have it!" Bonettei cried. Anamaria took three enormous strides forward and smacked him hard across the face. Bonettei whimpered and his eyes went wide as Anamaria pulled a knife from her side. With one swift move, Jack grabbed her arm from behind and they both toppled over onto the ground. Viciously she swung and swiped, legs kicking in mid-air as Jack held her tightly from behind.  
"Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed. She slammed her head back hard, connecting with Jack's face and, through his pain, his grip lessened slightly and she managed to get the upper hand, leaning over him with the knife to his throat.  
"What the hell do you think yer doing, grabbing me from behind?" She moved the blade up the side of his face and nicked his chin making him wince. "You sorry sack of slime."  
"I couldn't let you hurt him," Jack said, "He's my informant." Anamaria cocked an eyebrow. "How much does he owe you?"  
"Lots." Jack pondered this for a moment and then, with one big kick, pulled his leg up and launched Anamaria over his head where she hit the dirty bar floor, panting. Quick as lightning, he pulled his pistol from his sash and flipped over backwards, landing on top of her.  
As the pistol touched her chin she smiled. "You won't shoot me." Jack cocked the gun. "Okay, I won't kill him. I want my money though." Jack grinned, she was persistent.  
"Can you wait until after I'm done? It's just; I need him alive and in the right mind, savvy. Let's say, I keep him for another while," Jack glanced at Bonettei who still huddled in the corner. "the longer he talks, the longer he stays away from you." Bonettei's face flushed. "Then, you get him when your done? Deal?" Anamaria tilted her head to see Bonettei and finally nodded. Bonettei made to run but a man grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground saying something about 'stealing from women'. "Jack."  
"I know who you are, Sparrow. I've heard yer stories, and their all bull." She moved her gaze to his chest. "Yer stayin' with Bonnie, right?" Jack nodded and Anamaria smiled.  
  
Jack gave Bonettei to Anamaria shortly after and never saw the man again. Frankly he didn't really care what had happened to him. Bonnie was a nice old woman but fussy and generally hated Jack doing anything dangerous, slapping him a few times for scaring her. As his wounds healed, he decided he needed to hit the water again, after all, revenge was so close he could taste it.  
At the docks one nice day, Jack saw Anamaria cleaning the side of a small boat that was tied securely to the dock and he grinned, staggering over to her. "What are you doing? Getting paid to wash it, or are you planning to commandeer it?" Anamaria looked up at him hostily and stopped her cleaning. If she could have shot daggers from her eyes, Jack would be a dead man twice over.  
"Go away Sparrow." She snapped. Jack didn't move. "It's my boat."  
"Got yer money then?" Jack asked, running a hand along the side of the boat and catching a few slivers. "Fine little boat, except for the fact that it'll never make it anywhere." Anamaria ignored him. "Probably won't even make it to Port Royal."  
"Yeah? Jump off a pier Sparrow." Anamaria said hostily. Jack grinned and looked out at the harbor. There were three ships docked there.  
"How about one of those?" He asked. Anamaria chuckled and shook her head.  
"To big for pirate ships." She said. "Way to big. I would think you'd be wantin' something more yer size, you know, small." Jack turned to her and smiled, getting her meaning.  
"How do you know?" He asked. "Ye've never had the pleasure." Anamaria glared at him for a second and chose not to reply.  
"Hear about the new Commodore in Port Royal?" She asked, glancing at him. Jack shook his head and Anamaria continued. "Well, he'll be inducted in a few days. I'd watch yerself Sparrow, I hear he hates pirates."  
"Is that so?" Jack asked. "Port Royal has a large navy, eh?" Anamaria nodded. "Well...most guard'll be at the fort for the ceremony?" Anamaria again nodded. "How long does it take to get there?"  
  
Jack snuck carefully across the beach barefoot, his boots in his hand so as not to make a sound when he hit the dock. Anamaria's small boat came into view and he slowed, the moonlight coming out of it's cloudy blanket and casting him in it's bright white light. When he got to the edge, he peered over. It was empty, Anamaria was gone.  
Jack glanced around then threw his boots into the boat, wincing as they made a loud clunk in the silent night. Climbing in himself, he frowned.  
"It'll never make it to Port Royal." He said to himself, squinting through the dark at the boats bare insides. This was the lowest he'd ever sunk. "It's all I can do though." Reaching over, he untied it just as a lone dark figure came striding across the beach towards him. It was Anamaria, he could tell by her profile. Cursing, Jack opened the sails and grabbed two oars.  
"Hey!" Anamaria shouted shrilly, running now across the expanse between them to get to her boat and murder whoever was on it. "Wait! Come back! I swear I'll kill you!" She stopped at the end of the dock, watching her boat sail away in the moonlight.  
Jack yelled back to her, "I'll bring it back Ana, I promise!" Anamaria screamed and stamped her foot on the dock's wooden planking.  
"Jack Sparrow, I'll kill you!" And, listening to Anamaria's cursing, Jack set off into the night smiling. He wouldn't have to worry, he'd never see her again...how very wrong he was.  
  
Done! What did you think? Please tell me!  
  
Alteng: Of course Jack can't die but you feel sorry for him don't you? I did...I feel like such a Dick for hurting him. Lol. Barbossa wouldn't throw his lot in with Dick...or Fritz...he's to smart for that. Well... The movie is the next chapter. I wrote out some parts with it, some of the out takes and some of my own invention so it's alright I think. My dad, who reads all my work just because I wrote it and it has nothing to do with loving potc, said it was boring because he knew what was going to happen already. I watch it every time I can. I'm thinking about making a hp ff but I have to work out all the kinks in it first.  
  
DragonHunter200: I love your little comments after every favorite line, it's hilarious! You made me laugh so hard. Thank you. Four years not waisted, he got with Dana...another lovely lady. Hehehehe. Still on the porch, probably till I'm 18 and can have my own house...or move in with grandma and george...shudder. I don't have cats, they make my sister sneeze. Your cat plays fetch? That's awesome! My calf plays fetch. Unfortunitaly he lives farther away then I'd like. No cows in the town, you know.  
  
Dshael: Thanks, I wanted it to show jack's determination to scare fritz, even when he's down. 


	16. The curse of the Black Pearl

Hey! Finally at the movie! Man, I love hearing from DragonHunter200 but I would love more reviews please! I've opened it up to anyone so even if you don't have an account, you can review. Love you all! This is probably the most boring chapter but, it's okay. It's boring because you know the whole plot of the movie but, please read it anyway! If you're a large POTC fan, you'll like it, trust me. I've added some of my own making and some from the movie, all with Jack! And, if you like Lily and Rosa, you'll be happy to know they are almost back! I can't wait!  
  
Ch. 16 The Curse of the Black Pearl  
  
The boat was sinking, damn bloody thing! Jack tried to bail it out but it was a losing cause, he'd be in Port Royal soon, something he had not expected to do...guess he was wrong, it had made it. As he neared the town, a gruesome sight caught his eyes. Three pirates hung from nooses, their bodies swinging in the breeze, a sign hanging between them, Pirates, Ye be warned. Swiping his hat off his head, Jack saluted them.  
  
The town was nice, Jack thought, as he stood on the topmast of Anamaria's ship, which was now completely submerged though miraculously still moving toward the dock. As it hit the planks, Jack stepped off it and walked swiftly past the harbormaster who called out. Turning, Jack tipsily walked back.  
"It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the dock." Jack looked at the sunken ship, and sighed. Still the same, this place had never changed, it was still piss expensive to do anything. "And I shall need to know your name." Oh, that's all he needed.  
Jack rummaged around in his coat pocket, pulled out three shillings and set them on the harbormaster's book. "What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?" He asked, heart pounding. The harbormaster gave him a weird look and the small black boy, who stood beside him, gaped at Jack with his mouth hanging open wide. Jack could see the cogs working in the greedy man's head.  
"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." Jack made a gracious gesture and walked off, grabbing the man's small money pouch as he went. If he was stupid enough to leave it lying around, he was stupid enough to lose it.  
Jack didn't have to walk long before he spotted the perfect little ship, anchored just on the shore off a small dock near a bridge. He'd been right; this was way to easy. All the guard must be at the new Commodore's promotion. Jack glanced around and made his way down a small slope to the ship, passing two lazing guards as he went. Unfortunately, they saw him.  
They both blocked him, guns up in the air to show him they were there. "This dock is off limits to civilians." He said importantly. Jack smiled. These two looked rather unintelligent. Maybe he could confuse them somehow. Thinking on his feet, he squinted.  
"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He tried to walk forward but was blocked. Faking ignorance, Jack continued, "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentleman such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?"  
The man who had talked to him earlier answered uncomfortably, "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Jack smiled; these guys were too easy.  
"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a..." He moved forward and the two men blocked him. Ignoring them, he gestured to a large ship way out in the water. "A ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous really."  
The man answered again and Jack wondered if the other had a tongue. "Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed." He looked at Jack impressed and Jack faked a look of concentration, trying to find a way to bog these men's brains so he could get past them and grab that ship. The tales of Barbossa and his beloved Pearl fluttered to him at that moment.  
"I heard of one, supposed to be fast – nigh un-catchable..." He paused for effect. "The Black Pearl" The one man snorted.  
"Well, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor." The other man finally piped up, much to Jack's surprise.  
"The Black Pearl is a real ship." He said. The first man looked at him funny.  
"No, no it's not."  
"Yes, it is, I've seen it." He replied.  
"You've seen it?" The first man asked skeptically. The second man nodded.  
"Yes."  
"You haven't seen it." Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, I have."  
"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil, that hell itself spat him back out?" He glared at his friend.  
"No." The other said finally.  
"No." He looked at Jack again but the other piped up.  
"But I have seen a ship with black sails." As they argued, Jack slipped away unseen and made his quick progress to the small ship nearby, the Interceptor. Finally, he was away from those brainless oafs. They'd been giving him a headache he thought only Anamaria's shrill voice could do. As he climbed aboard and stood at the wheel, a shout carried up to him and the two men climbed on board, guns and bayonets raised.  
"Hey! You! Get away from there." The second man said. Jack lifted his hand from the wheel.  
"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." The first man said. Jack sighed. Would he ever catch a break?  
"I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship." Jack corrected himself at the last second, Anamaria's small sunken boat weighing on his mind. The two men didn't look impressed.  
"What's your name?" The one man asked. Jack smiled.  
"Smith, or Smithy if you like."  
"What's your purpose in Port Royal Mr. Smith?" The first man asked.  
"Yeah, no lies." The second man growled.  
Jack sighed and stepped away from the wheel.  
"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" They looked at him suspiciously.  
The second man looked at him angrily. "I said no lies!" He said, a small whine in his voice. His companion gave him a weird look.  
"I think he was telling the truth." He said.  
"If he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us." He said in a voice that clearly made him feel superior. Jack smiled inwardly. The men looked at him funny and Jack almost laughed. They were so clueless. "You gentleman seem to be really intelligent." Jack said simply, leaning on the railing. "So, I trust you to keep me secret."  
"Secret?" Asked the first man. Jack decided he was the brains in this tiny outfit, or lack there of. The other was the mouse and, he did have a small mousy look about him. "We have to take you in, to the..." Jack cut him off.  
"Have you no heart?" Jack asked. The men looked at him funny as he adopted a sorry, sad voice. "This boat...ship" Damn Anamaria. "I need it for...for...the...natives." Mouse and Brains moved forward a few steps as Jack got his idea. He'd tell them a sad story and either they'd let him have the ship or he'd bore them enough to get the upper hand and throw them over board. "I was maroo...shipwrecked on a small island in the middle of the ocean because of a storm of...pirates. They attacked us." Lowering his eyes, Jack said sadly, "Most of my crew was killed."  
"I swam to the island and the natives took me in. There was a terrible disease effecting them. They were dying off one by one and the chief...he was an awful man who beat them and killed them and did nothing about the sicknesses. I killed them and then they made me their chief."  
Suddenly there was a loud splash near by and the three of them looked around to see a small rippling pool bubbling at the bottom of the cliff beneath the fort. Yells of 'Elizabeth' echoed down to them as they stood in the boat. Evidently a woman had fallen to the water below.  
Jack moved to the edge of the Interceptor with Mouse and Brains and watched as the bubbles and rippling foam ceased. "Will you be saving her then?" He asked Mouse. The man shook his head. "I can't swim." He answered. Brains also shook his head. Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, no wonder they put these two idiots on minor patrol duty. Quickly, Jack stripped off his cloths, belts and anything that would pull him under, throwing them into the arms of the two useless men standing beside him. "Pride of the King's Navy you are." He muttered. "Do not lose these." Jack was apprehensive about leaving his stuff, especially gun and single shot, with these two soldiers who probably couldn't even find their asses with a torch in the daylight. Hopping up on the side of the ship, Jack dived into the ocean and swam as hard and fast as he could to the dark shape at the ocean's sandy floor. The woman was beautiful, even in the dim light, he could tell. Grabbing her, Jack kicked to the surface where there was sunlight and air...he needed air. Breaking the water's thick layer, Jack tried to take a breath but was immediately pulled under again. It was the dress. He faced the woman, prayed she wasn't going to kill him when he got her back, and ripped open the snaps, wiggling her limply from the dress. Now that they were free, he swam, dragging her to the dock where Mouse and Brains stood waiting. He handed her to Mouse.  
"She's not breathing." He said. Jack shoved him aside, grabbed his dagger and slit open her corset. Almost instantly she coughed up a mouthful of water, spluttering and taking in scared deep breaths. Jack threw the corset into the air and Mouse caught it. "I never would have thought of that." Brains said. Jack ignored the running feet on the docks coming closer and closer. Probably people to see what they could do to help.  
"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." He said, remembering the time he'd stopped there with the Seeker and his crew. A glint of gold on a chain around the woman's neck caught his eye and he picked it up, studying it. It looked like Aztec gold. "Where did you get that?" He asked. Before she could answer there was a sword at his neck, under his chin and a somewhat familiar voice. "On your feet." The cold voice said. Jack looked up, following the cool blade to a hand, then an arm and then the face of a man around his age, with a white wig on and a crisp uniform...he looked slightly familiar. Jack did as he was told, standing tipsily as a man beside the armed one grabbed the woman from the ground.  
"Elizabeth, are you alright?" The old man asked. The girl nodded as the man wrapped Jack's coat around her shoulders. Jack had to admit the color suited her. "Yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth answered. Jack thought it was amusing, her saying this while she stood there, in her underclothes, soaking and half drowned.  
Mouse was still holding Elizabeth's wreaked corset and dropped it instantly, pointing at Jack. The old man looked furious. "Shoot him." He said. Jack was about to say something when the woman grabbed him.  
"Father! Commodore!" She turned to the man with the sword to Jack's neck. "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" The commodore looked thoughtful for a moment, he clearly loved this woman and she seemed to have a great influence on him...they must be married, poor guy.  
The man finally let the sword drop and extended his hand to Jack. "I believe thanks are in order." Jack hesitated as his shoulder suddenly started to hurt...who was this guy? Slowly, he reached out and grasped the commodore's hand. As quick as lightning, the man lifted the sleeve of Jack's shirt, revealing the 'P' branded on his wrist. "Had a brush with East India Trading Company did we? Pirate." Caught, Jack cursed himself mentally. The older man stared at him. "Hang him." He said viciously. Jack thought that kind of odd, this man must really hate pirates...he was going to shoot Jack before when all the evidence had pointed to Jack taking advantage of his daughter...hanging was slow and painful, that would be a worse punishment. Oh well... The commodore jumped into action. "Keep your guns on him men, Gillette, fetch some irons." The commodore pulled Jack's sleeve up farther and looked at the Sparrow tattoo above the branded 'P'. "Well, well...Jack Sparrow isn't it?" Jack pulled away. "Captain, if you please sir." He answered. The commodore looked around mockingly. "Well, I don't see your ship anywhere...Captain." Jack smirked at the man still trying to place him.  
"I'm in the market, as it were." He replied. The Commodore raised an eyebrow and seemed about to speak before Mouse leapt in.  
"He said he'd come to commandeer one." He said importantly. Jack glared at him until Brain also came froward with Jack's effects. "Told you he was telling the truth, these are his sir." And he stood there as the Commodore lifted each item up at a time and looked at it. First he went for the pistol and Jack's only shot. "No additional shots nor gun powder," He said unimpressed, "A compass that doesn't point north." He smiled serenely finally unsheathing the sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood." Jack kept his face in a pleasant expression while wondering what rod got up this guy's ass to make him so uptight. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Jack tried to find a glimmer of something in this statement. Finally it hit him, something to irritate this man further. It was just like being back on the Lister with Ian.  
"But you have heard of me." He said. The Commodore grabbed his chain and pulled him away, the woman he'd saved, Elizabeth or something, yammering away behind him.  
  
Jack's head felt light and his stomach turned as he sat up and found himself in a small cell...cell...bars...he was caught. Damn! Two men stood behind the cell's confines, their red coats gleaming even in the dim light and they laughed as he struggled up, dizzy from a bump on the back of his skull. Someone had hit him...the whelp? No, he had been in front of Jack. It had to be that drunken sot. It had certainly been an interesting day. He'd escaped, threatening the daughter of the governor and the love of the Commodore, gone to a black smith shop, broken free and been knocked out by a half blind, half crippled old man while fighting a kid. Old Jack was loosing his touch. One of the soldiers came over and hung off the bars laughing stupidly. "You're going to be hanged tomorrow, you know that?" He laughed. "Commodore Norrington wasn't to impressed wit you." Commodore Norrington? Somewhere deep back in his mind, Jack remembered words..."Lieutenant Norrington's a boob". "I think his name was James Norbert or Norton. Norrington, that's it. Some kid named James Norrington." The bastard was the same one who'd shot him in the shoulder when he'd been on the crew of the Catherine.  
Jack perched himself on a rocky ledge in the corner and ignored the guard, pulling his tiered hat low over his eyes. It was going to be a very long night and the men in the next cell were so annoying....  
  
Jack's eyes widened as a large cannon ball from the Pearl zoomed up at the fort and jumped out of the way as it hit the wall of the next cell, bits of gray stone flying everywhere, the force knocking the hat from his head. When he looked up, the prisoners were crawling through the wall to freedom.  
"My sympathies, friend." Said the last man, crawling out after the others. "You've no manner of luck at all." And with that he was gone. Jack came up to the bars where there was a small hole, and leaned his head against the window. There had to be something he could do. Anything...  
"Come on doggy." He whispered. The bone! It was lying in the other cell, close to his! Jack spun around and kneeled on the dusty ground, reaching through the bars for the bone. It was just out of his reach. "Come on, come one!" He growled stretching further and accomplishing nothing but a pulled muscle. There had to be some way.  
There was some pieces of rock here and there, that wouldn't work...unless...Jack pulled his sash off from around his waist and tied the end to a piece of rock. Leaning again through the bars, Jack managed to hook the rock on the other side of the bone and carefully he dragged it closer until it was within his grasp.  
Flushed at his triumph, Jack grabbed the bone, retied the sash and reached through the cell again, trying to entice the dog in the corner.  
He whistled to get the flea bitten bag of lard's attention. Man, he hated dogs. "Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. Just you and ol' Jack. Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on!" The dog was actually starting to get closer. Maybe he'd like dogs it actually worked but...maybe not. What ever. "Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." Suddenly there was a large crash up the landing and the dog took off like a shot, the keys with him. Jack growled, his grip on the bone tightening. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it! I didn't..." There was another crash and a guard rolled backwards down the stairs and lay at the bottom, unmoving.  
Two men appeared at the bottom...two he recognize...recognized to well. "This ain't the armory." Said the white one of the two. Jack had to admit, they both looked pretty bad...well...worse then before. Twigg, the one who had just spoken, was such an idiot...Jack stood to his full height and leaned against the bars in a casual way, wondering if they'd notice him.  
"Well, well, well..." Said the black one, Koehler, noticing Jack suddenly in the cell and motioning to his friend. "Look what we have here Twigg – Captain Jack Sparrow."  
They began to walk closer, Twigg spitting on the ground at Jack's feet. Jack made a minor disgusting face and tried to see the spit on the ground outside his cell, wishing it were in here and he out there. "Last time I saw you, you were all alone, on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." He grinned a mouthful of rotting teeth and continued, "His fortunes aren't improved much."  
"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Koehler suddenly drew back his mouth in a silent snarl and reached through the moonlit bars, his hand clenching Jack's throat.  
The hand felt different around Jack's throat, tattered...cold...thin...to many different parts. Oh god, it didn't feel like a hand at all. And the arm connecting to it wasn't an arm. Looking down, Jack's stomach clenched and bile rose in his throat as his mind tried to take in what he was seeing. There was no skin or muscle on the arm but tattered bones and bits of cloth. "So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack managed to say. Koehler glared at him a slightly sickened look on his face, "You know nothing of hell." With a jerk, he let go and stalked off with Twigg, back up the stairs, past the dead guard and to the air above. Jack watched them out of sight and leaned on the bars, holding the bone he'd been trying to persuade that stupid dog with, up to his eye level. The curse was real? It was all real... "That's very interesting." There was a plan forming in his head. He just needed a way out.  
  
The guards had checked on him later, to make sure he was still in his iron cage. They'd made comments, laughed and joked but Jack could see it in there eyes. They were tired; angry and most of all...scared. The fear dripped from them like sweat and Jack loved that odor, especially off a navy man.  
The bone, he'd tucked away in the far corner and hid everytime someone had come down, no though, with the help of a hidden dagger the guards had not found – Jack had to smile – He'd made the bone sharp enough to use as a key and he fit it into the lock, jiggling it around.  
Sudden footsteps on the stairs startled him but he wasn't able to pull the jammed bone from the keyhole. Leaving it there and hoping whoever it was wouldn't notice, Jack lay down and stayed still, pretending to sleep while watching the stairs with his eyes partially open.  
It was the blacksmith whelp from the shop. "You! Sparrow." The boy said, standing in front of the door. Jack knew he'd never get him to leave so decided to play along.  
"Aye?" He growled faintly.  
"You are familiar with that ship...the Black Pearl." It was not a question. Jack opened his eyes.  
"I've heard of it." He answered, a slight headache starting behind his left eye. This kid looked so...so...  
"Where does it make berth?" Jack was slightly startled.  
"Where does it make berth?" He repeated, sitting up on his elbows to better get a look at the kid. He had longer stringy brown hair, brown eyes and a lean frame. He looked so much like... "Have you not heard the stories?" The whelp looked at him blankly and Jack sighed. "Captain Barbossa, and his crew of miscreants," Jack felt a strong desire to kill someone. "Sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except...by those who already know where it is."  
The boy looked thoughtful. "The ships real enough therefore it's anchorage must be a real place." A new determination crossed him. "Where is it?" Jack could have laughed aloud. This kid thought he could take out Barbossa when Jack had been planning it for years? What an absolute idiot. Kinda like...  
Jack studied his nails to annoy the kid. "Why ask me?"  
"Because you're a pirate." He answered. Jack smiled at him and let his hand fall.  
"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" He asked. The boy suddenly looked angry.  
"Never!" He snapped, turning his eyes to the ground. He reminded Jack so much of... "They took Miss Swann." Jack perked up, now this was news. And he'd gotten the impression that this kid was a little...homosexual. A girl! That changed everything.  
"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl!" Jack said happily. "I see. Well, if you're going to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart...you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."  
"I can get you out of here." The boy said. Jack was listening now. Maybe he'd help him after all but first...  
"How's that, the key's run off." Jack said, gesturing vaguely towards the direction where the dog had gone. Maybe he could get this kid to spill it and dump him, get out by himself and...  
"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." The boy went across the room and pulled up the bench, bringing it back to the cell door and placing it just so he'd be able to lift the door. Jack had enough schooling to see where this was going and didn't need the boy's next words of explication. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength...the door will lift free."  
Jack suddenly realized who this whelp reminded him of. The memory of leaning against a doorframe suddenly came to him...the crew quarters of the Catherine...the mutiny.  
'I'm sorry Jack, you know I have to.' Bill. "What's your name?"  
"Will Turner." 'Turner. William Turner but everyone just calls me Bill'  
"That would be short for William I imagine. Good strong name." Jack paused, thinking. I could use this to his advantage if this boy was who he said he was. "No doubt named for your father, eh?" He knew enough of the stories to know that Barbossa was looking for someone, the last of the blood to be repaid to lift a curse he hadn't believed in until the other night. Will Turner's blood...  
"Yes." The boy, Will, answered. Jack nodded.  
"Uh-huh." He muttered, still thinking. Finally jumped to his feet and said, "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. You spring me from this cell and I swear, on pain of death, I will take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass." Reaching through the cell's iron bars, Jack held out his hand to Will. "Do we have an accord?"  
Will grasped his hand tightly and they shook. "Agreed." Jack smiled and pulled away.  
"Agreed." He said happily, "Get me out!" With a loud crunching noise and a few clangs Jack was sure could have woken the whole fort, the door was off and he was stepping out, intent on the far wall and his gun.  
"Hurry, someone will have heard that." Will said desperately. Jack ignored him. He wasn't worried; this kid was an excellent swordsman.  
"Not with out my effects." He said. Will didn't look impressed.  
"Why bother with that?" He asked as Jack took down his stuff and gave it a hurried check, cursing the British Royal Navy for putting there paws on it...and that stupid Norrington to. "You could have escaped if you'd been willing to use it."  
"Are you advising me that was a mistake?" Jack asked, cocking his gun and aiming it at the whelp. Will looked a little worried and backed off. "When you've only got one shot it's best to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it. Nor is this."  
  
They'd taken a ship! Jack stood at the wheel as they entered the harbor of Tortuga; the bright lights from the town a welcome sight. Maybe he'd take a break with Giselle or Scarlet...nah, better not. He was close now, he could feel it.  
They docked, him and the Turner kid, and set off into the town. Jack decided he'd better explain the rules of Tortuga to Will seeing as the kid was such a stick he'd probably never been to a bar before, let alone the roughest town in the world...well, maybe not the world.  
"Tortuga." Jack sighed deeply. He took a walking stick from a drunk and led Will out into the main square. A horse rushed by at the other end, a wagon attached, the driver gone and two people kissing in the back. There were screams and shouts and shots...life was great. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy." He stopped and leaned closer to Will so the young man could hear him. "What do you think?"  
Will didn't look impressed. "It'll linger." He said. Jack rolled his eyes.  
"I'll tell you mate, if every town were like this one...no man would ever feel unwanted." He indicated all the whores running around, chasing men while dragging others. A red haired woman in a line near a tavern caught his eye. She was standing under a sign that Jack hardly glanced at. Something about buying a whore for a bride. "Scarlet!" Leaving Will, Jack made his way across the courtyard and towards the line. For some reason, she wasn't too happy.  
Smack! Jack wheeled, facing Will. Maybe she'd found out about Giselle or...was friends with Anamaria...maybe it was because he hadn't said goodbye. Will was looking at him funny. "I don't think I deserved that." He said. Turning back and hoping he'd get an explanation, he found Giselle standing there to. "Giselle." She'd give him sympathy.  
"Who was she?" She asked. Jack was about to reply when his face was hit harder...more force...same cheek. Will raised an eyebrow.  
"I may have deserved that." Straightening, Jack led Will down a side street, trying not to touch his smarting cheek and let Will know how much it actually hurt. Pissed, Jack yelled, "We should leave this wretched pit as soon as possible."  
"With a crew?" Will asked. Jack, lost in thought about what had just happened with the girls, didn't answer right away.  
"Ah, yes. Well, it just so happens that you know the man who knows the finest sailors in all Tortuga." Jack threw the cane backwards and walked into the bar.  
The bar tender was different; a small thin man with wrinkled skin and flyaway gray hair. Jack approached. "I'm looking for Gibbs." He said. The bartender ignored him so Jack wrapped on the counter top. "I said..."  
"I know what ye said boy." The barman yelled. "Who be ye first."  
"Tell me where he is." Jack growled. The barman raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't tell strangers where sleeping men lye, now go away." The man turned and Jack smiled, turning to Will.  
"The stables." He said.  
  
Jack walked across the dock with Gibbs, Will behind them, his eyes roving the line of men wanting to join his crew. They were a sorry lot, no doubt. "Feast your eyes Captain." Gibbs said proudly. "All of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Jack smiled slightly, crazy would be what he needed now that the curse proved true.  
"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked skeptically. Jack ignored him.  
"You sailor!" He said loudly and in a commanding voice that left no one in doubt who was the captain. Jack was standing in front of an older man with a parrot on his shoulder.  
"Cotton, sir." Gibbs piped up, coming to stand beside him.  
"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked, getting closer and closer to the man with each word so, by the end they were barely and inch apart. The man stayed quiet and blank faced as though he didn't speak English.  
"Ah, he's a mute sir." Gibbs said quickly making Jack feel like a fool for talking so long. He hid it though and looked at Gibbs, feeling Will's presence right behind him. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out so he trained the parrot to talk for him..." Cotton opened his mouth wide and showed Jack his toung-less mouth making Jack cringe and close his eyes, sick. "No one's yet figured how."  
Going to walk away, Jack decided to test this whole Parrot thing. "Mr. Cotton's...parrot, same question."  
"Wind in the sails, wind in the sails." The creature squawked. Jack stared at it.  
"Mostly we figure that means 'yes'." Gibbs said. Jack gave him an annoyed look.  
"Oh course it does." He said. Then turning to the whelp, he added, "Satisfied?" Will didn't look it.  
"Well, you've proven they're mad." He said. Jack could have laughed. Between the toungless man and the other one who was half the size of Jack, he was pretty right. Jack was about to reply when a female voice called out.  
"And what's the benefit for us?" It asked shrilly. Jack knew that voice oh, to well...Staring down the line of crewmembers, his eyes came to rest on a female figure with a floppy hat pulled low over her face. Walking forward slowly and hoping he was wrong, Jack approached, reached out and slowly lifted the hat. His worst fears were confirmed as a black face met his...anger, pure, undiluted anger. He could see it bubbling beneath the surface and if she could have shot daggers from her eyes, Jack would be a dead man.  
"Anamaria." He said before a hand cut across his cheek and he spun for the third time in two days to stare at Will.  
"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." He said, and Jack was pissed to see a small smile on his face. Jack shook his head.  
"No, that one I deserved." He said, turning.  
"You stole my boat!" She yelled. Jack wasn't going to take this...stupid thing had hardly made it to port Royal and there fore hadn't been a very good...bargain.  
"Actually..." He began but only received another stinging slap that made his eyes water. "Borrowed!" He yelled, "Borrowed with out permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you!" Anamaria's face turned angrier.  
"But you didn't!" She yelled. Jack backed off, cowering.  
"You'll get another one!" He said. Anamaria raised her hand threateningly.  
"I will?" She asked. Jack was thinking as the boy behind him piped up.  
"A better one." Jack was so relieved he could have kissed him.  
"A better one." He repeated, playing off Will. Maybe he wasn't such a whelp after all.  
"That one." Will said. Jack shook himself mentally...no, he was still a whelp. Turning, he glared at Will.  
"What one?" Will pointed to the Interceptor. "That one?" Will nodded and Jack knew he was defeated. Turning back to the angry woman, he agreed. "Aye, that one. What say you?"  
Anamaria seemed to think about it for a moment and finally shouted, "Aye." Everyone joined in and then began to run around, getting ready to leave. Anamaria came closer and Jack backed off as she grabbed her hat, rammed it on her head and walked away.  
"No, no, no, no, no." Gibbs said fearfully, glancing over at Anamaria's retreating form. "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman on board, sir." He said. Jack looked up at the sky as dark clouds began to form. He could feel the drop in temperature and the moisture in the air...a storm...a bad one. He'd need all hands.  
"It'll be far worse not to have her." He said simply, turning around and walking back towards his crew leaving a bewildered Will and Gibbs.  
  
"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked behind him as Jack rowed into the cave, sweat beading on his forehead. Ten years ago this had been his dream, the Isla de Muerta. He was here, and a long journey it had been. The map...his mother...his father. Jeez, he hadn't thought of them in a long time.  
"Pirate's code." Jack said simply, rowing harder and wishing Will would hold the lantern a little higher. He wasn't sure how far in he'd have to go. "Any man who falls behind, is left behind."  
"No hero's amongst thieves eh?" Will asked. Jack rolled his eyes and wished it were Bill and not Will sitting behind him. Maybe then there would be a little quiet.  
"You know, for having such a bleak out look on pirates, your well on your way to becoming one." Jack said. "You sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga and..." He peered over the side of the boat with Will at the fabulous jewels and gold at the bottom, shimmering in the water. "Your completely obsessed with treasure." They hit the shore and Jack jumped out, pulling the boat with him.  
"That's not true." Will said as Jack climbed up a small mound and peered over the edge. He could see the whole crew of the Black Pearl out there and, Barbossa at the far end with the girl he'd threatened a few days before. Elizabeth. "I'm not obsessed with treasure." Jack looked down at him.  
"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." He said. Will peered over the edge of the mound to and saw his drool doll.  
"Elizabeth." He breathed.  
Barbossa was speaking but Jack was hardly listening. Will may be good at fighting but not good enough to take all these men. He'd have to wait for the right time.  
"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa said. The men cheered.  
"Suffered, I have." Ragetti called out to scattered nods. Jack rolled his eyes, they were so clueless. If they wanted to be tried and tested they should walk in his shoes for just one day.  
"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes!" Jack could beg to differ. They deserved any bad thing they got for leaving him on that island to die, dirty, rotten, stupid gits. He'd love to kill everyone of them. Clenching his fists, Jack stayed still. "Here it is!" He kicked the chest's lid off and it hit the ground with a loud stone thud. "The cursed treasure of Cortés himself." Jack straightened, his eyes on the chest and it's contents. That was the treasure? "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned...save for this." He pointed to the medallion around Elizabeth's neck and the men cheered louder. That was the final piece, the one to lift the curse. If he could just get near enough to Barbossa so when the curse was lifted he could use his shot... Will moved.  
"Jack!" Will hissed, trying to climb up the mound and on to the other side, knocking Jack from his thoughts. Jack grabbed him and pulled him down. "Not yet!" Jack hissed back. "We wait for the opportune moment." Barbossa's voice sounded so far away but Jack listened as he took off down a side passage and made his way to the main cave. Maybe there would be something he could do there. "881 we found but despaired over the last..." Barbossa was still ranting. Man, that guy could talk.  
"When's that, When it's the greatest profit to you?" Will asked. Jack stopped. "May I ask you something?" He asked, turning to look at the annoying kid. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" He'd begun his intimidation tactic again and moved close to the boy's face. "Do us a favor – I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." He turned then and walked away.  
Jack crouched low and listened, smiling slightly at the part about Barbossa eating a whole bushel of apples when the curse was gone. Jack had forgotten how much the man like those damn things. "Begun by blood...by blood undone."  
A sudden noise behind him made him turn. He barely had time to register what was about to happen when there was a sharp pain and he blacked out. Will had hit him over the head with an oar.  
The world was dark when he came to, there was some shouting and sounds of scurrying feet. Jack opened his eyes and rolled over, struggling to his feet and grabbing the forgotten oar for support. "Damn whelp!" Jack growled, spinning around, totally disoriented. 'Any man who falls behind is left behind', he had to get back to the ship before they left and he was killed or worse, marooned.  
The passage was dark, he wasn't sure weather it was from a concussion or just the cave walls but everything was weird, off center and glistening...there were people ahead but he didn't see them until they were right in front of him. One he recognized.  
Ragetti, and he looked surprised. "You!" He sounded surprised. Jack remembered that that eye had been taken out during the mutiny and dimly got satisfaction out of it. His mind though whirled with dizziness.  
"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel said. Jack looked down and ran a hand over himself. "Am I not?" He asked. Realizing this wasn't hell, Jack decided he'd better go. "Oh!" He turned only to have his way blocked by more men and pistols. Turning, the other men had their pistols out to. "Parlulay...palu-li-la-lulu, parlili...parsnip, pasley, par...partner, partner..." Jack's mind wasn't working. He needed to remember the word to be taken to the captain; the only way to save his life but his head was spinning. It was like, in a dream, where you try to do something but you can't...he couldn't make his mouth work right. Damn! What was the word! Ragetti's face lit up. "Parlay?" He asked. Jack smiled and snapped his fingers. "That's the one!" He yelled, all the while thinking how stupid these men were and wondering why he ever let them on his crew. It was all Bill's fault, Jack decided, he should have slapped me more. "Parlay! Parlay!"  
"Parlay?" Pintel asked. He looked angrily over at Ragetti, "Damn to the depths whatever mutton head thought up parlay!"  
"French, Latin based of course." Jack said, trying to confuse them. "Inventors of Mayonnaise." Pintel smiled. "I like Mayonnaise." Some of the other men nodded. Jack was happy to see they weren't angry anymore but rather looking elated.  
"Shame about the French, really." He continued. "Obsessed with raisins, humiliated grapes really. Think about it." Jack made a motion with his hands to show something shrinking.  
The men looked thoroughly confused now and Pintel said, "I don't know." "Terrific singers, the French. Eunuchs, all of them." One of the other men made a face, "That's not right." He said. "I used to date a eunuch." Pintel said. Jack didn't think that was something to spill around other men but shrugged it off.  
"I'll get me coat." He turned to go back up the passage but Pintel's voice stopped him in his tracks. Dread filled his stomach. "You're wearing your coat!" He said. Jack looked down at his body and saw the coat. To bad they'd caught on. Maybe they were smarter then he thought but...he seriously doubted it. Turning, Jack looked back at the men.  
"So I am." He said.  
  
"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked angrily, glaring at Jack in pure loathing. Jack leaned on his oar, headache still pounding in his head. He hid it though with a smile. "When you marooned me on that god-forsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate." Jack said, a cocky tone clear in his voice. Barbossa, he could see, was running through the mutiny in his head as though trying to find his flaw. Jack decided to put him out of his misery. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
"Ah, well. I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" The men nodded and made threatening sounds. They seemed to be closing in. "Kill him." In unison the men, as though expecting this, pulled out their weapons.  
"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack asked, playing with the only valuable information he had. Barbossa stopped in his tracks.  
"Hold your fire!" He yelled. Grumbling, the men lowered their weapons. He turned to look at Jack, his eyes pits of fury. "You know whose blood we need." Jack didn't even hesitate.  
"I know whose blood you need." Barbossa walked closer.  
"Who?" He asked. Jack shook his head, still smiling. Barbossa grabbed his collar and growled, face inches from Jack's. "Who's."  
"No. I won't tell you the name. Not until the right moment but, I swear to you, you will know." Barbossa let him go and Jack continued. "The thing is, I can't be sure of your intentions, mate. We need to strike a bargain before I can trust you." Barbossa pulled out his gun and aimed it at Jack's forehead, walking forward so the cold metal was on his skin.  
"How 'bout I kill you now and there will be no accord." Barbossa said. Jack shook his head slowly and reached up, pulling the gun from his forehead.  
"Then you'll never know." He wasn't giving up Will's name. Not to Barbossa. He'd find some other way.  
  
Damn, stupid island! Jack walked slowly up the beach and sat down in the soft sand, not caring where Elizabeth went. Because of Will they were here...he was here...again, with a stupid girl all because of stupid Will. If he could have kept his big, stupid mouth shut, they wouldn't be in this stupid mess, about to die! Damn Barbossa, Damn the Pearl, Damn Gibbs...Damn the whole stupid world...well, maybe he had been hasty...no to damning the Pearl, it was his baby.  
Jack pulled off his boots and emptied them of water, glancing at the horizon where there was no sign of the Black Pearl any more. He was starting to think she was more trouble then she was worth. Hell, Elizabeth was more trouble then she was worth. There would be no Lister to save him this time. This was finally the end of Jack Sparrow, not a Captain, not a hero...just a broken and beaten man. Damn Will. Damn Bootstrap for making such a stupid child!  
Jack sat back for a while, letting the sun warm and dry him until he pulled out his gun and started checking it over, fearful the last dunk in the ocean had wreaked it. There was some sand on the side. He wiped that off and pulled out the bullet, keeping the corner of his eye on Elizabeth who had finally decided to grace him with her presence. Apparently she'd been walking around the island.  
"It's really not all that big, is it?" He asked. Elizabeth turned to look at him.  
Seeing the gun, she obviously thought he was going to kill her because she said, "If you're going to shoot me, please do you with out delay." Jack sat up straight and looked up at her, squinting against the sun. Why would she think he'd waist a perfectly good bullet when he was tempted to kill himself.  
"Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?" She suddenly looked angry.  
"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship." He was angry. Jack could have smacked her.  
"We could use a ship!" He pointed out. "The fact is, I was not going to tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship because, as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with. Which now, no one has! Thanks to bloody, stupid Will." Jack got up, intending to get away from annoying, yappy, Miss 'I know everything, because I'm so smart' Swann.  
"Oh." Elizabeth said. Jack mimicked her and put his gun back in his sash. She looked like she had more to say so he waited. "He still risked his life to save ours."  
"Ah!" Jack yelled, turning away and heading up the beach as quickly as he could. He really didn't want another lecture, not after being thrown off a ship. To his dismay, Elizabeth followed. Man, he needed a drink.  
"So, we have to do something to rescue him!" What, did she think he was a magician who could just conjure a raft and a dolphin to pull it out of thin air? Or maybe she thought he'd hidden a ship on this island I mean, it is just so big. Jack turned and made frantic shooing motions.  
"Off you go then, tell me how that turns out." He'd reached the safety of the palm trees and walked purposefully towards the rum-runner- one. Hopefully the Lister hadn't cleared it out.  
"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape the same way you did then!" Jack spun around, wanting to shut her up.  
"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice...unlikely." Jack looked at her breasts. They were way too small. "Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."  
Jack turned, thinking that he should find the rum post-haste because yappy was driving him mad. Knowing it was about middle of the glade they were in, he found a nice tree and set to work on 'the mad pirate', counting steps and tapping the tree for show. Maybe she'd fall interested and shut up...he should have known better.  
"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company!" Jack found the trapdoor and began jumping up and down on it, until Elizabeth jumped in front of him and grabbed his shoulders, holding him down. "You sacked Nassau Port with out even firing a shot." Jack could have laughed. He didn't fire a shot but he sure got fired at. He'd made that more interesting in re-tellings though. "Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"  
Jack grabbed her shoulders and walked her a few steps backwards, off the trap door. He had to tell her. For once in his life, he'd have to be open and honest to a complete stranger. "Last time..." He hesitated, then plunged on, scared that if he stopped he'd never get going. "Last time I was here a grand total of three days, alright?" He turned around and opened the rum-cellar, climbing down and calling up trough the hole, "Last time the rumrunners used this island as a cache, came by and was able to barter passage off. From the look of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have you're bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."  
When he was up and had closed the door, Elizabeth, he noticed, looked pissed. "So...that's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" She spit his name like poison. "You spent three days, on a beach, drinking rum."  
Jack held up the bottles. "Welcome to the Caribbean, luv." He slurred before walking off towards the beach. Like he thought, Elizabeth followed. When they reached the beach, she again got in front of him so he couldn't avoid her.  
"So. Is there any truth to the other stories?" She asked. Jack glared at her. Setting down the bottles, he watched her for a full minute before answering.  
"Truth?" He asked. Slowly he lifted his right sleeve showing her the branded 'P' under the sparrow tattoo. Next it was the long scar on his arm from saving the bloody crew of the Seeker. After that it was the two bullet wounds that had landed him in Tortuga for a few months. "No truth at all." He sat down leaving a stunned Elizabeth standing still, looking at him.  
"We can stay alive a month, maybe more, keep a weather eye open for passing ships...there's a chance to survive." He didn't give her much confidence with the tone of his voice.  
"What about Will?" She asked. Jack was so sick and tired of hearing about Will...bloody whelp was probably already dead. "We have to do something." Jack nodded.  
"Your absolutely right." He said, rolling a bottle to her down the beach. It came to a stop at her feet and Jack uncorked his own, drinking deeply. Miguel's stuff still tasted awful, after all these years.  
  
They'd been rescued. Jack still couldn't believe it as he stood at the side of the Dauntless, watching the forsaken ships' pieces move past as the Dauntless came closer and closer to the dreaded Isle. The stupid girl's bloody obsession had done it, burning the rum was a good idea but he'd never admit to it. He had too much pride.  
Elizabeth came over to him, standing at the rail a small ways away. Thinking that Commodore Boobington wouldn't like his girl and future wife talking to a pirate, he stayed silent until she spoke. It didn't take long, as usual. "You didn't tell him about the curse." She said quietly. It was almost as if she were afraid of him...she should be.  
"I noticed neither did you. For the same reason I imagine." He answered.  
"He wouldn't have risked it." Elizabeth stated the obvious. Jack smiled.  
"Could have gotten him drunk." He looked over at her, taking in the commodore's extra cloths that had replaced her under dress. She looked good, not as dirty. He was hinting with the 'drunk' part about how she had taken advantage of him and maybe they could do the same with the commodore. The man was such a stiff it would probably only take one to knock him flat. "Don't get me wrong luv." He said, noting the look on her face. "I admire a person who's willing to do what ever is necessary." Elizabeth smiled weakly.  
"You're a smart man Jack." She said simply. Jack's smile vanished. What, did she think he was stupid before? "But I don't entirely trust you." Jack walked forward.  
"Peas in a pod, darling." He said. Suddenly her gaze shifted over his shoulder and he turned to see Norrington standing behind him. Jumping back, he watched as Norrington played with the compass. Finally he threw it at him.  
"With me, Sparrow." With one last look at Elizabeth, Jack headed off towards the wheel...they were at the island. Finally...the pieces would fall into proper play...it was time for a checkmate.  
  
Jack walked through the crowd of pirates, pushing roughly and trying not to touch any of them...he might get contaminated. "Excuse me, beg your pardon...excuse me." Barbossa had the young whelp leaned over the chest of Aztec gold, a knife in his hand. He was droning on with that damn stupid speech about 'begun by blood, by blood undone'. He must have practiced those lines in front of a mirror, over and over again...they needed work, really.  
"Jack!" Will called out, surprised when he spotted the pirate captain. Jack didn't answer but continued to wend his way through the crowd.  
"S'not possible." Barbossa said, amazed. Jack stopped for a second and smiled.  
"Not probable." He answered. There was a hand on his shoulder, that big black bloke...what was his name again? Didn't really matter, he was as ugly as the others and very dead to.  
"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked. Jack would have said, 'I think with my comment to Norrington about his future wife's safety, she's hopefully been locked away and can't intrude' but he settled for something else.  
"She's safe," (or as safe as she could be) "Just as I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised and you get to die for her just like you promised so, we're all men of our word, really...except for Elizabeth who, is in fact a woman."  
"Shut up, your next." Barbossa threatened. Jack felt the hand on his shoulder tighten as Barbossa began to prepare himself to cut Will's neck.  
"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack said. Barbossa stopped and looked up.  
"No, I really think I do." He answered.  
"Your funeral." Jack answered, talking randomly. Maybe Barbossa, nosy git that he was, would ask why and Jack could give up the goods on Norrington. Maybe, if he were lucky, he could have all the men go to the Dauntless and he would be able to lift the curse, kill Barbossa and his men, and have the Navy finished as well. He'd be free then.  
Nosiness never took long. "Why don't I want to be doing it?" He asked.  
"Well, because..." The hand was still on his shoulder. He swatted at it like it was a bug and, when it had let go, he continued. "Because, the HMS Dauntless, pride of the king's navy, is floating just off shore...waiting for you." The men around him began muttering. Either they believed him and were worried, or were planning to kill him. Either way, it was a promising sign. At least, for once, they were listening to him.  
"Hear me out, mate." Jack continued. "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best." The men laughed. "Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt...there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet." He could see he was getting Barbossa's greedy interest. "Course, you'll want to take the grandest as your flag ship and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of my plunder and you...get to introduce yourself as Commodore...Barbossa, savvy?"  
Barbossa thought about it for a moment. "I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp?"  
Jack shook his head, "No, no, not at all, by all means kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance..." He reached into the chest and took out some medallions, feeling the unnatural warmth of them beneath his fingers. "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every...last...one." He spoke slowly, weighing the words as they rolled off his tongue, throwing a coin into the chest with his words. With out Barbossa seeing, as the men laughed, however, Jack slowly slipped one into his sash.  
"You've been planning this from the beginning." Will decided now to pipe up with his unexpected and unwanted comment. "Ever since you learned my name." Jack mock thought about it for a moment.  
"Yeah." He answered.  
"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa growled.  
"Fifteen." Jack argued.  
"Forty."  
"Twenty-five." Jack made it sound as though the matter was over. "And I'll by you a hat, a really big one." That's right, stroke that ego. Now for the finishing touch. "Commodore."  
"We have an accord." Barbossa and Jack shook.  
"All hands to the boats!" Jack yelled. No one moved. Looking over at Barbossa, he gave a small bow and his prayer move. "Apologies, you give the orders."  
"Gents! Take a walk." Jack looked up, surprised. Where his ears deceiving him?  
"Not to the boats?"  
  
Jack stayed silent, waiting and listening, not quite knowing when to act. He needed an opening, needed the air to be thinner and more clear of the suspicion that weighed down on him from Barbossa who had kept a few men back. Jack had noticed the crewmen who had been loyal to him, along with Bill, were missing. What had happened to the others, he was unsure. Most likely dead.  
His chance had come. One man had his back to him, skipping stones, the others were pissing around and even Barbossa was relaxed. It would be soon. "I must admit, I thought I had ye figured but it turns out yer a hard man to predict." Barbossa said as Jack looked at the underside of a golden statue, unsure weather it was male or female. It was really ugly.  
"Me? I'm dishonest." Jack said, starting to set Barbossa up for an attack, preparing himself mentally for what he had to do. The other men should be out at the Dauntless by now. "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly. It's the honest one's you want to watch out for because you never know when they're going to do something incredibly..." He stopped behind the pirate skipping stones and pointedly watched Will. "Stupid." Quick as lightning, Jack kicked him over, pulling out his sword and throwing it to Will.  
After a small fight, Barbossa growled, "Yer off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters."  
  
He didn't know how Elizabeth had shown up but didn't really care. A small bit of cold had begun to creep up on him and he was still a little sick at being impaled. He may be a walking corpse but that had still hurt. Jack stopped and raised his gun as Barbossa looked away; pointing his at Elizabeth who was in the water. Will had the medallion, it was now or never. He watched Will for a sign and shot just as it looked like the whelp was about to drop it. Barbossa froze.  
"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste yer shot." He said mockingly. Jack didn't respond, he didn't even lower his gun. He couldn't believe it...it was over...it was done. He was now the owner of his ship and Barbossa, after ten years, was dead.  
"He didn't waste it." Will said. He dropped the medallions into the chest. Barbossa dropped his sword and pulled open his jacket as a red stain slowly began to form over his heart, the blood pumping out with every beat. Jack had never missed.  
"I feel..." He looked up at Jack through pained eyes, eyes full of recognition but at the same time, confusion. He knew he was dying but couldn't...wouldn't believe it. There was also something else it there...happiness...relief. Jack, well, he felt pity...but it was only slight. "Cold." Then he fell...dead.  
  
"Jack Sparrow..." Blah, Blah, Blah. Jack stood there, board out of his mind as the hangman read out his crimes. Would he ever shut up? If he read them all out they'd be there all day and Jack would have found a way to escape. "Be it known that you have..." Suddenly it struck him.  
"Captain...Captain Jack Sparrow." He said, faintly annoyed. God, they were hanging him, the least they could do was get his name right.  
"For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature." Sinister! Sinister his ass, it was called survival. "The most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy –" True. "Smuggling –" Jack had to think a moment, he'd never smuggled, in less you counted...oh yeah! With the Lister and that one time with the Seeker! He'd completely forgotten. He hadn't thought they'd known. "Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy..." To get them out of jail...should have left Dick in there to rot but Dana... "Impersonating a cleric of the Church of England." Jack smiled, that poor man...probably more hurt by being knocked out and left in his starkies then anything.  
"Oh yeah..." Jack smiled at the memory and looked over at the hangman who scowled.  
"Sailing under false colors..." What the hell did that mean? Black and white were real colors! Maybe though, he meant the British flag he'd fly to draw ships closer. "Arson." That was untrue, that fire was an accident. "Kidnapping." When? Elizabeth? He'd taken her for what, a minute? Oh, maybe that woman, the one who had been praying. That he could understand "Looting..." Who didn't do that, honestly? He'd been shot in Nassau; they couldn't use that as a plausible situation. "Poaching..." When? Oh yeah... "Brigandage..." okay, they had him there. "Pilfering..." And there. "Depravity..." What man was not innocent of that? Come on. "And general lawlessness." Of course, Pirate! "And for these crimes, you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead." That was the general idea. "May god have mercy on your soul." Yeah right, when had god ever shown mercy?  
The hangman came over and placed the noose around Jack's neck. He felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach and looked out at the crowd. Elizabeth, looking lovely in a new dress...and no visible corset, was standing there with her father and the pompous jerk Borrington. She was watching something in the corner of the courtyard as the drums began to play fast...counting down.  
He had a fleeting glimpse of Will rushing forward before the drums stopped and he felt his body plunge downward. There was something under his feet and though he was still hanging, he was able to breathe slightly. The bloody whelp had used that stupid sword trick and saved him...who would have thought?  
Will was fighting with the hangman and the flimsy sword was giving away. Jack suddenly blessed and cursed Will, this sword, though his lifesaver sucked badly, it was bending too much and he couldn't stay on it. With a jerk, the rope was loose and Jack cried out as he fell through the open trap door and onto the ground below. The sword he used to cut the ropes on his hands and he stripped off the one at his neck, throwing the other end to Will.  
He wasn't really interested in the moves he was making, left, right, cross, duck, roll...shit. They were surrounded but...what would he have done? Jump off the side of the fort? Wait...  
Norrington walked forward. "I thought we'd have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Jack hid slightly behind Will, annoyed at the fricken feather in his large hat.  
Governor Swann also came forward, looking at Will, hurt. "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency." Oh yeah, Jack had helped save the little girl from death to and he'd gotten the noose, nice. "And this is how you repay me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"  
  
"And a good man." Will answered. Jack smiled and turned to the soldiers behind him. 'That's me.' He mouthed, pointing at himself. "If all I achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Jack could have clamped his hand over the poor kid's mouth and told him not to encourage them but his mind was to numb with shock at what the kid was saying. Wow, worthy of Bill.  
"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington hissed.  
"It's right here...between you and Jack." Will answered. Suddenly Elizabeth walked forward and planted herself right next to Will. Jack knew she had guts but...  
"As is mine." The governor freaked.  
"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons! For goodness'sake, put them down!" The men lowered their weapons.  
"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked, looked at Elizabeth. Jack had been slightly hung over at the time but, he distinctly remembered being on the Dauntless and Elizabeth accepting Norrington's proposal. Tough break but, as Norrington had shot him...hunted him...hung him and threatened him in every way possible, he wasn't too sad.  
"It is." As Elizabeth said this, Jack looked up and noticed a parrot...Cotton's parrot. The Pearl.  
"Well!" He said, everyone looking at him in surprise. "I'm actually feeling good about all this." He used his intimidation tactic on Mr. Look at the rodent on my head, Swann. "We've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually...Ecumenically...Grammatically." No one noticed he was actually pick pocketing the man. Next he went over to Norrington. "I want you to know I was rooting for you, mate." There was nothing in his pockets. Where did he keep it? "Know that." Thinking he didn't want to find out, Jack moved on, running up the stairs to the cliff face and the side of the fort. Halfway up, he stopped. "Elizabeth..." He started. He was about to apologize but couldn't, not with all these witnesses. "It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." He looked at Will, trying to say thank you but, again...witnesses. "Will...nice hat."  
The soldiers were on his heels. "Friends!" He was walking backwards. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that..." He wasn't able to finish as he hit the ledge and lost his balance, toppling into the sea.  
When he surfaced again, there were shouts and stuff. He was able to make out one, "Sail, ho!" Turning and treading water, Jack saw black sails and a black ship coming around the corner. He swam, occasionally glancing up at the fort where people still stood watching. Norrington, though an idiot, was a good man. Jack, he knew, had one fair and square this round...he wouldn't give up, but he'd at least give him a day's head start. What a sucker.  
The Black Pearl looked so large and grand from below as Jack came to a stop at her base and grabbed a soggy rope. With a quick jolt, he was propelled out of the water and brought to rest on the deck, slightly dizzy...wet and the sun was way to bright. Gibbs stood over him.  
"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code." He said. Gibbs smiled as the midget joined them. Poor guy.  
"We figured they were more actual...guidelines." He reached out and helped Jack to his feet. Cotton stood near by and held out Jack's hat, which he took gratefully.  
"Thank you." Jack said, cramming it onto his head. Anamaria, who stood dark and beautiful at the wheel, walked over and took his long heavy coat from another crewman, draping it over his shoulders and leaning in close.  
"Captain Sparrow...the Black Pearl is yours." Jack couldn't discern all his thoughts and emotions as he walked to the wheel and ran callused hands up and down the beautiful wood. So much had happened in the past few days...ten years, it seemed so long. Everyone was watching him.  
"On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free!" Everyone was going about their duties. "Now...bring me that horizon." He took out the compass. He'd need swag now that he had a big enough ship to get Fritz...Isla de Muerta had a ton. The song Elizabeth taught him came to his mind. "And really bad eggs..." He adjusted the wheel. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"  
  
Done! What did you think? Please tell me! Please! Well, now that the movie is done, we can get on to more revenge. Tune in nest week...it'll be great!  
  
DragonHunter200: You really have to write them down or you don't sleep? That's really creepy...I have that with water though. I have to have a large glass of water before bed or I can't sleep. Weird eh? You may think I'm crazy...everyone does...but I'm working on another potc and a harry potter. I don't know if you like harry potter but...school's almost over for me! Yeah, summer! Anyways...Sorry bout your eye phobia but...you know. This'll really kill you, we almost had to dissect a cow eyeball in bio but, luckily, we didn't. we ran out of time because of our pig dissection. Ana's tough and mean...she was going to give up Liz to barbossie. Oh well, that wouldn't have been that bad...lol. What do you think happened to bonnetti? I really didn't think about it all that much. My calf does play fetch. His name is areis. His only problem is bringing the stick back. Yup, Canada is full of weid things like that. You really only see most of it in small town Saskatchewan though. 


	17. My enemy, my love

Ch.17 My enemy, my love  
  
Lily smoothly brought the daggers around, her arms crossing in front of her, pivoting her body around so she was turned to look into the full length mirror at the other end of the room, her reflection pink cheeks and sweaty looking back at her. She'd been working on these moves for so long, memorizing every step, every lung...every point on a man's body for death...the weight behind a dagger to kill a man.  
Gracefully she side-stepped to the left and danced forward across the semi-bare room, stepping up onto the cedar chest and jumping to her bed, pretending there was an enemy...he had long hair, a mustache and dreadlocks. Some said he had kohl-rimmed eyes but she didn't care, she only wanted him dead.  
There was an invisible foe behind her, she pretended to feel his eyes on the back of her head. Whipping around, she left the daggers fly and, in less then a second, they were deep inside the closet door's oak polished wood.  
Lily sighed and breathed deeply, sitting down on a plush red chair and staring absentmindedly at the door. She would be leaving here tomorrow, there was nothing left and besides, she'd be playing maid and sitter for Rosa Whitaker, her best friend. Ralph had secured a captaincy in the Navy at Port Royal, something he had not really wanted but there would be better weather and a small raise in pay.  
Lying down, she closed her eyes and felt her heart going back to normal. She wouldn't be leaving if her husband hadn't died. She had loved him, Bob, he'd been her love for eight years. A sickness, something the doctors hadn't been able to diagnose, had taken him, leaving her alone in a large house with no one but herself. Her widowed mother had also moved in and still lived here but she was not coming to the Caribbean with Lily, Rosa, Ralph and the Whitaker kids.  
Lily felt the sting of tears, Jack...Bob, maybe she was curse. Bob had understood what Lily's need for revenge had been having seen his father murdered. He'd respected her, taught her...she had never loved him like Jack but, he'd been a good friend, an excellent lover and a great man. They'd never had kids, tried but, there was something wrong, they never came. He'd never blamed her, comforted her as they had gone through another failed attempt, said it'd happen.  
Turning over, Lily lay down on her pillow, tears running silently down her cheeks. She'd find Jack Sparrow and kill him for ruining her life.  
  
"Jack!" Lily screamed, running down the dark dingy street after him. There was to many people, he was walking way to fast...he wasn't turning around, he wasn't looking at her. "Jack! Stop! Please." He turned into a building. Lily ran but she was hardly going any faster then a walk. She had to get him, save him before Sparrow got him, she knew.  
The bar was empty, there was only dark spaces and empty tables. It was hard walking around them, they kept getting in her way so she'd smack into them. She yelled at them many times to get out of her way but it never worked.  
"Who are you?" Asked a voice from the corner. Though, deep down she knew it was Bob's voice, she turned to see the person, knowing it was Jack she'd find. He was sitting on the staircase. "Why are you following me?"  
"Jack, it's me, Lily." Lily could hardly speak. "Don't you know me?" Jack shook his head. "I..." She couldn't say anymore, she'd been drowned out by a weird scraping sound.  
"Lily...Lily..." He husband's voice still issued from Jack's mouth as a deep stain of red began to appear on his stomach, blood seeping from an unseen wound. He looked down.  
"I'll find you Jack." Lily said loudly. Jack looked up. "I'll find you."  
  
"I'll find you Jack, I'll find you." Lily was speaking in her sleep again. Rosa came forward, smiling.  
"Lily?" She asked calmly, sitting on the bed. "Lily, wake up." She touched her friend on the shoulder and the other woke with a start.  
"I was..."  
"Dreaming." Rosa answered. Lily wiped away some tears sliding down her face, turning to the wall so Rosa wouldn't see as the ship beneath them rocked back and forth. "Where are we? Are we there?"  
"No, another day or so, we're in the Caribbean however." Rosa smiled. "Come up on deck, the water is so beautiful and it is so warm." Lily didn't move. "Come on Lily, you'll love it." Dragging her friend out of bed, Rosa pulled Lily along the cabin and up the stairs to the deck.  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, the birds were out and the warm breeze caressed their face. "Ralph's ship should have arrived three days ago along with the boys." Rosa said, leaning on the railing. "I can't wait to see our home but, even so, I'll miss Britain."  
"We can always go back to visit." Lily replied, secretly telling herself she had really nothing to go back to and hopping the Caribbean offered more then what she had left behind. Rosa nodded slightly and turned to look at her small daughter, playing near the wheel and bugging the helmsman. There were many soldiers on board and she seemed to find something to say to them all.  
Her daughter, Alice, had long flowing brown hair and the cutest freckles ever seen. Her cheek bone were high, even though she had chubby little cheeks and she always looked like she was up to something. She reminded Rosa of Jack.  
She had three sons and an older daughter who was in another cabin. Her oldest daughter, Katharine, looked more like Ralph with the pale complexion and dull blue eyes but she was very beautiful. Then there were the boys, Thomas, with blond hair and green eyes, and Jonathan, with brown hair and brown eyes. Rosa sighed, the boys had gone with their father and she missed them.  
She loved Ralph but had of course been septic about marrying him. After a few years they had had Katharine, two years later Thomas came, then Jonathan and then little Alice. She had a perfect life but there was still the need to get Sparrow for what he had done to her brother.  
Suddenly there was a flurry of activity on deck, a call from the crow's nest calling out over the men, "Sail! Sail on the horizon, drawing closer!" Lily grabbed Rosa's hand and they made their way across the ship to the other side. There was a ship coming closer, drawing level with them...and hoisting the Jolly Roger. "Oh good god! It's the Red-Revenge!"  
  
Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of the Black Pearl, her belly full of left over swag from Barbossa's cave, the crew happy and well fed, enjoying a beautiful day at Tortuga. Jack leaned on the wheel; his eyes staring out at the shimmering water, thinking.  
He still couldn't believe what he'd done, saving the Pearl from that mutinous bastard, beating the Navy...outrunning Norrington as he was still chasing him. At least he'd given him, what Jack estimated, a twenty-four hour start. Good old Norrington, a man of his word. Stupid idiot.  
Gibbs was ordering the last of the men off and looked up at Jack from the deck below. "You stayin' by yerself there, cap'n?" He asked. Jack nodded, not taking his eyes off the sea. Gibbs shrugged and stalked away, non-chalant. Jack had things he had to do.  
It had been months since he'd reclaimed the Black Pearl but he still hadn't done one thing...find the stuff he'd hidden in all the small nooks and crannies of the Captain's cabin. It still reeked of Barbossa, Jack noticed as he entered the large and dark paneled room, the oriental carpet his again. There a loose floor board under the bed which he pulled up first, extracting the Sparrow necklace along with the heart one. He'd had them in his sash that night on the Catherine and had hidden them in the Pearl. He put on the Sparrow necklace and deposited the other in the top drawer on the dresser.  
Next he went for his extra sash, the black one he'd replaced for a more colorful one. He put that in the top drawer to and then, at long last, found the book. The note from his mother to his father that Roger had wanted him to get rid of was stuck inside. Jack held on to it, not wanting to let it go just yet. He'd do it tonight, later, when he could. He placed the note in his pocket and opened the book, searching for the last page he'd been on.  
"I looked over at Mary, so beautiful, so wonderful...all the dreaded things, all the atrocities I'd seen and nothing, absolutely nothing, could compare with her beauty." Jack through the book behind him where it hit the wall and thumped limply on to the bed. He'd write the last chapter, Fritz dying at the end of his sword.  
There was a knock on his door. "What?" He called, thinking Anamaria or Gibbs had come back. There was no answer, only a slight squawk. "Cotton." Jack muttered under his breath. Jack lazily got up and went to the door, placing his hand on the doorknob and pulling it wide. "This had better be..." He stopped as he got a glimpse of the parrot hanging limply from a large beefy man's hand, Cotton held at gun point, before he was hit hard in the face with the blunt end of a gun. Blackness.  
  
Gibbs yawned, walking beside Anamaria who was weaving slightly. He laughed, "Ye look like Jack." Anamaria, to his surprise, didn't snap but smiled slightly before she stopped, eyes on the harbor.  
"What does that look like to you?" She asked, pointing at the harbor's base, the morning light glinting off the water. "What ship?" Gibbs squinted, then it hit him.  
"The Red-Revenge." He answered. Excitement coursed through him, Jack was going to love this. They raced down the path towards the docks, Anamaria ahead, sprinting up the gang-plank with Gibbs puffing behind until he stopped at the door with a breathed out, "Jack we..." Anamaria was crouched over something in the doorway.  
It looked like... "Blood." She said, scooping some up with her fingers. "It's blood." Gibbs turned, looking frantically around the ship.  
"Jack! Cap'n!" There was no answer. Anamaria laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Fritz must have him. The map to the Isla de Muerta is also missing...so is the compass."  
  
Lily screamed as Rosa, Katherine, Alice and her were ripped apart, the men hauling them off the small Navy ship and on to the pirate ship with some of the crew, leaving behind the dead.  
"No! Let me go! Rosa!" They were pulling Rosa to the captain's cabin as she fought against them, ripping at the man's arms and legs. He was a large man, someone had called him Dick.  
"Mother!" Alice cried weakly, a small man holding her tightly in his arms, wincing as she kicked backwards at him. Lily watched, horrified, as Rosa was shoved into the captain's cabin before the deck disappeared from view and she was being taken down a small staircase to the brig.  
It was cold and dark, dimly lit, with four very small staw floored cells. There was one visible occupant, a man with a scrubby gray beard, huddled in the lighted corner, his head against the cool wall. There was a deep gash on his cheek and a parrot sat dead next to him on the floor. Alice gasped as she was tossed into the cell. The man caught her as she almost smashed into the wall, and helped her shakily to her feet. Lilly waited as they threw Katherine the cell across from her sister's before throwing Lily one of the cells at the very end, beside it. Katherine leaned through the bars and grabbed Lily's hand, looking over at her sister and the man.  
"Alice, are you okay?" She asked. Alice came to the bars and nodded, watching Lily. Her eyes, though, wandered to the cell next to her and she gasped.  
"There's a man, in the cell...I think he's dead." The man in the corner tugged on her dress and she jumped, turning to look at him. He shook his head and pointed to the man in the other cell, hitting himself on the head and pointing. Alice smiled. "Your funny." She said. Lily, though scared, also managed a smile as the man looked over at her.  
"He's been knocked out, Alice, sweetheart, he's not dead." Alice nodded and kneeled down, reaching through the bars and tugging on the man's shirt. "Alice," Lily felt fear well inside her at the young girl's actions. "Please, don't, he might hurt you."  
Again the man shook his head but Katherine yelled, "Yes, don't touch him, he'd obviously a pirate." Alice stopped and sat with her back to the bars, looking at the parrot on the floor.  
"Is that your's?" She asked the man. He smiled sadly and nodded. "Is he sleeping to?" The man nodded again and Alice smiled slightly. "Will he wake up soon?" She asked. This time, the man shook his head and Alice's face fell. "Can you talk?" Opening him mouth, he showed them all that he was missing a tongue. "What's your name?" In the dirt, under the straw, he wrote something and Alice spelt it out. "C-O-T-T-O-N." She looked at Lily and Katherine.  
"Cotton." Katherine said. The man nodded. "Do you know him?" She pointed to the man across from them and the man again nodded. "Is he a pirate?" Cotton nodded and Katherine stepped back from the bars, leaning against the wall.  
Alice reached through the bars and Cotton motioned, encouraging her. "Sir?" She whispered, shaking him with all her strength. "Sir? Are you alright, sir?" There was a slight moan. Alice with drew her hand fearfully and looked over at Cotton who smiled. "I think he's waking up, sir? Can you hear me mister?"  
"I can bloody hear you." Came a voice suddenly making them all jump. Lily could just see the man stirring in the darkened cell. His shape sat up and she heard a weird clinking sound. "Ah, hell."  
"No, a ship." Alice said. The darkened man looked over at her and Lily could see him rubbing his face, holding his arm funny...it looked broken. "Are you sick?" The man nodded. "Does your head hurt?" Again he nodded. "Are you bleeding?"  
"Yes, shut up, please." He said, he had a muffled slightly drawling voice that Lily found odd. It was thick and strained...he was either drunk or very hurt.  
"Don't tell her to shut up you bloody pirate!" Katherine yelled. The man covered his ears and moaned. Lily reached through the bars and laid a hand on Katherine's shoulder, smiling slightly.  
"It's okay, Kath, don't worry, we'll get out of here." Katherine sat down on the floor and the man snorted derisively as Lily began to pace.  
"We won't." He said. "This is the Red-Revenge, Peg-Leg Martin Alexander Fritz's ship, under the captaincy of Martin Alexander Fritz and his coe-hort Dick Lee Dobbs. I doubt a woman will get us out and, if you keep pacing, you'll wear a hole in the ship."  
"Good." Lily snapped, her Irish temper flaring. "Maybe we can swim away in the tide, huh?" The other snorted again and then began chuckling in a way meant to annoy and upset her. "What now?"  
"The Irish," The man said. "I knew an Irish girl, just like you if you must know. She had hair like your's, voice like your's...I loved her."  
"Yeah, right. A pirate and love don't mix." Lily said simply. The man had struck a cord with the love and Irish thing...Jack had loved her, she'd loved him.  
The man shrugged. "Believe it if you will." He sounded as if he'd figured something out, as if he were suspicious of something and wanted to clarify it. He looked over at Alice. "What's your name?"  
"Alice Whitaker, my mother's name is Rosa Whita..." Lily stopped her.  
"You were talking to me." She snapped, glaring at him and stepping to the bars, peering through the darkness at him. She could just make out a skinny body slumped against the wall, the weird arm and long hair...the rest was black shadow. "Now, please, leave the children alone."  
"Fine, I just didn't think a civil, cultured girl such as yourself would want to hear." His voice had changed, he was no longer holding a suspicious note to his voice but now had an air of one who had put this and that together. "I met her on the dock...she had a blue dress on."  
An image came to Lily. She was stepping off the boat with her mother and father, they were walking along the slippery planks when she caught sight of a handsome brown haired boy not to far away, sitting on the beach, watching her. She swallowed and looked back at the man.  
"Her father was a captain in the Navy where I was and had brought his wife and child there. Her name was..." Lily held her breath. Jack was dead though, she knew he was. "Lily." Her body tensed up. Couldn't be Lily Larson. "She had hair, exact same as your's, curly, like your to. And your eyes." Lily placed her forehead against the bars, hardly daring to believe it. "I loved her voice, though she didn't use it often...I thought her the names of some fruit in French." Lily couldn't breath, she wanted to scream and cry and die all at the same time. She wanted to soar and crash...she was going to crash. "She taught me how to fight." The man stood up and leaned against the wall, watching her but staying out of the pool of light. "We'd fight in a small, supposedly haunted forest and...I bought her a necklace." Lily felt her own. "It's supposed to be cursed..."  
"It's a spell." Lily whispered under her breath. The man didn't hear her.  
"She'll find the man she loves." He sighed. "She gave me one." He pulled it out and showed her. Dimly, with it's soft polished stone and silver chain, she could see the rock and a dim outline of a sparrow.  
"Jack." She whispered. He was dead though, murdered...Jack Johnson was dead...or was he?  
"It's supposed to give me freedom...and it did. I wish I could tell Lily Larson it worked." Lily jumped.  
"Jack!" She screamed, unable to restrain herself and reaching through the bars for him. The man came forward into the dim light, she could hardly make him out and he reached through as well. "I thought you were..."  
"I know, it was Joshua, he thought he thought I'd be able to move on if you thought I was dead!" He yelled. Lily reached out harder, trying to touch him.  
"That's so stupid...I...I..." She couldn't speak, she'd just seen something that made her heart skip. On his arm, where his sleeve had pulled up, above the brand of a pirate, there was a tattoo. It was a Sparrow, flying over the backdrop of a sunset with the word 'Jack' written underneath. She pulled back, away from him and he looked down at the tattoo as well.  
"What?" He asked. Lily shook her head, tears slipping down her face. There was no Jack Sparrow, it was Jack Johnson...the necklace was a Sparrow, Jack Sparrow had only turned up when Jack Johnson had died. Now that she looked at him in the light, he looked slightly like the sixteen year old Jack she had seen so long ago, staring blankly at his mother's grave that cold wet day.  
"You bastard." She said, laughing slightly. "You dirty bastard! You faked your death! You...killed me! Do you have any idea how many tears I've cried? The nights I lay awake, thinking of you? What would have happened if I'd stopped you? What would have happened if I'd dragged you down? Maybe you wouldn't be dead but..." Breaking down. Lily slid down the wall, her tears bursting fourth and an animalistic wailing filling her throat until it burst and she was screaming through her hands, Katherine's hand through the bars on her shoulder.  
"Who is he Lily?" She asked, scared. Lily tried to control herself but it was a minute before she managed it. Finally she choked out two words.  
"Your uncle." Katherine pulled her hand away and Lily managed to look up. Jack had shrunk back to the shadows, silent. Suddenly it hit her. "Oh god! Rosa."  
  
Rosa stood near the table, watching the man at the table who sat, his one leg, which was fake, crossed over his real one. He was smoking a cigar and swirling a glass of amber liquid around and around as he watched her. He had a cold stare that chilled her right through and, though she didn't know how, he'd wronged her...some way.  
The other man, Dick, was in the corner of the room, twisting his hands in his shirt. He had a large rolling belly and his eyes continually darted to the floor as he held his gun close to his side.  
"Where did you take the other's?" She asked suddenly. The man didn't answer. "Who are you? What are you going to do with us?" With a sudden surge of bravery, Rosa added, "My husband will kill you if you hurt me."  
Almost immediately she wished she hadn't spoke. The man stood and set his glass on the table, still puffing his cigar. He walked closer and came with in an inch of her face, blowing smoke at her. She was used to Ralph's smoking and didn't cough but her eyes watered slightly.  
"Name's Fritz." He answered finally. He had a thick accent. "I'm the cap'n of this 'ere vessel." Rosa nodded and watched as he backed up with a 'thunk' on every other step. "You be?"  
"Rosa Whitaker." Rosa answered bravely. The man nodded.  
"And the other woman? She would be..."  
"My friend." Rosa said. The man nodded.  
"Ah, alrightie. What be yer business way out 'ere Mrs. Whitaker? Yer husband got 'imself a trade er ye jus' out 'ere fer the scenery an' warm air?"  
"My husband..." She paused, not knowing how much to tell him. "Is a sailor." Fritz nodded.  
"As in the navy or...as in young master Sparrow I got down in me brig, eh?" Sparrow. That hit Rosa hard and she wasn't sure if she'd heard him right.  
"Sparrow?" She asked. Fritz sighed and sat down again in his chair, looking over at Dick who stiffened.  
"Yeah, I got me a Sparrow...cap'n o' the Black Pearl. No doubt ye know 'im." Rosa nodded and raised her chin, her knees shaking. Sparrow was down in the brig, so close...if only she had a weapon, a gun...a sword...a knife. Well, strangling him with her bare hands would do. Fritz seemed to note her reaction. "Ye got a bone ta pick wit him?" He asked.  
"He...he killed my brother." She said. If Fritz was an enemy of Sparrow, maybe she could work it to her advantage. Maybe she could get on the good side of him, use her body to let her daughters and Lily get away and then find a way to sneak off the ship. Either way, she may be able to have everything.  
Fritz nodded and looked over at Dick. "Tha' be tough and revenge be sweat but some...can be paid off wit money." He smiled and the other man's face burned red. "Ain't that right Dickie?" Dick nodded simply, an action so small you had to be a well trained person to see it and, after having sons, Rosa knew what to look for.  
"Tell ye wha', you tell me who be yer father an' I'll let ye go." He said. Rosa was taken back by this question. She raised her hand and ran it through her hair.  
"Pardon?" She asked.  
"Tell me who be yer father an' I'll let ye go." Rosa didn't even have to think about it.  
"Robert Johnson." She said. Fritz shook his head.  
"Who be yer real father? Ye look like Joshua Delore...really ye do." Rosa started. She'd heard that name but where? She cast her mind around, thinking. Josh Delore...Josh Delore...another came to her also.  
"Mary Johanna." She whispered. Fritz raised an eyebrow. "It was in a book." Fritz smiled.  
"An the map?" He asked. Rosa looked up. Her mother had taken the map. Was there a connection between her and Mary Johanna? If so, where was the map? She'd looked at it, in the library. It had fallen out when she'd opened the secret book's pages.  
"Safe." She said. Fritz cocked an eyebrow. "My brother, Jack has it." Fritz smiled and shook his head.  
"No, he doesn't. Believe me, I know." He looked at Dick. "Take her down below, do what we planned before, if there ever was something like that happen. Maybe one of them will talk." Dick grabbed her arm roughly and held the gun to her back, leading her out of the cabin and down the steps to the brig.  
What did he mean, he knew? How could he know her brother? He was dead! The brig was cold and, when they saw her, Alice and Katherine ran to the bars, reaching through them and calling out pitiful cries of 'Mother!'.  
  
"It's okay, I'm alright." She said comfortingly to them as Dick brought her to stand in front of a dark cell next to Alice's. There was a kind faced man inside, watching. Craning her neck as Dick played with the keys, she saw Lily up against the bars, watching with mingled fear and...something else. She was about to say something when she felt the hilt of a dagger in her hand and Dick shoving her into the cell.  
Before she could whip around and hit him with the dagger he'd closed the door and was locking it, looking over her shoulder to the far corner of the cell with a smile on his face. "You thought I was bad, wait until you get a load of the Mrs." He said. Rosa turned around and squinted, realizing she wasn't alone. Carefully, she hid the dagger up her sleeve.  
When Dick was gone, Rosa said, "I know you're there. Who are you?" It was a man, she could tell. He had long hair and loose cloths. He was slumped against the wall, watching her. Slowly he stood.  
"Let me first guess who you are." He said. Rosa stepped back a little, slightly worried even with the dagger. "Rosa Whitaker, am I right?" Rosa didn't move.  
"Depends who wants to know. I asked you first, however. Who are you?" The man raised his hands in a semi-motion of surrender.  
"Smith." He answered. Rosa raised his eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something when little Alice piped up.  
"I thought your name was Jack Sparrow." She said. The man's head snapped in the darkness to look at her and Rosa leapt, dragging him to the ground with her weight and pulling out the dagger, thrusting it at him forcefully. He growled and rolled, Rosa on the bottom, both ignoring the yells from Lily and Katherine.  
Her dagger met flesh, Sparrow's arm. It ripped through his shoulder drawing blood. He ignored it and grabbed her neck, squeezing weakly as his stronger arm took the wrist below her dagger. With a quick thrust, she brought her extra hand up and punched him on the side of the head, slashing with the dagger and tearing into his side.  
"For me!" She screamed, hitting him again before he could react. "For Lily!" She'd gotten the upper hand. She was sure one of his arms was hurt, not just from the dagger cut but before they had started battling and she knew, in other conditions, he would have been an extremely hard foe to beat.  
On top of him, she held the dagger over his heart and raised it, preparing to kill. "This is for my brother...Jack...I've been waiting my whole life for this moment."  
"No!" Lily screamed. Rosa knew better then to take her eyes off the man but the adrenaline was pumping to hard, to fast and her mind wasn't clear. She looked up at Lily who was reaching through the bars, tears on her face. "No! Stop! Don't! It's Jack."  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun....Well, tell me what you think. P.S, this story is almost over, I have about three or so chapters left. I'm really sad about it....oh well. All fun things have to come to an end.  
  
DRAGONHUNTER200: I will never ever be sick of you DragonHunter. I'm reading your Wrong Man right now, it's so good, I swear. I'm on chapter seven, I'll be reading it right after I am done updating. I want to know how Lange knew about Will and Jack being on the ship alone! I smell a traitor! I loved the movie and I tried so hard to make the last chapter on the movie good enough to work with the movie. I know it was not my best but I ad to get the movie over with. Now that it's done I'm back to myself. I want a dolphin! I'd flunk bio if I had to do the eyeball to...I don't even have an eye problem! Yes, this new potc will be my first venture into the world of 'you' fan fics, they seem to be pretty popular, eh? And I have a harry potter thing, man I can't wait to see hp 3 it looks so good! Aries just came to me on the spur of the moment when I got him...he's a fighter. Ani....poor thing. Then again, when I was five we had cows and I named the bull Cupid. You thought your cat has identity issues! Poor Cupid! Oh, my small town, there are drunks. There was this one guy who had my house before I did...he drove every morning to the bar on his lawn moer, stayed until close, drove home and passed out on the toilet with a smoke and a beer. My wall drip nicoteen even to this day. It's gross. 


	18. Three ships

Back again and I'm sad to say this tale is almost at a close. I'm so sad but...has to happen. Please, read and review.  
  
Ch.18 Three ships  
  
Rosa tied the strip of cloth tighter over Sparrow's arm making him wince slightly but she ignored him, she couldn't even look at him. She wasn't even really sure if she believed Lily, Jack was supposed to be dead. All the supporting evidence he gave though matched up, things only her and her brother had known. Sparrow either had gotten the info out of her brother before he killed him or...or what? Why would her brother divulge such information? Why, now, as she looked at him, did he look so much like her brother had done only older...it was his eyes.  
"So then what?" She asked, checking his side and then moving on his arm which wasn't broken but strained pretty badly. Sparrow stayed silent so she prompted him. "What then?"  
"I joined." He said. "You knew that, I told you I was going out to sea..."  
"To be a merchant sailor, not a pirate." Sparrow closed his eyes and leaned back. At least, it seemed as if his eyes were closed, she knew that he was probably still watching her through slits.  
"All the same really, luv." He answered simply. "Pirates do what they have to, to survive. Merchants do what they have to. Really, I just didn't tell you the whole truth." Rosa rolled her eyes and looked back at Lily who had sunken into shadow.  
"Why did you leave? If it wasn't to be a merchant, what was it? Freedom? Money? A life of crime." Sparrow smiled.  
"Pirates are not criminals, darling. Just terribly mis-understood." Rosa snorted and Sparrow's smile grew. "I left for freedom...mother." Rosa's hand slipped while she did the knot on his arm bandage. "I never told ye, eh?"  
"What?" Rosa asked. Sparrow opened his eyes and looked at her darkly.  
  
"Mother was killed...murdered." Rosa stopped what she was doing, her hand trembling. "That's one of the reasons I left, to get the man who did it. It's taken me a life time but...I almost have him." Rosa leaned forward despite herself.  
"Who?" She asked. Sparrow raised his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Following his gaze, Rosa also looked up and found only brown wood. The lay out of the ship, at least what she'd seen, indicated to her that they were right beneath the captain's cabin. "Captain Fritz?" Sparrow nodded and Rosa felt her stomach clench. The bastard had manipulated her into killing her own brother and he'd murdered her mother! She felt her heart beat speeding up.  
"Time to go my pretty ones." Came a voice from the cell door. Sparrow looked over her shoulder and Rosa followed his gaze, resting her eyes apon Dick from above. He was unlocking the cell door, his eyes on Sparrow. "See he's still alive. Horseshoes I tell you." He laughed lightly and pointed a gun at them as more crew came down the stairs.  
"What are you going to do with him?" Rosa asked. She was still unsure weather she trusted Jack Sparrow, especially after all the stories about him but, in a way, she knew he was her brother. Dick's eyebrows raised.  
"'Him?' You mean 'Us', don't you?" He asked. Two large men came in, one grabbing Jack, the other grabbing Rosa and they dragged them from the cell, and Lily's scream telling them she had been grabbed to.  
Rosa didn't argue as she was taken up to the light and the air, her hands going numb in her big captor's grasp. Fritz stood off to the side of the main mast, a hangman's rope dangling beside him and swinging in the breeze, an up turned bucket beside it. Rosa's heart clenched, he was going to hang them.  
"We 'ave gathered 'ere," He said as they were forced to a stop in front of them. "In the sight o' god an' the devil, t' 'ear the claims an' watch the hangs o' Jack Sparrow er, Jack Delore...Rosa Whitaker-Delore an' Lily Larson." He said. Rosa wasn't confused, Jack had told her all about Joshua down in the hold. She looked at Jack who was watching Fritz. "Wha' 'ave ye got ta say fer yerself?" Jack smiled.  
"Oh! I'll go first!" He said in mock eagerness. Fritz smiled blandly but nodded. "Mrs. Whitaker has nothing to do with this mate, you got the wrong lass." Fritz shook his head.  
"I wan' the map, Delore...Sparrow...wha' ever. I wan' ta know where Isla de Muerta is, I'll stop on'y when I get it an' not befer." Jack raised an eyebrow and pulled away from his captor.  
"Ah, but if you kill me, I won't give it to you." He said, "I'll be dead. If you kill Mrs. Whitaker or Miss. Larson, I'll kill you so...in a way, you lose." Fritz was smiling.  
"Who said anything about killing?" He looked up at the rope. "Well, maybe eventually...or now." He looked to Sparrow's captor. "Bring Delore." The man behind Jack grabbed him and pushed him forward to the bucket. Jack climbed on obediently and turned to face Lily and Rosa, smiling widely. "What are you grinning at?"  
"You still didn't get me." He said. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...savvy?" Just then there was a fearful call from the crow's nest.  
"Sail! Sail...Sails on the horizon! Sails on the horizon!" Fritz looked up at the crow's nest and back at Jack, scared. Before he moved and the crew broke into a frenzy, he kicked the bucket and Jack fell.  
  
Gibbs ran up to the wheel, heart pounding as he looked out over the water at the Red-Revenge. They were making no attempts to run but turning around and preparing to fight. He smiled savagely; they had absolutely no chance.  
A woman he knew only as Dana walked up the stairs toward him, her light short brown hair blowing in a strong wind that had just come up, bringing with it heavy storm clouds. Gibbs felt Anamaria at his shoulder and said, "How, again, do you know Jack." The woman smiled, eyes on the ship behind them, the Seeker.  
They'd met up with the Seeker in Tortuga, while trying to locate their crew and mount the rescue for Cotton and Jack. They had been insistent on joining the search and Gibbs strongly suspected it wasn't because of Jack. The only one that seemed truly intent on the captain was this woman, Dana, who had requested to join the Pearl's crew for the hunt. She'd spent the most time in the last few hours, with Anamaria.  
"I knew him 'bout six years ago, he was with the crew of my ship for a time." She answered simply. Gibbs opened his mouth the respond but Anamaria hit him hard on the arm and gave him a warning look, shutting his mouth for good.  
"Ouch." He muttered, rubbing his arm and glaring at the young woman. "Enough's enough." Anamaria nodded and walked closer to Dana as Moises shifted his position at the wheel.  
"Any one have a good plan?" She asked, sweeping a few strands of long black hair from her face. Everyone gathered at the wheel shook their heads except for Dana, who's eyes were on the Revenge.  
"Get Fritz, kill him and then grab Jack, get far enough away...and bomb the ship with heavy artillery from her own storage." Anamaria and Gibbs exchanged looks but said nothing. This woman may look small and easy to take down but she had fire hidden somewhere. Dana looked around at them all slightly sheepish. "Sorry, I'll be back." They watched her leave, walking away down the stairs towards the captain's cabin.  
"What was that?" Gibbs asked.  
  
Dana entered the captain's cabin, heart pounding. She was so close. Wrinkling her nose, she looked around the room which looked as though it had been ransacked, cloths and books littered the floor, the blankets and mattress were laying on the floor, the drawers were pulled right from their holds.  
"Jack Sparrow, you messy bugger." She said, walking forward, towards the table. "What happened in here?" It smelled like Jack. Despite her worries and feeling of unease at what was about to happen, she still felt safe, being somewhere close to Jack again.  
She pulled the mattress off the floor and began tidying up the room, placing the drawers back in, passing time until the fight and her revenge...if she got it. She knocked a small wooden ball from the tall dresser and kneeled down, reaching underneath between the floor and the dresser to find it. Instead, her hands closed on a paper. Pulling it out, she turned it over.  
It was old, ripped in half down the middle. She looked around but couldn't see the other side anywhere. What was it? "Isla de Muerta." She read. Jack had told her about this. Gibbs was at the door, watching her. She held up the map. "What is this Mr. Gibbs?" Gibbs frowned and walked farther into the room, reaching out and taking the map from her.  
"Isla de Muerta." He said. "Jack has the other piece." He looked at her through dull eyes. "That is, if Fritz hasn't already taken it."  
  
"Jack!" Lily screamed, rushing forward to try and save him. Pertson held her back. Fritz smiled and turned away from Sparrow, who had his hands at his throat trying to pry his death sentence from his neck. It was too tight. Walter walked over to Fritz as he entered his cabin. He looked worried.  
"Sir, what about Sparrow? You're just going to turn yer back on him?" Fritz went over to the table where one of the pieces to the Isla de Muerta sat along with the compass he'd taken from Sparrow. Opening it's top, he watched the needle spin around and around...it didn't point north. It pointed to the island, Barbossa hadn't told him where the island was...he'd needed the pieces of the map and the compass...damn Barbossa.  
"He'll be fine." Fritz said, turning around. "One more block removed on out way to being immortal, Walter. One more." He turned back to the table as the shooting outside began. One or both of the other two ships had arrived, the battle had begun. "One more. All I need is the other end of the map. Now, get out there and FIGHT!"  
  
Dun Dun Dun....like it? Tell me what you think.   
  
DRAGONHUNTER200: 1 am? I was asleep at 1 am! Man, my parents go to bed at 11! Oh well. It's okay that you didn't write your fav lines, I forgive you. Yes, I've finally gotten to your story and am waiting for you to review! Please hurry! I like it, you've got me hooked so don't stop! I want to know what happens to Will and Jack! I've never read an entire 'you' fic either. My friend writes them, she has about five on the go, she's almost done but I haven't read them through. I'm the first to know what's going to happen though and I know the plots so I really don't have to read them, you know? I'll try one, and my Harry Potter one goes up today so look for it. It's got small chapters but, oh well, I shuld try and write smaller for a while. I get to see the third movie soon...I hope, probably in the next few weeks. Right now, Troy is at my local theater about half an hour away so, when it leaves Van Helsing will take it's place then, hopefully, Harry Potter. I don't know if animals can be homo's. I really never thought about it personally. Oh well, maybe. With the whole small town thing, I heard yesterday that cows have been banned from the town because a few got drunk a while ago, before we moved here. You want weird? That's really weird! And I'm not kidding either, I'm dead honest. With all the weird stuff that goes on, my town could be an attraction at the next circus! 


	19. Underwater

I'm back and I'm sorry to say this is the second last chapter to this story, I've already written the last. I am so sad man! It's been a long journey for me and I'll be finally over...one way or the other. Will Jack live? You'll have to wait and see. For all of you who don't get MTV let me give you a little recap of Johnny Depp. Announcer (I can't remember who it was and it wasn't that important because I'm doing this off the top of my memory): Johnny Depp couldn't be with us tonight because he is cureently in France on location of his new film but he wanted to thank us via sataliaght. (Room goes dark, screen comes on. There is a nice yacht with a plush bed type thing, nice ships in back. On pole beside Johnny is a pirates hat and a sword. Johnny himself is sleeping, head back, snoring loudly holding a cutlass in one hand and a pink martini in the other. Woman comes over to him with gold wrapped package) "Mr. Depp?" (Shakes him) "Mr Depp?" (He wakes with start and an 'oh') "This package just arrived for you." (Hands him package. He thanks her and opens top. (MTV Movie award is a box of golden popcorn.) "Spray painted popcorn." (He says, ripping off top and showing popcorn. Rips off rest of paper to show award for best male performance. Says 'oh' again and his thank yous. Here's the part I like. "I wish I could have been there but I am currently hard at work, as you can see, filming Pirates of the Caribbean two, so..." (Raises glass and cheers)  
  
PIRATES OF THE CARIBEAN TWO, STRAIGHT FROM JOHNNY DEPP'S MOUTH. Okay, calming....calming...now to the story. YES! POTC 2!  
  
Ch. 19 Underwater  
  
"Jack!" Lily screamed, running forward, A large arm grabbed her around the chest, pulling her back into a warm and violent embrace as the first drops of rain splattered the deck from the sudden and violent looking black clouds in the sky. The wind picked up and her hair blew about her face.  
Jack's choking gasps...the sight of his hands grasping his throat, trying vainly to pull away the rope...Rosa standing beside her doing nothing. They all built up in her head until she couldn't stand it. Fritz was gone and there was a shot...  
She looked left and saw another ship coming along side theirs. This was her chance. Lily brought her head forward and back sharply, felt the man's face connect with her skull and a howl of pain as blood gushed down the back of her neck. She wiped around and watched as the man staggered clutching his severely broken nose. Not even thinking, just doing what was natural, Lily punched him hard, connecting again with his nose and sending him sprawling to the deck...uncontous.  
A warm sense of power radiated from her suddenly as she turned and rushed towards Jack, grabbing his legs and lifting as hard as she could, trying to loosen his bind. "Jack, you have to help me!" She yelled. With her help, Jack hooked his fingers under the noose and lifted his head from the loop, falling to the deck and embraced her tightly, sinking to the deck and onto his knees, breathing hard.  
"Thank...you...luv." Jack managed to say through gasps. He held her so tightly she thought her head would come off but she didn't want it to end. She took him in, his warmth; his scent...his body, the feeling of his heart pounding against her chest. He was alive! He was truly and wonderfully alive.  
There was also a slight ripple of shame. She loved Jack so much...would her late husband ever forgive her? She loved Jack Johnson but was there any place in her heart for Jack Sparrow? Finally he pulled away from her and turned to look at the other ship that had docked beside theirs. Lily watched him...he looked so much the same but yet, so very different. The same boy was in there...in this strange and very handsome man.  
"The Pearl." He said. Lily looked to, past fighting crew and Rosa, who was slashing and cutting with a new found sword, her talent and skill evident now. Lily knew she had to get fighting, fight for her life. A woman was running towards them, cutting down men as she came. Jack stood, pulling her to her feet.  
"Jack!" She screamed, flinging herself into his arms as Lily watched. She held him tightly for a minute or so, both forgetting the battle around them. Finally she let go, looking around the deck. "The Seeker is behind us. All men aboard. Where is he."  
"Don't know." Jack said. "But we'll find out."  
  
Fritz searched his cabin, collecting all his guns and swords, stuffing them into his sash and belt. Dick stood in the corner, watching, occasionally looking out the cracked door to the deck where the crew of the Black Pearl had just been joined by the crew of the Seeker of Pain.  
"There are two ships." Dick said, surprised and slightly scared. "The Black Pearl, Sparrow's ship...and the Seeker." There was definitely a note of panic now in his voice. Fritz smiled slightly.  
"Not surprised, really." Fritz answered, loading all his guns and checking his extra shot. He was prepared to go down fighting. There was a scar on his stomach, below his rib cage. He owed Sparrow for the that. "The Seeker, under yer nephew's care, 'as been gainin' on us since yer absence."  
  
"Surprised, really, that that child could captain a ship so well." Dick said. Fitz smiled and turned as the gunshots outside grew more intense and the sounds of clanging swords growing more numerous. It was an all out war.  
"I'm not." Fritz said. "Tha' kid is more intelligent then ye give 'im credit for." He said. Dick snorted and drew his sword before his face blanched.  
"Sparrow's making his way towards us." He said. "An' he's not alone."  
  
The rain that had started as a light drizzle was falling hard now as the three crews battled, the Pearl, under first mate Joshamee Gibbs and the Seeker under captain Herald Dobb, battled against the crew of the Revenge. The crew of the Revenge was surprisingly large and very well trained. They attacked with speed and agility and, even though their enemies out numbered them two to one, they were still matched.  
Jack Sparrow walked through the fray with ease, no one from the Red Revenge seemed to want to engage him in a fight as they had heard so much about him and seen what he could do. When they had brought him in earlier, he'd been kicking and screaming the whole time, taking down three men single-handed even dizzy and disoriented. Jack felt now as if his whole life had been leading up to, and would end with this final fight.  
Fritz emerged from his cabin just as Jack reached it, Dick stumbling out after him. They stared at each other for a minute before Dana rushed forward, engaging Dick in a vicious battle, screaming and slashing while yelling curses and insults at him. Jack turned away from Dick and watched Fritz battling through the swarm of enemies apon his deck, trying to get to a rowboat. Jack followed.  
"Abandoning are we?" Jack asked. Fritz turned and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Jack. Jack smiled. "Cheating are we, I don't blame you." He stepped forward and Fritz tensed. "You've tried to kill me...how many times now mate? Three...four...what makes you think it will possibly work this time?"  
  
"Do you know what day it is Delore?" Fritz asked. Jack didn't answer. This was a trick. "It's your father's anniversary. The day he died was today." Jack smiled.  
"Fitting, as today is also the day his killer dies." Fritz growled and Jack lunged, grabbing the man around the belly and pulling him down on to the deck with a loud smack. They rolled around, punching and kicking at each other, hitting other battling parties as they went. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him and lifted him from Fritz. It was Lester. He threw Jack backwards and he slammed into the deck as Lester and Fritz began exchanging cutlass blows. With a growl, Jack made to get up but another pirate from Fritz's crew was after him.  
  
Katherine stood below, listing to the battling and shouts from above on the deck. Alice was huddled in her cell; the man named Cotton with his arm around her shoulder. She didn't know what was happening but it sounded nasty.  
"It'll be okay Alice." She said soothingly to her little sister. "Father and our brothers will come and save us. And mother and Auntie Lily to." Alice didn't respond. "Someone help!" There was someone on the stairs, coming down. It turned out to be Lily. "Lily! Help!" Lily grabbed the keys off the wall and fit them into the locks, opening the cells. She grabbed Alice and Katherine then turned to Cotton.  
"Jack's crew and another are battling above." She handed him a sword. "There, go." She turned as the man ran off up the stairs and held Katherine and Alice close to her. "I want you two to follow me. I'm going to take you to the Black Pearl. You'll be safe there." For almost twenty years she had loathed that name, Black Pearl. It was associated with death and destruction and, for a while, Jack Sparrow. Now things had changed, now it was Jack's...a different Jack then she had expected.  
They made their way up the staircase to the deck and sprinted around the edge of the ship and fighting men to the gangplank connecting the Red- Revenge to the Black Pearl. The captain's cabin was untouched. She shoved the girls inside before her then shut the door.  
Jack's stuff lye scattered across the floor and his bed was a messy mound of blankets. The table held maps and a compass and there were rum bottles everywhere. In the absence of maids he'd really let go.  
"Come on." Lily whispered, leading the girls to the corner of the room near a cabinet and making them crouch on the ground beside it as rain began to pound on the roof. She turned to the window and saw it streaming down the glass. "I want you two to stay here." She handed Katherine a gun. "If any bad men come in, use this. Make sure it's not Jack. I'm going to lock the door but...you never know, okay. If they come at you in a threatening way." She indicated the gun, kissed their foreheads and left, grabbing a sword on the way out.  
Her eyes searched the fighting men and they fell on Jack, battling with a man twice his size. Her gaze remained on him for a full minute before a pirate from the Red-Revenge lunged at her, slashing, aiming for her stomach. She avoided and came around behind him, cutting deep into his back. When he was down she moved on, dimly aware of the blood soaking her dress.  
  
Jack ducked another blow and hit the man with the blunt end of his sword on the knee. The man fell to his height and with a quick jab he was dead. Lily was emerging from his cabin. He was about to go to her when a large, fat man blocked him.  
"'Ello Sparrow, not so tough, are we." Jack smiled and jumped over the man's sword as he swung at his legs. The man growled and lumbered forward, running Jack hard into the mast. He swung at Jack's head and Jack ducked, hearing the thud of metal in wood. Standing to his full height, he came up beside the man and smiled at him as he tried to pull his sword from the mast.  
"Oh, Good job." He said. The man screamed and let go of his sword, swinging at Jack with all his might. Dana was coming up behind them; he could see her between leaps and ducks. With a sickening crack, the man was down, a bleeding gash on the back of his head. Jack felt his own head wound and winced. Bastards! "I had it alright on me own, luv." He said. Dana rolled her eyes.  
"Oh yes, I'm sure you did." She glared at him. "I hear tell he wants the map to Isla de Muerta. He already has a piece..." Jack suddenly got an idea.  
"Draw him to me." He said. Dana's brow furrowed and she leaned in closer to hear him over the battling pirates and the rain pounding the deck. "Never mind, find me sister..."  
"Who would that be?" Dana asked. Jack looked around.  
"The one with blond hair...red dress." Dana looked over his shoulder and nodded, running off on her own while Jack made his own way to his cabin. Inside he ran to the dresser and began ripping out his drawers, searching. A voice in the corner, however, made his start. It was his nieces. The oldest one had her gun on him.  
"That's a pretty big gun for such a young lass." He said. The girl didn't look pleased to see him.  
"I'm not a lass." She said, lowering the gun. "I'm a young woman." Jack laughed lightly and began tearing through the drawers again.  
"Whatever you are." He said, "You're like your mother." There was no answer in the corner for a moment, then the young one...the yappy one, who reminded him of Elizabeth, spoke up.  
"Your mother's brother?" She asked. Jack glanced up at her for a second then fell to his knees and reached under the dresser, hands moving back and fourth, feeling for it. It wasn't there either. "Sir?"  
"What?" Jack snapped, standing up and walking to the table, tossing papers in his vein attempt to find the map. It wasn't there either.  
"What are you looking for?" Katherine asked. Jack stopped, looking around. The bed was different then how he'd last seen it when Fritz had been tossing the place. He crossed the room and pulled up the mattress, finding the map underneath. He pulled it out and stared at it. It was his mother's piece.  
"This." Jack said, turning away from them and going to the door. "Bye...wait." He stopped and turned, getting an even better idea. There was a cabinet in the corner, where he kept his rum. He opened it and pulled out a half empty bottle. Pouring the liquid over the map, Jack looked around. The girls had a dying candle beside them, he scooped it up and made to walk out before Alice stopped him.  
"Good luck." She said. Standing on a chair, she kissed him on the cheek and smiled, waving him on.  
The rain threatened to kill the last of the flame so he held the map above it, shielding it from the water as his eyes surveyed the ships. Fritz was on the Pearl, fighting with Anamaria and John. Setting the candle on the deck, Jack raised his gun and fired, screaming over the battling. "FRITZ! OH, FRITZY BOY!" Fritz seemed to hear him because he looked over. Most of Fritz's crew was down, here or there a few men who fought. "ANA, JOHN! STOP!" Anamaria did as ordered but John didn't, he still fought and, with out Anamaria, John was easily cut down by a slice to the leg. Fritz turned to Jack and began to wend his way through the pirates, most still battling, to stand close enough to see what the other was doing. Jack lowered the pistol and picked up the candle in his left hand, holding the map in his right.  
"What you're looking for, I'm sure." Jack yelled out, hiding the candle from the rain with the map. He'd have to do it soon or the rain would run away all the rum. "Come get it." And, with that, Jack Sparrow lit the map to Isla de Muerta on fire. With out this piece, Fritz would never find it. Fritz screamed with rage and ran toward Jack who through the charred map and candle behind him, drawing his sword. Just before he reached Jack who absolutely was not prepared, his body jerked.  
  
Rosa watched in horror as Fritz ran towards Jack who wasn't prepared. From her side, she drew a gun and, just before Fritz grabbed Jack she let it pulled the trigger, watching it cut through the air and embed itself in the man's back, between the shoulder blades. "For my mother." She whispered.  
  
Dana spun around as her latest enemy dropped, and turned just in time to see Fritz moving towards Jack, the map burning in the captain's hands. He wasn't ready, Fritz was going to cur him down! She slashed at another of the Revenge's crewmen and ripped open his belly, watching him fall to the ground, dead. Grabbing his gun, she raised it, aimed and fired. It hit Fritz in the head just as another shot hit his back. Looking around, she saw Rosa standing nearby with a raised gun to. It had been her. Under her breath, Dana whispered, "For my son."  
  
"No!" Lily screamed as she saw Fritz going at Jack. She didn't have to think about it. Grabbing her dagger from her side, Lily focused her mind on what she had to do and, when the two shots to his back and head didn't stop him, she let fly the dagger and watched it spin...closing her eyes briefly, she opened them to see the dagger in Fritz's neck. "For Jack."  
  
How was he possibly still moving? Jack had seen his body jerk, the dagger in his neck. Fritz grabbed Jack's shirt as he reached him and held on, leaning on him, putrid breath caressing Jack's face. Blood poured from Fritz's mouth and he said, "It's the end, mate."  
Jack grabbed the other's shirt as well and felt Fritz's hand move to his wrist as they moved backwards across the deck. Fritz was pushing Jack back. "I'll see you in hell." Fritz smiled and there was a weird chinking sound. Looking down, Jack saw a lock on his writs, much as what the navy used. It connected Fritz's wrist to his. Jack looked back at the man, horrified. How had he got it on so...fast? So secretly?  
"See you there?" He asked, spitting blood in Jack's face. "You're coming with me." Suddenly Fritz shoved him and together they were off the ship and into the cool waves below, locked together in a struggle of life and certain death...underwater.  
  
How was it? Was it believable? I hope so. Please review!  
  
ALTENG: Wow, a lot of reviews in such a short space! I'll start with your one from chapter fifteen and work up. The order of the phoenix is awesome, it's my second fav. Of the series. I like number three the best. I can't wait until she comes out with the 6th one! You liked Bonettie? I never really let anyone get to know him. If I think about it, he's kinda like my brother. Slab of meat on the table? That made me laugh, I swear! Sorry about you reviews. I don't get a lot of time to read because I have an hour during comp classes to get all my work done and put up stories. I think I reviewed your pintel and ragettie one, right? I have to read the rest. I remember something about Jack hitting on that girl...I'm glad you didn't think 16 was boring. I was afraid ppl would. You know? I wanted to put in Jack and Will's first meeting but, like you said, action is hard to write and I had to speed through this one. Pintel dated a eunich...don't want to know. Lily, gotta love her. I think she's one of my favorite made up characters...I liked josh to though. What story is this, with Alice Whitter? I'm curious. I was reading a book named Titanic, the long night, and one of the main characters was named Max Whitaker and I liked that last name. Then, my neice was watching Alice and Wonderland and it came to me. Yeah, in chapter 18 I know that I'd be wondering about Jack Johnson giving info away to but, why would he give so much, you know? I want Fritz greedy and, like you said before, part of the gold's curse is greed. I'm already done the story, I just have to keep posting till the end . I have others now to occupy me but...it's still sad. Hang in there, it's almost over.  
  
DRAGONHUNTER200: How's freedom from school? Your out now right? I have these next three or so days then the week of exams then it's over. That whole thing with Jack kicking the bucket or fritz kicking the bucket or both...you made my head spin. Lets' just say, fritz kicked the bucket, jack had the rope around his neck. Is that okay? Your head still spinning? Just thinking about it is making mine! I wonder what Jack would smell like.... Advanced Algebra? Ouch man...the only one I'm worried about is math because I suck at math! Well...history is worrying me to. Dream about Jack! Are you nuts, of course you'd pick Jack! We have two screens. I went to see Harry potter 3 in the city though and it was great. I gave you a semi-over view in my the other truth story so... With the cows...yeah, that's what I said to. I didn't believe it either but...in my town, anything can happen. 


	20. It all comes around

Last chapter! Sobs on friend's shoulder and wrecks new shirt! Oh my gosh, it's over! Man, stupid finals! I only got 76 percent on my French and my teacher wants to talk to me about something...quiver. Now I'm scared. Every time a teacher wants to talk to you about something it's not good! Oh well! If you have any questions I will answer them on a separate page so...ask away. –thank you to all who read and mostly reviewed. I really appreciate it and all the writers out there will know what I mean. Thank you...it has been an excellent journey.  
  
Ch. 20 It all comes around  
  
Lily screamed and ran to the side of the ship, looking over the edge and through the rain at the tossing waves and steely water. There were bubbles pouring from below but no one was surfacing. With out even thinking about it, she began to strip off her dress. A man with graying hair and beard stopped her as she wiggled out of her dress.  
"No lass." He said, "Let Jack be getting it by 'imself." They leaned on the railing and watched the water. No one was surfacing. The man who someone called Gibbs moved away and Lily, with out even thinking, shed the last of her weight and jumped clear off the side.  
The water hit her hard with it's cold, she couldn't breathe or think. Surfacing, she took a large salty gulp and spun around on the spot, slightly disoriented. "Jack!" She screamed. Above, crewmembers were jumping off the railing to, many getting ropes and such to haul everyone aboard. Gibbs surfaced beside her, Anamaria swam beside Rosa.  
"Below us!" Gibbs yelled, pointing down. Lily took a large breath and went under, fighting her way downwards through the cold and dark, searching. There were two dark shapes, locked in a fierce battle. Jack had Fritz's throat; Fritz had a dagger, which Jack held off with his other hand. When Lily joined them, Jack let go of Fritz's neck and motioned for her to leave. She shook her head. Jack did it again and received a punch in the face. She needed air, going up, she took in a large gulp and found Gibbs surfacing beside her.  
"Right below me." She said, "They're alive."  
"Won't be for long." Gibbs pulled out a knife and handed it to Lily. "For Fritz. Kill him, then we get them both up and...I'll wait for the others and we will come down." Lily nodded and dived, swimming quickly as she could to reach the bottom. Below, the fight was slowing, both participants half drowned.  
Lily took the knife in her hand and hit Fritz as hard as she could in the shoulder. The man let go of Jack who took his dagger hand in both of his own and tried desperately to yank it out of the man's grasp. Lily needed air again...it was so far above. She could barely see the light penetrating the ocean's cold sky. Glancing at Jack, she took off, back towards the light and life above. Gibbs took the dagger from her at the top and dived with Anamaria and Rosa, leaving Lily there alone.  
She tried to dive three times but she only got half way before she needed air. All the dives had exhausted her and, when she was about to try a fourth time, she took a deep breath before they surfaced. "Help!" Anamaria yelled, being dragged under as she tried to hold up Jack. He wasn't moving. Lily swam over and together they made their way awkwardly over to the ships where the crewmen waited.  
"How are we going to do this?" Lily asked as a man above let down two ropes. Jack and Fritz were still connected with a restraint. Gibbs shrugged, him and Dana holding Fritz, not troubling to keep his head above water. The man was dead anyway.  
"Have to hoist them together." Gibbs said, tying the rope around Fritz's chest, Anamaria doing the same to Jack. His head rested limply on Lily's shoulder as they bobbed on the ocean's strong waves...he was so still. She couldn't lose him again!  
It was difficult but the crews managed to hoist up Jack and Fritz, them both banging against the sides of the ships. When they were up, more ropes were thrown down and the four of them were hauled up to. Lily pushed away helpful hands and crawled over to Jack and Fritz who lay on their backs on the deck. Anamaria had her hand on Jack's neck.  
"He's not breathing...he's gone." She said. Suddenly, a very masculine woman was there, kneeling beside Jack and pushing Anamaria aside.  
"Move!" She snapped, tilting Jack's head back. A man from one of the crews stepped forward.  
"Reg, what are you doing?" He asked. The woman didn't look up but continued what ever it was she was doing.  
"Shut up, Lester. I'm trying to work here! I may not like him but..." She clasped her lips over Jack's and breathed hard into his mouth. Everyone watched as his chest rose slowly. She did it again and the same thing happened. Lily was about to say something when the woman started pressing hard on his chest. There were some weird crinkling sounds.  
"STOP!" She screamed. "What are you doing." The woman named Reg stopped and glared at her.  
"Look lady! If you want him to live shut up!" She continued her assault on his body, pressing down fifteen times, breathing into him twice...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...1 breath, 2 breath...Rosa grabbed Lily and held her tight, both watching the scene as men pressed in around them. Then, suddenly, Jack's throat moved and a spurt of water flew from his mouth, just missing Reg. She turned him over and Jack coughed out all the remaining water, taking in large, shuddering gasps.  
"Jack!" Lily screamed, flinging her arms around his neck as he lay back against the deck, eyes closed. She felt his free hand rise and wrap around her waist. "I love you, oh my god...I love you and I thought..."  
"I know luv, just not around the men, okay?" He whispered into her ear. She smiled but, suddenly, a hand grasped her hair and pulled back her head. Fritz was up. He laughed.  
"Not...over...yet...Delore!" He rasped. Jack went for his gun when a dozen shots went off at once and Peg-Leg Fritz dropped dead. The crew of the Seeker had finally been allowed their revenge.  
  
"What will you do, now that this is all over?" Dana asked as the men around her walked across the gangplank and onto the Red-Revenge, some with captives. Jack smiled and pulled Lily closer to him as she laid her head on his shoulder. His wrist still hurt but, at least he was alive.  
"Be the Captain of the Black Pearl, what else?" He asked. Dana winked and smiled at Lily. Jack looked over her shoulder at Reg who was walking towards them. "Looks like your first mate be ready to set sail, eh? Captain." Dana laughed.  
"I'll never get used to that." She said. She nodded to Reg who hurried away. "See each other soon?" She asked. Jack nodded.  
"I'm afraid to say we will." He answered. Dana turned and walked away, across the gang plank to her ship, now no longer the Red-Revenge but the Red-Boy. Jack watched her for a moment before there was a hand on his shoulder. It was Herald.  
"Bye Jack." He said, holding out his hand. They shook and Herald sighed, looking back at the Seeker. "This is just so..."  
"Unreal." Lily supplied. Herald nodded.  
"My life...it's led to this." Jack knew how he felt. This had been such a journey..."What of you now, Captain Sparrow." Jack smiled mischievously.  
"I have my sister to take home to her husband, then I have the commodore to annoy...a certain blacksmith's wedding to attend and then, more treasure, I'm sure." Herald nodded and her, to, left. Jack went to the wheel and leaned against it with Anamaria, Lily down below, leaning on the rail with Katherine.  
The rain had stopped the moment Fritz had been killed; the sun was sinking beneath the water, casting the sky red. It was all over and so surreal it was. He'd set off a boy, been done a man. His life had been a twisting road. Lily looked up at him, the sun catching in her eyes. She was still undecided as to weather she wanted to stay on the ship or go. He hoped she'd stay, even though Jack Sparrow...Captain Jack Sparrow didn't have a love...infamous men shouldn't.  
"Where to Captain?" Anamaria asked. Jack smiled. "Port Royal it is."  
Ignoring Gibbs who was trying to ask him a question, Jack went to the rail and leaned against it beside Lily, their hands interlocking. From his pocket he pulled a crumpled letter, the one from his mother to his father. Finally, for the first time in his life, he read it.  
"In life or death, in hope or despair, in rain or shine, I love you. It will all come around, the world will turn and we are left with this one last hope, this one last gift of love. Why are we born? Why do we die? What makes the world go round and round? Is it human nature to wonder these things? Did they always? Would they always? What would happen when the world stopped spinning? What would happen if time just stopped? Often I lay there, in my darkened room, and wonder what awaits me. What is on the other side? Do the stars wink? What makes them glow? What breathed to life the shadows and the air, what made the sun and the sky? Who's loving touch created the moon? Who birthed the ocean, and made her run free, filtering onto the land as lakes and rivers and streams? Why are we born? Why do we die?" Jack smiled and let it go where it soared on the wind and fell into the sea.  
He was done; it was done...now his parents were at peace. His mother had said it. It all really did come around.  
  
The End  
  
Dame Fritz! Will he ever die? He did now...or did he? Dun Dun Dun! Maybe a sequel? Probably not. Anyway...   
Alteng: I've gotten so used to writing you're name. Eunuch...hah gotta luv em, eh? I like having powerful women in my stories, for so long we were held back so...not that I'm good at history or anything...shifts eyes...to many people around me to admit that. How many times can we kill Fritz? You know what, if I did make a sequel it would be cool if...never mind. If this was a movie I'd go off the ship, into the water (with camera) and go down...down...down...to Fritz and have camera on his face. Then...eyes open and cut to credits...that would be so cool. Like the Jason movies, he never dies. I'll look into that Witter person. Thanx. 


End file.
